Long Lost
by TrinityK
Summary: Kagome dreamed of becoming a successful singer. Inuyasha dreamed about simply belonging. Kagome befriends Inuyasha and they become the best of friends as children. But time and life rip them apart. Can their friendship survive? Read and find out.
1. Prologue

**"Long Lost..."**

by: TrinityK

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, for if I did I would not be writing or reading fanfics about him. He'd be with me and we'd have... FUN. LoL. **

_A.N. : Hey everybody! Long time reader, short time writer. This is my very first fic ever. Go easy on me! And I'd also like to dedicate this fic to my new good friend Maria for encouraging me and talking to me. LoL. And to Kiki, whom without her I would never have even thought to try this out for myself. Thank you. And to everyone else who encouraged me and was curious about my story idea. Yes I know, I changed it. It wasn't planned. Okay, on to the story. The beginning of this story may be slow, but I really wanted to get all the groundwork set. I promise it'll get more interesting once we at least hit chapter 2. LoL. _

Prologue: Cloud-Watching

"What do you wanna be when you grow up Yash?" asked the little girl lying next to her companion. She had raven-black hair that shined in the light with a pair of deep chocolate-brown eyes.

"To be loved." softly replied the little golden-eyed boy whilst staring at the sky. So softly, even the wind barely caught it.

"What was that Yash, I couldn't hear you." said the little girl.

"Feh, and whose fault is that? It's not my fault your soo deaf Ka-Go-Me." Pronouncing each syllable with emphasis knowing she hated it when he did that.

"What did you just say to me Inuyasha Takeishi?" replied the hot-headed girl, her anger and irritation igniting.

"You heard me Kagome, oh wait I forgot, your deaf. Never mind." said the little smirking hanyou also knowing he'd sparked something in his best female friend. His only friend. He was only teasing her of course. He knew she was so easily riled and loved to see her cheeks flame and her chocolate broun eyes sparkle.

"Why you..." Kagome trailed off as she sat up from her lying position next to him, and tackled him.

"Hey get off me wench. No? Alright, if that's how you wanna play, I'll play. But don't say I didn't warn ya." said Inuyasha, his eyes glittering with mischief.

Kagome realized a moment too late what Inuyasha planned to do so before she could even begin to get away, Inuyasha flipped them over stealing her very breath. Once Kagome caught her breath, she opened her mouth to protest but she was cut off with her own laugh as Inuyasha began to tickle her senseless. Fifteen minutes later when the tickle tirade was finally over Kagome was left gasping on the soft grass, under the warm sun, re-learning how to breathe evenly. Inuyasha on the other-hand had a smug smile on his face as e lied back down in the grass with his friend. A comfortable silence settled between the two young companions for a while, both just relaxed and content to be with each other.

There was a breeze blowing the grass to and fro. The sun was up and out, but surprisingly it wasn't hot. It was warm and comforting. Kagome didn't even realize that she had slightly dozed off as she opened eyes when she felt something touch her ear. Inuyasha was sitting up and staring down at her. He had placed a yellow daffodil behind her left ear. She replied to the gesture by giving him a smile so bright that it could rival the sun itself.

Inuyasha's eyes softened and filled with a look of such awe, adoration, and happiness as he gazed down at his beautiful companion. Though he was only a young man at the age of 14, he gazed down at his 11 year old companion the way a groom gazes upon his bride to be when he sees her down the aisle. Despite the fact that he was a hanyou and had silver eyes with amber eyes, this sweet and caring girl had befriended him from the first nearly 6 years ago. He remembered it like it was yesterday. He had just turned 8 so his mom had brought him to the playground while she picked up his small cake from the bakery across the street. Inuyasha didn't have any friends, and even then knew it was because he was different. So it was just him and his mom. His father had left them at the tender age of 4, without word or reason. He just left. Inuyasha had idolized that man, but later learned to hate him after he left. While he was left to watch his mother's heart break every day that passed and he was still gone. His mother refused all the checks his father had sent each month, telling him that if they weren't good enough for his love, his money was no good. Inuyasha understood his mother's reasoning, but sometimes he wished she'd just swallow her pride and accept the money. That way they wouldn't have to live such a hard life. Nonetheless, he agreed with her. If he didn't love them, why should they forgive him for leaving. Because after all, that's exactly what accepting the money meant to them. It may have been wrong, but it was how they felt.

Inuyasha knew she hurt, by the look she always got when they received a check in the mail from _him_. Each time she'd return them to sender, but her heart broke a little more each time. He wondered and worried about how long she'd last, or if she'd just go on living the rest of her days living a half-life. And even then, just for the sake and love of her only sone. And because of that Inuyasha vowed to do something with his life and make his mama proud. He'd take care of her and buy her her own house with everything she could ever want. He wouldn't be like his father. When the time came, he'd love and cherish his wife and family if he ever found a girl who loved him enough to start a family with him, protecting them always.

Thoughts of love and a family of his own quickly fled him as he was forced to subjected to the harsh treatment of reality, known as his life. He wasn't surprised that he was shunned and made fun of. But it still hurt. It had started shortly after his full-demon father had left them. He'd been shunned and looked upon with such distaste and contempt. Another reason to hate his father. But he'd learned to accept this treatment as the norm, keeping his head down always. That it, until he met Kagome.

She was a breath of fresh air is his dark and suffocating life. Yes, he was young and only 8 years old, but the cards fate dealt to him and his mother forced him to grown up sooner than most. He didn't play carelessly, the troubles of the world unknown to him like other little children. No, not him. The father that abandoned his mother and him, his mother with her breaking heart, and the unaccepting leers of society. All triggers as to the reason why this little boy had the eyes of a soldier. He knew life, and he'd learned at a young age that it wasn't pretty. It wasn't pretty at all.

So there he was just sitting there in the sandbox waiting like a good little boy, just as his mother had told him to. He ignored all the oh-so-obvious glares and murmurs, pretending ignorance. His mother had told him not to let anything get to him on his special day, so he wouldn't. He couldn't. He continued to ignore it all, content to just sit and stare at the grains of sand, as he played in the welcoming arms of his own mind. When suddenly something ice-cold hit the right side of his face. He looked down at the dripping, cold ice-cream bar and his lap and realized what had just happened. He looked up to find some of the local kids huddled together a few yards away laughing like there was no tomorrow. Inuyasha would not cry. He would not cry, crying was for girls, and even then he hated to see girls cry. Especially his mother whom he loved more than life itself. His mother... She had told him stay put and ignore everyone else. Once again he resolved himself to do just that. But before he could even turn his head at the local boys guffawing not too far away, to wipe his face of the wet trail the ice-cream bar had made on his face, a clear, strong, young female voice cut through the air and into his thoughts.

"Kouga Yokada, you apologize to him right now before I tell your mommy on you." said a young girl not too far off.

"Ka-Kagome." stuttered the obvious leader and culprit of the group of boys. "What are you doing here? I thought you'd be at your house waiting for my mom to drop me off for your birthday party today."

"Well I was until my mommy took me with her to pick up my strawberry chocolate ice-cream cake." replied the steaming 5-year old little girl. She had pig-tails in her hair with a green sundress on. one hand holding a worn rag doll, the other with a napkin in it. She approached Inuyasha where he sat and leaned down to wipe the mess of his face. To say that he was shocked as the strange little began to touch him was an understatement. He was stunned. No one except his mother had ever taken such care to help clean and defend him. Inuyasha sat there looking into her deep brown eyes, so deep he felt like she could see into his very heart.

"Hi my name's Kagome, and that mean booger-head who is no longer my friend is Kouga. What's your name?" the little girl asked.

"Kag-Kagome." sputtered Kouga from his forgotten place yards away. "What are you doing talking to a half-breed like him."

Inuyasha turned to glare at Kouga and even opened his mouth to retort back but Kagome beat him to it.

"Now you listen here Kouga. What you did was mean. And I don't like mean boys. So I don't want you to come to my party anymore."

"What! I was only joking! Right boys?" Kouga looked around for his friends to back him up, but they had all wandered off to their waiting parents realizing that if they stuck with Kouga a minute longer, they'd be un-invited to Kagome's party as well, missing the chance for yummy strawberry chocolate ice-cream cake. Kouga huffed and turned to Inuyasha. "This isn't over Mutt." Then he turned and walked away.

Inuyasha growled at Kouga's retreating form, but stopped when he felt Kagome's hands and napkin on his face again, wiping the remains of the ice-cream trail off his face.

"Sowwy about him. I thought he was nice cus he always liked to play with me, but I guess not. Hey, you still haven't told me your name yet." said Kagome.

"I-Inuyasha." He rarely talked to anyone but his mom.And he'd been told not to talk to strangers. But something about this girl called out to him to trust her.

"Inuyasha." repeated Kagome. "Nice to meet ya. I haven't seen you around here before. What are you doing here?"

"My mom's picking up my cake and told me to wait for her here." Inuyasha replied.

"A cake? Is it your birthday?" Kagome asked excitedly. When Inuyasha nodded Kagome squealed really loud causing him to flatten his little doggy ears. He would later find out that Kagome and really loved them. When Inuyasha looked up at Kagome's face he was shocked at the brightness of her smile. He turned his head not used to receiving smiled like that from near-strangers.

"It's my birthday today too. So do you have a big party today too then?" Kagome asked. When Inuyasha shook his head no Kagome squealed again, but softer this time, aware of his cute ears twitching. She was dying to touch them, but knew she'd have to get to know him first.

"Then... Then do you wanna come to my party? We could celebrate together and become friends." she asked.

"Together?" Inuyasha hesitantly asked.

"Yup, together. From now on I'll be your friend. And we'll play everyday." said Kagome happily.

"Why?" Inuyasha suspiciously asked. He wasn't used to kids befriending him. A small part of him, though he'd never admit it, liked it. A lot. He just had to be sure she wasn't joking.

"Hmm... Because you look like you could use a friend. And I'd like to be it."

"Why?" Inuyasha asked again.

"Because I'm a girl and I said so. Now come on and let's find my mommy so we can go and have some yummy cake. Do you love cake? I love cake. I especially love strawberry-" Kagome rambled on but was interrupted when Inuyasha said something.

"But I'm waiting for my mom." he said.

"Is that your mommy across the street with my mommy?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha turned his head to look at the bakery his mom had went to and sure enough, there she was exiting the doorway with a woman that resembled a much older version of Kagome.

He wasn't sure where this would go, but Kagome sounded nice enough. She was cute too. And his mom was still smiling and talking with Kagome's mom who was doing the exact same thing with his mom.

"So... Do you wanna come to my party Yash?" Kagome's asked breaking into his thoughts. Inuyasha turned to look at Kagome and gave here a cute little smile that surprised her in it's suddenness.

Inuyasha's last thought as he stood up and boldly took Kagome's hand into his own, was that he had a party to go to with his new friend. His only friend. And he was looking forward to it. With his golden eyes shining with utter eagerness and hope, he walked hand-in-hand with Kagome out of the sandbox and towards both their mothers. And so, as they say, the rest is history.

A.N.: Whoo, there goes the first chapter or installation for this story, after all this is just the prologue. Now the beginning of this story may be slow like I said before, but it'll get better I promise. I hope you liked it though. Review and put a smile on my face! Until next time! ;-)


	2. Chapter 1

**"Long Lost..."**

by: TrinityK

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, for if I did I would not be writing or reading fanfics about him. He'd be with me and we'd have... FUN. LoL. **

_A.N.: Hey, hi everybody! So here it is, chapter 1. Let me just say thank you to all you wonderful people who reviewed. I'd say all your name's but I'm too lazy to go back and check who, but you know who you are! So thanks. They all mean a lot to me. A smile a review. LoL. Well I hope you guys enjoy chapter 1, cus after this, were fast-forwarding time. ;-) And just to make things clear right now Inu is 14, and Kags is 11. Same for the last chapter, except when Inu had a flashback to when they first met when he just turned 8, and her 5. We clear? Happy reading:-) Any questions, just email me, and I'll try to answer them as best as I can. Thanks again for reading and reviewing!_

Chapter 1: See You in the Stars

Inuyasha had just gotten home from cloud-watching with Kagome and was on his way to his room to call her and tell her that he was home, and to just hear her voice. But he stopped as he passed the living room. His mother was sitting on the couch staring at a picture in her hands. Curious, Inuyasha made his way over to her to see what she was looking at so forlorningly. As he sat down next to her he saw that she held a group picture of Kagome's family with him and his mother. They had all gone to a picnic that day and had asked a passer-byer to take a picture of them. He remembered because that was the day that he and Kagome had gone exploring in the pond. They came upon a big, slimy frog which just so happened to jump on Kagome's head. The look on her face had been so priceless that he couldn't stop laughing.That is until Kagome decided to tackle him and they both fell into the murky water. That girl sure loved to tackle him. Inuyasha smiled thinking of today.

He was quickly brought out of his reverie when he felt his mother's hand atop his own. He looked a questioning gaze at her, asking with his eyes what was wrong. The look she gave him was one of such sadness that he was beginning to get really nervous. Whatever she told him next would not be good news.

"What is it mom?" Inuyasha finally asked, breaking gazes, dreading her reply.

"You and Kagome are really close." his mother said. As statement of fact, not a question.

Inuyasha didn't know where she was gong with this but just the mention of Kagome made his heart beat just a bit faster. If Kagome had anything to do with that look on his mother's face, he did not want to know the connection.

"Inuyasha... I love you, with all my heart. Your my reason for living. You know that, right?" she said.

"Of course mom, I love you too. But where are you going with this, and what does Kagome have to do with it?" Inuyasha nervously asked.

"Inuyasha, I got fired today." Before Inuyasha could reply his mother continued. "They wanted someone younger. But I got offered an even better paying job that prefers seniority over how young the person is. So don't worry." his mother finished off.

"That's great mom, I'm so happy for you. When I grow up I'll own my own business and you can be my secretary. But you won't have to really do anything. And I'll pay you millions of dollars." Inuyasha gallantly replied.

His mother slightly smiled at his big dreams, but it soon turned into a frown. "I'm so sorry Inu..." his mother trailed.

"What for mom? You found a better job that pays more. Now we won't have to struggle as much now." he said.

"Yes..." his mother replied, hating that her 14-year old son had to worry about such things like that, but helpless to prevent it. "So you think I should take the job then?" she asked.

"Of course." Inuyasha said with vigor.

His mother sighed then. "Alright then. pack your bags." she said.

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked, confused.

"The job isn't here in Kyoto son. It's in Tokyo." His mom replied.

"But that means..." he trailed off.

"...were moving." his mother finished off apologetically.

(--------scene change--------)

"What do you wanna do today Kagome? Inuyasha flatly asked, knowing what he had to tell her.

"I don't know, your the one who called me out here today. So I would think you had a plan." Kagome replied, irritated. Unlike the warm, comforting weather yesterday, today was hot. Really hot. And they were sitting on the curb in front of her house.

"You never did tell me what you wanted to be when you grow up Kags..." Inuyasha softly said.

Kagome smiled hearing his nickname for her. He didn't use it often, but when he did, it always put a cute little smile on her face.

"Me? I wanna be a famous singer. I'll sing all over Asia in the hottest clubs ever. And you can be my manager or something. That way, whatever I do, we'll be together. Doesn't that sound great?" Kagome asked, giving Inuyasha her sun-rivaling smile.

God he'd miss that. Her smile always had the power to melt his heart. Though he'd never tell her. Too manly for that. But where would that leave him when he left? He knew in his heart of hearts that this wasn't gonna be a goodbye. Instead, it'd be an 'I'll see ya later.' He just knew it. It had to be. Otherwise, he didn't know if he could survive it.

"The greatest Kags." Inuyasha said, giving her a genuine smile, assuring her that nothing was wrong. "Okay you'll be a famous singer, and I'll be a successful music producer with my own company. And we'll make music together, making both our mother's proud."

"That sounds like a plan." Kagome happily sighed.

"Kags..." Inuyasha said.

Kagome was beginning to get nervous now. If Inuyasha was continuously using his nickname for her, then that meant he had something really important to tell her. And judging from his expression, it wasn't going to be particularly good.

"Yes Yash?" she hesitantly asked.

"I'm... I'm going away for a while..." Inuyasha softly said, his young heart starting to break at the thought of leaving her.

"Going away where? Like on a vacation? That's okay. Just don't forget to bring me back something really good." Kagome anxiously replied, trying to deny the real meaning behind his words. She had a horrible idea of what he might be talking about, but she just couldn't believe that to be at all possible. He wouldn't--he couldn't lea--she abruptly stopped that train of thought, refusing to think about that possibility.

"No Kags..." Iuyasha stopped and thought about it. "Yeah, your right. I'll be going on vacation for a long while. My mom got called on business do something only she could do, so I'll be going away for a bit. Ya know, to keep her company. But I'll be sure to bring you back a great present from my travels, alright?"

Kagome sucked in her breath, willing herself not to cry, knowing he was lying. He was moving away. He was leaving her. No, that wasn't fair. She knew he wouldn't leave her unless he absolutely had to. And she knew he was just saying all that so that she wouldn't have to think about the harsh truth. She could be thankful for that and play a long. But deep down, she knew the truth.

"Sure Yash, make sure it's something really good. Something that no one else has, okay?" Kagome replied, her voice cracking slightly.

Inuyasha knew Kagome knew. And his heart broke just a bit more. He'd make sure that the next time he saw her after he left, she'd get something really good. "Okay Kags, I'll find something so good that you won't know what to say. Tell ya what, I'm leaving tomorrow, so meet me at our spot and we'll talk before I leave, okay?"

Kagome turned to him and gave him a smile so full of sadness, adoration, pain, and something he couldn't even contemplate to name. But he felt the same. Even if neither was ready to admit it.

"Sure Yash. We'll still follow our plan. We'll just do it separately first. Then later, we'll find each other and make that music. Have a wonderful vacation." Kagome said. Then she stood up and walked back into her house.

(--------scene change--------)

Their "spot" consisted of that grassy hill where they go cloud-watching. Kagome stood under the maple tree that had always shaded them on sunny days. On days where they'd just talk about everything and nothing. About the shapes of clouds, their dreams, everything. Kagome held back the tears threatening to spill knowing Inuyasha hated to see her cry. But this was so hard. It's been 6 years since she first met him. He'd been such a big part of her life growing up. Could she manage another 6 without him? She just didn't know, and didn't even want to think about it.

It was windy that day, and the skies were grey, reflecting her mood completely. Standing on the highest point of the shaded hill with her raven-locks blowing in the wind, she felt him behind her then. After a while she had learned how to sense him whenever he was near. But what good would that skill do now if he was gone? A single tear slipped from her eyes but she wiped it away before turning to face him.

"Hey Yash. I saw all those vans in front of your house on the way here. I guess you'll be going for a long vacation then, huh?" Kagome sighed. "Just for that, I'm expecting plenty of souvenirs." she tried to make light of the situation but she knew it was anything but.

"Don't worry Kags, I'll get you the world when I come back." Inuyasha softly said, standing right in front of her. He had walked up to her as she was talking.

Kagome sniffed before she said "So what did you wanna tell me, hmm?"

"I'll miss you..." Inuyasha said so softly that she wouldn't have caught it if she weren't standing directly in front of him.

"Hey, we'll see each other again." Kagome sniffed once again. "So stop being such a girl Takeishi and put on a smile for me."

Inuyasha smiled for Kagome, knowing it might be the last he could ever give her in a long while.

"Oi, you calling me a girl Higurashi?" Inuyasha playfully threw at her.

"I only call em' like I see em' dog-boy." Kagome teasingly said, loving the change of tone.

"I'll show you..." Inuyasha said before promptly tackling Kagome to the ground, tickling her senseless for the last time in a great while.

Kagome laughed like their wasn't a world beyond them. Gasping and laughing so hard that she didn't even realize that there were tears streaming down her face until Inuyasha abruptly stopped, still straddling her.

"I promise Kagome." Inuyasha softly said, wiping her tears away.

"Promise what?" Kagome sniffled out softly.

"I just promise. I want you to remember that when I'm away, we'll still be sleeping under the same stars out. Just think of that if you ever wanna talk to me. Then whisper it to the wind under those very stars, and I'll hear you. I promise. And when we both get really successful, we'll both have our names in lights. And even then, we'll see each other in the stars. Okay?" Inuyasha said.

Kagome gave him her best, and last sun-rivaling smile. "Agreed. Keep your promise."

Inuyasha smiled and nodded at her. After brushing a feather-light kiss on her lips he stood up. Then he turned around and walked down the hill, never once turning back for fear she'd see him cry.

Kagome sat up, and looked at the sun setting as dark took it's place. The stars had just barely begun to peek out. And whispered so softly sending her words to them. "I'll miss you too."

Inuyasha stopped on his trek back home, looked up at the stars coming out, and smiled...

(--------end--------)

A.N.: Okay, end of chapter 1. Sorry if that was too mushy for you. I don't know it was just the mood I was in when I wrote this for some reason. LoL. I found this great song that matched this chapter well. If you guys wanna download it or whatever it's called "When I See You Smile" by Uncle Sam. Yes, it's a slow song. But it matches almost exactly some of the stuff I mention if you can catch it. Alrighty, read and review, and make this new writer happy. Remember reviews make me update faster. ;-)


	3. Chapter 2

**"Long Lost..."**

by: TrinityK

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, for if I did I would not be writing or reading fanfics about him. He'd be with me and we'd have... FUN. LoL. **

A.N.: Hi everybody! Thanks for all the reviews and support! It's all much appreciated. I was gonna wait till the weekend, but listening to music, ideas kept on nagging me. Thus, I'm writing out chapter 2. Get ready, cus were gonna experience a major fast-forward of years. Enjoy the ride! Don't forget to review, they make me smile. :-) Oh yeah, I recommend that you guys download and listen to the songs as a they present themselves in the story. it gives the story much more mood and life. Trust me, I know. LoL. The song I'm gonna be using in a part of this chapter is "Taking Over Me" by Evanescence. Listen to it as you read that part. I promise it'll give the chapter more oommph. I don't own that song either, I'm just using it. I love Amy Lee's voice. It's so... haunting. LoL. I hope you like! ;-)

Chapter 2: My Partner is Who!

_"Good evening Tokyo, my name's Shina Yoshida with IK Music TV and were live here at one of the hottest clubs in town, HOT, for none other than the the debuting music artist Kagome Higurashi. This is will be Higurashi's first live performance since the single of her smash hit "Taking Over Me" hit the air-waves. Were here with the music starlet herself, hi Kagome, how are you this great evening?" _were the words Kagome heard as soon as she stepped out of her dressing room into the hallway leading to the stage. She hated it when reporters and show hosts staked right out of her dressing room door. But today was the day she would give her first live performance of her hit-single. She wanted this evening to go good. And if she had to shmooze and chat cheerily with the show host, so be it.

"I'm great Yoshida-san. I'm so excited for tonight, my dreams are really starting to take off and I just hope tonight goes well." Kagome replied modestly.

The show-host smiled at Kagome's nice personality before asking her next question. "That's wonderful Higurashi-san, I'm sure you'll do great out there. But I'd like to ask a few questions if I may, you know, for all the wonderful viewers at home who couldn't make it?" She worded her question precisely so that Kagome would have no choice but to really answer. Kagome knew it was a live show, and if she said no then it'd look like she didn't care about the fans at home. She didn't like doing unannounced interviews, just because you never knew what would be asked. And some questions asked, just can't be answered. But like she thought before she wanted this night to go good. So, she'd answer the questions, and smile at everyone, but later, she'd have a serious talk with her manager.

"Sure Yoshida-san, I'd love to. It'd be no problem. Why don't we go into my dressing room where it's not as noisy." Kagome said, pasting a bright smile on her face.

"Of course Higurashi-san, thank you. Lead the way." Shina replied, ecstatic that she managed to get one of the first interviews ever with the rising artist Kagome Higurashi, considering the fact that she was told Kagome hated unannounced interviews.

Once they were both settled on the couch in Kagome's dressing room, Shina straightened her blouse, after remembering that the camera man was still filming live.

"Can I get you anything to drink Yoshida-san?" Kagome politely asked.

"No thank you Kagome, if it's alright with you, I'd like to start the interview, after all, I believe you do go on in 15 minutes. And call me Shina." Shina winked.

Kagome smiled and nodded, and gestured her to start. The sooner they started, the sooner it'd be over, then she'd perform, and the night wold be through, leaving her able to go home to her nice comfortable bed and sleep. Kagome smiled at the mere thought of the softness of her big, plushy bed. She couldn't wait.

"Alright Kagome, now I know you just released "Taking Over Me," but when can we expect the full album to hit stores?" Shina asked.

"Well, I have most of the songs on my album done. But my manager and the head of my label thought it'd be a great idea to have a few songs with a collaboration with a few other upcoming artists from the label. That way, I suppose we advertise all of the artists on all our albums, and they also thought that if we worked together with other artists that it would bring the label closer, thus making it more successful. So I would say that you could expect my full album in a few months." Kagome answered with rehearsed grace. Sango had told her what to say when asked that question. She'd drilled it into Kagome's head that she had no choice but to remember. She smiled at her best-friend/manager's bossiness.

"Wow, what a tactful choice for your label to make. I'm sure we all can't wait to hear the results. I've heard some of the other music artists, and bands and they all sound great. Now seeing as how "Taking Over Me" is the only song you released so far, I'm sure were all dying to know the inspiration behind the haunting lyrics and sound." Shina said, sneaking in the question she wanted to ask without actually saying it. She was smart one Kagome noted.

"I guess you could say that the inspiration for the song came from my own deepest feelings. The lyrics express what I felt at a time in my life when I lost someone dear to me, and couldn't forget them. It's my way of expressing myself, and venting you could say." Kagome finished off with a smile. Her answer was the truth, yet it wasn't. To tell the whole and real truth Kagome had written the song in one sitting when she woke up in a cold sweat from a dream she'd been having. She was tired of always thinking of him and not being able to see him. It was torture then. But through writing her emotions onto paper to make her child-hood dream come true, had dulled her of the pain over time. She'd never forget him, but she had to accept the fact that he was no longer in her life, and hadn't been for almost 10 years now. It was time to move on, or at least try to.

Shina gave Kagome a look of such understanding that she had to wonder if this smiling show-host before her had experienced the harsh life of lost love. She suddenly felt more relaxed now knowing that although she hated unannounced anythings, this woman before her was just like her. She'd experienced life and love, and was just going on with her life.

"I see what you mean. I'm sure the viewers at home can relate to your experience and vent themselves through your music. I know I will." Shina smiled warmly at Kagome.

Kagome smiled back. She always loved to connect with her fans. She saw that Shina was just about to open her mouth to ask another question when her dressing room door abruptly opened, revealing the stage manager. "Higurashi-san, your on in 5 minutes." He glanced at Shina then back at Kagome. Then he held up his hand, showing 5 fingers.

"Yes Yoji, I heard you 5 minutes. Got it." Kagome replied stopping the man's hand gestures of how many more minutes she had. She'd worked with him through all her rehearsals and sound-checks when she had to come in and practice. And as usual, he'd always give her the time limits she had.

Yoji smiled and said. "I know you heard me, I'm just reminden ya." He turned to leave with his door on the knob but turned around. "By the way, knock em' dead kiddo. But if your not on in 5, no 4 minutes, it'll be your arse. Well it'll mine, but do have pity on this old man and his only job and just be on time. Alright?" Yoji said looking at Kagome.

Kagome smiled and said. "Hey, have I ever been late to a practice?"

"Well there was that one time..."Yoji trailed off, starting to exit the room.

"I was held up in traffic that one time, not my fault. And how was I supposed to know they were doing construction on the roads." Kagome grumbled out defensively.

Yoji laughed and left leaving Kagome with Shina once again.

Shina laughed and said, I love that your comfortable with all the workers. It gives you a sense of being on the same playing field with all us people with not so glamorous jobs."

Kagome laughed and shook her head. "I'm sorry the interview was so short. I don't normally do this, but considering everything that's happened, how about we reschedule for another longer and thorough interview. But without the camera." she offered.

Shina gave Kagome a smile so bright, she replied in like. "That'd be great! Really! I'll be the first one out there to get a full-length interview with you. Thanks a lot." Shina said enthusiastically, liking the girl a bit more.

"Don't mention it." Kagome replied with a small smile.

"Well folks, there you have it, rising music artist Kagome Higurashi. This has been IK Music TV, live with your evening report. Now, let's get to out seats, for what I'm sure will be one helluva performance." Shina said, looking into the camera. With a promise from Shina that she'd get Kagome's autograph for him, the camera guy turned, paused the camera and walked out of the dressing room to their awaiting seats. He was a big fan, and didn't wanna miss a moment of the show.

Shina turned to Kagome. "Thanks a lot for that. I heard you didn't like unannounced interviews, but I'm new to IK Music TV, and knew that if I got to talk to you even for a minute, I'd be all set. And I really like your music too so I thought it'd be cool to meet you. Plus Harold's a fan too, the camera guy? So he was all set to do this segment with me." Shina said, smiling.

Kagome laughed, and shook her head. "It's alright. The short interview was fun. And you seem like a friendly enough person, so maybe we can be friends." Kagome said.

"Sure that'd be awesome! I can't wait till the next interview. I'll call you alright? Oh and by the way, do you mind signing an autograph picture of you for Harold? Like I said, big fan, and his daughter loves you too, so..." Shina trailed off, smiling.

"How about I just give you 2 signed autographs, one for Harold, and one for his daughter."

"That's be great, thanks. Sorry for taking up your primp time." Shina said.

"It's quite alright. I don't need much primp time. So I'll talk to you later then? I hope you enjoy the show." Kagome smiled, finishing off, opening the door for her.

"Definitely. Have a great show!" Shina said as she exited the room.

Kagome closed he door and sighed. Although Shina turned out to be a friendly person, she still had to be careful of what she said. After all, she was still the press. And she'd learned from experience that the press can both make you or break you.

Kagome walked over to her full length mirror and stared at the girl looking back at her. She was wearing fitted, dark dress pants with a pair of matching leather ankle boots to match. Her blouse also black and form-fitting. It had black silk ribbons that criss-crossed over the fitting chiffon fabric over her chest and torso. Sort of like a corset, but it was a halter instead of strapless. With artfully places eye-liner and shadow her chocolate-brown eyes stood out, looking even darker in her lilac white face. Painted red lips topped it off, making her lips look like freshly bloomed rose buds.

A knock was made on her door and she knew who it was and what for. "I'm coming!" she called out. She took one last look at herself and began her walk to the stage out of her room. It was now or never. And after all the work she put in, it would most definitely be now. She wondered if the guy in her dreams was out there somewhere, watching her show that would shortly come on. Nah, he probably already forgot her. The thought pained her somewhat, but she refused to dwell in the memories of her past right before she was about to go on live, for the very first time. By the time she resolved herself into thinking that, she had already reached the stage curtains, just out of the light, and screaming fans. She took a deep breath, then exhaled. Where was Sango? It wasn't like her to miss talking to Kagome before she performed, rehearsal or not. She was probably out in the audience somewhere talking to someone, but she wished that she talked to Kagome before she went on. To encourage her. Before her nerves got the best of her she walked out from under the darkened shadow of the heavy curtains to center-stage, where the mic was placed on a stand.

The blaring cheering of the audience almost deafened her. And she loved it. This is what she'd always dreamed of. Her dream to be able to perform in front of a big audience. To get her words and lyrics across to hundreds of people who'd gone through it too. Soon the crowd softened, giving her the relative silence she needed to make her intro.

"Good evening everybody, how are you all doing!" Kagome screamed into the mic so she could be heard over the vast club space. "Thanks for coming out, I really appreciate it, I hope you enjoy my very first live performance of my single "Taking Over Me" and that you buy my album when it releases.!" The answering cheering of "Kagome I love you!" made her smile. There had to be at least 500 people out there tonight. Kagome took a deep breath once again and got into her stage persona. I mean she was always the same person whenever she sang, but Kagome always loved to feel her words as they left her lip, instead of just singing them hollowly. She thought back to the pain she felt about losing her best friend while the memories continued to haunt her years later. She'd been in such a depressing place. And as always, just thinking of her memories, she was ready.

The sound of a piano starting let her know the song was beginning. A few more beats then...

_You don't remember me but I remember you_

_I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you_

_But who can decide what they dream, and dream I do_

Kagome gripped the mic in it's stand and looked out at the audience, searching for something she wasn't sure of while she sang.

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you_

_To live, to breathe, you're taking over me_

Kagome shook her head and took the mic out of it's stand to walk around the stage.

_Have you forgotten all I know and all we had_

_You saw me mourning my love for you_

_And touched my hand _

_I knew you loved me then_

Kagome reached out into the air as if to show that she was waiting for someone to actually take her hand then slowly pulled it back to her side as she sang the next line.

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you_

_To live, to breathe, you're taking over me_

She could still remember the sleepless nights she faced when she woke up doing the exact same thing as her next words. Hoping and wishing to see him again, she could swear she almost did.

_I look in the mirror and see your face_

_If I look deep enough_

_So many things inside that are just like you are taking over_

Kagome walked to the very front of the stage and hunched over, hiding her face from the audience as she sang the next words slightly softer.

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you_

_To live, to breathe, you're taking over me_

Almost through with the song, Kagome finally let herself go as the music combined with her memories took her away.

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you_

_To live, to breathe, you're taking over me_

Kagome whispered the last words away, as the music faded, along with the guitar and background.

_You're taking over me_

_You're taking over me_

With the song over Kagome waited for the response to come. She wasn't sure if she did a good job performing, or if she let herself get too caught up in her own world. The answer she got, with the spotlight still on her as she looked out into the faceless crowd was more then she expected. The roaring cheers made her give an exhausted smile. They liked her. They really did.

"Thank you so much for coming out tonight! I hope you guys liked the performance! I'll see you all later! Have a goodnight and drive safe!" Kagome said loudly into the mic so all would hear.

Kagome could still hear the loud cheers of praise as she made her way to her dressing room to cool down. She was almost half-way to her dressing room when she heard someone call out her name.

"Kagome! Hey Kagome!" Kagome turned around to see none other that her friend Sango running up to her.

"That was a GREAT show! You did it! Your one step up ahead. The audience loved it. Even as early as now, I'm hearing how even the guys in charge at the label loved it. Wow girl, you sure could get into your music. The expressions on your face as you sang each lyric made every single person in that audience feel it, even if they've never actually experienced it. You are one talented little lady." Sango said all in one breath, which is easier said than done.

Kagome smiled at her friends comments. "Thanks, ya know how I am. I have to get into the mood I wrote the song to really give it life. I'm glad the guys at the label loved it. Listen, I'm gonna change and head home and crash. But before I go, I wanna ask you something. Where were you right before I went on tonight? If it weren't for my strong will, my nerves would have gotten to me, and I could've talked to a friend first who is also my manager before I went on for my first live performance." she said, waiting for Sango's reply.

"Oh I was busy talking to the manager of the artist that the label partnered you up with to do those few songs with on your album. Apparently they heard about your performance and came down to see it. He had just gotten the call a few hours prior to you going on that you'd be partnered with his client. So their both here tonight for you meet and everything. Then I think we'll get to know each other a bit later, seeing as how your tired and wanna crash. And you guys can start planning and writing what you guys wanna do for your songs together." Sango replied hesitantly, not sure how Kagome would take it. She was sometime cranky after singing and Sango didn't wanna be there when she really went on a rant about ungrateful managers and them not telling her sooner. She loved Kagome like a sister, but sometimes they both just needed alone time.

Kagome sighed before saying her next words. "Well... I can't blame you for not telling me that I'd be meeting the artist I'm partnered up with and his manager if you just found out a little before the show. So, as long as this meeting tonight is short, and I can go home and crash after, I don't mind." Kagome smiled at Sango.

"Kagome, have I told you that your the best friend I've ever had and that even though your whiney and irritating sometimes, I love you?" Sango joked.

"Hey, I'm trying to be nice and understanding here, and that's how you repay me?" Kagome laughed at her friend, knowing that Sango knew Kagome liked to laugh after each time she sang to get rid of her past feelings of the mood she was in when she wrote the song. Being in the mood when she sang was great. But being in the mood after she sang was just plain depressing. So she was glad Sango remembered that.

"Hey now Kagome, I said I love you, right?" Sango laughed back.

The two best friends laughed somewhere and shared small talk and jokes as they went to the dressing room, and Kagome changed into a pair of faded jeans, and a fitting-plain black shirt, with a pair of converses on in exchange of the boots she wore to for her performance. Sango was wearing a fuscia short-sleeved polo, with a pair of dark jeans, and white runners. They weren't at the club to dance and have fun now. They were there, to put it plainly, work. Though they enjoyed it, they still didn't mix a girl's night out at a club, with working. Hence, the casual clothes.

They walked out of Kagome's dressing room and towards one of the rooms in the back where VIP and other important people could meet, talk, or hang out in. Sango knocked on a door when they reached a door at the end of the hallway. After hearing a muffled 'come-in' they opened the door and stepped through. There was a plasma TV in the corner, along with a DVD player, and all the game systems you could ever imagine out there. There was a little self-serve bar in the other corner, with 2 couches in the very middle of the room, with a crystal table separating the two. It was as if the room itself were a very comfortable, yet very expensive living room.

There was a man in a dark violet button down polo, with a dark pair of dark jeans and doc martens. Casual, yet still somewhat elegant. He had a tiny ponytail tied at the nape of his neck with a a pair of loop earrings in each ear. He was currently sitting down, but rose when they entered the room. He looked roguishly handsome and young. As they neared him, he extended his hand.

"Hello, my name's Miroku Houshi. And it's an honor to finally meet your acquaintance Ms. Kagome Higurashi. I already had the honor of meeting your lovely manager Sango. But might I add, you look equally beautiful. Perhaps you would do me the honor of--" Miroku started off but was cut off from finishing his offer to the lovely young maiden with a death glare from Sango.

"Excuse me?" Kagome asked, unsure of what he was gonna propose to her just then. A look at Sango's death glare towards the man told her she didn't want to know.

"Umm... Nice to meet you. Are you the artist that I'm...?" Kagome said letting her question hang in the air.

"...Partnered up with?" Miroku chuckled. "No, no, I'm his manager. My client had to use the little boy's room, so he'll be joining us shortly." Miroku said, gesturing them to sit down.

Sango and Kagome both took a seat on the couch across from Miroku on the other couch. "Listen Miroku, Kagome's tired, so were going to be keeping this meeting short. We'll exchange information, talk for a bit, then were done for the day. We'll schedule for another day so we can all get to know each other better and see what direction we wanna start it. Got it?" Sango said firmly.

"My, my, commanding much? I like it." Miroku smiled flirtatiously at Sango.

Sango blushed a bit, and huffed. Miroku chuckled and said "I'm just kidding lovely Sango. Of course, I understand. What with Kagome getting all prepared for today all. No worries. My client's had a hard day today too, so the keeping it short part shouldn't be a problem." he said.

Kagome nodded and glanced at Sango's still slightly pink face. She inwardly chuckled. Then curious, she asked "So Sango, have you actually met the guy I'm partnered up with, or is it just Miroku?"

"No, I haven't met him yet either. When I ran into Miroku in the crowd, his client was getting them drinks. Miroku introduced himself and told me why they were here. Then before I knew it, it was time for your performance already." Sango replied.

Kagome nodded her head. She couldn't wait to just meet this guy, then get home. She was so tired. Not sleeping enough and the preparations for tonight, finally taking a toll on her. She'd worry tomorrow about who she was partnered up, and what kind of person he was.

They had been waiting for at least 20 minutes already, and right before Kagome was about to open her mouth to apologize and bail, when a voice on the other side of the door interrupted her.

"Yo Miroku, how long is this thing gonna take?" came the rough and masculine voice from the man opening the door to the room they were currently in. It had to be Miroku's client, and her partner. But Kagome could swear, that that voice sounded achingly familiar, yet completely foreign at the same time. Probably from lack of hearing it so long. Kagome brushed off that random thought and stood up to greet the guy, say her apologies, and leave for home. She was just too tired to put on a smile and converse.

The guy had opened the door completely, and walked inside. Kagome turned her head to introduce herself when suddenly she was caught in the gaze of a tall, silver-haired, golden-eyed, hanyou that looked hauntingly familiar alright. Kagome froze, with a lump in her throat, when she finally managed to whisper out a name she had thought she resolved herself to never utter out loud again...

_"Inuyasha..."_

(---------end--------)

A.N.: Muahaha! My first cliffy. I hope you like it as much as I do. LoL. Man, that was one long chapter. Well for me it was. I just couldn't help but get all this written down. It took me a few hours. I hope you guys like this chapter and review. Thanks for reading! ;-) Review!


	4. Chapter 3

**"Long Lost..."**

by: TrinityK

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, for if I did I would not be writing or reading fanfics about him. He'd be with me and we'd have... FUN. LoL. **

A.N.: Hi everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! They all made me happy. I was gonna wait till Sunday to post again, but it sounds like you guys want more. And quick. LoL. So here I am. I'm not sure how long this chappie will be, I write each chapter in one sitting. I don't really plan anything... Well, I mean I know what I want to basically happen in each chapter, but other than that, that's it. I'm not even sure what'll happen in this chapter. LoL. Well whatever it is, I hope you like it, and review. Thanks again! By the way, did you guys like my cliffy last chapter? I did. LoL. I'm kidding! Don't hurt me. LOL. Happy Reading! Or whatever mood this chapter is. It maybe happy... Or not. Read and find out! ;-) And just so you know, the song I'll be using in this chapter is called "Unaffected" by Hoobastank. I do not own that either, I'm just using it. Download it if you can and listen to it as you read that part. I love listening to the songs in fics as I read them. It's so much better. But whatever floats your boat, ya know. :-) Review after!

Chapter 3: Unaffected...

_"Inuyasha..."_

"Kagome, are you okay? You look a little shocked. Heck you look scared. Do you already know this guy?" Sango asked, concern laced in her voice as she stood up and approached her friend's side.

"Inuyasha." Kagome repeated again, but stronger this time, as if she was trying to make herself believe it was really him. She couldn't believe it. It couldn't be, it just couldn't. Could it? No, she's never seen him in nearly 10 years. But then again, this guy standing in front of her looks so much like the Inuyasha she knew, but older.

Inuyasha stopped breathing as soon as he saw the girl standing in front of him when he opened the door. How could he have forgotten her scent? Her sweet, sweet scent... 'Kagome... I haven't seen you in forever...'Inuyasha thought as he stared wide-eyed at the raven-haired beauty he had thought long forgotten.

"Errm, do you two know each Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, confused. He stood up as soon as he saw something was up between his friend and Kagome. Did they know each other? If so, how come Inuyasha didn't recognize her when she was performing... Then again, they were pretty close to the back...

Inuyasha was brought out of his stupor at the sound of his friend's voice. When the lump in his throat had finally dissipated, he said a name he thought he had forgotten, though deep down, he knew he would never forget. Couldn't forget. "Kagome..."

Kagome took a step toward the guy she had thought she would never see again. 'I still miss him... He's standing right here in front of me after 10 years, and I still miss him...' Her thoughts whispered. "What are you... How are you..." Kagome trailed off, not knowing exactly what to say. She stared deeply into golden eyes she thought she'd only glipmse again in her dreams. She shook her head to clear her thoughts.

Inuyasha took a step towards Kagome, as if her were going to embrace her. It had been so long... And she was still as beautiful as ever, even more than before. Inuyasha's heart beat faster at the thought of being able to hold Kagome and be near her again. But before he could close the space between them, Kagome took a tentative step back. Inuyasha stopped.

'No, no, I don't want to be hurt again... I don't want to be left behind again...I don't know if I can take it...' Kagome's thoughts screamed at her as she began backing up even more. She didn't want to welcome Inuyasha into who she really was again, only to be left behind for another 10 years. She would rather be bereft of him, than to taste bliss, and have it taken angrily away from her out of the blue. _No, I won't... _After Kagome resolved herself, she looked up into Inuyasha's eyes, and the hurt she saw there broke her heart. 'I'm sorry Yash, I just can't'Her mind silently whispered to him. 'Yash'. She hadn't even thought of that name either for a long while. And though she wouldn't admit it to herself after she had just come to another resolution, she liked hearing her name for him in her head again.

Inuyasha's eyes finally cleared, leaving his face and expression blank. Cold. He was shutting himself down towards her. She had always hated it whenever he did it as a kid. But if she decided to stay away from him now to prevent her from getting hurt again, why was her heart hurting now at the thought of closing himself off to her?

"Kagome, I haven't seen you in nearly 10 years. How've you been?" Inuyasha asked politely and informally.

'That is not how long lost friends talk towards one another', Kagome's head said. Despite her earlier decision and actions, she approached him. As soon as he realized what she was doing, he stiffened, still stung from her earlier action of backing away. She walked right up to him, and put her arms around his waist resting her head on his stiff chest. His heart was beating just as fast as hers was... And she loved it. After 5 heart-beats of embracing him, Inuyasha finally relaxed. He gave a soft sigh only she could hear and slowly put his arms around her, holding her lightly at first, then tightly after.

Kagome sniffed, the whole moment making her heart both leap with joy, and break at the very same time. She lifted slightly glistening eyes to him, and said "Where's that world you promised me?"

Inuyasha looked unsure of what she was talking about, then realization hit. Inuyasha laughed, a joyous sound emitting from him. Kagome just looked into his face, and smiled... God, how she had missed him... His laugh... His face... His smile... It haunted her dreams almost every week.

Miroku just looked at the two music artists from his forgotten spot next to Sango. Obviously these two knew each other... Could it be... Could she be... The girl Inuyasha had told him about in college? The child-hood friend? By the way they were embracing each other, he guessed it could be, and indeed was. 'Wow, what are the odds...'he thought.

Sango was thinking similar thoughts right next to Miroku. She had backed up from Kagome when she had started to back away from Miroku's client.I wonder who that guy is... They must know each other well...'Sango thought.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome's beautiful face and smiled, a boyish grin. "Don't worry, Kagome, now that we've met again, I'll give you all I promised and more. In due time of course."

"Wha... But you said the next time you saw me, you'd give me everything. Are you going back on your word Takeishi?" Kagome said teasingly, as she broke the embrace to stand in front of him with her hands on her hips.

Inuyasha laughed again, which made Kagome smile, and Miroku more confused. Inuyasha didn't laugh like that for anyone. Or he had never laughed like that with Miroku or anyone else he knew. And if he did, it didn't sound as joyous and carefree. Hmm... This Kagome really must have been a bigger part of Inuyasha's life growing up then he realized.

"Be patient little girl, I said I'd give you the world, and I will... Later." Inuyasha said laughingly as he tapped her nose and walked away quickly, knowing she might retaliate.

"Why you... Did you just..." Kagome laughed, melting Inuyasha's heart with the sound of it. It had just been so long...

"Hey Kagome what are you doing tonight? I mean, what were you going to do after your performance?" Inuyasha suddenly asked.

"Well I was going to just go home and crash... But I suppose under the circumstances now, if you had wanted to... Then I suppose I could..." Kagome trailed off, unsure of what Inuyasha wanted.

Inuyasha chuckled, and shook his head. He had even missed her stumbling. "You bet were doing something. Let's go to a restaurant and have a late dinner. We could talk and catch up and stuff. What do you say?" he asked, eagerly waiting for her reply.

Kagome looked at their forgotten managers and at their nod she smiled and nodded her own head at Inuyasha. Inuyasha smiled and approached her again. He grabbed her hand and said "Great, let's go. See ya later Miro." as he walked out of the door with Kagome.

Sango looked over at Miroku and asked with her eyes, what the heck just happened. Miroku cleared is throat and said "Apparently they know each other."

"Gee you think, Einstein?" Sango replied irritated. What was up with Kagome? She never acted like that with any guy. Not even Kouga and he was her--her thoughts were abruptly cut off as she felt something groping her ass. With a vein ticking on her fore-head, she slapped Miroku so hard he fell unconscious. Sango huffed and said "Serve's you right Lecher." Miroku was limp on the carpet with a dazed smile on his perverted face. Sango rolled her eyes, and walked out of the door, telling herself that she would just go home and call Kagome later, on what that whole thing with her new partner was.

(scene change)

Inuyasha and Kagome decided to eat at a semi-casual restaurant called "The Fountain." It was a nice little place where small families would go to have a nice quiet dinner. They'd already been there for 15 minutes, just sitting across one another at the table, staring at each other. They already ordered their food and were passing the time by simply trying memorize all the new little details in the other's appearance.

Kagome smiled, which caused Inuyasha to smile in return. "So, your an upcoming solo artist too?" she finally decided to ask.

Inuyasha smiled again and nodded. "I see you are too. I guess your dreams finally came true huh?" he asked.

Kagome shook her head and said "Not yet. I'll see whether or not I really did reach my dream after my album comes out and I get the audience's repose."

"They're gonna love you, trust me." Inuyasha said softly, staring into her eyes.

Kagome blushed a little and suddenly seemed so interested in the little desert menu on their table. Inuyasha smiled again and shook his head. Man, this is the most he's ever smiled since the last time he was her, and they were just having fun. He could get used to it...

Kagome cleared her throat and asked "Have you released a single yet?"

Inuyasha shook his head and replied, "Yup. I just released a song of mine called "Unaffected" yesterday. I'm going to be releasing another one soon though. Then I'll be giving a live performance just like you." Inuyasha chuckled then said, "I suppose that whole music producer gig will have to wait until after I become a famous music artist. Then I'll a sure shoo-in for that producer job."

Kagome smiled. Their food had just arrived and the waiter was setting it all down on the table when her cell phone suddenly vibrated. She picked up the phone, mindful of Inuyasha's curious gaze and the smile instantly vanished when she saw who it was calling her.

Inuyasha watched Kagome as she blanched at the name of the person calling her on her cell. Who was it, that she had that type of reaction to them when they called? Inuyasha pretended to read the desert menu, looking away from her so that he gave her the illusion that he wasn't listening. But then again, it was only an illusion.

Kagome cleared her throat and flipped her phone open. "Hello..." she greeted hesitantly. Inuyasha couldn't quite hear what the person on the other line was saying but judging by the deep tone of it, it was a guy. Inuyasha's fists clenched as he thought of Kagome talking to a guy when they had only just been reunited. Who was this guy? Maybe it was just her brother, or a friend or something. He hoped...

"Yes... It went good...No your not bothering me... I was just having dinner now...No that's okay... It's fine really... Thanks... I'll call you... Alright... Me too...Bye..." Kagome finished off her phone conversation quickly. He had wanted to talk longer but she had said she was eating. She hoped Inuyasha didn't hear her talking on her phone, but knowing his good hearing, he had probably heard everything. Kagome sighed and put her phone away, sighing. She looked up to see Inuyasha looking at her with a somewhat casual, yet stern expression. He'd want an explanation. He always did. Kagome sighed again, and thought about what to say. She supposed it was better to tell him now, rather than later. But considering how they had met up again, did she really want to go through with her previous plans? She had made a promise to someone else... And it wasn't Inuyasha this time...

"So... Who was that?" Inuyasha asked, trying to be casual.

"Inuyasha... I have to tell you something... I know we haven't seen each other for a really long time, and I'm glad I get to see you again at least once more in my life. But you have to understand, 10 years is a long time. And... I've changed a lot, grown a lot." Kagome fumbled.

Where Inuyasha found her fumbling earlier to be cute, this was not that case. He was irritated that she had such a hard time saying something obviously important to him. "Spit it out Kagome." Inuyasha said shortly.

Kagome sighed for the third time that night and finally said what was on her mind so softly. "I-I'm engaged."

If Inuyasha didn't have really good-hearing he would have missed it. His heart stopped for a second. No, that's not how it was supposed to go. This was not how it was supposed to work. Kagome was seeing someone? God, she was fricken engaged to someone? No. Inuyasha had loved Kagome then, and he had hoped that he'd get another chance to do so again, now that they've met. But she was_ taken._

Inuyasha's father had left his mother and him for a married woman. He had been so mad when he found why he had really left them. He had been a senior in high school when he found out. He had vowed long ago to never be like his father. To leave his son and his mother for another woman. A married woman to be exact! No, this couldn't be happening. If Kagome was taken then that meant that he and she would never be able to... Inuyasha's heart broke. He would never touch, much less be with a taken woman. He would never again really be with Kagome the way he hoped he could. Fate must really hate him. Or perhaps they were punishing him for his father's actions. Whatever the reason, Inuyasha was silently raging with emotion. He was angry, and sad. He made a vow long ago. And he would keep it...Even if it meant avoiding Kagome. They'd record those few songs together, then as soon as that was over, he's go on another vacation again. But this time, maybe longer. He couldn't bear to even be in the same town as she got married and had a family. Not after all his hopes had been crushed so brutally. Yes, after these albums were finished, he'd leave. He'd only see her to work on the songs and when necessary, but other than that, they'd only be Co-workers, nothing more, perhaps he could try to be her friend, but he wasn't sure yet if he could take even that. His heart was breaking, but there was nothing he could do.

Inuyasha had stayed silent so long, that Kagome was becoming really worried. She had once thought that if she ever did meet Inuyasha again, that they would just continue where they left off. Together. But as the years passed she decided that she would never see him. And so she had opened her heart to someone else who wanted in. She had taken the comfort he gave, and in return gave her promise to him. He had helped her sometimes. Not all, but he was always there. But was her heart there with him? No...her heart whispered. It can't be with him, when it never even left it's first, last, and only home in Inuyasha's heart. Her heart broke yes, but she made a promise. And she would keep it. Even if it meant she and Inuyasha could be nothing more than friends.

"Inu-Inuyasha?" Kagome hesitantly asked.

Inuyasha finally looked up into Kagome's eyes and put on a smile so bright, it almost seemed fake. It made her uneasy.

Inuyasha gave a little forced laugh and said "What's wrong Kagome? Thought I'd be hurt?" he laughed again."Hey what can I expect, right? I mean it has been 10 years, and it is a long time. How could I ever expect you to wait for me in the chance that we may have never met again, right? Don't worry, we'll work on this album, and part ways except for when we run into each other, if ever. We can be... Friends..." Inuyasha finished off, trying to look casual and indifferent.

And though Kagome just decided herself that they could only be friends, hearing it from his lips hurt her. She just didn't make sense. She decides not to get into anything personal with the guy, and she contradicts her decisions by feeling hurt. Some days, she just didn't make a sense. But... A promise is a promise...

Thinking of that, Kagome smiled slightly at Inuyasha and said "Sure, friends. I mean that's all we really were even back then, right? It should be no problem."

Inside Inuyasha cracked, but outside, all he said was "Great, now that that's settled, who's the lucky guy, hmm? I wanna know who's managed to catch my Kags." Inuyasha regretted calling her that the instant it left his lips. But he wouldn't take it back.

Kagome both cried and rejoiced when he called her that. It meant he hadn't forgotten her. But they could still only be friends... No-- they started as friends, and they'll end as friends, it should be no problem. Then why now after so long, is she feeling these strong emotions in her heart... She should have forgotten him... But she couldn't tell him who that guy on the phone was. Inuyasha knew him, and considering how they had all met, she wasn't sure how he'd take the news. She had to tell him them. Sooner than later, right?

"You know him." Kagome said. "We met when we were younger."

Inuyasha gave her raised eye brows, asking who it was, and trying to remember himself who it was. The only person her remembered was Kouga. But it couldn't be him could it? No, Kagome would never... Would she?

"Is it..." Inuyasha anxiously started off. "Is it that jerk Kouga, by chance?" By the time he finished off his question his voice had taken on a hint of a growl just by thinking of that stupid wolf.

Kagome swallowed and quietly said "He's not a jerk anymore Inuyasha... He's changed, I promise. And maybe we were too harsh on him when we were kids, I mean--" Kagome stopped when she heard him growling softly again.

"Too harsh Kagome? That bastard made my life Hell when I was younger, before I met you and even after I did. And now your--I can't believe this!" Inuyasha said with anger rising up. Anger at her for being with someone with Kouga. Anger at Kouga for being the one who would marry her. But most of all, anger at himself for not being able to be the guy in her life. For leaving her. If he had never left, they would have went to high school together, probably college to, go to proms, everything. They'd all be memories of them together. Not stupid Kouga. Inuyasha stopped in his thoughts. Was Kouga the one who held her hand when she cried over him? Did he take her to prom and everything he should have done? Inuyasha sighed. Today he meets his long lost...friend, and now he finds that he can't have her because she's engaged to wolf-breath?

"I'm sorry for yelling at you Kagome. I had no right. Your right, all we ever were was really friends. I'm happy that you met someone to be with, even if it is Kouga. I'm sure he cares for you deeply to have stayed by your side this long. I wish you all the luck in life. I'll call Miroku and have him set something up with Sango to begin brainstorming about the songs." Inuyasha forced out from between clenched teeth. He stood up, and left the restaurant without ever stopping to look back. He was so mad... So hurt...

Kagome stood there dumbfounded, unmindful of the stares she was getting from the other restaurant patrons. Inuyasha had yelled and apologized to her for doing so, all in 2 minutes. Then he leaves? 'It was good I told him everything now... she thought. But did I have to tell him when we just met again and were having dinner? Couldn't I have given us this one night of peace and happiness, and then told him tomorrow or something?'Kagome thought and sighed for the umpteenth time that night. How would she tell Kouga that her new partner was Inuyasha? She knew he cared about her, but how would he feel hearing that the guy Kagome chose him over first was back in her life? That the guy Kouga had held her hand while she cried over him was back? How?

Kagome stood up, paid the check and left.This had not been the ending of today to turn out like. All she planned was to give the performance, then go home and crash. Not this. But I guess... Nothing with Inuyasha is ever planned, huh? Kagome thought as she finally reached her home.

She showered, and then changed into green flannel jammie pants, with a white tank spaghetti strap. The norm for her sleep wear. She settled down to sleep for the night, trying to push all thoughts of Inuyasha from her mind.

(scene change)

"Miroku man, why did things hiccup happen this way, huh?" Inuyasha slurred at his friend from his seat on the barstool.

Miroku looked down at his watch. It had been 3 in the damn morning when Inuyasha had called him. He had been having a fabulous dream of the newly met Sango when his phone started ringing. If Inuyasha wasn't the one making the music and appearances for both his own and Miroku's profit, he wouldn't hit Inuyasha for disturbing him. No, Inuyasha was his friend, and obviously something was wrong if Inuyasha called him from a bar, drunk at the 3 in the morning. He never got drunk like that. Not alone anyway. So he had put on a coat ad rushed to his friend's side. He thought it might have to do with Inuyasha's meeting with the lovely Kagome, and sure enough, his suspicions were proved right when Inuyasha had spilled his whole night and guts to Miroku. Literally. Miroku sighed. Things could not work with the partner thing between them, if this was how Inuyasha was going to act every night he got home from working with her. He had to do something. But what? Miroku snapped his fingers suddenly when an idea hit, and looked at Inuyasha. Would he be angry when he woke up and blame Miroku? Probably, but something, anything had to be done, before any work started.

"I mean hiccup that mangy wolf is a bouzo. I'm better for her than that stupid "hiccup guy." Inuyasha stood from his stool and pointed a convicting finger at himself. He had a confused look on his face as if he were truly puzzled by the ordeal. Inuyasha knocked a glass over with all his fumbling about, and that's when Miroku said something.

"Inuyasha... Come one, let me take you home." he said.

Inuyasha huffed. "Sure man, I mean what am I paying ya for right?" Inuyasha laughed, taking another sip of his 10th drink that night. One drink for every year he was away. It made sense to him. But it all started getting fuzzy on drink number 6. Oh well, he thought.

"Okay, I'll go get the car, you wait right here." Miroku said. He then walked over to the bartender and said something quietly to him, while slipping a fifty into his hands. Inuyasha couldn't hear in his drunken state so he just sat back down in his stool and finished off number ten. He asked the bartender for another one when Miroku left through the door. Good ol' Miro. Sure he was a lecher, but in a way he was Inuyasha's lecher. That guy had been with him through thick and thin. And now he was his manager? How cool was that? What a great guy,Inuyasha thought. He laughed and chugged his number 11. He raised his hand to ask for another one when the world suddenly went black and his his head fell onto the table...

(scene change)

Kagome had just managed to get into a fitful sleep, when her phone started ringing. She woke up with a start and looked over at her glowing alarm clock on her bedside table. It was 4 in the morning. Who could be calling her then? Was it Sango, her family? Were they hurt? Her mind raced. She picked up her phone to see a number she didn't know. Could it be a prank caller? She flipped her phone open and groggily said "Hello?"

"Um yes, I'm the bartender at the club "Cold Lounge" and I was instructed to call you. It seems your friend got drunk and passed out. I'm gonna need you to come and pick him up."

Kagome's mind started racing even more. Who was it? "Yes, of course, I'll come and get them. Who is it?"

"I believe his name is Takeishi, Inuyasha?" the bartender said, reading Inuyasha's name off the paper that gentlemen he had been with left him.

'Inuyasha...'Kagome's mind whispered. What happened to him? And why was he passed out in a bar somewhere at 4 in the morning? God, I hope he didn't do this because of me, she thought.

Kagome hung up after getting directions to the place, and changed her jammie bottoms into jeans. She tied her hair into a pony tail and grabbed her keys, cell, wallet, and jacket, put her shoes on and left to go get Inuyasha. This night just keeps getting better and better.

(scene change)

Kagome made it to the lounge in less than 15 minutes. It wasn't that far from either her place, or the restaurant they had dined in together hours ago.

She walked through the door and searched for a head of silver hair. It didn't take her long for eyes to land on the passed out hanyou at bar. She approached him and stood right next to him. She felt for his pulse, and was relieved to find a steady beat. He was out though. She looked at the bartender who had approached her from the other side of the bar when he saw her walk towards Inuyasha. He was a pretty young guy. Maybe thirty something, late twenties, and he had dark brown hair. He was pretty tall, with an easy-going smile.

"So I take it, your the woman I called?" he asked.

"Yes..." Kagome trailed off still looking concerned at Inuyasha.

"I'll help you get your friend into your car." he offered.

"Thanks, that'd be great." Kagome said.

And so the two proceeded to lift the unconscious hanyou from the barstool and take him to her car. Inuyasha was heavier than he looked. Gosh, what did he eat? Kagome thought. By the time she got him into her backseat with the bartender's help, she was exhausted. She just wanted to get home andtry to sleep. And since she didn't know where Inuyasha lived, she guessed she'd take him home with her. Besides he was out for the night and wouldn't be waking anytime soon.

(scene change)

She had managed to get Inuyasha into her house without dropping him. But mostly she just sort of dragged him along. She fumbled for the keys to her door with Inuyasha leaning on her side with her arm around his waist to keep him upright. She finally got her door opened and dragged Inuyasha with her inside. She dropped all her things on the kitchen counter and took Inuyasha to her living room couch. To say that he dropped on it like a sack of potatoes was an understatement.

Kagome caught her breath from hauling him all the way here and took her jacket off. She's taken her shoes off and did the same to Inuyasha. She turned on the kitchen light so that it illuminated the living room where Inuyasha was. That way if he woke up later in the early morning, it wouldn't be pitch black in a place he didn't know. She then went to go turn on the radio so that it softly played in the background. When she turned to go to the medicine cabinet in her bathroom she heard the DJ present a song called "Unaffected" by a new artist. Wasn't that the song Inuyasha said he released just yesterday? Kagome gave a soft chuckle and thought 'what the odds that his song would play when he was on her couch unconscious.' She never heard Inuyasha sing before so she was curious at how he sounded. 'Great', her mind whispered. The music started and his voice started following...

_There never seems to be_

_Because what I believe_

_A moment I'm not trying_

_To show them who I am_

_Why can't they understand_

_The things that they're denying_

_They're denying_

Kagome got back from the bathroom and placed 2 Tylenols on the table in front of the couch with a glass of water so that he could take it when he woke up. She then sat down on the table itself, right in front of Inuyasha's face and just started at him as she let his lyrics and voice wash over her.

_So what should I do_

_Just lay next to you_

_As though I'm unaffected_

_And who should I be_

_When they're judging me_

_As though I'm unaffected_

His words seemed to match perfectly the situation they were in now. It was as if he knew they'd come to this place here together.

_A chance they'd never give_

_To ever want to live_

_The life that I am made of_

_There's nothing left to prove_

_My heart's forever true_

_What is it they're afraid of_

_Afraid of_

Kagome reached out and stroked a feather light stroke over Inuyasha's strong jaw-line. He was so handsome...

_So what should I do_

_Just lay next to you_

_As though I'm unaffected_

_And who should I be_

_When they're judging me_

_As though I'm unaffected_

Kagome then began to stroke Inuyasha's soft cheek and hair. She'd always loved his hair. It was so soft like a pillow, she'd always wish to be forever lost in it when she was a child.

_Before they even saw my face_

_They knew that I was not the same_

_And decided I was not the one for you_

_For you_

Kagome's heart started to break all over again. His words made her wonder if her previous promise to someone else really mattered to her at all anymore.

_So what should I do_

_I'm not unaffected_

_And who should I be_

_I'm not unaffected_

By nowKagome had memorized the lyrics to the chorus and softly sand the next verse to the man lying in front of her, the man who had held her heart first...

_So what should I do_

_Just lay next to you_

_As though I'm unaffected_

_And who should I be_

_When they're judging me_

_As though I'm unaffected_

Kagomestopped touching him andgently put a blanket she had gotten over Inuyasha's prone form. She stood up and walked down the hallway to her bedroom. She silently closed the door, and tried to get some much needed sleep for tomorrow, or rather today before any work of writing songs with him started. She needed to talk to Sango and tell her everything that had happenedBut it could wait till tomorrow. She promptly fell asleep with Inuyasha's last fading lyrics drifting into her ears.

_Unaffected, unaffected_

_Unaffected, unaffected _

Unbeknownst to Kagome, a single tear slipped from Inuyasha's supposedly sleeping body. He turned over, trying to will himself to just forget and move on. Even if it killed him...

(end)

A.N.: Hehe, so how'd you like that chapter? LoL. I love that song, it's what inspired me to write this chapter the way that I did. Don't hate me, but Kouga's coming in next chapter. Thanks for reading! Review! They make me smile. ;-) Don't worry, this is an Inu/Kag fic, so they will end up together in the end. Sorry about any updating problems... REVIEW:-)


	5. Chapter 4

**"Long Lost..."**

by: TrinityK

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, for if I did I would not be writing or reading fanfics about him. He'd be with me and we'd have... FUN. LoL. **

A.N.: Hi everyone! Sorry it took me a while to update. School and a mini writer's block were in the way. Well anyway, here's chapter 4. The song I'm using in this chapter is .45 by Shinedown. Download it and give it a listen as you read. I'm telling you, the music makes it all better, more life. I love music, can ya tell? LoL. I hope you enjoy. Read and review! Special thanks to Viv. N. for reviewing everyday like you said you would. You didn't have to, but thanks. ;-) Oh yeah, and I do not own the song either, I'm just using it cus it's really good and I like it.

Chapter 4: Can we really just be friends?

It had been a whole week since the whole incident with Inuyasha and Kagome was beginning to wonder what he was doing. Listening to his song as she caressed him had been so beautiful it broke her heart. She wished she could've just forgotten the real world and returned to her days in childhood with hanyou sleeping before her. How she wanted to just lay down next to him and forget it all. But she could never do that. She wouldn't allow it. Life wouldn't allow it. And Inuyasha seemed hadn't said one word to her in the past week. Sango had told her that they'd set up another meeting with Inuyasha, Miroku and them. But that Miroku had later told them that Inuyasha said he wanted a bit of time before they decided anything. Kagome had an idea as to why Inuyasha was being so distant, but she couldn't do anything about it. Could she? No, they were friends only, and if he wanted to tell her something he would have. He didn't. She would never admit it out loud, but in her mind she could admit to anything. His distance towards her after seeing him after so long hurt. Bad.

Kagome sighed and stood up from the little couch by her bedroom window. Sango had called her earlier and told her that Inuyasha would be playing his first live show at a club in town. They were waiting for Inuyasha to let them know when he was ready to start working together. So they thought if they went to see him play, he might remember the importance of working together for the label they both shared, and would finally just set up a date. Time was passing, and Kagome's album was due in a few months time. She wasn't sure when Inuyasha's album came out, but it was most likely shortly after hers, or at the same time.

She changed into a pair of black low-rise jeans, and a dark green off the shoulder top that hugged the upper half of her body. She also put on a pair emerald stone earings and dark green converse. Hey, she thought, just because she was going to a club, didn't mean she had to wear heels. She liked to be comfortable. And they were only going to see Inuyasha perform, not for a night out of town. She put her hair up into a half ponytail, then grabbed her keys, cell, wallet, and was out the door. Kagome usually didn't wear make-up to go out, except when she performed. So she wasn't sure why she did tonight. _Because your going to see Inuyasha... _Her mind whispered. She shook her head and concentrated on the road as she drove to the club she was meeting Sango at. Kagome never told Sango about that night with Inuyasha. She had planned to as she went to the bed, but when she woke up and thought about it, she didn't want to tell anyone.

She was sure she wouldn't share many nights with him, and she thought drunk and passed out as he was, that it had been special. With his song in the background, and the dim lights... Kagome shook her head harder this time. Okay, she was losing it. She had decided to stay friends with him if anything. She was engaged to Kouga. Kouga. The boy who threw a popsicle at her Inuyasha. Her Inuyasha? No, Kouga's changed, he was there for her when she was all depressed about Inuyasha. Inuyasha had been such a great guy. She loved the way his cute little ears would twitch at the barest of sounds when all was silent. She especially liked how his nose would scrunch up a unpleasant smell. He was so cute and protective. And his eyes, God his eyes, she could just get lost in their golden--Kagome stopped. She pulled onto the side of the road to get a handle of her thoughts. She violently shook her head a third time, willing her heart and mind to forget about Inuyasha in that way, and to only think of him as a friend. And acquaintance. No one special. Just that. She took 3 big sighs and started the car again. According to the directions of the club she was going to, it wasn't too far from where she was.

Sure enough she made it to the club in less than 10 minutes. Sango was already outside standing next to the bouncer in the front of the club. Sango was wearing a deep violet blouse that had a v-neck and long sleeves. She also had on denim skirt that reached mid-thigh, and black one-inch heels that looked casual. Her hair was up in it's usual ponytail.

Kagome parked her car on a curb across the club and made her way towards Sango. Some of the people waiting outside to get into the club started to protest about her jumping the line, but when they realized who she was, they changed their grumbling to shouts of praise and pleas for an autograph. Not wanting to displease her fans she signed a few on her way to Sango and shook some hands. She didn't like this part of her job in particular, but she couldn't complain. These people like her music and listen to it. And if they wanted to thank her for writing such inspiring music, who was she to whine and grumble.

"Toki? What are you doing here? Last I saw you, you were a bouncer for a club in China." Kagome said as she recognized the man standing next to Sango.

Toki smiled at the young music artist in front of him and greeted her. "Gee nice to see you too Kagome, me, I'm doing great, thanks for asking." He said playfully.

"Oh yes, of course, hi. I just wondered about you being here... Oh hi Sango, pardon my manners tonight, I seem to drifting in and out of my own mind." Kagome lightly laughed as she looked at her friend.

Sango laughed and shook her head. She looped her arm in Kagome's and said "Don't worry Kaggie, I love you just the way you are. Scatter brain and all."

"Hey." Kagome said, pretending to be offended, knowing her friend was joking.

"Hey yourself. We were wondering when you were gonna get here. When I called you at home it was like 8 o' clock. Now it practically 9:30. What took you so long?" Sango said, looking curiously into Kagome's face.

"Oh that, yeah like I said, I got kind of side-tracked thinking..." Kagome trailed off turning her face away from Sango, knowing that if she saw it, she'd see something in her face that she wasn't ready to talk about. Not yet anyway.

"Thinking about what Kaggie?" Sango asked. Kagome had been acting a bit strange this past week. Ever since meeting Inuyasha again, she seemed closed off. She asked Miroku if he might know anything of if Inuyasha had said anything in particular, but he just shook his head no, and said that everything would would happen as it did. With that cryptic reply she stalked off, pondering her friend's behavior once again. She remembered Kagome vaguely telling her about her child-hood friend Inuyasha, so Sango would think Kagome would be ecstatic to see her long lost friend. But instead she looked a bit depressed. And she hadn't seen Kouga much this past week either. Usually, he was always with Kagome. Then she remembered that Kouga had a business convention to go to for his father's company. Kagome said he'd be back next week. Hmm... Did he know about Inuyasha? Had Kagome told him? When it came to child-hood memories, Kagome had kept t all vague, as if it hurt a bit to talk about it. So Sango didn't push her for more. If Kagome wanted to tell her she would. And if she didn't, then Sango would still be there regardless.

Sango was brought out of her thoughts when she heard her friend's voice replying. Or changing the subject more like it.

"Oh you know, this, that. My songs... So anyway, what's up Toki? Why are you in Japan?" Kagome asked.

"I moved back down here. My family's here, and I only went to China to experience something new. So been there, done that, and I decided it was time to come home. Besides, I hear your becoming quite the rising star in Japan. And I wanted to be here when you won an award and you thanked me for protecting you in the oh so foreign land of China." Toki said sarcastically with good humor. The two had become good friends after the little incident in China. A rabid dog was loose, and as Kagome was walking out of a club with Sango, it started to charge towards them when it saw them. Toki had pulled them back through the club doors and locked the door as the dog barked and barked on the other side of the door. They waited in the club for animal control to get the dog. When it was all over, they looked at each other's scared faces and started to laugh. Ever since then, they'd been friends.

Kagome laughed and replied "Oh yes, you protected me and Sango from that rabid beast. you great strong man."

Toki poked his big broad chest out and said in a haughty voice "Exactly ladies. Allow this great strong man to escort you ladies into the club. You need anything, and I'll rush to your side and protect you both. Please, don't forget about people like us when you become super famous Kagome." Toki finished off smiling.

Kagome and Sango exchanged looks and laughed as their friend escorted them into the club. It was 9:50 now, and the show started at 10 PM.

"I'm gonna go find Miroku. He said he'd meet us before the show started. Could you find us some seats? I'll get the drinks." Sango said loudly into Kagome's ear, so she could be heard over the noise of the crowd.

Kagome nodded and went in search of a table. She had just found one right in front of the stage, when they started to play a recording of "Unaffected" by Inuyasha himself. Kagome stopped on her way to the table as just stood there letting his words and voice take her back to that night one week ago. Good thing he was asleep. Or else, she'd have had to answer his questions of why she was touching him. She couldn't explain why she did it. just that she felt compelled to do it. She hadn't seen him in so long...

The crowd around here cheered even louder as a spotlight was brought onto the stage. Kagome guessed the show was about to start so she hurried over to the table and took a seat. It was center stage. What are the odds, Kagome thought. Maybe she could look for another table. Did she really want Inuyasha looking at her throughout his entire performance? No. Kagome looked around for an empty table towards the back but they were full by now. And she didn't want to stand either, so... They were staying at this table. Kagome sighed and turned her attention to the stage. Where was Sango? She wondered. The show was about to start and Sango or Miroku weren't there. They probably just got held up by the crowd at the bar, Kagome resolved. She'd find them after the show.

The cheering brought her eyes back to the stage once again. Inuyasha and a few other guys walked out onto the stage. His eyes found hers immediately and they stared at each other for what felt like minutes, but was really just a few seconds. He looked surprised. He obviously didn't think she'd be there tonight. Kagome thought Miroku had told Inuyasha, but apparently not. After the surprise passed, his expression changed to one of such longing that Kagome almost ran up the stage to give him a hug and tell him that she was there. Kagome broke gazes and turned her head to look at the other guys getting ready to play on stage. After a minute of idly observing the other guys and the equipment she turned back to Inuyasha, not expecting his gaze to still be on her. He looked hurt for just a second and her flippant dismissal then his face closed down. She hated it when he did that, but she had to act this way with him. His longing expression had made her want to take his hand and run away to the magical lands they once talked about as children. Child-hood was over though. And there no magic. Kagome had to make sure she didn't get too close to him. She didn't want to get hurt, or hurt him for that matter. And there was still the matter of Kouga...

Inuyasha turned his gaze away from her to look at the screaming fans. His cold expression was then replaced with an easy smile. "Thanks for coming out to see me play! I hope you guys like my music, and if you don't, you guys can just fuck off, cus I don't give a crap. I write my music for me, no one else. And if you like it, great, but if not, oh well. And that's all I gotta say. I won't be playing 'Unaffected' just yet, instead I'll be playing a brand new song I wrote a while ago. Maybe some of you will be able to relate. It's called .45. You guys should know what that is."

And with that he picked up his guitar and started singing.

_Send away for a priceless gift_

_One not subtle, one not on the list_

_Send away for a perfect world_

_One not simply so absurd_

_In these times of doing what you're told_

_Keep these feelings, no one knows_

_What ever happened to the young man's heart_

_Swallowed by pain as he slowly fell apart_

Inuyasha looked straight into Kagome'e eyes, and she could feel the pain she saw in them. He turned to the crowd and started to sing the chorus to them with closed eyes.

_And I'm staring down the barrell of a .45 (.45)_

_Swimming through the ashes of another life (another life)_

_No real reason to accept the way things have changed_

_Staring down the barrell of a .45_

He finally opened them and looked out into the crowd of cheering fans, trying to block out the pain welling in his chest everytime he thought about the woman sitting in front of him.

_Send a message to the unborn child_

_Keep your eyes open for a while_

_In a box high upon a shelf_

_Left for you, no one else_

_There's a piece of a puzzle known as life_

_Wrapped in guilt, sealed up tight_

_What ever happened to the young man's heart_

_Swallowed by pain as he slowly fell apart_

_And I'm staring down the barrell of a .45 (.45)_

_Swimming through the ashes of another life (another life)_

_No real reason to accept the way things have changed_

_Staring down the barrell of a .45_

Did Inuyasha feel like this? Kagome thought. they'd been apart so long, something tragic could have happened to him. And she wouldn't have even known. Did he ever think of committing suicide? What happened? Was his mother okay? Oh God, his mother. It's been a week since she met Inuyasha again. And not once had she thought of her, her thoughts too occupied with her son instead. Thank God, Inuyasha never did anything though. She stopped thinking for a moment as she just watched and listened to his next words. He sang them with such passion and feeling that she could feel it all. The sadness... the pain... the loneliness...

_Everyone's pointing their fingers_

_Always condemning me_

_Nobody knows what I believe_

_I believe_

Inuyasha noticed the look in Kagome's eyes and wondered about it. What was she thinking about? His song? His words? Him? He shook his head and concentrated on the crowd and playing his guitar.

_And I'm staring down the barrell of a .45 (.45)_

_Swimming through the ashes of another life (another life)_

_No real reason to accept the way things have changed_

_Staring down the barrell of a .45_

Kagome made a decision. Her heart went out to him, so she'd talk to him. Forget about boundaries. After his performance, she's take him aside and talk to him. And if he didn't want to, too bad. She was talking to him.

_And I'm staring down the barrell of a .45 (.45)_

_And I'm swimming through the ashes of another life (another life)_

_There is no real reason to accept the way things have changed_

_Staring down the barrell of a .45_

Inuyasha sang the last notes as they faded out. The deafening cheer he got in return was enough to make his ears almost bleed. Almost. He smiled and took a bow. He was breathing a little harder than was normal. He'd put his all into his performance. He almost forgot about the crowd, the club, everything. Except Kagome. And the looks she'd given him. It'd been a week since he slept at her house. He'd woke that morning after and had snuck out before she even woke up. His words being sung from her lips as she stroked his face and hair made him want to grab onto her and never let go. He'd missed her so much... Some of his previous depression and pain revolved around her. Sure, they were young back then, but she'd been his very first friend when no one would even look at him. The joy he felt when he realized she would never leave him a year into their friendship. No, she didn't leave him. He left her. And it nearly killed him.

"Thanks everyone! Glad you liked it! Well that was my first song of the night. I'll be performing 'Unaffected' shortly. Then I'm done. Buy my album when it comes out! I'll see you guys in a bit." Inuyasha said into the microphone. They were so loud. Inuyasha smiled to himself. His album wasn't out yet, and he already had fans. If his music could reach out to the people who felt just as he did at a time, all the paparazzi and bull was worth it. Inuyasha had escaped all the pain in his life when he was younger through music. After he left Kagome, there was no one left to talk to. No one that was interested in his life. Well his mom was, but it was different.

He walked backstage to clean up a bit before meeting Miroku. Speaking of which, he needed to have a talk with the stupid lecher. Miroku knew his past about Kagome. They'd met and became good friends the rest of high school and then college. He was his first friend at his new home after Kags. So he knew how he felt about meeting her again. It was a stupid prank to pull leaving him drunk at a bar, then calling Kagome, knowing that she didn't know where he lived, so would take him home. He'd given the monk a tongue-lashing as soon as he got home. Maybe he needed to give him another one. He told Miroku he wanted a bit of time before he saw Kagome again and they decided when to set up a meeting for the new songs. And what does he do? Doesn't tell him they'll be coming to his performance. He even asked him if they were, and he said no. That lying lech. He'd get him. But first their was the matter of Kagome. Did he go and sit at her table? And have drinks and talk like casual friends running into each other at a club? Inuyasha took big gulps from his water bottle when he got to his dressing room. He toweled his damp face and looked into the mirror. He stared at his reflection and shook hie head. They had decided to be friends. Just friends. He could do it. He had to do it. With that thought in mind, he changed his shirt into a dark red cotton band-tee. He kept his faded denim jeans on and finger-brushed his hair. He took one last glance in the mirror then turned and proceeded to look for Kagome or Miroku. Whichever one he found first.

He had just stepped into the actual club when he was immediately approached by over eager fans. He just smiled and promised to sign autographs later. But he just wanted a drink. Ten hands went up as soon as he said that. He declined the offer and started to disentangle himself from them. As soon as they all sullenly walked away, he spotted her.

She was sitting at the front center table where she was during his performance. He looked around for Sango and Miroku, but they were no where to be seen. Come to think of it, he didn't see them throughout his song either. Shrugging his shoulders he made his way over to her table.

Kagome sensed someone approaching her and turned around. It was Inuyasha. He was walking towards her table, and he changed his black shirt, she noted. They hadn't talked since he left her place so she wasn't sure how it'd be like. Would be angry? Sad? Cold? Kagome shuddered at that last one. She hated to see him like that. Especially to her.

Inuyasha saw her shudder and thought she must be cold in this warm club. Then again, she always did get easily cold when they were kids.

"Cold?" He asked as he sat on the chair across the table from her.

"Hmm? Uh, no. I was just... It was nothing. So... Great performance. You were good. A bit blunt in the beginning greeting the crowd, but you were good." Kagome said smiling to the hanyou before her.

Inuyasha laughed and said "Kags you know me, always blunt with everyone. I say what I want and everything. I even have an uber temper to match."

Kagome lightly laughed at his teasing and smiled. She looked into his eyes then, and they were shining with carefree mirth. She loved them like that. Never cold.

"That's the honest truth. Not only do you have a mean temper, but your possessive, arrogant--" Kagome started but was cut off by Inuyasha.

"Hey, hey, hey. You wound me Kags. I thought we were friends. Friends are nice to each other. They don't point out the other's faults." Inuyasha said with mock drama.

Kagome laughed again at the picture he made. Here was this rock star,and he was playing around like a teenager. "Actually Inuyasha some friends do point out the other's faults. That way they watch out for it, and maybe change them. But don't worry, I never said I didn't like any of your faults. I like them.Your really adorable when act all fussy or petulant. Like a little boy whose' miffed that he didn't get what he wants." Kagome laughingly finished off. When she looked at Inuyasha he was staring at her with an expression she couldn't read. The next thing she knew, Inuyasha had stood up and grabbed her around the waist.They were so close to each other that they were nose to nose. His arms were so strong and solid as they held her captive in his arms. And his eyes pierced her own with something she didn't know.

"Inu...Yasha?" Kagome squeaked out. There was barely a centimeter separating them, and she couldn't breathe. All she could smell and feal were him. And she loved it.

Inuyasha was breathing on her. He didn't know what possessed him to just go and grab onto her. He was listening to her talk, but he somehow got lost in her voice. In her laugh. She was so carefree with their joking. He always wanted to see her that way. And before he or she knew it, he was holding her in a tight embrace.

"Do I look like a little boy now Kags?" Inuyasha whispered into her very face.

Kagome had looped her arms around his waist to keep from falling. And as soon as he spoke her gaze was directed to his beautiful lips. Kagome thought about the last time she saw him before he left. He'd kissed her then. It had been a light brush of lips between two adolescents then. How would it be like between them now, fully grown? Way better probably.

"No Inuyasha, you don't." Kagome softly whispered. She tightened her arms around his waist and leaned up to do what she what, she wasn't exactly sure. But all she could think of right then was of the feel of his lips soon to be on hers.

Inuyasha was lost in her chocolate eyes. The dazed look in them made him want to do things to her that would make them look even more dazed. When she leaned up to kiss him, it was as if his prayers were being answered. Inuyasha closed his eyes, and leaned down to kiss the woman he had missed for nearly ten whole years. Ten whole years of being do empty, so cold.

Within seconds, their lips met in a brief brush. They pulled apart and stared at each other so close together that all they could see were the other's eyes. They were about to kiss again, but more fully this time when the voices of their friends and managers interrupted them.

"Kagome! There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you. I have news. Someone's--" Sango started as she spotted the back of her friend's head in the crowd towards the stage. But she stopped as soon as she saw what position her friend was in. She was in the embrace of Inuyasha. And to make matters worse, someone was here. She looked at Miroku standing next to her. he slightly panting from the run she had forced upon him as soon as she saw her friend. She'd grabbed his hand and lead the way. By the look on his face, he wasn't too surprised by the position his client and friend was in with hers.

Inuyasha silently cursed and finally opened his eyes. Kagome's eyes were still closed, but when she opened them they were still dazed. He smiled and was gonna lean down for another kiss when he remembered their friends standing there staring at them. He sighed and pulled apart from Kagome. She kept one arm around his waist though as she slowly stepped down back to earth at the club. Inuyasha looked at her with such lo- such what, he thought?

"Well... Looks like someone had a good time after his performance. And you said you didn't want any groupies." Miroku drawled. He was smiling from ear to ear. He knew with a little push, they'd get back together. Miroku knew how much Inuyasha cared about this girl. And he was only joking around with them.

Inuyasha glared at his perverted friend and was opened his mouth to say something when Sango cut him off.

"Stop it. We don't have time for that. Kagome, could you come with me please? I'm serious. I have to tell you something. Someone's here." Sango said urgently as she looked at her friend, beseeching her with her eyes not to ask questions. Time was running out as they talked. And he'd find them soon. They had to get out of there before then. Especially because Kagome couldn't seem to even remember where they were at due to the hanyou she was standing so closely to.

"Who's here Sango?" Kagome said in a far away voice. Her arm was still around Inuyasha's waist, and his arm was in turn, securely around her waist, holding her close. Oh how she missed him... And they had kissed again too. She was right. It was much better now. But they were interrupted before they could go any further. What could possibly go wrong right now, Kagome thought.

"It's--" Sango started but was cut off by another voice close by.

"Kagome! There you are. I've been looking all over this place for you." A voice boomed as he got closer to the foursome.

"Hmm?" Kagome said as she looked around for the voice. Her breathing stopped as she saw who it was. what was he doing here? He said he'd be back next week, not now. With that, she was immediately dropped back onto earth, and not so gracefully either.

"Surprise! I got a ticket to come home a week earlier. I finished things up at the convention, and I wanted to surprise you. I heard about your live performance last week, sorry I couldn't be there. I'm sure you did great though. I missed you so--" Kouga stopped, finally in front of his fiance, her manager, and 2 men he didn't know. One was standing next to Sango and the other... The other had his arm around his fiance. Come to think of it, he looked awfully familiar. Kouga took in the guy's silver hair, golden eyes, and dog ears. With a start it came to him. It couldn't be... He moved away... Leaving Kagome to him...

"Dog-turd? I-I mean Inuyasha? Inuyasha Takeishi?" Kouga numbly asked, shocked to see him again after ten years.

Inuyasha stared mutely at the man engaged to his Kagome. HIS Kagome. Then reality came crashing back down on him and he released Kagome, stepping away from her. Kagome wasn't his. What just happened, wasn't supposed to. They couldn't be together. She was engaged. She was marrying Kouga!

"Nice to see you to wolf-breath." Inuyasha replied with false sincerity.

Kagome felt cold again when Inuyasha stepped away from her. The she remembered Kouga. Kouga! He was home early.

Kagome turned to Kouga and said "Why didn't you just tell me when you were really coming home Kouga? You know I hate surprises. Especially with everything that's going on now."

Inuyasha inwardly smiled. That's not how he remembered it. Kagome loved surprises. At least from him, back then anyway. Had that changed? And she didn't look particularly happy to see Wolf-breath.

Kouga sputtered, not knowing what to say. Kagome didn't get mad a lot. Or rather she didn't show it a lot to him. And here she was showing it to him. Was it because of Inuyasha? Why was her arm around him? And his around hers? His mind was racing with so many questions that he couldn't answer her.

Kagome closed her eyes, and sighed. After about ten seconds she opened them and looked at Kouga.

"Never mind Kouga, it's fine. I was surprised. Alright?" she said with something cloe to resignation is her voice. They were engaged she reminded herself. Why was she so irritated with Kouga? For surprising her at the club by coming home early? That wasn't it... He interrupted Inuyasha and me, her mind whispered. Kagome shook her head to clear her thoughts. She was engaged. To Kouga. She had to remember that in Inuyasha's presence, and even when he wasn't there.

Inuyasha flinched at Kagome's next words. "I'm glad your home early Kouga. I can't wait to hear about your trip. Why don't you take me home and tell me about it, hmm?" Kagome said, not looking at Inuyasha anymore.

Kouga visibly relaxed and nodded his head. He walked towards Kagome and took her hand in his. He said goon night to Sango and turned to leave. But before really left, he stopped to where Inuyasha was and turned to look at him.

"You look good Takeishi. See you around, I mean if your staying in Tokyo that is." Kouga said with what looked like sincerity. But deep down, Inuyasha could see in his eyes that he didn't mean a single word. He'd changed alright. He learned how to keep his mouth shut of anything he really wanted to say. At least to Inuyasha.

"Yeah I'm staying here. For a while at least. I mean I'm releasing my album soon, and Kagome and I _are_ partnered up to do a few songs together." Inuyasha said, purposely telling Kouga that he'd be working closely with Kagome for at least a couple of months.

Kagome closed her eyes again, knowing Inuyasha said that on purpose. To test Kouga. With Kouga face turned from hers, he gritted his teeth and replied "That's great. I'm sure Kagome and you will make good music. I'll be sure to buy multiple copies of her album."

"What, and not mine?" Inuyasha said, knowing he was baiting him. He looked Kouga square in the eyes and knew he was fighting for control. Ahh, so the old Kouga is still under there.

"Sure, I'll buy yours too. I mean we are all child-hood friends right?" Kouga said with a bit of sarcasm in his words. He turned to Kagome and his face changed. It softened, and he smiled. Inuyasha noticed this too. "Come on Kags, I'll take you home. Then I'll tell you all about my trip. I even brought you something back. Ready to go hon?" Kouga said in a genuinely adoring voice.

Kagome looked up into his bright blue eyes, and nodded. She bid goodnight to Sango. She asked her if she could take her car and just drive it to her place, knowing Sango probably caught a cab due to her own car being in the shop. With a promise to pick it up later, she said goodnight to Miroku as well. But when it came to Inuyasha, she just sort of looked at him with resignation, and a bit of longing. Then she turned her head and followed Kouga as he still held her hand. Sango said her goodnight shortly after and went off her separate way also.

Inuyasha watched her leave, then turned to Miroku who was looking at him with hidden sadness. "Hey man, I don't think I'm up to playing 'Unaffected' right now. Do you think we could reschedule for some other night?" Inuyasha asked, trying to play off a tired smile.

Miroku nodded his head, understanding his friend. "Don't worry about it bro. You were only supposed to play just one song tonight anyway. And you did that. That second song was just gonna be a little extra. but I'll tell the manager of the club that were leaving. So no worries, I got your back." Miroku said, placing a comforting hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

Inuyasha gave Miroku a real smile and nodded. "Thanks Miro."

"No problemo. What are brothers, best buds, and managers for? I'll go tell the manager that we're going, then I'll get the car around. Just meet me in the front of the club. " Miroku said, and with that he was off.

Inuyasha lightly chuckled. And went to go get his things in the dressing room. By the time he'd gotten everything a club worker spotted him and told him that Miroku went to get the car already. Inuyasha nodded his thanks and proceeded to go to the front of the club at the entrance. When he got there, he was surprised to see Kagome standing there with her arms around herself. The wind was blowing slightly so her hair went with it. Under the fluorescent glow of the club signs, and street lights, she looked beautiful. Like a glowing angel in the dark.

"Cold?" Inuyasha asked, remembering he asked her that just a few hours ago.

Kagome turned around and came face to face with Inuyasha. She looked at him and said "Actually yes, it's freezing out here, and typical me, I forgot to bring a jacket."

Inuyasha chuckled and started towards her. He took his own denim jacket off and draped it over her shoulders before she could say anything.

Kagome looked at him and shook her head. She was about to take it off, when his voice stopped her.

"Don't Kags. Don't take if off just because it's mine and not Kouga's. Don't take it off if you don't want to freeze to death. Just don't." Inuyasha said looking in the other direction.

Kagome opened her mouth to say something but shut it right after. She was about to take it off because it was his. If Kouga had given her his jacket she would have just smiled and accepted it. But Inuyasha? Kagome left the jacket around her shoulders in place and stayed silent.

"So I'm guessing he's getting the car?" Inuyasha asked. He put his hands into his front pockets and continued to look off into the distance.

"Yeah... Same for Miroku?" Kagome asked, looking at Inuyasha for an answer.

He nodded his head, not looking at her.

"Listen... About tonight, what happened between us... Let's just forget it, okay? It was a friendly moment where we got caught up in memories, right?" Kagome softly asked, wanting him to agree with her, yet wanting him to disagree also and tell her that it had happened because they wanted it to happen, not because they got caught up.

Inuyasha internally flinched at her declaration and gave her what she wanted. Ignorance. "Sure Kagome, no problem. We're friends who just happened to get caught up then. Don't worry." Inuyasha said, pasting what he hoped, looked like a sincere smile on his face.

But Kagome knew him better than that. Regardless of the lost years. He was lying, and she knew it. His eyes crinkled when he smiled like that. And that meant, that he didn't mean it. Even though, she couldn't do anything more, not anymore at least. Kouga was driving up to the entrance of the club from around the curb.

She turned Inuyasha and said "I won't worry. Good night Inuyasha. You did a great show tonight too. I'll see you whenever we get started on those songs alright?" By then Kouga's car had reached the spot right in front of where they were standing. Without a look back, she opened the car door, and went inside. She kept her face stright ahead, knowing he was still looking at her. When Kouga finally started the car again she sank into her seat. As they drove off, she could see Inuyasha's figure still standing where she left him in the side-mirror of the car. He was still looking at Kouga's car as it drove off. With her in it.

Inuyasha sighed and finally turned his head when the car tuned at the curb. It wasn't just a caught in the moment kind a thing. They both had wanted that kiss, he knew it. But Kouga... Inuyasha sighed again.

"Hey man, ready?" Miroku said from inside his car. Without Inuyasha noticing, Miroku had already arrived with the car in front of him. Inuyasha nodded his head, and went inside the car on the passenger's side. He buckled his seat-belt as Miroku drove off from the club. When they were passed the traffic, Inuyasha rolled down his window and let the wind rush in, blowing his hair in all directions. It would be tangled when he got home. But just then, he didn't give a damn. He needed the sensation of the wind blowing on his face. It would freshen him. And blow any stray tears away... He thought back onto the club. The performance, his teasing with Kagome, her laugh, the kiss, Kouga... "Can we really be just friends Kags?" Inuyasha whispered letting the wind carry it where it may.

"Did you say something man?" Miroku asked, with his eyes alternating between the road and his best friend.

Inuyasha closed the window and sank back into his seat. "No. It's absolutely nothing." he said so softly Miroku barely caught it. Something had to be done. He couldn't stand his friend being all depressed all the time. He'd seen Inuyasha really depressed before, and he didn't wanna see it again anytime soon...

(end)

A.N.: Ahh! How was that? Good? I hope so. Sorry it was later than I said. And and just if any of you don't know, a .45 is a gun. Review! They make me smile!


	6. Chapter 5

**"Long Lost..."**

by: TrinityK

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, for if I did I would not be writing or reading fanfics about him. He'd be with me and we'd have... FUN. LoL. **

A.N.: Hi everyone! I know, I know, this update is uber late. But I had exams and projects and papers. But I don't have school now, and it summer! So, I'll try to update way more. Guardian Angel, you really really don't need to review everyday just cus you said so. I don't mind. I like the reviews, but you don't have to. Sorry for the super late update, forgive me? LoL. Anyhoo, so that's the reason behind my update, plus I was really lazy too. The songs I'll be using in this chapter are called "Broken" by Seether and Amy Lee--Yes I know a lot of people know it--and "Again" by the band Tapping the Vein. Like I always say, listening to it as you read is so much better for your reading experience. Okay, that's all I got to say. Read and review after! ;-)

Chapter 5: Again

Kagome squinted as the sun's soft rays hit her through the high office building. Sango had called her this morning, telling her that the big guys at the record label wanted to have meeting this afternoon. So her she was waiting with Sango in a large meeting room at her record label's office in town. She had dressed casually with a black long sleeved shirt with a hoodie. And a pair of faded jeans and a pair of converse. Sango, on the other-hand was wearing something a bit more formal. She had on a magenta dress skirt, with a dark teel lace blouse. Kagome sighed. They'd been waiting in that room for almost 15 minutes now, and the big guys had yet to arrive. While Sango chatted on the phone with Miroku, Kagome started to drift off into her own mind. Sango had been talking to Miroku for quite a bit since the whole club incident. She claimed to detest the pervert, but you couldn't really trust her words when her actions were saying otherwise. Kagome smiled, twirling a pen in her finger, her chair facing the windows and the magnificent view of Tokyo below her. Sango liked him. It was only a matter of time before she admitted it.

Kagome sighed again, bored with waiting. When were they gonna get here? They said 12 PM sharp, didn't they? Kagome looked at her watch and it read 12:20. Lately her mind seemed to drift off a lot. Always going back to certain hanyou. His kiss... Kagome sighed again. Why couldn't she get him out of her head. He was a friend, nothing more. But do friends fantasize about each other though? No, Kagome thought glumly. To say that Kouga bombarded her questions as soon as they got to her house that night was an understatement. But she calmly replied that she and Inuyasha would remain friends only, and that they were paired up to work together on their albums. She could tell Kouga wanted to say more on the matter, but he momentarily forgot about it when she asked him about his trip. His eyes instantly sparkled as he began telling her about how he won an award at his business con, and how much he missed her. Kagome sort of tuned him out when he began talking about how the hosts of the con were talking about wise investments, etc. She cared about Kouga, and he was there for her when she really needed someone, but sometimes he could just drone on and on forever. Not his fault. He just likes to talk a lot. Kagome turned her chair to face the door and continued to think of something that held her mind everytime she closed her eyes or drifted off.

Inuyasha never talked a lot, but when he did, it was so interesting. On those rare days as children when they'd spend a whole day sky-watching, they'd talk about everything and nothing, non-stop. And Kagome remembered never getting bored. Even when they were merely lying there in silence. His very presence brought her comfort, and put her mind at ease. Inuyasha, her mind whispered. It had been yet a nother week since the club incident. She saw him around, but they've never really talked since then. Sure, they greeted each other and said hi, but it was as if he couldn't wait to be out of her presence quick enough. The thought made her heart hurt a bit. And as if her thoughts conjured the very man himself, Inuyasha opened the door and entered with Miroku on his trail. Miroku had his cell phone pressed to his ear, and as soon as he saw Sango he smiled and shut it closed. Sango gave a small smile back and closed her phone too. The smile was quickly wiped off her face as soon as Miroku stalked towards her and proceeded to feel up her rear. Sango gave a little scream and slapped him, turning her chair away from him and the door.

Inuyasha still stood in the entrance of the room at the door as if unsure of whether or not to come in. Kagome examined his appearance and had to mentally stop herself for wanting to reach out to him for how good he looked. He was wearing a navy blue band-tee and a pair of black pants with a pair of vans. His hair was left loose and it slightly shined under the fluorescent lighting in the room.

Inuyasha's heart stopped for just a moment. He had been thinking about Kagome all week. He saw her a few times at the label office but they had always been short greetings. Inuyasha had decided that he didn't want to have anything to do with her, other than was necessary. And here she was, sitting in an office chair looking so beautiful in her casual clothes that it took him a second to able to think straight. She looked at him with imploring eyes, as if she expected, no, wanted something from him. But what? Inuyasha thought. It couldn't hurt to just talk to her, I mean, they were gonna work together, so that was inevitable. Inuyasha felt slightly guilty for making their meetings as short as possible whenever he saw her, as he looked at her eyes and sat down on the chair across from her.

"Hey Kags, what's up? Haven't been able to chat with ya for a while, huh?" Inuyasha casually said. He looked at her with what he hoped, were pleasant eyes.

Kagome regarded him skeptically. She knew he had made any and all of their meetings short on purpose. But here he was, looking like he pleased to see her here? "I've been good Inuyasha. Nothing to hectic, just focusing on my album still. You?"

Inuyasha smiled. "You know me, I've been around the city, just getting to know all the other artists on the label, working on my music, the usual."

Kagome stared and his smile and had to admit that the guy had charm. He seemed much more social and open than when they were children. "So I guess the label called you and Miroku here too then for the meeting?" Kagome asked.

"Yup. I suppose they wanna talk about us starting to write music together and stuff." Inuyasha said, looking around the room trying to distract himself from her alluring scent. She still smelled that beautiful smell she did as kids. It would forever be her scent to him. He remembered when they used to spend the whole day together, just lying next to each other. He'd come home with her scent all over him. And he loved it.

Kagome simply sodded her head and she turned to look out the ceiling to floor window, giving Inuyasha a perfect view of her profile. She still had the same facial features, the same little nose, and heart-shaped face. She'd just matured a lot is all. Her eyes stared unseeing at the people below. Inuyasha wondered what she cold possibly be thinking about that had her looking so dazed. Was she thinking of Kouga? Inuyasha's blood started to boil at the mere thought of that wolf-breath. He still couldn't believe that his Kagome was engaged to that stupid bastard. He'd been thinking about that night at the club all week. The kiss, Kouga... Inuyasha was quickly brought out of his thoughts as the record label's CEO and talent scout walked through the door.

"Inuyasha, Kagome! So good to see you both here." The CEO's booming voice said. He was a big man of build with brown hair, and had a bright smile in place. The talent scout on the other-hand was a slip of a woman with long curly black hair that reached her lower back. She had on an equally bright smile, and sat down at the head of the meeting table next to the CEO. "Sorry we're late, their were a bit of problems in the PR department. You know how those things go."

"It was no problem Mr. Tachi." Kagome said smiling at the man.

"Please Kagome, call me Myouga. Everyone else does." The CEO said laughing.

Kagome gave a light chuckle and nodded her head.

"So, where's Miroku-sama?" Myouga asked, looking around.

Inuyasha pointed a finger to the floor and Myouga followed his finger. "Ahh... I see he must have over-stepped his bounds again with one of the ladies, most likely the temperamental Sango."

"He deserved it." Sango shortly said from her seat next to Sango.

"That he probably did. Miyuki, could you pass me my notes for this meeting?" Myouga said to his talent scout and assistant.

"Here you go Myouga." Miyuki said, handing him a folder. Myouga took the offered folder and opened it, rummaging around it, taking a paper out and setting it on the table.

"The reason why I called this meeting today was talk to you both about your performances. Kagome, your ratings have been going up and up since you gave your first live performance. And Inuyasha your fans are loving the fact that you debuted not one, but two songs from your album. Now, I know you both will be working together soon, but I was thinking that since the fans love all your performance even before the album releases, that you each do a live performance of a song off your album each week. Until the actual release date of your albums in 3-4 months time. What do you both think?" Myouga asked, loving his own idea.

"That sounds like a pretty good idea. I think it'll give us some major practice before we go out on tour after our albums are released." Kagome said.

"Yeah, I agree with Kagome. I think all out own songs are pretty much recorded and done except for the songs we're supposed to do together. " Inuyasha said.

"Good, good. I'm glad you both feel that way. We're gonna make it so that all the new upcoming artists like yourselves are doing the same thing. Since Miroku is out, I guess his opinion is out right now. Sango? What are your thoughts? You are a manager after all." Myouga said, looking at Sango now.

"I think that's a wise idea also Myouga. Like Kagome said, it'll give them some experience. For most of these artists, it will be their first tours, and the more experience before that time comes the better." Sango said.

"Wonderful. So it's settled. One song, one performance, each week. Hmm... I think I'd like the performances to be on a Friday or Saturday. You know, the weekends. I'll have a club scedhule written out for both of you. Who knows, we may be able to have a few performances with your new songs to come together. Tell Miroku the plan when he wakes up." Myouga said smiling. He proceeded to stand up, leaving Miyuki to gather the folders and papers on the table. With a smile in both their directions, they left.

"Well... That went well. Too bad the lecher--" Sango started, but was cut off as her cell phone started ringing. '"Hello? Yes, this is Sango Taijya speaking... What! That was today? Alright, I'll be right there, thanks." Sango finished off, getting up and walking to the door.

"Who was that Sango? Everything okay?" Kagome asked her friend worriedly.

"Huh? Oh yeah, everything's fine, I just forgot something I had to do today. I'll call you tonight okay? Tell the lecher I said... Oh nevermind." Sango said dashing out of the door.

"Hmm... I wonder what all that was about." Kagome said softly, staring off after her best friend.

"Yeah." Inuyasha said. Kagome turned to look at him and they stared at each other for what seemed like forever.

"So I guess we should start on that song-writing together, huh?" Inuyasha finally said, never taking his gaze off Kagome.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Kagome said, lost in his amber eyes shining with something she couldn't read.

"Where do you wanna go? We could just work here in the office..." Inuyasha suggested.

Kagome hesitated. She never could get her creative juices flowing being confined in an office. But she wasn't sure if she should tell Inuyasha, and go somewhere else, or just stay in this office where everything was safe. Lucky for her, Inuyasha made the decision for both of them.

"Personally, I can't work in confined spaces. Why don't we go to the park or something." Inuyasha casually suggested.

"Sure, which park did you have in mind?" Kagome asked, standing up.

(+SCENE-CHANGE+)

Inuyasha had picked Hajuri central park. It was right smack down in the middle of Tokyo, and it was really big with old oak trees spaced out everywhere. It was his favorite park and he came there whenever he wanted to think or relax. Why he brought Kagome there, he wasn't sure. They had walked to the park since it wasn't that far from the office, brining Inuyasha's acoustic guitar along. Kagome brought her messenger bag along with her that had all the music paper, a notebook, and pen. They passed the main park area and ventured closer towards the back where all the shaded trees were. Inuyasha looked over as his shoulder at Kagome walking a few feet behind him. Ever since leaving the office, and gathering their belongings, neither had said a word.

Inuyasha wondered about Kagome was thinking about. She either kept her head down, or she looked around at her surrounding with her eyes in a daze. Was she thinking of him? Did she ever?

"That looks like a good spot, over there." Kagome said, breaking him of his thoughts. he looked at where she was pointing and saw a grassy, shaded grove, under a big canopy tree. It looked like a good place to unwind, and maybe get to know more about how her life's been since childhood. Perhaps re-getting to know her wouldn't hurt. I mean if they were to write good songs together, they had to really know each well and connect right? Inuyasha resolved himself to that explanation for wanting to talk to Kagome, instead of avoiding her like he said he would. He sat down near the base of the tree, gently taking his guitar out of it's leather case.

Kagome placed her messenger bag on the ground as she sat across from Inuyasha under the canopy tree. She was still a bit tense, not quite sure how to act around Inuyasha. He seemed regular, like he wasn't avoiding her, but he never said a word on the walk here either. Then again, so had she. Deciding to just let the chips with her and Inuyasha fall where they may, she sighed, sitting cross-legged. She looked around taking in the park surroundings. The air here seemed so much cleaner than in the hustle and bustle of the town streets. She absently stroked the soft grass underneath her finger tips, as she drifted off into her own mind once again.

As Inuyasha watched Kagome stroke the grass absently, memories floated back to him of when she used to do the exact same thing whenever they were lying or sitting in the grass at their spot. Inuyasha watched, fascinated by the way the wind blew her hair just enough to lift it from her head, blowing it around her shoulders and back softly. The sight she made was almost enough for Inuyasha to declare himself to her, taking her into his arms, and forgetting the rest of the world. Almost. Reality was still there, and there was no way of escaping it. His day dreams were nothing more than an idle fantasy he so wished to do.

"You always did like staying outdoors..." Inuyasha softly said, starting to lightly strum random chords on his guitar.

Kagome slowly turned to him as if time were not an option. Her eyes and body were relaxed, as if being outside had that much of an effect on her. She regarded Inuyasha with calm eyes and stared at him for a minute. His eyes were were down on his hands lightly strumming, and his loose hair was blowing in the wind. The tune he was playing was unfamiliar to her, but it sounded so nice. Like something she could fall asleep to, followed along by peaceful dreams.

"So did you..." She finally replied, her mind reminding her why exactly they were there. She took the music paper, her notebook, and a pencil out of her bag.

Inuyasha lightly chuckled and nodded his head. "So where do you want to start? I sort of have a tune I think we may be able to use, but we don't have to use it if you don't like it."

"Is it that tune your playing now? If it is, I like it. Let me hear it a bit more clearly." Kagome said proceeding to lie on her stomache, pencil at the ready on her notebook, with the music sheets right under.

Inuyasha looked up and glanced at her, smiling slightly. He then started to play the tune that had been in his mind ever since he found out that Kagome was engaged to Kouga. It had haunted him, urging him to write it down on paper. He didn't want to, not wanting to make the reality of it even more true, but now seemed like a good time to let it grow. He just wouldn't tell her how he came up with the tune.

The soft tune drifted into Kagome ears as she stared up at Inuyasha's face. To her surprise, he seemed to already have the first few words to this tune. Inuyasha softly sang the words with his head still down.

_I wanted you to know,  
That I love the way you laugh.  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away.  
I keep your photograph,  
And I know it serves me well._

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain._

Hearing him sing on the radio and a club was cool. But listening to him sing softly to raw material seemed so intimate to her. She sat up again, crossing her legs. She wrote the notes and lyrics he sang on the music paper and notebook. His next words floating to her.

_Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome.  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away.  
_

_You've gone away  
You don't feel me here anymore_

After writing those lyrics and notes down, Kagome started to get the tone and feel of the song he was starting. Her own sudden inspiration for the following lyrics surprising her. She sang the words clearly, yet softly. Loud enough so Inuyasha could hear her.

_The worst is over now,  
And we can breathe again.  
I wanna hold you high and steal my pain away.  
There's so much left to learn,  
And no one left to fight.  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain._

Inuyasha was surprised himself, that Kagome had continued his words shortly after him. The sound of her voice relaxing him even more. The lyrics to what he deemed would be the chorus came to him just then, so he sang them out loud for her to write. The words, he realized with a start, were how he felt about the woman sitting before him. It was true, but she didn't have to know that.

_Cause I'm broken when I'm open,  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough.  
Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome,  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away._

Inuyasha's words resonated in her ears, and she quickly caught on that it was to be the chorus. So she sang the words with him the second time he started singing them. Still managing to write it all down on paper. The tempo though, she noticed had started to pick up pace a bit with this second chorus.

_Cause Im broken when I'm open,  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough.  
Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome,  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away.  
_

Kagome knew the end of the song was nearing and sang what she thought would be the next two lines with him.

_  
Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome,  
And I don't feel right when you're gone._

Inuyasha finished off the song staring at Kagome while she finished writing all the notes and lyrics down. He was still surprised at how he and Kagome managed to write a song together on their first try. Good chemistry, I guess, he thought. Good history more like it. Did she know that the lyrics he had started off were inspired by her also? Probably not...

_You're gone away,   
You don't feel me here anymore. _

When Kagome finally finished writing everything she looked up at Inuyasha with excited eyes, voicing some his thoughts just then.

"I can't believe we finished our first song on our first try. I didn't even really know what you were trying to portray with the tune, but I just followed the mood and continued it. I've never done that before. Well, at least not with anyone else. Wow, I wonder why that is..." Kagome trailed off, looking at Inuyasha, still slightly smiling.

Inuyasha smiled back, giving Kagome a slight view of his hidden dimples. Kagome smiled a bit more at him.

"This is our first visit to the park together since we were children, of course the park we went to is in Kyoto, but you know what I mean." Kagome rambled on.

Inuyasha chuckled and replied "Yeah it is. It's nice."

Kagome smiled and was about to reply when the sound of her tummy grumbling interrupted her.

Inuyasha laughed and said "I guess your hungry. We should have made a picnic out of this. Too bad I didn't think of it before. But lucky for you though I have my wallet. I still remember how you could eat and how big your appetite was, but please, go easy on me, I only got a twenty right now." He dodged out of the way thinking Kagome would retaliate. She actually just narrowed her eyes on him and hmmphed, turning her head.

As soon as Inuyasha's laughter died down he sidled up to sit next to Kagome, placing his guitar back in it's case. "Aww come on Kags, I was only kidding. You know I love your appetite. I like women with meat on her bones." Inuyasha said snickering lightly. What he got, was not what he expected just then. The next thing he knew his back was to the grass, with the air knocked out of him. Kagome was on top of him, sitting astride with a smirk on her lovely face. She had gotten quicker since they were kids.

"Oh I know. Don't worry, no offense taken, I mean just as long as you use every single dollar on lunch, your forgiven." Kagome said with a triumphant smile in place. "Man your reflex skills are still the same. Your a hanyou and I can still tackle you unknowingly? Geez, you are a wuss." Kagome finished off, jumping off him, and quickly gathering her belongings before what she said sunk into Inuyasha's head.

"What did you call me Higurashi!" Inuyasha playfully bellowed, jumping up from his lying position on the ground and wrapped his guitar case strap around his neck. When he looked up at where Kagome had been, he saw her a good few yards away facing him with her hands on her hips. She stuck her tongue at him, turned around, and started running towards the nearest cafe as if the hounds of Hell were on her trail. Inuyasha laughed a sound so bright and carefree then proceeded chase. His last drifting thoughts were that hounds from Hell, did not seem far off from the truth...

(+SCENE-CHANGE+)

"What! No way, that's crazy." Kagome said incredulously as Inuyasha continued to tell her about he had met Miroku in college and the sticky situation he had first found himself in. He told her how he thought Miroku seemed like a nice, but perverted guy and how Miroku had gotten him to go to a strip club, thinking it was a strip club with females. But it turned out to be a strip club with guys. And it just so happened that the guys that worked there, found both Miroku and Inuyasha hot and wanted them to stay longer for a "good" time. There was this one guy in particular named Jakotsu who kept on trying to touch and smell Inuyasha's hair, trying to convince him that males have more fun "together." Inuyasha had gotten the heck out of there with murder for his new friend Miroku in his eyes.

"Ahahahahahaha!" Kagome laughed so hard she thought the juice she was drinking would come out of her nose. The mere thought of the big bad Inuyasha at a strip club with guys too funny to comprehend. Inuyasha simply glared at her from his seat across the table at the cafe they were eating lunch at.

"Are you done?" Inuyasha flatly asked, his eyes still narrowed. "It's not funny." He declared. When he had caught up with Kagome she was already ordering food. So he decided to let her off the hook. For now anyway.

When the last of Kagome's laughter subsided she wiped away any stray tears that may have escaped. Still chucking lightly, she replied "Yeah, just about. But Yash, that is really funny, you got to admit."

"No, it wasn't." He replied in dead-pan voice. He was irritated that she had laughed at him like their was no tomorrow bacause of his embarrasing incident, but he secretly reveled in the sound her laughter made. Albeit, it was a bit wild due to her laughing so hard, but it was still... Lovely.

"Yeah, it is. " Kagome said, smiling softly. She finished her last bit of the hamburger she had ordered and picked up her fruit punch. They had been talking and catching up as soon as they finished ordering their food. Kagome had ordered a double deluxe hamburger with fries and the works. Inuyasha had ordered the same. Kagome looked at the time on her cell phone and her eyes widened a bit.

"Wow, we've been having lunch for two hours now. We got here at like 2:30, and now it's a quarter till five." Kagome said, looking up at Inuyasha's face.

"I think we need to just run through the song once more before we record it. It sounded good, but it was still just our first try. We should sing it though again and see if we should change anything before we present it to our managers and the label." Inuyasha said. He finished off his drink and raised his hand for the check.

"Your right. It's getting a bit dark to run though it in the park again, so why don't we go to my apartment? It's just a few blocks away. We could walk off our late lunch." Kagome suggested smiling.

"Sure." Inuyasha said, smiling back. He hadn't been to her apartment since that incident 2 weeks ago when he got drunk and Kagome picked him up from the bar. They got up and paid for the bill, walking out of the cafe right after.

Kagome looked up at the sky from the curb just outside the cafe. The sky had darkened to an ugly grey, and it looked like it was about to rain. Kagome's thoughts came true as she felt the first pellets of rain fall on her face. The rain quickly picked up and the slight drizzle turned into an all out pouring. Kagome smiled to herself and opened her mouth to catch some drops. Inuyasha caught himself staring at her yet again. Her beauty and innocence striking him once more. He quickly shook himself out of his thoughts and grabbed Kagome's hand. She closed her mouth and turned to look at him smiling.

"I love the rain." She said wistfully.

"I know." Inuyasha replied. "What's your apartment number again? I remembered the building but I'm not sure of the number."

"1205B." Kagome replied, still smiling. Inuyasha started running towards the general direction of her apartment building, pulling her along by the hand. He could hear Kagome laughing from behind him and couldn't help but join her in the carefree scene of being caught in the rain. By the time they reached her apartment door, they were soaked, yet still laughing with abandon. Kagome quieted down a bit when they reached her door and took her keys from her bag to open her apartment.

Kagome turned the lock and opened the door, letting Inuyasha follow her in. He closed the door behind him, and locked it. He toed his soaked shoes off and placed his guitar case on her kitchen table, then did nothing more but stand on her tiled floor. Kagome stared at him, uncomprehendingly at first but then realization dawned on her. They were both soaking wet, standing in her kitchen. Towels! They needed towels. Kagome rushed off into the hallway closet without a word to retrieve her and Inuyasha some dry towels, leaving him smirking.

When she came back, she handed Inuyasha a bug fluffy red towel that smelled slightly of her intoxicating scent and the detergent she used. He wiped his face and arms and was contemplating whether or not to take off his soaking wet shirt.

"Kagome... Do you have a dryer?" Inuyasha finally asked.

"Huh? Yeah, why? Oh your clothes, right. I think I have a big t-shirt you could use, while I dry your clothes. Wouldn't want ya to get sick, right?" Kagome said. She knew she was rambling but didnt' know why. Why was she suddenly nervous. Fifteen minutes ago she was laughing in the rain with Inuyasha. What was up now? Was it the fact that Inuyasha was gonna take his shirt off? No, that couldn't be it, he's just her friend. A friend. Friends don't get nervous around each other, right? Right?

"Um, I'll go get those extra clothes for you. Then you could change." Kagome nervously said. She turned to look at Inuyasha who was still standing in her kitchen looking around at all the stuff in her little home.

She then looked down at her clothes to find them practically molded to her skin and was thankful to not have Inuyasha notice. If he looked at her with anything short of longing in his eyes, she's melt. Literally.

Kagome walked to her room down the hall and opened her door. She went straight to dresser, looking for her big over-sized sleeping shirt. She found it at the bottom of the drawer and took it out. It had a cute little grey puppy on it, and the connection between Inuyasha and it, did not go un-missed by her. She giggled and as soon as she heard herself, she stopped. Since when did she giggle? Never with Kouga. She shook the thoughts from her head to analyze later and pulled out a second shirt for her to wear. put on a plain green spaghetti strap tank top and a pair of loose grey sweats that hugged her hips. She then took out a pair of over-sized boxers she had to give to Inuyasha. The thought of him in just boxers and shirt made her tummy flip. She shook her head and proceeded to give Inuyasha the clothes. When she reached the kitchen she found him sitting crossed-legged on the floor. He looked up at her as she approached.

"Here you go. I hope they fit." Kagome said, kneeling in front of him so that he wouldn't have to stand. She tried to hide her smile as she saw Inuyasha begin to examine the shirt she gave him.

Inuyasha looked at the over-sized shirt Kagome had given him with the little puppy on it. He looked up at her with his eye brows raised, and knew by the smile she was trying to hide that she'd chosen it on purpose. He chuckled and stood with so gracefully Kagome thought she was imagining it. He looked down at Kagome still kneeling on the floor with her eyes on him and smirked. Her gaze started from his toes and she worked her up to his face slowly as if in a trance. As her eyes strayed to his chest and the wet shirt plastered on her eyes landed on his hands that were now raising the hem of his shirt. When she finally realized what he was doing she stood up so quickly she almost fell over.

When she looked at Inuyasha's face with startled eyes, Inuyasha suddenly laughed. "Like what you see, Kags? Is my beauty that staggering for you?"

Kagome quickly sobered up at his arrogant words and narrowed her eyes to slits.

"Careful, that's like the second time you've narrowed your eyes at me. Wouldn't want them to stay like that would you? Then again, I think it's kind a hot, if ya know what I mean." Inuyasha said chuckling. He had already discarded his wet shirt and had started putting on the shirt Kagome gave him. But Kagome was too irritated to notice anymore.

"Inuyasha Takeishi. Shut up. Before I burn your clothes to a crisp, and you have to walk out of my apartment with that cute little shirt you have on now." Kagome said with anger.

Inuyasha instantly stopped laughing as her words hit him. He did want to walk out of here with this shirt on. Was Kagome always this feisty? Looking at the set of her eyes and stance, the answer came to him. Yes, yes she was. The thought brought his eyes over from her face down to her long legs. The tank top she was wearing hugged her chest well, and the loose sweats couldn't take away from her curves underneath.

Kagome cleared her throat when she noticed Inuyasha checking her out. He instantly looked up at her with something akin to...Longing? No, he couldn't be. "So are you gonna shut up and finally change into those boxers so I could dry our clothes?"

Inuyasha laughed again and said "Wow, that eager to get me out of my pants? Why Kagome, why didn't you ever tell me when we were younger?" He quickly dodged the tissue box Kagome threw in the direction of his head. He chuckled and looked down at the boxers Kagome had given him. Were they Kouga's? If they were, he'd rather walk around with his cold, soaked pants.

"Whose are these?" Inuyasha directly asked Kagome. She turned to look at his face with her arms crossed.

"They're mine. Who else's would they be baka?" Kagome said irritated.

Inuyasha smirked and said "Just checking. Alright, turn around or get out so I could change into them. That is unless... You'd like to watch me?" He caught the bottle Kagome threw at him and set it down on the kitchen table.

"Oh yes, yes Inuyasha. My dream has always been to oogle my best friend from childhood. Now just cut it out and hurry, will you?" Kagome replied sarcastically. She walked out of the kitchen and into the living room to sit on the couch and wait for him.

Kagome's irritation quickly faded as soon as she saw Inuyasha walk out in the cute little puppy shirt and boxers she had given him. Geez, even in a puppy shirt the guy looked hot. Hot? Wait, what? Kagome turned her head and turned the television on. She felt the movement on the couch as Inuyasha sat down on his end of the couch. She turned to see that he had brought his guitar with him, and that he had placed his soaking clothes on the coffee table. She got up to put their clothes in the dryer without a word. Then she went to her room to get the notebook, and music sheets that they'd used this afternoon. When she came back, Inuyasha had turned off the television and was softly strumming a tune on his guitar. When he looked up and gave her a smile so soft, her tummy did another flip. She smiled back in what she hoped was a natural smile and sat down on her previous seat on the couch. She placed the notebook and papers on the coffee table as well as a pen she had retrieved for anything they decided to revise.

"Let's run through the whole thing at least twice or something before we call it a day. And by then our clothes will be done drying, so..." Kagome trailed off, still looking at the notebook in front of her.

"Okay, that sounds like a good idea. Wanna start from the top now? We can work on putting on the heavier riffs and sounds once we get into the studio, so we don't have to worry about that right now." Inuyasha said, still strumming his guitar, and looking down at his fingers.

"Alright." Kagome said. She put the pen in her hand down and turned her entire body so that she was facing Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked up from his fingers just as Kagome pushed a stray lock of damp hair behind her ear. He started playing the first notes of the song while he continued to stare at her face.

Kagome could feel and see his gaze on her and refused to turn away. Throughout both run throughs of the song, he stared into her eyes, only occasionally glancing down at his hands. And Kagome was helpless but to do the same. When she sang this song with him, it was as if they were speaking directly to each other about how they felt. Could it be possible? Feeling her heart tighten as his eyes were staring so intently on her, she thought it was indeed, very possible.

When they were done singing it through the second time, his eyes were still on her. Then suddenly he smiled. She wasn't sure what to quite say yet, so she did the same. The silence that followed was soon broken by the sound of Kagome's cell phone ringing. She jumped and turned to look for it finding it on top of the television. She must have put it there when she went to get the towels, she thought. She looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Sango. She flipped her phone open. "Hey Sango, what's up?" Kagome sat on the arm of the love seat next to the couch Inuyasha was on, and waited for her friend to reply.

"Hey Kagome. I just called to tell you that Miyuki just faxed me your performance schedule. And that your next live performance is tomorrow night at club RAIN." Sango said over the phone.

"That soon, huh? Okay, thanks for telling me. I'll pick out a song tonight. So anyway, what was that thing you said you forgot about today?" Kagome said, lying back on the love seat, with her legs dangling over the arm.

"Oh that? Heh, I forgot that today I was supposed to go to a PTSA meeting for Kohaku's school. And the little brat was so kind enough to remind me." Sango said.

Kagome laughed and said "Wow Sango, first your the greatest manager ever, next, you'll be the head of that PTSA thing. You are one nice sister. I hated high school, and here you are helping them out. Pats on the back for you, my dedicated friend."

"I know! I am too nice for my own good. They should be grateful." Sango said, laughing along with Kagome. "So anyway, how did song writing with Inuyasha go today?"

Kagome instantly sat up and turned to look at Inuyasha from the reminder. He was still lightly strumming his guitar, staring off into space. "That reminds me Sango, he's still here. Song writing went great, but I'll call you back."

"What? He's at your apartment? Kag--" Sango started but was cut off when Kagome hastily hung up. She'd explain everything to her tomorrow.

"Sorry about that Inuyasha, it was Sango. You know how that girl can talk and talk." Kagome said, trying to laugh it off.

Inuyasha didn't look up, but Kagome caught him smirking. And instead of being irritated, the butterflies came back.

"So I'm guessing your first performance in this whole thing is tomorrow? That was quick. What are you gonna sing?" Inuyasha said, placing his guitar in it's case, and looking Kagome.

Kagome sat crossed-legged on the love seat, and placed her face into her hands, facing Inuyasha. "Hmm... I haven't decided just yet. What do you think?"

"Why don't you sing a song to me tomorrow night? You know, a little tribute thing to your best bud Inu." Inuyasha said, mimicking her seating position, while raising his eye brows at her repeatedly.

Kagome smirked and said "I don't know, a song dedicated to you? I'd have to pick one off my album to see which one matched you best."

"Surprise me." Inuyasha replied with an easy smile.

Kagome reciprocated the smile and was suddenly lost in his eyes again. And for a moment, it looked like he was lost in hers as well.

"Kags..." Inuyasha said softly, looking directly into her chocolate-brown eyes.

"Yes?" Kagome said, equally soft.

"Our..." Inuyasha trailed off.

"Our what?" Kagome replied, staring intently into his eyes.

"Our... clothes." Inuyasha finally said, a slow grin spreading across his face. He sat up, waiting for Kagome's reaction.

Kagome couldn't believe her ears. She had thought that with the moment he was going to tell her something important. Something she so desperately wanted to hear from him, yet wasn't sure what. "You Baka!" She said, and quickly stood up to stomp off in the direction of her dryer. She could hear Inuyasha's chuckles as they followed her. When she came back with his clothes, she threw them at him. He caught them, but the look on his face said clearly that he was shocked at her very real, anger.

"God Kagome, could you throw me my hot clothes at me any harder? Geez, I was only joking." Inuyasha said. Slipping the puppy shirt off, and replacing it with his toasty navy shirt. He slipped his pants on over the boxers, thinking to just give them back to her later.

Kagome had turned her head as soon as she saw him taking his shirt off and stalked to her balcony, after opening the glass door. She put her hands on the railing and took a deep breath, followed by another one, and another. Why was she so mad? He really hadn't done anything. Your dissapointed, her mind whispered. But why? she asked herself back. But before she could answer herself, she felt Inuyasha's arms go around her shoulders. Her breathing stopped for a minute when she felt his warm arms around her, along with his warm breath on her shoulder. He rested his head on her shoulder and whispered in her left ear "I'm sorry Kags. I was only kidding. Forgive me?"

Kagome's breath slowly returned and she soon relaxed in his arms. "Sure Yash. I think I'm just a bit tired."

"You sure?" Inuyasha said, his breath ticking Kagome's neck.

When Kagome nodded, Inuyasha eased his arms off of her. He turned her around to face him and looked into her eyes. Her eyes were tired. But they also looked... Sad? Inuyasha pondered. He craddled her face in between his hands and said the first thing that came to his head. "I haven't forgotten that world I promised you. I swear. In due time, you'll get it, okay? So turn that frown upside down Higurashi, and give me one of your famous smiles."

Kagome smiled softly at him and nodded her head. He was so caring sometimes it hurt.

After seeing her soft smile, Inuyasha smiled back. He released her face, and she immediately felt it's loss.

"I better get going then. I have to give you time to choose a song for me tomorrow, don't I?" Inuyasha said, smirking. He turned and started walking towards the door, with Kagome on his heels. He picked up his guitar case and slipped on his still wet shoes. He squinted at the feel and turned around to face her with his hand on the door knob.

"I'll see you at the club tomorrow. You know, to give you support and all. And since this song will be for me, I should be there, right?" Inuyasha said with a smirk in place.

Kagome nodded her head, and gave him another smile. "Sorry about earlier."

"Don't mention it Kags. Just get some sleep though, okay? If you feel stressed, take a break. Don't let it all build inside you, got it?" Inuyasha said in what he thought was a stern voice, but the smile that peeked out deceived him.

Kagome smiled and nodded. Inuyasha gave one last fleeting smile and turned the door knob. When he was no more then two steps outside her door, he turned around to face her.

"Today was nice. Just you and me, like old times. I liked it. Thanks." Inuyasha said and then without waiting for her reply, turned around and proceeded to walk away from her apartment.

Kagome stared after his retreating figure and smiled. She closed the door when he was out of sight and turned around to lean on it for a second. Maybe being close friends with him again wouldn't hurt. Today definitely didn't. She was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of her house phone ringing in her room. She locked the door and made a dash for her room. The phone was on it's fifth ring when she jumped on her bed to stretch and answer it from the cabinet it was on.

"Hello?" Kagome asked, a little out of breath.

"Kagome, is that you? This is Linda Ookami. I've been trying to reach you all day. Where have you been?" An older female voice asked.

"Linda, hi, sorry. I had a meeting at the label and work right after, so I wasn't home for most of the day." Kagome answered, trying to think of a reason why Kouga's mom was trying to reach her. Did she know about Inuyasha? Had Kouga told her? Was that why she was calling? As Kagome tried to think of a polite way to ask the older woman just this, Linda said something.

"Oh... I suppose that explains it." She said, sounding unconvinced for some reason. Kagome wondered why this woman always sounded like that whenever she talked to her. She had a feeling she didn't like her, but everytime she'd bring that up with Kouga, he'd wave it off with his hand and say that she adored Kagome as much as he did. Then he's move onto another topic.

"Anyhow, the reason I'm calling is to talk about the wedding plans." Linda said.

"Wedding plans?" Kagome said, confused for a second.

"Yes, the wedding plans. You and Kouga have yet to set an exact date. And what about where your gonna have it? Personally, I think the Royal Hoyata Hotel is the best place to have it. And how many are you expecting on your side of the family to come? Because you know they'll have to reserve asap. And what color dress do you think you'll want? I know this fabulous designer that does exquisite work with white. Oh, and don't forget the setting of..." Linda rambled on.

But the words were soon lost on Kagome as realization hit. Hard. She was talking about her wedding with Kouga, Kagome thought despairingly. Why had she thought she could befriend Inuyasha again, with Kouga around? It had been a nice thought. But she was still engaged to another man. She had promised herself to Kouga, and she wouldn't take it back. But that was before Inuyasha. Before today. Why did Inuyasha have to be so sweet on the balcony? The thought of her wedding should leave her feeling elated... Not melancholy. Inuyasha... Her heart whispered. I'm sorry...

(+SCENE-CHANGE+)

It was 7:50 at night and Kagome could hear the fans cheering on the other side of the curtain. She went on in ten minutes. The news of her record label's artists giving a live performance once a week until the release date of their albums, was given this all this morning and afternoon. She had been up all night thinking of whether or not to sing the song she thought she should. She knew, he'd get it. The message she was trying to get through. He'd tried calling her the whole day, but she never once picked up his call. She'd been avoiding him, and now, she'd finally tell him something that needed to be done. Kagome had resolved herself, saying that it was the right thing and the right song. She couldn't fool herself. She couldn't be close to him again, because she had Kouga now. Kouga. It all this was true, then why was her heart screaming at her this second.

Kagome looked down at her black knee length skirt that flowed and moved when she did, and her black long sleeve, lace blouse. She had chosen to wear a pair of ankle boots to match her outfit. She looked into the little mirror that hung in front of her and checked her eyeliner, and shadow. She had decided to just emphasize her eyes tonight, and put on some lip balm too, nothing more.

She saw Sango come around the corner and waved her over. Sango had on a hesitant smile and came to Kagome's side. Kagome had told Sango the whole sad story this morning and Sango had sympathized. "You sure you wanna sing this particular song? The lyrics are pretty clear, so I'm sure he'll get it. And just so you know, he's sitting at a table towards the back with Miroku."

Kagome heaved a big sigh and replied "It's a bit late to change it now, and yes I'm sure. I think... I think this needs to be done. I know it may not seem like it, but it is."

Sango looked at her best friend and nodded. When Kagome had spilled everything to her, she was a bit taken aback. She didn't realize the extent of their friendship when Kagome gave a vague description of it before. But she did now. And what about Kouga?

The stage director spotted them and said, "Your up in 5 minutes Higurashi." Then he hurriedly turned the corner and vanished.

"This is it. Have you talked to him at all today?" Sango asked.

"No... He tried calling me a few times, but I never answered." Kagome said, looking down.

"Well, it looks like he's gonna get his answer right about now." Sango said. Kagome looked up to see Sango looking at someone behind her. Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha walking up to her with an unsure expression on his face.

"Hey Sango, do you think I could talk to Kagome for a quick minute before she goes on?" Inuyasha hesitantly asked. Kagome had been avoiding him all day. He knew it. And he wanted to know what was up. After yesterday, he thought they'd been on good terms, but today... Inuyasha sighed. She'd been on his mind all day. And when she never answered any of his calls... He sighed again, looking at Sango.

Sango looked at Inuyasha then back at Kagome, then back to Inuyasha again. "She goes on in 4." She said, then cast a last glance at Kagome and walked away. Inuyasha wondered at that. Was she trying to tell Kagome something?

"What are you doing back here?" Kagome softly asked him, with her eyes downcast.

He looked at her and how she wouldn't meet his eyes. He reached over and raised her face to look at his with his left hand under her chin. When he saw her eyes, his heart shuddered a bit. What was with that look? What happened to her smiling yesterday? What happened?

"I guess since this whole performance thing is for our label, that since I'm an artist for it, I get to have backstage passes to all shows, including yours." Inuyasha said, looking into her eyes with intent.

Kagome nodded her head with her chin still lightly held in his hand. "Kagome... Why have you been avoiding me all day? I know you were, so don't deny it." Inuyasha softly said.

"Your right. I have been." Kagome said, avoiding his eyes by looking to the side.

"Why? What did I do wrong? I thought yesterday..." Inuyasha trailed off.

"I did have fun yesterday. I haven't laughed like that in a long while." Kagome said softly, looking into his brilliant amber eyes again. She could see his confusion... And hurt. And that made looking at him even harder. No, she was doing the right thing. She had to be.

The stage director came around again and said "Your on in 2 Higurashi, get going." Then he went as quickly as he came once again.

Kagome shook her chin out of Inuyasha's grasp and looked him in the eye. "I don't have time Inuyasha. Look, all I have to say is that I'm sorry. And that I want you to listen to my words tonight when I sing. And to take them at face value."

"What does that mean? What's going on?" Inuyasha asked, confused even more. What was she talking about?

"60 seconds everyone!" Someone yelled from amidst the curtains and bustling people.

Kagome turned away from him and walked over to the center of the stage where a lone high stool sat in front of a microphone stand. Inuyasha cast one long look at her, then tuned to hurry back to his table before the performance started. He'd ask her again later.

Kagome sat on the stool waiting for the show to start. She turned her head to look off at where Inuyasha had gone. She sighed and turned back to face the curtains. Kouga said he'd be coming tonight. Lately, she'd been distant with him. But not after this, she thought to herself. Maybe. The sight of Inuyasha looking at her with lost, confused eyes was almost enough to not sing she picked out. Almost. Then Kagome heard the loud, booming voice of the DJ over the sound system, signaling that she would go on in a few moments. Last chance...

"And now, give it up for the lovely rising artist, Kagome Higurashi! The song she'll be singing tonight is called 'Again'. Enjoy the show!"

The curtains were quickly pulled apart, revealing Kagome to the audience. The spotlight hit her directly and she had to squint her eyes before opening them again. She looked out into the audience and heard their answering cheer. Looking at the fans from this point of view was still so surreal to her, and everytime she did it, she always had to take a moment. She saw Kouga sitting at a table towards the front with his cousins Ginta and Hakkaku. He smiled and waved at her. She smiled slightly back and moved her gaze. Her eyes landed next on Inuyasha sitting with Miroku at a table towards the back, just like Sango had said. He was looking at her with an expression she couldn't quite see and read. She quickly moved her gaze again to Sango who was surprisingly, sitting next to Miroku. She gave Kagome an assuring smile and a thumbs up. Kagome gave a soft smile in return then regarded the rest of her audience.

"Good evening everyone. Thanks for coming out to my first performance for this whole one week deal. I hope you like this performance tonight and the rest of mine to come. Without you guys, this wouldn't even be happening. So thanks. Like the DJ said, this song is called 'Again'." Kagome said into her microphone in it's stand, which was adjusted to meet her head in her sitting position. Then the song started to begin...

_I am wearing this weight Again_

_It cuts like it did then_

_It's consuming all my thoughts _

_and swallowing me Again_

Kagome sang the first verse as if she were in a trance with her eyes closed in the beginning. When she opened them to sing the next verse she looked around the room.

_And what you see is what's left of me_

_but I'm here_

_I didn't think I'd scare very easily _

_but I fear this thing_

She placed her right hand on the mic in it's stand, and let the beat of the song take her consuming thoughts away...

_It is wearing me out and thin_

_Paralyzing me Again_

_It was vicious all the way here_

_I am barely alive_

_And what you see is what's left of me_

_but I'm here_

_I didn't think I'd scare very easily _

_but I fear this _

Kagome's eyes landed on Inuyasha as she sang this next verse. Telling him with her eyes that she was sorry and meant it.

_And I wish you love _

_With anyone else but me_

_And I wish you love with anyone_

Kagome looked into the back of the club, looking at nothing in particular as she let the music have it's way with her.

_And all I can do I will do for you _

_If I'm here_

_I promise you I'll remember you _

_While I'm here_

The look on his face after hearing that last verse made her heart squeeze tight. She closed her eyes again and willed herself to sing the next verse and continue the song.

_And I wish you love _

_With anyone else but me_

_And I wish you love with anyone_

_And I wish you love with anyone_

_With anyone else but me_

_And I wish you love with anyone_

_With anyone _

Kagome opened her eyes a final time and looked at Inuyasha again. She sang this last verse with so much feeling that she thought her emotions would spill over through her eyes...

_And I wish you love Again (I am surrendering me, surrendering mine)_

_And I wish you love Again (I am surrendering me, surrendering mine)_

_I am surrendering me_

_Surrendering mine_

When Kagome finished the song, everything was dead quiet. Then all of a sudden the audience and crowd cheered so loudly that she thought her eardrums would pop. She smiled at their enthusiasm and looked into the sea of people. Kouga was smiling so brightly at her when she met his eyes that she had to look away. Did he have any idea as to who she was talking about in the song? Probably not. But he was still there to root her on. Kagome looked for Sango and Miroku and saw them giving her big smiles paired with a thumbs-up from both of them. They proceeded to stand up with the audience to give a standing ovation and cheer along. Most everyone had stood up by then. All except one.

Kagome turned to look for him and when her eyes landed on him, her face slightly crumbled. There he was still sitting down. Had he gotten her message? The set of his face and shoulders told her that he had. He turned from looking straight ahead to look directly into her eyes. The look he gave her was one of such hurt, pain... And anger. Inuyasha stood up so abruptly that his chair skidded backward with the impact and fell over. He turned on his heel and made a dash, or rather stomp, towards the exit, not bothering to spare an explanation or glance back to his manager. Or her.

Kagome turned back to the general audience, smiled one last time and finally stood up. She gave one last thank you and glance and walked calmly past the curtains to her dressing room. Once inside with the door closed and locked behind her, she sank down to the ground in a not so graceful heap, and kept her face down, her hair sliding around the front to shield her. Inuyasha... She thought, as the tears she'd been holding back during the song finally slipped from her eyes and onto the hard, cold floor underneath her...

(+END+CHAPTER+)

A.N.: Wow...So how was that guys? I hoped you listened to the songs as you read them, but if not, oh well. LoL. That, was my longest chapter yet. I hope you liked it. I could have ended this chapter when they were about to eat lunch, but I decided to be nice since I took so long to update, and made it extra longer. And if you guys aren't busy, you should check out my friend's fanfic. It's really good, you all should check it out. It's called "Two World One Love" and it's by Fairytalechic1. Check it out! She's a good friend of mine and she's really cool. Anyhoo, Review! Tell me what you think. Reviews make me update faster, and they put a smile on my face. ;-) Plus it's summer, so I'll have way more time to update. Thanks:-)


	7. Chapter 6

**"Long Lost..."**

by: TrinityK

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, for if I did I would not be writing or reading fanfics about him. He'd be with me and we'd have... FUN. LoL. He belongs to oh so creative, Rumiko Takahashi.**

A.N.: Hello all! I just wanted to say thanks so much for all your nice reviews of the last chappie. Sorry if it's too angsty, but I can't help it. But I promise, there will be some fluff and happiness in this story, okay? So stay with me. The song, I'm using in this chapter is called "Over" and it's by the band Evans Blue. If you can listen to it do so. It's a great song. And I don't know what happened with the chapter format last chappie. The Broken song was supposed to be on different lines, but for some reason when I uploaded it, it came out as one line. So sorry! I tried re-uploading it, but i got the same thing then finally I was just like, "aww whatever." LoL. On to the story, I'm warning you all, Kikyo's coming in this chap. Read and review! Thanks. ;-)

Chapter 6: I Miss You...

Inuyasha looked straight ahead as he got the Hell out of club RAIN. He was so angry, so confused. And hurt. Kagome knew there was something between them. Albeit, they both agreed to be just friends, but he knew that she knew how he felt. Then again, when did he ever admit his true feelings to her? He didn't ten years ago, and the same for now either. Inuyasha sighed, realizing that he really had no right to be angry. And besides, hadn't he made a vow to himself to never get involved with a woman who already had someone. He had kept that vow up till now, and he intended to do so till the day he died. He would not become his father and hurt someone like that. Just the thought of his father sent his thoughts into a frenzy. Inuyasha stopped walking to look around at where he was. He hadn't told Miroku where he was going and just left. Looking up at Kagome staring at him with eyes he knew she was hiding and a smile made him mad. He hated that Kagome was pasting a smile he knew to be fake for him. He saw so many emotions on her face, yet they passed by so fast that he didn't have a chane to name any of them. But by the looks of it, he knew none of them were particularly nice. He had to get over her. He had to, needed to. She was getting married to stupid Kouga for Christ's sake. The question was though, could he? Inuyasha was so lost in his thoughts that he never noticed the woman walking in his direction. Nor did he notice the bag of groceries that she was carrying in front of her.

The next thing he knew he was in a heap with the woman and groceries everywhere. He looked up to see a woman who looked fleetingly familiar. She had her hair in a low ponytail and the clearest grey eyes he's ever seen. She was wearing faded denim jeans with a red halter-top, and she was looking at him with such a startled look that it made him softly smile. The startled look on her face turned into a smile of her own and there they sat looking at each other. Inuyasha had a bunch of loose grapes in his hair and the woman had a bunch of oranges in her lap. Then all of a sudden, the pair laughed.

"Sorry about that, I should have been looking at where I was going but I guess the bag blocked my view completely. I'm Kikyo." The woman said, standing up. She put the oranges into the fallen bag and dusted herself a bit. Then she bent down and offered her hand to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked up at the offered hand, and thought for the first time that night, that maybe forgetting about Kagome was possible after all...

(+SCENE+CHANGE+)

Kagome parked her car on the side of the recording studio that she was scheduled to go to that morning. The performance had been 4 days ago, and she hadn't spoken to Inuyasha since then. After crying the torrid emotions she had tried to hold back in her dressing room, she had packed her things and left without a word or glance to anyone. Sure she saw Sango and Kouga trying to talk to her but she just mumbled something and left. Sango had called her shortly after she had gotten home and Kagome gave her the reader's digest version of what was wrong and what the song meant. She had been sympathetic and even offered to come over and have an ice-cream binge with her, but Kagome simply declined, claiming she was too tired. That night Kagome had tossed and tuned, unable to find the peaceful escape, only speel could provide. She had contemplated the following nights after whether or not she should just call him and talk it out. But everytime she picked up the phone she lost her nerve. What would she say tom him? What could she say?

Kagome gathered her bag and got out of the car. It was 9 in the morning and Sango had called her earlier, informing her that she would record the song she had written with Inuyasha that day. At the mention of that Kagome found herself gripping her cell phone a bit tighter. She would see him today. The thought both thrilled her and scared her at the same time. What would say to her, how would he act? By the way he looked at her after her performance 3 days ago, he'd be angry and biter her head off. Or worse, he would give her the silent treatment. Kagome put her sunglasses on and proceeded to the entrance of the Tomoyaki Recording Studio. The chill air of the air-con greeted her and she took her sunglasses off. Sango had told her to go to studio room 305 on the left. When Kagome reached her designated door, she took hold of the handle and pushed. What she saw there made her heart drop an inch. He wasn't there. It was just the sound mixer and the guy who would record her song. He'd recorded some of her other songs, so she knew him. But where was Inuyasha? Sango had already told her that she had another PTSA meeting for Kohaku's school, so she knew why she wasn't here.

"Higurashi, Kagome, it's so good to see you again. My, my, you're becoming quite the rising music artist these days. I heard about your performance a few days ago and the critics are raving. I knew you had it in you as soon as I heard you sing just a few notes." The man sitting behind the sound board said to her. He had a crew-cut hairstyle with sunglasses on top of his head.

After taking a moment to get over the dissapointment of Inuyasha not being there, Kagome quickly re-composed herself. "Thanks Ken."

Kagome set her bag down on one of the chairs and took her jacket off, looking at the all the familiar equipment around the room. "So... Where's Inuyasha? Is he running late?" Kagome asked, trying to sound indifferent when inside, she was anything but. She sat down on one of the other empty chairs next to Ken and looked at him for an answer.

"Oh, the guy your singing with? He came in earlier to recored his parts of the song and left. A bit moody, but I got to admit, the guy's got talent. We went over some of the kinds of mixes and sounds he had in mind too. He seemed to be an a hurry to get out of here when the recording was all done." Ken said casually, adjusting a few of the knobs and switches on the board.

At that Kagome, heart dropped a bit more. He came in here by himself? But Kagome thought he said they'd go over the different sounds together. Then again he said that before her performance when they were actually talking to each other. Kagome sighed and stood up. It was her fault, but she had to do it. Right?

"So I guess I'll just start recording now then?" Kagome asked.

"Sure, everything's all set here, and we got the background music all ready. You can just go on in there and tell me when your ready." Ken said sitting up straighter in his chair.

Kagome nodded and walked over to the see-through room that connected to the room they were in right now. She closed the door behind her and walked to the middle of the room where the over-head mic was and put the ear-phones on. "I'm ready." Kagome said. At Ken's thumb's up, Kagome started to sing the song she had written with Inuyasha a few days ago, closed her eyes, and remembered . As the words came out, she willed herself not to let any of the emotions inside her show...

(+SCENE+CHANGE+)

"Wow, your a singer? That sounds really cool. So what kind of music do you sing?" Kikyo asked the man sitting in front of her, taking a sip of her frappucino.

"I don't really label my music, but I guess if I had to pick I'd say a mix rock metal and alternative." Inuyasha said. It was 12 in the afternoon and he had decided to have lunch with Kikyo. Ever since that night he met her she was able to take his mind off a certain chocolate-eyed girl. Though he would never admit it out loud, Kagome's song had hurt him. She knew the song she would sing that night would be for him. And the fact that she was practically telling him to go off with some other girl and not her angered him. He had thought that after the day they had spent together something would change. And it did, just not what he had hoped. After his anger cooled, Inuyasha berated himself for being so angry at her. I mean, what could have happened just because they had a great day together? She was still engaged, and he still had his vow. Perhaps making the line clear between them was a good thing. Inuyasha signed and took a sip of his soda. He looked at Kikyo and thought their relationship so far. It had only been a few days, but he'd already made his mind about her. She was nice, pretty, and fun... But... But she wasn't Kagome. He would never have the history he had with Kagome, with Kikyo. He would never be able to reminisce about funny memories they had as kids together. She could never be who he'd love forever. And he knew that. Nevertheless, she took his mind of anything depressing for a while. Hanging out with her would get his mind off Kagome, and help him forget. At least a little.

"Huh. To be honest, I've never really listened to any of that, but if you were singing, then I wouldn't mind giving it a whirl." Kikyo said, smiling at the hanyou. Kikyo laughed and took a bite of salad. Ever since that night she met him, she'd find herself smiling. Yes, it was a bit fast, but she couldn't help it. Inuyasha was just so charming and hot. He made her feel like he actually cared what she had to say. They were just friends right now, but maybe, just maybe they could something more in a bit of time. Inuyasha laughed at her response and finished off his sandwich.

"So where were you this morning? I tried calling you to see if you wanted to grab breakfast but you never picked up." Kikyo asked.

"Oh, I was recording a song." Inuyasha said.

"I thought you said you were done recording all your songs on the album." Kikyo said.

"Yeah, I am. I'm just recording all the songs I'm singing with Kagome now." Inuyasha said looking out the cafe window.

"Kagome, who's that?" Kikyo asked. Maybe he already had girlfriend? But why would he be talking to her constantly these past few days? Did he want some other girl on the side or something? Kikyo thought, her irritation and anger rising a bit.

"She's another rising artist like me and her label is the same as mine. They came up with this plan to get partnered up and write a few songs together. She's my partner." Inuyasha replied casually. He could tell that she was getting irritated about Kagome and the thought made him smirk. He had only known her for 4 days and already she was being possessive?

"I see. So you just got partnered up with her and you guys are recording songs together? That's it?" Kikyo asked, eyeing her drink.

"That's what I said. I actually know her from childhood too, so we have a history." Inuyasha replied.

Kikyo took a deep breath and let it out. They were just friends right now. She had no right to be jealous. And if Inuyasha was interested in that other girl then he wouldn't be here talking to her. Right? "That's cool."

Inuyasha nodded and took another sip of his soda. Just then his cell phone began to ring. He picked it up and answered it. "Hello? Oh hey Miro, what's up? Nothing much, just finished lunch, why? Right now? Alright, be right there. Later man." Inuyasha wiped his mouth, placed a twenty on the table and stood up. "That was my manager. I got to jet. I'll see ya later, alright?"

"Sure, no problem. See you later." Kikyo replied looking up at his retreating form. She sighed, grabbed her purse, and left.

(+SCENE+CHANGE+)

"What!" Inuyasha practically screamed.

"Calm down man, what's with the raised voice? All I said was that since you and Kagome are both from Kyoto, the label thought it would be a good idea to do your next performance there." Miroku said, calmly sitting behind his desk. As soon as Inuyasha got to his apartment Miroku told him what he was talking to the label about earlier.

"Why does me and Kagome being from Kyoto have anything to do with it?" Inuyasha asked, more composed this time. He sat down on one of the couches in Miroku's office and looked at him.

"The label thought it would be a good idea to advertise you two in your hometown. And other than the performance you'll be giving there in a few days, there's also a photo shoot they want you guys to do together." Miroku said. He knew all about Inuyasha's feeling for Kagome, and personally, he thought them working together in their hometown might bring them closer once again. He also knew about Kikyo and how Inuyasha had been talking to her these past few days. But he knew Inuyasha didn't see her in the same light as he did Kagome. It was just something in his eyes...

Inuyasha sighed and slumped in his seat. Perfect. This was just perfect. He might be able to take his mind off her if he didn't see her much and by talking to Kikyo. But he knew he wouldn't be as successful doing it in their hometown. They had grown there, Laughed, cried, everything... How would he he forget her there when he'd been practically everywhere with her at the very same place?

"Fine. When do we leave?" Inuyasha asked, sounding slightly defeated.

"Don't sound too excited my friend. But we leave tomorrow. Your performance is in 2 days at one of the local clubs. It's pretty new so I don't think you'd know it. Then the following day is your photo shoot with Kagome. Where, I'm not sure yet. They'll tell you when you get there." Miroku replied.

"I'll meet you at the airport. Are we taking a public plane or private?" Inuyasha asked.

"The label's paying for it, so it'll be a private jet." Miroku said, sorting through some of the papers on his desk.

"In that case, could I take a friend along?" Inuyasha asked, an idea forming in his head.

Miroku looked up from his papers to peer at his long-time friend. He had an idea of who that friend might be, but if that was the case, his hopes of Inuyasha getting closer to the girl he obviously cared deeply for were down the drain. "And who might that be?"

"You'll see." And with that Inuyasha stood up and with a wave, left. Miroku sighed and looked back down at his papers. This was going to be a long few days in Kyoto, jet ride included...

(+SCENE+CHANGE+)

"Kyoto?" Kagome asked over the phone. Sango had called her right when she was about to go to bed and was now telling her about the plans for the next few days.

"With Inuyasha? ... But if I'm not performing there, then why do I have to go? ... A photo shoot, why? ... Fine. Alright, alright, I'll be at the airport tomorrow morning. It's not too long of a plane ride, so once we get there, I'll have time to visit my family. I will have time right? Good. Is anyone else going besides us four? He's bringing a friend, who? Hmm... Okay. Can I bring someone also then? ... No... Thanks. I'll see you in the morn then, kay? ... Nothing's wrong, I promise... Alright, bye Sango." Kagome hung up her phone and laid down on her bed. She took a deep breath and let it out. Who could Inuyasha be bringing? A girl maybe? No... It's probably just a guy friend or something. Kagome shook her head. She didn't know if she could hide her feelings for Inuyasha in their hometown. And they were doing a photo shoot together too... She knew he'd been avoiding her, the whole studio thing, proof. He's probably angry that he has to do a photo shoot with me, Kagome mildly thought. She sat up and dialed a number she had been avoiding the past few days.

On the second ring, someone answered. "Kagome, is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me. Sorry I didn't call you sooner, I've been really busy." Kagome lied.

"It's okay, I'm just glad to hear from you. What's up? Are you okay? Are you sick, you need me to come over?" The man asked in a slightly worried voice.

"No, it's fine Kouga. I'm fine. But thanks anyway. Listen, the reason I called was to tell you that I'll be going to Kyoto for the next few days." Kagome said.

"Kyoto? Why? Are you just going to visit your family?" Kouga asked.

"No, my record label is sending me there. They found out that's where I'm from and wanted to advertise my music there. So I'm gonna be doing a photo shoot. And I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?" Kagome asked. If Inuyasha gave her the silent treatment, she'd still have Kouga. And if he did talk to her, she'd still have Kouga there to prevent her from doing anything she'd regret.

"I'll have to check my schedule and make sure I don't have anything imperative I have to do for my dad, but I'll let you know. When are you leaving?" Kouga asked.

"Tomorrow morning at 8:30." Kagome said. Maybe she wouldn't have Kouga...

"I'll check tonight, and if I'm free, I'll meet you at the airport. If not, I'll call you, okay?"

"Alright... I'll talk to you later then Kouga. Good night." Kagome said.

"Sweet dreams sweetie." Kouga said then hung up.

Kagome stared at the phone for a few seconds then hung up. She laid back on her bed and tried to get some sleep before facing the real man that had been plaguing her thoughts, the next day...

(+SCENE+CHANGE+)

It was 8 AM and there was still no sign of Kouga. Kagome sighed and looked around her. She had arrived at the airport and 7:30. Since they were taking a private jet they didn't have to check in as early, but still. When she arrived she saw Sango already there with Miroku drinking some coffee. Inuyasha hadn't arrived yet either. It was autumn so it was pretty chilly. Kagome was wearing a pair of black denim jeans and a cream colored turtle-neck. She also had a pair of black converse and a green jacket. Kagome wasn't too much into make-up so she decided to just puy on some black-eyeliner, a bit of blush, and lip balm. Kagome looked around again and checked the time on her cell-phone. It was 8:10 now the jet was scheduled to leave in 20 minutes. She put her hair up in a messy bun and walked over to where Sango and Miroku were sitting.

"We're gonna be late." Kagome said, sitting down next to Sango.

"Don't worry Kaggie, we still have 20 minutes left and Miroku said that Inuyasha just called and was on his way to out gate. Oh, there they are now." Sango said standing up.

Miroku stood up also and greeted his friend. "He man, where have you been? Why so late?"

"Feh, we're not late, you said the jet leaves at 8:30. It is 8:18. See, we made it on time. But just to answer your question, I over slept." Inuyasha said, slightly chuckling.

Kagome stood up and looked to where Inuyasha and some girl were walking. So he was bringing a girl. Kagome kept a straight face as she stared at Inuyasha help the girl giver her bags to the guys who would load them on the plane. She had her hair in a braid, and was wearing a red long-sleeved shirt that ended at her elbows and a pair of blue denim jeans. She was smiling at laughing with Inuyasha as he said something to her. Just then Inuyasha looked over in her direction and stared at her for a moment. It was the first time they'd seen each other since her performance 5 days ago. There was something in his eyes that made her want to turn away, but couldn't. They stared at each other for what felt like forever when suddenly Kagome felt a pair of arms go around her shoulders.

"Hey, sorry I'm late, I got caught up in traffic. But I'm here now." Kouga said in Kagome's right ear.

Kagome turned around with Kouga's arms still around her and quickly buried her head in his chest. It may not have been the one she wanted, but it was there. "Kouga..." Kagome whispered, telling herself not to cry.

"Hey... Is something wrong sweetie?" Kouga asked concerned. He pulled away slightly to look into Kagome's face but she kept it turned. When Kagome finally looked at him, there was a smile on her face. The sudden smile alone made Kouga suspicious but he pushed it down and smiled back. If Kagome wanted to tell him something, she would. And he would be there, like always.

"Nothing. I'm just glad you made it. I thought you might not show." Kagome said.

Kouga smiled again. "Me too. But with some pushing and re-arranging I was able to make it. But I'll only be able to stay till tomorrow late at night. Then I have to go. There's a meeting in the morning that I can't miss at the company in 2 days."

"That's fine. I'm just happy your here." Kagome said. And she was. She wouldn't be alone and forced to watch Inuyasha with his new "friend" for the next few days now. Kagome broke the embrace and took Kouga's hand, while he carried his luggage with the other. Kouga was wearing a pair of khaki cargo pants and a navy-blue sweater, with his signature pony-tail.

Kagome turned to the group and was surprised to see that Inuyasha was still looking at her. He looked angry. When he noticed that she noticed, he turned back to Kikyo who was having some trouble with her jacket zipper. He reached out and helped her fix it. Then that was that. Kagome turned to look in the other direction to see Sango and Miroku headed their way.

"I think we've been introduced. But if not, I'm Miroku Houshi." Miroku said, extending his hand to Kouga.

Kouga let go of the hand Kagome was holding and reached for Miroku's hand. "I think I remember you. Kouga Ooakami."

"Pleasure to meet the lovely Kagome's fiance. I didn't know you'd be coming." Miroku said eyeing Kagome.

"Hey Kouga, good to see you again." Sango said, breaking the tension.

"You too Sango." Kouga replied.

"Well, I think we're boarding now, so let's go to out seats. Oh and by the way, you remember Inuyasha, he's over there, and that's his friend Kikyo Hitomi." Sango said with a nervous chuckle. Then she turned around towards the jet along with Miroku.

Kouga looked to where Inuyasha was walking with Kikyo then to Kagome. She had her head down and was staring at her feet. But when Kouga took hold of her hand, she looked up. "Shall we?" Kouga said, pointing to the jet with his eyes.

Kagome took a slow breath in then let it out. "We shall."

(+SCENE+CHANGE+)

Once everyone was inside their seat and settled the intercom went on informing the passengers that they would be taking flight shortly. Fifteen minutes later they were in the air. Kagome was sitting in a window seat, with Kouga next to her. Sango and Miroku were sitting a few rows ahead of them and Inuyasha and Kikyo were sitting across them. Kikyo was currently giggling at something Inuyasha whispered in her ear, and Inuyasha was smirking. Kagome turned away from them to the window. After looking at Kikyo, Kagome couldn't deny that she was pretty. Really pretty. And she seemed to be really hitting it off with Inuyasha. And why shouldn't he? Didn't she tell him to go to another woman? Kagome could kick herself. She was feeling so righteous when she picked that song 6 nights ago. Telling herself that it had to be done. But if that was so, then why now, was she so hurt by the sight they made? Someone placed their hand on hers and Kagome turned to see Kouga looking at her with concerned eyes.

"Are you sure you're okay Kagome? You've been drifting in and out a lot." He said.

"Yes, I'm sure. I just couldn't sleep well last night." Kagome said.

"Why not?" Kouga asked.

"I guess I'm just nervous about my music taking off. I mean, will I able to handle it all?" Kagome said, hoping to sound convincing.

Kouga chuckled and hugged her. "You can handle it, and more. I know you can. So stop stressing and take it as it comes, hmm?" Kagome nodded, and hugged him back. Over Kouga's back, she saw Inuyasha looking at her for a second before quickly turning his full attention back to Kikyo. Kagome closed her eyes and let the feel of Kouga take her away.

The plane landed in less than an hour and the next thing they knew it, they were getting off the jet. Kouga had his arm around Kagome's shoulders as she looked around at her hometown airport. It was small, but it was home.

"Kouga, I understand that you're also have Kyoto, are you not?" Miroku asked once they were all in the car the label provided for them.

"Yeah, I grew up here." Kouga said from his seat neat to Kagome.

Kagome was looking out the window at the passing scene that was Kyoto and smiled. She could always forget her troubles in her hometown. Just being under the sun in Kyoto made Kagome smile. Maybe it wouldn't be such a stressful trip after all.

"Kyoto seems kind of country to me. I mean, compared to Tokyo of course. But it is nice in a quint, homey sort of way." Kikyo said, also looking out the window.

Kagome tore her gaze from the window to look at Kikyo for a moment. She was looking out the window at her hometown, and by the looks of it, she didn't look impressed. She noticed that Inuyasha was doing the same, and they met each other's eyes, and smiled, a real smile. Kagome shook her head and looked back to the window. Kikyo didn't know how growing up in Kyoto was really like, so Kagome didn't say anything. And it looked like Inuyasha was thinking the same thing. Strange how it took that kind of comment from Kikyo to break the ice between Inuyasha and her. There was still tension, but it was easier to breathe now.

Sango's cell phone started ringing so she answered it. "Taijya, Sango speaking... What! How can that be? ... But don't they know we're coming? ... Well, how are we all gonna find a place to stay on such short notice? You know how booked Kyoto is in autumn... Fine, call me back." Sango let a frustrated sigh escape her lips and looked at the other occupants in the car. "It looks like they booked out hotel rooms to someone else cus they thought we'd be a no-show, but why they thought that, I have no clue. So it looks like we have no place to stay right now."

"What? How can that be? Didn't the label set out rooms up?" Inuyasha said.

"Yes, but I guess there was some sort of misunderstanding. Man, I so don't need this right now." Sango said, exasperated.

"Calm down Sango, everything will work out." Miroku said, trying to soothe her.

"How can I calm down baka?" Sango said.

"Sango, calm down, really. It's not the end of the world. Have you forgotten that my family lives here? It's not like we're stranded in some foreign land. I know this town like the back of my own hand." Kagome said, smirking. Out of the corner of her eyes, Kagome saw Inuyasha smiling at what she said.

"Your right, sorry Kaggie." Sango said, smiling apologetically at her friend.

"Howcome when I tell you to calm down you call me a baka, but she tells you, you thank her." Miroku asked, curious.

"Because she actually solved our dillema and plus, she's my best friend."Sango replied.

"And I'm not? Sango, I'm hurt. I thought we had gotten pretty close these past few weeks." Miroku said suggestively, raising his eye-brows and smiling.

"Shut it Houshi." Sango said, and turned away.

Miroku just laughed and tried to get her to talk to him again.

Kagome smiled at the two then told the driver her address.

(+SCENE+CHANGE+)

Ten minutes later, they arrived at the Higurashi shrine. Kagome got out of the car, followed by the rest of the gang and stretched, looking up at the stairs they'd have to climb. It had been a while since she was home. And she wanted to make sure she didn't get any cramps once she reached the top.

"Preparing to run a marathon?" A voice at her shoulder asked. She turned her head and was surprised yet again to see Inuyasha smirking at her.

After her initial surprise she smirked back. "You should know more than anyone else here that walking up these stairs is like a marathon in itself." Kagome said, returning to her stretches, secretly elated that Inuyasha was talking to her again.

Inuyasha smiled at her reply and said. "Your right. I should. Forgive me for being sassy."

At that, Kagome laughed and looked at him. He was still smiling at her. But something behind her caught his attention and the smile vanished. He turned and walked towards the trunk where his bags were. Kagome looked after him with a puzzled expression but when she turned around to see what had changed his expression, she knew the answer. Kouga was walking towards her and he didn't look too happy.

"What was that all about? Was that mutt bothering you?" Kouga said, still looking at where Inuyasha was.

"No, he wasn't. And I thought I told you not to call him that anymore." Kagome said in a stern voice.

"Well yeah, but I thought..." Kouga trailed off, turning his face from Inuyasha form to Kagome's eyes. Kouga sighed. "Fine, I'm sorry. Let's just go up to the house now I haven't seen your mother in a while."

Kagome nodded and went to go get her bags but was stopped when Kouga grabbed them for her.

"I can carry my own bags." Kagome said, still slightly peeved.

"I know, but I want to carry them for you." Kouga said.

"Fine, thanks." Kagome said.

The group made their way up the long stairs and when they reached the top, they were breathing a bit heavily, minus Kouga and Inuyasha.

"Whoa Kagome, you have a nice house for a shrine." Miroku said, looking around at the vast grounds.

Kagome smiled at him. "Thanks. Now let's go to the house. I'm starving. I didn't have breakfast yet, so I guess we'll have brunch or something.

Once Kagome reached the house, she took out her key and yelled "Mama, I'm home! Souta? Grandpa?"

"Kagome, dear, is that you? I didn't know you were coming home, what a pleasant surprise." A voice in the kitchen said as a woman made her way to the door where they were all standing. A woman of about forty with an apron on, came out and embraced Kagome. She looked like her daughter, but an older version.

"I misses you Mama." Kagome said into her mom's shoulder.

"I missed you too darling. Who are all these people? I recognize some of them but not all." Kagome's mother said with a warm smile, stepping back to look at all her guests.

"Sango, so nice to see you again. I haven't seen you since last Christmas when your family came down to celebrate with us. How are they? Good, I hope?"

Sango smiled at the older woman and replied "They're all good, thank you Mrs. Higurashi. How have you been? You don't look a day older from the last time I saw you."

Kagome's mother laughed and said "Oh, I'm getting by, getting older. But that's a part of life, and I accept it. I had two beautiful children, so what more could I ask of life?"

Sango smiled and nodded.

"Kouga? Is that you? I haven't seen you in a long while either, how are you?" Kagome's mother asked, moving to give Kouga a hug.

"I'm pretty good Mrs. H. I'm getting better at learning the trade of my father's business, and I'm engaged to my child-hood crush. What more could I ask of life too, right?" Kouga said, hugging the older woman back.

Kagome's mother pulled back and smiled. She knew that Kagome wasn't in love with Kouga, but that she did care for him enough to become. She'd never make her tell her anything, but she'd be there when she wanted to. She turned her head and looked a familiar head of silver hair. The man was looking down, but it had to be none other than who she thought it was.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha Takeishi? Oh my goodness, I haven't seen you in almost ten years. How've you been? How's your mother? Is she in Kyoto also?" She asked, a bit more enthusiastically than with the other two guests.

Inuyasha looked up in time to see Mrs. Higurashi envelop him in a bear hug, and laughed. She's never change. "I've been good, and no my mother's not her. But Mrs. Higurashi, what if I wasn't Inuyasha and just some random guy with silver hair?" He asked.

"Then I suppose you'd still get a big hug from an old lady. And besides I knew it was you. I could see your cute little ears from a mile away. Isn't that right Kagome? Remember how much you used to play with them?" She asked innocently, looking at her daughter.

"Uh, yeah. Heh, mom, this is Miroku Houshi, with the little ponytail, and Kikyo Hitomi, Inuyasha's friend." Kagome said, trying to stop her mom from saying anything more about her past with Inuyasha in front of everybody. "Everyone, this is my mom, Nara Higurashi."

"The great pleasure is all mine Mrs. Higurashi. Will you do me the honor of--" Miroku started off but was cut off with a slap from Sango.

"Don't mind him, he's a lecher." Sango said.

"Sango, Sango, oh sweet Sango, why must you say such things about me?" Miroku said feigning hurt.

"Hmm, maybe cus it's the truth." Sango said turning her shoulder on him.

Nara laughed and shook her head. Sango was still the same strong woman she had met a few years ago.

"Hello, and you are..." Nara said looking at the girl standing near Inuyasha.

"Kikyo. Hitomi, Kikyo. It's nice to meet you. You have a beautiful home." Kikyo said, extending her hand.

Nara shook her hand and nodded. "Thank you. Now why doesn't someone explain to me what you're all doing here, then I can go and make you some food. You must be starving. Knowing Kagome, I'm sure she skipped breakfast if the reason you're here is related to work."

"Okay mom, that's enough sharing about Kagome." Kagome said, laughing nervously.

Inuyasha smiled at her embarrassment and looked around the house. He hadn't stepped in this house for ten years. It didn't change much, except for a few things here and there. But it still made him feel at home, even after so long.

Nara laughed and said "Okay honey, why don't you all put your bags in the rooms while I prepare something for you guys to eat. Then you can tell me all about why you're here. Kagome, you and Sango could share your room. Inuyasha, you and Miroku can take the guest room upstairs. Kikyo, you can take the guest room downstairs to the left, and Kouga you could stay in the other guest room downstairs to the right."

After everyone agreed, they proceeded to put away their luggage and in 15 minutes, got settled in the living room. Kagome's mom had made sandwiches, and cookies. And had also gotten some chips and soda, with it all spread on the living room table.

After Kagome informed her mother about their situation and a brief history on who everyone was, they all decided to get some rest before dinner. Kagome stood up and started to clear the table when her mother stopped her.

"Oh no Kagome, you go on up take a nap, I'll clear this up." Nara said.

"But mama..." Kagome trailed off, looking at her mother.

"Go on now, I'm sure you had to wake up early toady, so I'll do it. And I don't always have you home to do this, so let me." Her mother said gently.

"Okay... Thanks mama. I love you." Kagome said, giving her mom a kiss on the cheek. Everyone thanked her for lunch and for letting them stay at the shrine and went off into their own designated bed rooms.

"So you gonna go take a nap Kagome?" Kouga asked Kagome before she left.

"Mmm." She replied, holding back a yawn.

"Okay, I think I'll just unpack for the night then visit my old house. After all, I have to leave tomorrow night." Kouga said.

"Okay, see you at dinner. Have fun at your old house." Kagome said turning to go to her old bed room, with Sango following after.

Both Sango and Kagome knocked out as soon as they hit the bed. When Kagome finally opened her eyes, she looked at her cell phone to see that it was already 5:30 in the evening. She looked over to see Sango, happily snoring. Kagome laughed and tucked her friend in more tightly. She got up and went to the bathroom to freshen up. Maybe she'd help her mom with dinner. After wiping her face, she took her hair out of it's bun and shook her hair out.

When Kagome got downstairs, she was greeted with a practically empty house. Her mom wasn't in the kitchen, and she didn't see anyone else in sight either. Kagome shrugged and stepped outside into her backyard. She stretched her arms above her head and yawned. It had really been a while since she was home.

Half an hour later, she went back inside to see everyone back. Her mom explained that something was wrong with the stove, so she went out to buy pizza, along with Miroku, and Inuyasha. Kouga had just gotten back from his old house, and Kikyo apparently had just woken up from a nap as well. After dinner, everyone went to bed.

The next day happened in a similar pattern. With small talk, breakfast, hanging out, lunch, and people going off on their own to explore. Then before anyone knew it, it was once again 6:30 in the evening. Inuyasha's performance was at 9 at night, Kouga left for Tokyo at 8:30, and it was dinner soon. Miroku and Sango were busy looking over some paperwork together, and had decided to just eat some left over pizza. Kagome, however, wanted to go to was dinner that night. Inuyasha went to dinner with Kikyo, and Kouga with Kagome. Kagome decide to just go casual, and decided to wear a simple black, cotton, halter dress, a white sweater, and a pair of white flip-flops. Kouga wore a pair of khakis, and a black turtle-neck.

Driving around town for a bit, they both decided to try one of the newer places in Kyoto. It was called Chez Japan, and was a mixture of gourmet French and Japanese cuisine. After parking the car, Kouga led Kagome into the restaurant with a hand resting slightly on her back. As they were waiting to be seated, Kagome spotted Inuyasha and Kikyo sitting at one of the window booths. When Kikyo spotted her, she threw a quick glance at Inuyasha, then waved the pair over. Inuyasha looked over to what Kikyo was waving at, and his eyes slightly widened at seeing Kagome and Kouga there, approaching them. What were they doing here? Kagome looked really nice... Inuyasha's mind then whispered. Shut up, he mentally old himself.

"Fancy seeing you two here. What are the odds that we'd pick the same place to have dinner at. You might as well sit down, since you're already at out table." Inuyasha said looking up at the pair.

"Well, with an opening like that, how could we refuse?" Kagome said, slipping into the booth, followed by Kouga.

"Feh." was her only reply.

"So... You're leaving tonight, aren't you Kouga?" Kikyo asked, trying to break the ice.

"Yes." Kouga shortly said.

"Then you'll miss Inuyasha's performance later tonight." Kikyo persisted.

"Sadly, yes." Kouga said, not looking like he was really sad about it.

After 5 minutes, the waiter appeared and he took all their orders. The table was silent, and not the comfortable kind either. When the food finally arrived, it gave everyone to concentrate on eating, instead of the tension-filled table they were all sitting at.

Kagome sighed and wiped her mouth. This was the most uncomfortable dinner ever. She took a bit of her dessert and swallowed. All of a sudden, she was coughing so hard she couldn't breathe. She clutched her chest and continued to cough. Kouga's eyes widened and he started roughly patting her back. After a few minutes, the food went down, then Kouga was holding a glass of water to her parched lips and throat. When she finally caught her breath, she looked up to see most of the restaurant patrons looking at her. Inuyasha himself, looked at her with eyes filled with so much worry, it moved her heart. He did still care about her.

"Are you okay Kagome?" Kouga asked, looking intently into her face.

"I'm fine, it just went down the wrong tube. Sorry." Kagome said, wiping her face. Kouga had just brushed his hand over Kagome's cheek when Inuyasha angrily said "You're such a baka . How can you not know how to eat food properly? Stupid. You should be sorry, but you shouldn't be apologizing to the mangy wolf."

"What the Hell is your problem dog-breath? She almost choked and that's all you can say? God, I shouldn't be surprised. You were crude when we were younger and you're crude now. If anyone's stupid here, it's you mangy mutt." Kouga said standing up, his anger rising.

Inuyasha stood up as well. "What did you just say to me Wolf-breath?"

"You heard me." Kouga said, stepping toward Inuyasha.

Inuyasha growled and stepped around the table as well towards Kouga.

"Stop it. Now." Kagome said softly. She stood up from her place at the table and walked towards Kouga and Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, I don't know why you're so angry, but stop. I choked okay, your right, it's my fault, happy? Kouga, it's almost 8 already. We should leave if you wanna make your flight." Kagome said, gathering her purse and sweater.

Kouga nodded and threw a last simmering look at Inuyasha. Then he walked out of the restaurant without a backward glance. Kagome looked at Inuyasha also and the look she gave him was angry, apologetic, and guilty all at the same time. Then she left. Inuyasha was left looking after the woman who held his heart first, now, and perhaps even last. It was Kikyo's hand on his shoulder that brought him out of his reverie. He looked at her and saw something in her eyes, that he knew he couldn't give her. Hope.

(+SCENE+CHANGE+)

After Kouga got his bags from the shrine they made their way to the airport. When they got there, Kouga carried his luggage out and Kagome followed after him. When they got to the place where Kouga would board the plane, he turned around and faced her.

Kagome looked up into his face, and saw determination for some reason. He placed all his bags down and enveloped her in a hug. She slowly put her arms around his back and softly hugged him back. "I'll miss you." Kouga said into her hair.

"Mmm." Kagome mumbled back.

"Listen, don't let Takeishi hurt you, okay? I'm here. I will always be here for you." Kouga said. He smiled and then said "Have a good photo shoot, tomorrow, alright?"

Kagome nodded and stepped back. Kouga picked his bags up and turned around. After about 4 steps forward, he looked back and gave Kagome one of his most charming smiles. Kagome waved and waited till he got on the plane. Then she turned around and left for the club. Once she was in the car, she took the card that Sango had given her out of her purse. It was the club's card and it had the name, phone number, and address. The club was a fifteen-minute drive from the airport and the next thing Kagome knew, she was there. It was 8:50 now, and Inuyasha would be performing in 10 minutes. Would he still be angry at her? Kagome shook her head and got out of the car.

When she got to the door and told the bouncer who she was, he let her in. The man working just inside the club doors then directed her to a reserved spot where Sango, Miroku, and Kikyo were sitting at. It was on the second level balcony where only the VIP got in. And apparently, they were it for the night.

"Hey Kagome, you just made it. They're just about finished setting up and Inuyasha should be going on any minute now." Miroku said, indicating for her to sit down.

Kagome took a seat next to Sango and ordered a bottled water from the waiter that came by.

"We heard about what happened at the restaurant. I hope you're okay now." Sango said, rubbing her best-friends back softly.

"Yeah, I'm okay now. Thanks." Kagome smiled at Sango. Sango smiled back and nodded her head.

"So how did seeing off Kouga go? Smooth?" Miroku asked.

"Sure." Kagome replied, opening the bottle of water that was just placed in front of her.

Miroku slightly smiled at her short answer then looked to the stage. "Any minute now."

"That's the third time you said that in the last ten minutes. We know he gonna go on soon, so chill." Sango said, looking at Miroku. "Oh, by the way, do you know what song Inuyasha's gonna sing tonight?"

"Nope." was Miroku's reply.

"But you're his manager, how can you not?" Sango asked.

"Well, my impatient Sango, I did know what song he was going to sing, but he changed it when he arrived at the club tonight and he wouldn't tell me." Miroku said, still looking towards the stage, down below. "Right after his dinner with Kikyo, Kouga, and Kagome." Miroku said turning his gaze from the stage to Kagome. She looked at him with a puzzled expression. It was as if he was directly that last comment at her. Miroku turned away, and it was almost like his pointed look meant nothing. Almost.

The lights slowly dimmed and a spotlight shone onto the center of the stage. The DJ came out and the people down on the floor cheered. "What's up everybody? I'm DJ Puff. How ya'll doin tonight?" He asked, trying to get the crowd pumped. "Alright, alright, I feel ya. Well, tonight we got a rockin' performance going on, by none other than home boy Inuyasha Takeishi. He grew up here folks so let's treat him good. He' a rising music artist and he's back in Kyoto to promote his music. So show him some love everybody!" The DJ continued on. And we also got a home girl in the house, Kagome Higurashi. She's a rising music artist as well, so show her some love."

"We love you Kagome!" the crowd cheered.

Kagome smiled and waved at the crowd down below.

"It appears as though some of them remember you Kaggie." Sango whispered in her ear, laughing.

"Okay everyone, cool it. From what I heard, the infamous Kagome is taken and is in fact engaged." The DJ said into the mic.

"Did you guys tell him?" Kagome asked, looking at Sango and Miroku.

"No, not us. He must have heard it from someone else." They both replied.

Kagome sighed and looked back to the stage.

"On to the main attraction, our home boy Inuyasha is gonna be singing one of his song's off his album. So if you like it, buy the album when it comes out in a few months. And even if you don't like it, buy it anyway just to show show home-town love and support. His song is called 'Over'. Enjoy." The DJ finished off and walked off the stage.

Inuyasha's voice rang out for a minute before the curtain on the stage was lifted and you finally saw him with a band behind him.

_You better crawl on your knees,  
the next time you say that you love me.  
Fall on your knees, cuz this time I won't be so kind.   
Can't you see that this is life and life is killing me.  
Is it yours? Is it mine?  
Our sky fell down tonight, to wash away our pain. _

Inuyasha gripped the mic as soon as he began to sing the next verse and closed his eyes for a moment. Then mid-way through the verse he looked up into the VIP section. And it was if he was looking for specifically Kagome's eyes.__

Tell me, over and over and over and over and over again,  
it never was time for us, it never was time to let me in.  
Show me, over and over and over and over and over again,  
it never was time for us, it never was time to let me in. 

He turned away from the VIP section and regarded the audience. He smirked, unknowing that the lighting would catch his eyes, creating a sort of flash.

Y_ou better see how evil you can be,  
when you see my evil smile.  
It's the one that you'll remember when I am not so kind.  
can't you see that this is death and death is saving me.  
I say burn all your bridges while you still have control of the flame.  
I know it's hard but you...  
_

Inuyasha took the mic from it's stand and walked closer to the stage's edge. He threw his whole body into his performance as he moved aimlessly around the stage with his eyes, slightly closed.

_  
Tell me, over and over and over and over and over again,  
it never was time for us, it never was time to let me in.  
Show me, over and over and over and over and over again,  
it never was time for us, it never was time to let me in.  
_

He looked up again towards the VIP and saw Kikyo smiling at him, Sango nodding her head to the music, along with Miroku, and Kagome. She was staring at him with an unreadable expression.

_  
You've hardened to the point.  
You're hard and to the point. _

Inuyasha continued to look back at the girl staring at him then finally closed his eyes. He thrashed his body around, unsure of what he was doing, and let the music take him. Why was she looking at him like that?__

Tell me, over and over and over and over and over again,  
it never was time for us, it never was time to let me in.   
(hardened to the point)  
Show me, over and over and over and over and over again,  
(hard and to the point)  
it never was time for us, it never was time to let me in.  


He bent down to sing the last words to the crowd, while it faded towards the ending...

_Tell me, over and over and over and over and over again,  
it never was time for us, it never was time to let me in. _

The crowd howled howled, cheered, and clapped at the end of his song and jumped up and down. Inuyasha opened his eyes, and smiled at them. Some of the girls swooned and that made him smile even more. He bowed down and thanked the audience. Then he cast a last serious glance towards a certain chocolate-eyed girl sitting up in the VIP area, before turning to go backstage.

"Wow that was amazing! I can't believe Inuyasha can sing like that." Kikyo said, still smiling.

"Yeah, it was. Why do you think kept glancing up here Sango? We're the only people up here." Miroku said, looking at Kagome out of the corner of his right eye.

"I'm not sure, but I think I have an idea." Sango said, catching on to what Miroku meant.

"Because I'm up here. And you guys too." Kikyo flippantly said, looking down at the stage.

"Right." Sango sarcastically replied, looking at Miroku who was shaking his head and smirking at the same time.

Kagome on the other hand was oblivious to all their chatter and and sat looking straight ahead with a far away look on her face. Had he been talking about them when he sang his song? About her? It would explain why kept looking at her throughout the performance and at some of the implied parts of the song. She shook her head to clear it then saw Inuyasha approaching them on the stairs. He sat down next to Kikyo and poured himself a drink.

"Great job man, that was a good performance." Miroku said, patting his friend on the back.

"Yeah Inuyasha, you could really tell that you were into the song and the music." Sango said from across the table.

"You were wonderful Inu. I absolutely loved it. I am so going to all of your shows from now one" Kikyo said, smiling prettily up at him.

"What did you think about it Kags?" Inuyasha said, deliberately using her nickname in front of everyone. Kagome looked at his face and saw him looking at her with a easy smile. but deep down, she knew it was anything but easy.

"It was good." Kagome said, looking away to observe her bottle of water.

"Just good? Aww, I guess I'll have to do better just to get a great, huh?" Inuyasha said, looking at her, the smile completely gone now.

Miroku cleared his throat and said "So dude, why did really decide to change your song so last minute? I mean, don't get me wrong the song you sang tonight was awesome, but it's not like you to change your mind so suddenly."

Inuyasha turned from looking at Kagome to look at Miroku, then back to Kagome. "You know how it is man. Things happen, plans change. I was just going with the flow of how I felt when I got here."

"Ah, I see." Miroku said. He could see the interaction, or lack thereof, between Inuyasha and Kagome.

Then all of a sudden, Kagome stood up. "I'm gonna head home. I'm kind of tired. I'll see you all in the morning." And with that, she was gone.

Mirkou looked at Sango and they shared similar expressions. Kikyo on the other-hand was so consumed in re-applying her make-up to even notice that Kagome was gone. Inuyasha though was looking after Kagome for what felt like the hundredth time...

(+SCENE+CHANGE+)

Kagome was so sad and angry right now. She wasn't quite too sure yet of the why, but just that she was. How could he? How could he what? Her mind whispered. How could he tell you something personal through a song? The way you did? The realization that she had again once again, no reason to really be angry at him. It had been almost 3 years since Kagome had visited their spot. Ever since she had left for Tokyo, and even when she came back for visits home, she avoided it. But now that Inuyasha was here in Kyoto, she felt like it was finally okay to for some reason. When she reached the top of the grassy hill, she smiled. The beauty of the view below and the stars up above combined, never cease to calm her, no matter what was going on. She remember'd camping out there sometimes as a child when Inuyasha left. It made her feel closer to the stars, and to him, wherever he was at the time. She had listened to him and poured her soul into those very stars everytime she went up there.

Kagome sat down under the tree's canopy and looked down at the city lights. What was Inuyasha doing right now? Probably with Kikyo. Kagome pretended to gag, then admonished herself for being so childish. I mean, Kikyo seemed nice, and she didn't say much to Kagome. But there was just something that irked her to no end about the girl. Kagome sighed and laid down on the cool grass underneath her. Maybe Kagome really could be just friends with Inuyasha. They were the best of friends as kids, so why was it so hard to do so now. Yeah, she'd just talk to Inuyasha about it, then everything will be okay, and they'll be friends with no awkwardness. That could work, right? Kagome sighed and thought to herself, being friends is better than this thing we have going on now. But did Kagome just want to be friends? Nothing more? Well, maybe... No, she thought. Even if I wanted to, we can't. There's the matter of Kouga and now... Kikyo. She could tell by the way Kikyo looked at Inuyasha that she liked him a lot. Whether or not he liked her back, was a questionable issue. Sometimes, it looked like he sort a did, but other times, it looked like he could care less...

Kagome slipped her slip-flops off as she continued to ponder her's and Inuyasha's love life. She turned onto her side and what saw there made her gasp. Standing just on the edge of the hill was Inuyasha. He was just standing there. Then after a moment he made his way over to her.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome breathlessly asked, still lying on the grass.

"What, can't I come to our spot?" Inuyasha asked, standing next to her spot on the ground with his hands in his front pockets.

"Where are the others?" Kagome asked, finally sitting up with her legs tucked beneath her.

"They're still at the club..." was his reply.

"I see." Kagome said, looking down at her hands.

"Do you really? Do you really see what's going on Kagome?" Inuyasha softly asked, looking straight ahead.

Kagome looked up at him then. What was he talking about? "I'm not sure anymore..."

"Good. Because sure answers will get you no where in the end. You'll just end up right where you started from." Inuyasha said, turning to look at her.

"What are you talking about Inuyasha?" Kagome softly asked. He was about 2 feet away from here, yet he looked so far away at the same time. As if he was just beyond her reach...

"Are you that dumb Kagome, or are you just pulling my string?" Inuyasha harshly asked, staring into her eyes.

"Wha--" Kagome started but was cut off by Inuyasha.

"I miss you." Inuyasha softly said, turning to look away from her again. "I miss you so much, and you don't even care."

Kagome's heart was beating faster at what he had just said. I miss you too... her heart whispered.

"I haven't seen you in such a long time and I can count the number of times we've hung out since then on one hand. I never forgot about you for a moment when I was away." Inuyasha said, turning back to look at her. "Then I finally see you again, find out you're engaged, we have a great day, then you tell me to go to someone else? How am I supposed to act? Happy? I'm not." Inuyasha sighed then reclined onto the grass.

Kagome just looked at him like she couldn't believe this was happening and he was real. Not knowing what to say just yet, she laid back on the grass too.

"And today, you were so stupid. Do you know how worried I was? And I couldn't even do anything cus Kouga was right there next to you. Do you know how I felt? Helpless. That's why I was so angry. I was going to just keep this all inside, but watching you lie here, I can't do that." Inuyasha said, turning his head to look at Kagome.

"You never could lie here. And even when we weren't here, I could always tell when you lied." Kagome softly said, looking up at the stars.

Inuyasha looked up at the stars too and sighed. "This place really is the most beautiful place on earth."

"Yeah..." Kagome said.

"So where do we go from here?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome sighed and closed her eyes. "I'm... I'm engaged."

Inuyasha's head snapped so fast in her direction then he stood up. "I know you're engaged Kagome! I know it everytime I look at you now, everytime I think about you! That you're not mine. I know that. But here I am, pouring out my heart to you, trying to find a resolution to our tension-filled relationship, and you're reminding me yet again! I don't need a reminder Kagome! I don't. I know, okay!" Inuyasha practically screamed, looking down at her. He was so angry.

Kagome looked up at him and for the first time in a while, she looked scared. Not scared of Inuyasha physically, but emotionally.

"You know what? Forget this. I tried and you threw it in my face. Do whatever you want, I don't care anymore." Inuyasha said and turned around to leave. He had only gotten 4 steps forward when he felt something being launched at his back. The next thing he knew Kagome's arms were around his waist, hugging him to her.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry Yash for being so insensitive." Kagome said, her reply slightly muffled by Inuyasha's shirt and back.

Inuyasha put his hands over Kagome's and was going to remove them when her grip tightened. "I miss you too. Even though I see you now, I still miss you." Kagome softly said. Inuyasha knew she was crying when he smelt and felt her tears on his back. He sighed and relaxed under her embrace.

Inuyasha turned to face her and put his arms around Kagome. He wiped the tears off her cheeks with his hands, then lightly kissed her forehead so softly, Kagome thought she might have imagined it. He hugged her to him to them, so fiercely she almost couldn't breathe... And she loved it. Kagome hugged him back with all her might and Inuyasha gently laid his head on top of hers. "I still miss you too..."

"We'll work something out, won't we Yash?" Kagome asked him, with her head still buried in his warm chest.

Inuyasha pulled back a little to look into her beautiful face. The stars and the moon above combined, gave her an almost ethereal-like glow. "We will. Together."

Kagome gave him one of her infamous sun-rivaling smiles then buried her head in his chest again. With her arms tightening around him yet again.

Inuyasha smiled, though he knew she couldn't see it. Sometimes you smile because you're smiled at or because you think you have to. But this smile, was simply just a smile of utter happiness...

(+END+)

A.N.: Wow oh wow. This chapter is even longer than the last. I know I said it's be shorter but I couldn't help it. It was gonna be even longer but i decided to save that for the next chapter. To be honest, I'm not sure how this chapter tuned out. I liked the end, but I'm not sure about all the stuff in the beginning. Kikyo will show herself more later but not now. I hope this chapter made sense and that you listened to the song as Inu sang it. Much more better. Well thanks for reading and review! ;-) Next chappie, the photo shoot! Woohoo! LoL.


	8. Chapter 7

**"Long Lost..."**

by: TrinityK

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, for if I did I would not be writing or reading fanfics about him. He'd be with me and we'd have... FUN. LoL. He belongs to the oh so creative, Rumiko Takahashi.**

A.N.: Hi everyone! Once again, sorry if this is late. I was either at home being lazy, or out with my friends who are visiting from AZ. But I'm here now. Some of the ideas and scenes in this chapter just kept on nagging at my head these past few nights, so I had to get them all out, finally. I'm using two songs in this chapter, but they're by the same band. The song that Kagome is gonna be singing is called "Autumn's Monologue" and Inuyasha's song is called "The Fiction We Live In." And they're both by the band 'From Autumn to Ashes.' But a girl sings Kag's song, and a guy sings Inu's. It's a mostly screamo band, but these two songs are not, they're sang through, and all clear. I don't own either of them. So if you can find em', give em' a listen while you read. The experience is way better. And they both pretty much have the same background music. And thanks for all the reviews! I'm almost at a 100, so keep them all coming, I appreciate every single one. I'm glad you guys like my fic. Alright, on to the story. Enjoy! ;-) Oh yeah, I didn't even plan to use this but it just happened that way. The song that's playing as the group is dancing is Mariah Carey's "Without You."

Chapter 7: I See You, I Do

"Great, wonderful, now Higurashi-san, if you could just turn your head downwards an inch or so. Perfect. Now Takeishi-san, turn your head towards Higurashi-san a little. Perfect, great. You guys are naturals at this, huh?" The photographer said, smiling at the pair before him.

Kagome and Inuyasha were posing in a studio they're label had set up. Inuyasha looked at the photographer with a smile amiss, and his hands at his sides. He was wearing a read muscle shirt, with a black, studded vest over it, and a pair of black jeans. Kagome on the other-hand was wearing a maroon denim skirt with the ends and hem shredded, and a black silk camisole with little skulls and hearts decorated on it. She had her hair in a faux-hawk with bold, dark make-up on. Inuyasha refused to let the hair-stylist touch it, let alone do anything with it, so down and loose behind his back it was. Kagome inwardly sighed and listened to the photographer tell her and Inuyasha what to do. They had been at it for a few hours now, and the photo-shoot was almost done. Then they'd go back to Tokyo early tonight. After the little confessions that she had with Inuyasha, she was anxious to get back home. She wasn't sure if anything drastic would change, but she just hoped that she and Inuyasha could still be friends. When they had pulled apart after they're little reunion last night, they had gone back to Kagome's family's house and went to bed. And this morning they hadn't talked about it much. Kagome wondered whether or not Inuyasha had something he wanted to say. She knew they had to talk before they went back to Tokyo though.

"Okay, not Higurashi-san, place your fore-arm on Takeishi-san's left shoulder... That's it. Fabulous."

Kagome did as told, and felt Inuyasha's shoulder for a second, the relax. He turned toward her and smiled. Kagome felt her heart drop at the sight of it, but she smiled back. He put his arm around waist and turned back to the camera smirking. Kagome laughed at turned toward the camera with a smug expression on her face.

"That's great. Just a little more, we're almost done..." The photographer said.

Kagome turned her head away from the camera then felt something tickling her in the side. She started laughing and looked at Inuyasha again. He was still smirking to the camera, but that glint in his eyes told her he knew what he was doing. He wasn't even tickling her a lot, but his fingers in her waist was on a sensitive spot for Kagome, so even his light touches made her squirm.

When Kagome got a free moment of Inuyasha's playful fingers she slyly moved her arm from his shoulder to stretch it around to the top of his head. She began to lightly caress his ears from the back so that he could feel it, but no one could see her doing it from the front. His tickling ceased and he got this dazed, relaxed look on his face. Within minutes he began to softly purr as Kagome continued her ministrations.

"Do you hear that Akio? What is it?" The hair-stylist, standing to the side asked.

"I don't know. It sounds like... Purring?" The make-up artist said.

As soon as Inuyasha heard this, Kagome's giggles began to trickle out. He turned his head to her and she was had her face empty and pleasant but he could see that she was trying her damndest to not burst out laughing. He growled softly at her so that only she could hear. Her fingers stopped caressing his ears and she slowly turned to look at him with an innocent expression on her face. He opened his mouth to say something to her, but the photographer, cut him off.

"Okay people, that's a rap. We're done, great job. Give it up for Higurashi-san and Takeishi-san for being so cooperative today. We all wish you good fortune with your music careers." The photographer said. Everyone else working at the shoot, agreed with him and proceeded to head out for lunch.

Inuyasha turned back to where Kagome was, only she wasn't there. He went to her dressing room and found her sitting in her chair in front of the mirror, removing her make-up. He smirked and quietly walked up behind her. He was about to tickle her again but her voice interrupted him.

"I know your there baka, I can see you in my mirror, so don't even try it." Kagome said, wiping her eye make-up off.

Inuyasha smirked again and went across the room to sit on one of the couches that occupied the room. "Man, that photo-shoot took forever. We were up since like 7 and now it's 1 in the afternoon." He yawned and turned to look at Kagome with a smug smile on his face. "But it was fun at the end, huh Kags?"

"Yeah, especially when you began purring in front of everyone." Kagome laughed, getting up from her chair to look through her clothes in the corner.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes on and her and got up to walk towards her with a sly little smirk on his face.

Kagome was bent over her bag, rummaging through it for her shirt when she felt Inuyasha bend over with his arms sliding around her waist. Her breathing stopped for a second when she felt his warm breath beside her ear. "You shouldn't have done that in front of everyone Kags..." Inuyasha whispered.

"Why not? You started tickling me first on a spot you knew was ticklish. You started it..." Kagome breathlessly said, trying to get a hold of herself.

"Mmm..." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Kagome-san we wanted to ask you..." Akio started to ask when she came into the room but stopped when she saw the two. "Oh, uh, it can wait. Sorry to interrupt. We just wanted to ask if you wanted to join the rest of the crew for lunch. Your welcome to join also Inuyasha-san."

"Sorry, but Kagome already has plans for lunch. With me." Inuyasha said stepping back from Kagome to look at the make-up artist.

"Okay, that's fine. We just wanted to ask. Uh, it was cool working with you two. I'll see around okay?" Akio said, hurrying to get out of the room.

Inuyasha was looking at the door where she left when Kagome lightly slapped his arm.

"Why did you do that? You practically scared the girl off with that look of yours. And since when were we having lunch together? No one asked me, and certainly not you." Kagome said, irritated.

Kagome was about to say more, but stopped when Inuyasha turned his piercing gaze to her.

"We need to talk before we go back to Tokyo. And I thought this would be the perfect opportunity seeing as how we're leaving tonight." he said.

Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. She knew this was coming. What exactly, she wasn't sure, but she knew it was something that would have to do with their relationship and what happened the other night.

"Get changed and meet me outside when your done." Inuyasha said, and with that he stalked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Kagome took a big breath then let it out. She looked at the door where he left then proceeded to change.

(+SCENE+CHANGE+)

Inuyasha was walking in the park, looking for a spot to sit with a basket in his hand, and Kagome behind him. He had changed into a simple pair of jeans and a faded red shirt. When Kagome came out, she was also wearing jeans, but with a button-down, dark green top. Inuyasha found a spot under a shady canopy tree and led Kagome there. When he turned around to look at her after setting the basket down, he saw her looking up at the sky with her hair blowing in the wind. She turned her head down to face him and she had a peaceful expression on her face. He stopped breathing for a second and took a deep breath. Then he sat down, indicating Kagome to do the same. He knew what he was about to tell her and talk about. It killed a piece of him to even do it, but he knew he had to do it. There was no other choice that allowed him to keep his vow, and her's.

Kagome looked down at the basket on the ground next to Inuyasha and wondered what was in it. When she met Inuyasha outside, she was a nervous wreck. But as soon as she got under the warm sun and into the calming atmosphere of the park, her nerves calmed. She knew it was temporary and that her calmness would seep away as soon as she heard what Inuyasha had to say to her.

Inuyasha exhaled and pulled the basket closer to him. "Hungry Kags? I got sandwiches, chips, cookies, some fruits, and water."

"You prepared all that? I didn't know you could make any food other than ramen." Kagome joked, trying to lighten the mood. It worked.

Inuyasha chuckled and nodded his head. "I can cook and make other stuff when I want to. Most of the time I just don't wanna. And you should talk, I mean do you remember that yakiniku you tried making when were smaller. You burned it to a flaming crisp." Inuyasha said, taking the food out of it's basket.

"That was a long time ago. And it wasn't my fault mama set the grill too high." Kagome said, indignantly.

"So now your blaming your mother?" Inuyasha asked, smirking.

Kagome opened her mouth to say something then stopped for a few seconds. "Whatever." she mumbled. She knew he was right.

Inuyasha laughed. "Don't worry, little Kaggie, with practice and time, you can be a master chef like the great Inuyasha."

Kagome rolled her eyes at him and looked at the food he had taken out.

"Let's eat, then we'll talk after." Inuyasha said handing her a sandwich. He unwrapped his own sandwich and started eating, not looking at Kagome the whole time.

Kagome looked at the sandwich placed in front of her then at him. She swallowed and began to eat.

The next twenty minutes were filled in silence as the two ate. It wasn't exactly uncomfortable, but it was a silence that let you know that something big was coming.

Kagome took a sip of her bottled water and looked at the tree branches around them sway in the wind. She put her water down and laid back on the grassy floor. She heard Inuyasha lay on the grass too and closed her eyes.

"Kagome... About the other night..." Inuyasha trailed.

"Hmm?" Kagome asked with her eyes still closed.

Inuyasha sat up and looked down at her, face serious. "I don't regret anything that happened or what was said. But I want to know where to go from here. I can't handle seeing you with this tension in the air like some huge weight. What do you want to do?"

Kagome opened her eyes and looked at him. She sat up also and watched his silver locks slightly move with the wind. "All I know is that I couldn't handle it if we never talked again. Especially since we met again after so long..."

Inuyasha nodded. "Me too. To tell the truth, I always sort of had a thing for you when we were younger." Inuyasha said, smiling slightly. "You were my first, and best friend. And seeing you now, after years of not talking or see you, I guess my feelings came back. No, seeing you again made me realize that my feelings or you never stopped. I thought I'd never see you again, so I suppressed those feelings. It hurt too much to think about you. I just couldn't live in a memory if I knew I'd never see you again. But now, with you here right in front of me..." Inuyasha sighed. "I want to be with you. But I made a vow to never do what my father did, and you're not free..."

Kagome swallowed her pulse and said the first thing that came to her mind. "What about Kikyo?"

Inuyasha looked at her. "What about her?"

"You two seemed pretty close, and she likes you. How can you say you want to be with me, if you still have her?" Kagome asked.

"Kikyo is just a friend right now. I met her after that night you sang in the club. She was there, and I needed someone to talk to. And who are you to throw stones when your freakin' engaged to someone else?" Inuyasha said, anger rising.

Kagome stared at him then sighed. He was right. Again. "Your right. Okay? Who am I to question your relationships when I'm engaged myself. Who am I to feel something for you when I promised myself to someone else?" Kagome said, her voice rising. She wasn't sure why she was falling apart, but she couldn't help it. "Who am I to expect you to come back like you said you would? Who am I to expect you to...when I..."Kagome trailed off. She looked down at the ground, not wanting Inuyasha to see any tears that slip from her eyes.

Inuyasha got up to kneel in front of her, then hugged her to him, whispering soothing nothings into her ear. When she calmed down, he let her go, and sat in front of her. "I'm sorry I didn't come back sooner. I just couldn't..." Inuyasha sighed and started all over again. "I do want to be with you. But I won't do that if your with someone else. You know what my vow was."

"You don't understand, if it was as simple as just dumping Kouga and going to you, I would. Like you said, even if we haven't seen each other in years, seeing you again awakened something in me. But it's not that simple. I've come too far with Kouga. If we weren't engaged, then maybe. But he was there to pick up my pieces when the world fell around me. He was there when I cried my heart out, wishing for someone else to be there. He was there when..."

"...when I left you." Inuyasha softly said, looking at the ground.

Kagome nodded soundlessly. "I owe him so much. If it wasn't' for him caring enough to just be there, I don't know what I would have done or what would've happened. I was so far gone, that I couldn't hear anyone. But after a while, I heard him." Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha. "I may not feel the love for him that I do for you, but I do care about him. He was there for me too, when I needed someone. And he wants to be with me. I owe him that much..."

Inuyasha nodded and looked up to her. " I see, now. I probably would feel the same if the situations were reversed. But knowing that, doesn't change what told you. I don't blame you for anything. It was my fault. I could have gone out to look for you when I had the chance a few years ago, but I didn't. I was scared of what you might think of me if I wasn't successful yet. Stupid, but true. I waited too long, and I'm paying for it. If anything, I'd really like it, if you allowed me to be your friend at least. I don't think I could handle us not having any ties at all..."

Kagome didn't say anything as she stared off into space. Inuyasha sighed and tried again.

"Maybe we'll meet again one day, when we're both free to finally be together, in the way we want to be. Until then, friends?"

Kagome looked up at him, and nodded. She gave him a smile, unsure of itself around the edges, and he gave the exact same kind in return. She wasn't sure where this would lead exactly, but she knew that things were not settled into what would be for the rest of the days. This friendship would either break or escalate into something she dreaded, or looked forward to. Only time would tell. Because love has it's ways of making you crave something you claimed to hate, and hate something you claimed was right. All anyone knows, is that when true love comes calling, you can try to resist, but you'll never win.

(+SCENE+CHANGE+)

Kagome was looking out the jet window, listening to her mp3 player. After the whole thing in the park they had gathered their stuff and went back to her place to pack. Ever since then, Inuyasha had been treating her like friend. He was friendly, but not too friendly. Then again he was also friendly to Kikyo. Sango and Miroku were talking about the ins' and outs' of being a manager and being in the business a row over. Without looking away from her view of the sky, she turned the volume up on her mp3 player. Kagome finally tore her gaze away from the sky and looked over to where Inuyasha and Kikyo were sitting. It looked like Kikyo s trying to convince him of something and he just found it amusing. Then all of sudden he burst out laughing, followed by Kikyo. Was it just Kagome, or did it look like his laughter didn't meet his eyes when he laughed with her? She shook her head and cast a last glance at the pair. Inuyasha was no longer laughing. Kikyo was looking through her purse, and Inuyasha was looking at Kagome with an intense look on his face. Then he broke out a smile for her and waved. Kagome slightly smiled back and raised her hand up to indicate a wave of her own. Inuyasha nodded and turned back to chat with Kikyo, who looked up from her purse to talk back.

And that's how the flight back home to Tokyo went. Kagome would catch herself glancing at the pair every now and then, and once in a while Inuyasha would catch her gaze back and wave. Friends. Platonic, right?

That had been three days ago. It's inevitable that Kagome would see him time to time, seeing as how they were working for the same label and were partners for this team-up project. So whenever they saw each other, they'd say hi, chat for a bit, do what they needed to do and be on their way. It was a completely basic friendship. Almost just an acquaintance. But not.

Tonight, the label was throwing a party for all the up-coming artists at the label. Sango said it was so everyone could get to know each everyone. Kagome knew a few of the other artists at the label already, so she could chat and catch up with them. Sango had told her that she had reluctantly agreed to go tonight as Miroku's date. Kagome knew Sango liked the lech, but was afraid to admit it. Kagome smiled at the thought of her stubborn friend and proceeded to get ready. She had bought a deep sapphire dress. It had a halter style cut and it hugged her upper body like a glove, only to flow out past her waist to just below her knees. It was made of silk, and had rhinestones embedded into little swirls and flowers at the bottom. Kagome curled her hair and put the top layer into a pony-tail. After putting on a pair of chandelier earrings, a silver bracelet, and silver heels, she proceeded to put her make-up on. She sat in front of her vanity mirror and applied the basic black eye-liner, lip-gloss, blush, mascara, and metallic blue eye-shadow. When she was done she looked at herself in the mirror and nodded. Her make-up was noticeable, but it was just the right amount, not too much or too little. She got up, put on a black cashmere on, gathered her purse, and went outside to wait for Kouga to pick her up. Kagome was hugging her arms to her as she saw Kouga's blue BMW pull up in front of her apartment.

She stepped down from her stoop and walked towards Kouga's car. She opened the door and got in.

"Hey Kagome, sorry if I was late. I got held up in the office." Kouga said, leaning over to kiss her cheek.

"It's fine Kouga. Your not late, your just on time. I just got out of my apartment when you pulled up." Kagome said.

Kouga was wearing a black suit with a deep blue, satin tie, and black dress shoes. "Really? I do have perfect timing then, huh?" Kouga said, smiling at her. Kagome smiled back then looked out the window, watching the dark scenery pass her by.

"You look beautiful Kagome. I love that color on you." Kouga said.

"Thanks Kouga. You look great yourself." Kagome said, without turning to look at him.

"So, have you already met some of the artists?" he asked.

"A few." Kagome said.

Half an hour later, they were pulling up in front of the hotel the party was being held at. Kouga have the guy at the door his keys and took Kagome's hand in his. The receptionist told them which room the party was at and directed them towards it. When they reached the room, Kagome stopped for a second to look around. There were lights, and decorations, food, heck, there was even a few ice-sculptures. All in all, it was beautiful. Kouga led her to the refreshment table and got them two glasses of champagne. "It all looks magnificent, huh?" Kouga whispered in her ear. Kagome nodded then looked at all the people in the big room. She saw Sango not too far talking with Miroku and some of the other managers. Sango looked up and as if sensing she was being stared at and when she saw Kagome, she nodded her to come over. Kagome motioned to Kouga and they went to Sango.

"Hey Kagome, hi Kouga, you guys look great. You know Miroku, and these other two people are Hana, and Sarah. They're both VP's at the label." Sango said, introducing everyone.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you." Kagome said to the two people.

"The pleasure is all ours. I heard so much about you Kagome-san. And I've heard your music too. It's so filled with emotion, I love it." Hana said.

"Yes, your going to a successful music artist. It's as if you write from the heart. There are not too many artists like that anymore." Sarah said.

"Thank you." Kagome said, smiling at the two.

"So, are you a music artist too Kouga-san?" Hana asked.

"Me? Oh , no. I'm just Kagome's fiance. My father is the CEO of Ookami Corp. and I work there." Kouga said, wrapping an arm around Kagome's waist.

"Your father is the CEO of Ooakami Corp? That is quite a big company. Well Ms. Kagome, it looks like you hit jackpot then, eh? I mean what with your budding music career and Kouga's own, it looks like your set for life." Sarah said, smiling at Kagome.

Kagome smiled at the woman, but deep down she was cringing at what she had said. Did she want that? With Kouga? "It looks that way." Kagome said out loud.

Sarah and Hana laughed. Then something at the door caught Hana's eye. "Oh look, there's Takeishi, Inuyasha. I heard his last performance in Kyoto was a hit. They said the fans went wild and loved his song."

Sarah turned her head to look at where Hana was looking, and agreed. "Yeah, I heard that two. And oh, he brought a date. She looks really pretty. I wonder who she is."

Sango looked at Kagome standing there looking anywhere but at Sango, and who was at the door. She knew how Kagome felt, even though she never said anything.

"Yo Inu! Over here." Miroku said loudly, raising his hand up so that he could catch Inuyasha's attention. Sure enough he and Kikyo were on their way to join the group. Sango elbowed Miroku who grabbed his side in pain. "What was that for?" he whispered. But Sango just glared at him then watched as Inuyasha and Kikyo approached.

"Hey Miro. Man, that kid better not scratch my car." Inuyasha said, not noticing the other people until Sango cleared her throat.

Miroku chuckled the slapped him on the back. "This is Sarah and Hana. They both work at the label. And you know Sango, Kouga, and Kagome already." Miroku said, indicating to each said person.

Inuyasha turned his head to look at Kagome and the sight he saw, made him catch his breath. She was... Breath-taking. She was looking at something across the room and was sipping from the glass in her hand. She was avoiding his gaze. A small movement caught Inuyasha's attention, and he found that it was the tightening of the arm around Kagome's waist. Kouga. Inuyasha looked up to meet the face that went with the arm. Kouga was looking at him with an expression of something he wasn't sure of at first. Claim. Inuyasha looked back to Kagome but she was still avoiding his gaze.

He shook his head and took the hands that were offered to him and shook them. Nice to meet you two."

"We've heard nothing but good things about you Mr.Takeishi." Hana said, smiling at the hanyou.

"We all look forward to the finished product... And who's this?" Sarah said, motioning towards Kikyo standing a little to the side of Inuyasha.

"Oh yeah, this is Kikyo Hitomi. My date." Inuyasha said.

"You date. Hmm... Could she be your new girlfriend?" Hana, asked jokingly.

Inuyasha laughed with them, casting a side-ways glance at Kagome. "She's not my girlfriend." he said.

Kikyo linked her arm though Inuyasha's left and smiled at the group. "Yet."

Hana and Sarah laughed a bit more at that, then excused themselves, saying that it was nice talking to all of them, but they had to meet a few other people.With a departing wave, the two VP's wandered off.

"Well... That was... pleasant." Miroku said, breaking the sudden silence.

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome and gave her a small smile. "Hi Kagome. You look really nice tonight."

Kagome met his gaze and have a hesitant smile in return. "Thanks. I like your red tie."

Inuyasha smiled at her.

"Yes, that dress really is pretty Kagome. Where did you get it?" Kikyo said, smiling at Kagome.

Kagome looked at the girl hanging off Inuyasha's arm, and tried to give her a smile that didn't look fake. "At that boutique down across the mall."

"Wow, I need to look there more often then. It seems I missed that little hot spot." Kikyo said, still smiling. Ever since Kikyo met Kagome, after Inuyasha told her about her, she tried to ignore any ill thoughts. Kagome was beautiful and nice. But if Inuyasha really liked her, he wouldn't be hanging around with her so much, right? She hadn't planned on saying that little 'yet' part in front of everyone, but she couldn't help herself. She had talked about it with Inuyasha before, but he just said that he wanted to be friends right now. I'll wait, Kikyo thought. Just as long as he doesn't feel anything other than friendship towards this Kagome, everything will be fine, and Inuyasha will be hers in no time. That's what she told herself.

This time if was Miroku who coughed. "Uh, Sango, would you like to dance? It appears that they're playing a slow song, and I'd be honored if you accepted my proposal."

Sango looked like he had grown an extra ear, but shook her head to clear it. She hesitantly took the hand he offered. "Sure. But you try anything out there, and your ass is mine."

"Oh sweet Sango, my ass is anywhere you want it to be." Miroku said, winking at her.

Before Sango could hit him, he whisked her off to the dance floor, wrapping his arms around her waist, smiling.

"That guy will never change." Inuyasha said, laughing at his friend.

"Yeah. They look cute together." Kagome said, smiling at the dancing pair.

"That they do." Inuyasha met Kagome's eyes and they stared at each other for a few seconds.

Kikyo watched the two stare at each other, and cleared her throat loudly. "Yashie-kun, let's dance." Kikyo said, already pulling Inuyasha along to the dance floor. Inuyasha smiled at Kagome, then winked.

Kagome stared off after them, lost in her own thoughts. "You okay, Kagome?" Kouga asked.

"I'm fine. I guess I'm just a little bored." Kagome laughed.

Kouga smirked, oblivious to whatever just happened. "Well then, we'll have to fix that then, won't we? Let's dance." And with that, he lead Kagome to the dance floor. As soon as they hit the floor, Mariah Carey's "Without You" started to play.

_No I can't forget this evening  
Or your face as you were leaving  
But I guess that's just the way  
The story goes  
You always smile but in your eyes  
Your sorrow shows  
Yes it shows  
No I can't forget tomorrow  
When I think of all my sorrow  
When I had you there  
But then I let you go  
And now it's only fair  
That I should let you know  
What you should know_

Kouga wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist, and Kagome placed her arms around his shoulders, holding him loosely. She looked to her right and saw Miroku and Sango dancing. He was behaving himself, and they were talking and laughing. Kagome smiled then looked to her left. She saw Inuyasha and Kikyo dancing. Kikyo had he arms wrapped tightly around the hanyou and she was smiling with her eyes closed. Inuyasha had his arms wrapped Kikyo's waist with his eyes closed also.

_I can't live  
If living is without you  
I can't live  
I can't give anymore  
I can't live  
If living is without you  
I can't give  
I can't give anymore_

If they were simply friends, and they both agreed to it, then why was Kagome's heart hurt at the sight the two made? Kagome shut her eyes tight and turned her head so that it was buried into Kouga's chest. She unconsciously wrapped her arms around him, a bit tighter.

_Well I can't forget this evening  
Or your face as you were leaving  
But I guess that's just the way  
The story goes  
You always smile but in your eyes  
Your sorrow shows  
Yes it shows_

Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked around for someone he longed for, but couldn't touch. When his eyes fell on her, he swallowed. She had her head buried into the wolf's chest, her arms tight around him with her eyes tightly closed. What was she thinking about? Was it Kouga... or him?

_  
I can't live  
If living is without you  
I can't live  
I can't give any more  
I can't live  
If living is without you  
I can't give  
I can't give anymore_

As the song ended, all the coupled slowly parted. Sango and Miroku went to sit at one of the tables, and Kagome and Kouga shortly followed after. Inuyasha took Kikyo's hand, and made his way over to the table also.

When Kagome saw Inuyasha coming with Kikyo's hand in his, she turned away. Was she expecting him to be celibate in all things? Yes. Unfair? Yes. Could she help it? No. When the pair reached the table they sat down also and started to chat with everyone.

Kouga placed his hand on Kagome's under the table, causing her to look at him. "Kagome, I have to go on another business trip for a few days. So I won't be able to make your next performance in a few days. I'm sorry hon."

Kagome placed her other hand on the hand that was on top of her's. "It's okay Kouga, I understand. Don't feel bad. I'm gonna be having quite a few more of these performances, so it's no big deal. Business is business and it can't be helped. I know you may not think so, but I'm sure that your dad's really proud of all the work you do for the company."

Kouga leaned forward and wrapped Kagome in a hug. "What did I do to ever deserve you Kagome?" Kouga whispered into her hair.

Kagome took a deep breath and slowly brought her arms up to hug him back. She knew Inuyasha was watching and that he'd heard everything they said. "I don't know..." She softly said. Kouga was still smiling and oblivious to what she just said, lost in the moment. But Inuyasha heard.

"Yashie, tell them about what that guy said when we went to the movies the other day." Kikyo said, sensing Inuyasha's tension.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, well went to the mall..."Inuyasha said as he began to tell them about the story. In a matter of minutes the table was cracking up, all except Kagome and Kouga. Kouga was writing something in his hand-held, digital organizer and Kagome just wasn't in the mood to laugh at something that happened between Kikyo, Inuyasha, and some guy.

"Hey we should all get together and do something this weekend. You guys know, like a triple date or something. It'll be fun." Kikyo said, looking at everyone at the table.

"That sounds like an idea." Miroku said, with his arm around the back of Sango's chair.

"I'm busy. I have a business trip so that counts us out." Kouga said, without looking up from his organizer.

"Well, Kagome you can still come." Kikyo said, trying to sound enthusiastic.

Kagome looked at the woman smiling at her. She was pretty. And she seemed nice. Maybe Kagome should just give her chance? "It's okay, you guys go, I wouldn't want to be a fifth wheel or anything. But tell me all about, kay?"

"Kagome..." Sango started, but stopped at the look she sent her.

"I'm kind a sleepy. Take me home Kouga?" Kagome said, putting her sweater on.

Kouga looked up from his organizer and put it away. "Sure hon, let's go. I gotta a meeting early in the morning anyway." He stood up, and offered Kagome his hand, which she took.

"It was cool seeing you guys. I'll talk to you all later, alright?" Kagome said.

"I'll call you Kagome." Sango said.

"See you later lady Kagome. Bye Kouga." Miroku said.

"Yeah, bye Kags, I'll definitely fill you in on the double date. Again, nice dress." Kikyo said, oblivious to the significance of the nickname she had called her.

Kagome stiffened for a second then relaxed, She nodded, and looked at Inuyasha. He finally looked up and said bye to her. "See you at your performance Kagome. Kouga." Inuyasha said. He had caught what Kikyo called her too.

"See you all then. Good night." Kagome said, and turned away with Kouga.

The drive back to her apartment was a quiet one. On Kagome's part anyway. Kouga was on the phone the whole time talking to one of his business associates. When they got to her place, he told the guy he'd call him back. He hung up and turned to Kagome. "Sorry, sorry honey. It's just that David was confused about one of the mergers we were working on and I had to clarify the main specifics. So, I'll see you when I get back, in about a week and a half or so? I know I've been going on a lot of business trips, but I promise, we'll do something when I get back. Whatever you'd like." Kouga said, taking one of Kagome's hand into his own.

Kagome smiled and nodded. "See ya then Kouga."

Kouga smiled back and hugged her to him for a few seconds. Then he let her go, and leaned back. "Sweet dreams sweetie." Kouga leaned in again to place a kiss on her lips but was interrupted by the sound of his cell phone ringing again.

"I have to get that. It's probably David again." Kouga said, laughing.

Kagome got out of the car, and waved at him through the window. He waved back then drove away with the phone still on his ear.

When Kagome reached her door, she reached for her keys and opened the door. When she was inside, with everything locked, she closed her eyes and rested her fore-head on the hard wood for a moment. After a few seconds she opened her eyes then went to go change for bed. After changing into her pajamas, Kagome lay on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. There was a dark green dream-catcher hanging in the middle of her ceiling, above her bed. He probably doesn't even remember he gave it to me, Kagome thought. A few minutes later, her eyes drifted shut, and Kagome entered dream land with that thought in her head.

(+SCENE+CHANGE+)

The next day Kagome was pacing her room like caged animal that wanted out. It was raining outside, and Sango wasn't answering her phone, so she couldn't do anything with her. Kouga was probably packing, so he was out. Maybe she could call... No, he's probably busy, right? Kagome thought. After fifteen whole minutes of debating whether or not to call him she came to a decision. They were friends, and friends called each other to say hi or hang out, right? With that in mind, Kagome sat in the nook in front of her window and picked her cell phone up. On the third ring, Kagome was about to hang up but he answered.

"Hello?" a voice replied, laughing at something.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome hesitantly asked.

"Kagome? What's up? Is everything fine?" Inuyasha said, sobering up.

"Uh, yeah. Everything's great. I just wanted to call a friend and say hi." Kagome said.

"Is that all?" Inuyasha asked, making sure everything was alright. All of a sudden, Inuyasha chuckled then said, "Kikyo, stop poking me, I said I'll buy you a smoothie in minute, I'm on the phone."

At the mention of Kikyo, Kagome stilled. He was with Kikyo? And it sounded like they were having a good time. "Oh, your hanging with Kikyo? Sorry to bother you, I'll let you go then. I just wanted to say hi."

"Kagome, stop apologizing for bothering me, because me being busy never stopped you from bothering me before when we were younger. What's wrong?" Inuyasha said, his suspicion rising.

"Nothing, I was bored so I thought I'd just call and say hi to a friend. But it looks like your having fun with Kikyo, so I'll just let you go." Kagome said, gripping the phone tightly.

Inuyasha wanted to say more, but knew Kagome wouldn't tell him anything right now. And he didn't want to anger her if something was already wrong. Inuyasha sighed into the phone and said, "Fine, if that's what you say. Hi... Hm, your welcome to come hang out with us."

Kagome sucked in a breath and shook her head, then realized he couldn't see her. "It's okay, I was just about to head out anyway. Have fun with your friend. I'll talk to you later, alright Yash? Bye."

"Wait, I thought you said you called you were bored?" Inuyasha quickly asked.

"I was, but I remembered I had to do something. Talk to you later." Kagome said then hung up the phone.

Inuyasha sighed then hung his phone up. Something was wrong. At a tap on his shoulder, Inuyasha turned around to look at Kikyo. He was having fun hanging with Kikyo on a rainy day ten minutes ago, but now... Now it just seemed wrong, and not so fun after all.

On the other end, Kagome flopped onto her bed. After five minutes of sulking, Kagome sat up. "Why am I being so mopey when I have no right to?" She asked herself. Kagome sighed and took out her music sheets, notebook, guitar, and a pencil.

Kagome turned on her 'sounds of the ocean' tape, and put the volume up that it softly played, where she heard it but barely. It always calmed her mind enough to get music out of her. She went back to the bed and sat on it while picking her guitar up. At first she was just strumming random notes, trying to find the right one that caught her mood just perfectly. Before Kagome knew it, she was lost in a memory she had forgotten was so dear to her...

_(+FLASH+BACK+)_

"Hey Yash, where do you think balloons go when people let them go?" A 9-year old Kagome asked a 12-year old Inuyasha. It was a warm summer day, and as always the pair were sky-watching under the sun in Kagome's backyard, in her hammock.

"I don't know. They probably pop when the reach an air-plane." Inuyasha said, with his eyes closed.

"Hmm, I've never seen a deflated balloon fall from the sky, ever." Kagome said.

"That's because your not old enough. Only when your old enough, will a balloon fall from the sky." Inuyasha said, on the top of his head.

"Why do I have to be older just to see one?" Kagome asked, curious.

"Because. When your older, and you see one fall in front of you, something good will happen, and you'll find your soul-mate." Inuyasha said, with his hands on his stomach.

"What if we already have a soul-mate? I don't want another one." Kagome innocently replied, looking back to the sky.

"You have one already, Kags? Who?" Inuyasha asked, opening his eyes to look at her.

But all the answer he got was a sly smile his way, then Kagome turned back to look at her surroundings. Inuyasha laughed closed his eyes.

"What's you favorite season Yash?" Kagome asked.

"Summer, you?" Inuyasha asked.

"I like autumn. You want to know why?" Kagome asked, looking at Inuyasha.

"Why?"

"Because both our birthdays are in autumn, and that's when we met." Kagome said with a grin, so sure of herself.

Inuyasha opened his eyes and smiled at her. He sat up. "I like autumn too then."

"You can't copy me. I called dibs on autumn, so you'll just have to happy with summer." Kagome said.

"You can't call dibs on a season. And what does it matter anyway who has dibs?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because that'll be our secret code names when we play spy. I'll be Autumn, and your Summer. That's why it matters, so hah. I still call autumn." Kagome said, sticking her tongue out at him.

Inuyasha growled and pounced on her. He forgot they were sitting in a hammock and the motion caused them to fall on the ground. "Hey!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Sorry, but Summer is such a girly name. I don't want it. Maybe I'll take Winter then if it's gonna be a spy names. Or Frost, that sounds more manly." Inuyasha said, sitting up from the ground next to Kagome.

"No, you said summer, you got summer. No changies." Kagome said, shaking her head. She looked at Inuyasha and she smiled at him. He was pouting. Kagome giggled and stood up. "Maybe just this once I'll let you change it. But no more." When Inuyasha smiled she threw in her last thought. "On one condition." At that, Inuyasha's smile turned into a frown. "What?" he asked.

"Piggy-back!" the girl squealed.

Inuyasha got up and laughed, hen he bent down so she could get on his back. For the rest of the day, he gave her a piggy-back she wanted, and more. By the end of the day they fell into a heap, laughing at nothing, yet everything...

_(+END+FLASH+BACK+)_

Kagome came back to herself with a jolt. The memory had been so strong, so real, she could've sworn she was living it over. But of course, she wasn't. Kagome shook her head, and continued to strum her guitar. Within minutes, she found the tune she was looking for and began writing, playing, singing... And crying.

(+SCENE+CHANGE+)

Inuyasha got out of his car and locked it. He was meeting his friend and producer Ken at the studio he worked at. They were gonna grab lunch and catch up. Ken worked for Inuyasha's label, so they both knew everything that was going on, what with the new partner project thing and so on. Inuyasha was wearing a simple pair of khakis and a black shirt. He reached the studio door and opened it. The cool air that greeted him was refreshing, coming in from the under the sun. He walked towards the studio number Ken told him he'd be working at that day, and when he was just outside of it, he was surprised to see Kagome coming out of the room. Kagome looked up, and when she saw Inuyasha standing there, she was surprised too.

"Kagome, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha finally asked.

"I had to record a new song I wrote. I really liked it, and I thought I might use it for my performance in 2 days. What are you doing here?" Kagome asked back.

"Huh? Oh, I'm having lunch with Ken." Inuyasha said, looking Kagome over. She was wearing a pair of torn jeans, converse, and a a band-tee. So simple, yet it looked so... Good.

Kagome nodded. "I see. Well. I'll see you at the club I'm scheduled at in two days then. Bye." Kagome walked around Inuyasha the down the hall, towards the entrance door. Inuyasha stared after her for a second then shook his head. He opened the studio door and walked in to see Ken putting the finishing touches on what he assumed was Kagome's new song.

"What up Ken?" Inuyasha said, sitting in one of the chairs next to Ken's.

"The ceiling, buddy." Ken smartly replied.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Yeah whatever, you too dude."

Ken laughed and looked back at the sound board with a pair of big ear-phones in his ear. "Almost done, man. I just gotta put the little sound mix in the beginning, and we're out."

"Is that Kagome's new song?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yup. Did you see her on your way in? That girl has got some major voice greatness. Her music makes you feel everything dude. I'm serious, it doesn't lure you or seduce you to feel the emotion, it damn near forces you with an iron-grip. She even played both the guitar and piano for her song. She sure is something." Ken said, not looking at Inuyasha.

"Yeah..." Inuyasha trailed off, looking at his friend. Then Inuyasha thought of something. "Hey Ken, can I listen to her new song before we go? She told me about it at the door, and she wanted my opinion." Inuyasha said, hoping Ken wouldn't question him or ask Kagome.

"Well... I usually don't let anyone listen to an artist's new work unless they say so specifically, but you guys are partners in the project, and since I know you guys have a past and all... Sure." Ken said. He took the ear-phones out, and after a few more minutes of fiddling, he started the song. Inuyasha saw a piece of paper on the side and picked it up. It was lyrics. The title alone caught his eye, and Inuyasha stopped for a second to realize that Autumn was a code name they used as little kids.

"Are these the lyrics to her song?" Inuyasha said, holding up the piece of paper.

"Yeah, she must've forgotten it or she left me a copy to keep for reference." Ken said.

As the song played, while Inuyasha read the lyrics his heart beat faster. Did she really feel this way? Inuyasha asked himself. He knew she might be uncomfortable and that she may even be hurting, but not this much. Inuyasha was soon lost to the melodies in the song and her haunting voice. When the song was over, Inuyasha was broken from his trance by Ken's voice. "Intense stuff, huh? I told you bro. Well, I'm done for the day. Let's get going. I'm hungry."

Inuyasha nodded and stood up, and unbeknownst to Ken, Inuyasha stuffed the lyrics into one of his front pockets. He knew he had to do something... He had to let her know how he felt about her song.

When lunch was over and the two guys had talked about whatever came to their mind, Inuyasha finally told Ken the truth about wanting to hear Kagome's song, and how she never did ask for his opinion. At first Ken was a little angry, but when Inuyasha told him what was going on between the two and what he planned, Ken calmed down. He even offered to help. After they left the restaurant, they made an unplanned stop back to the recording studio...

(+SCENE+CHANGE+)

"So Kouga left already?" Sango asked as she fixed her friend's hair. They were in Kagome's dressing room at club TWILIGHT, and it was 7:50 at night, she was scheduled to go on in ten minutes.

Kagome nodded and replied, "He left 2 days ago."

"I don't know why he goes on so many business trips. Makes you wonder what he's really up to." Sango said.

"Stop. Kouga's not like that. He really is on trips for business. I told you how his father is." Kagome said, looking up as Sango fixed her eye-liner. Kagome was wearing a pair of knee-length black boots, with her fitted black pants tucked into it. She wore a maroon velvet and silk top that wrapped around her upper body like a glove, and see-through black gloves with the fingers cut off. Her hair was in a loose braid, that Sango placed over her left shoulder.

"Your right. Kouga would sooner cut off his left thumb than cheat on you." Sango said, putting a silver, rose necklace around her friend.

Kagome snorted and picked up the pendant around her neck to look at more closely. There were thorns and vines around the rose, as if it were either squeezing the bud, or rather, protecting it. Guarding it.

"Five minutes, ladies!" A voice called through the dressing room door.

"Is Kikyo here?" Kagome asked on impulse.

"Uh huh. And so is Inuyasha, and Miroku." Sango said putting the finishing touches on Kagome's make-up.

Kagome sighed.

"You don't like her much, do you?" Sango asked, stopping to look at her friend.

"That's not it... I mean she seems nice..." Kagome trailed off.

Sango laughed and stood up when she was done. "No need to explain it to me. Auntie Sango knows all."

"Auntie Sango?" Kagome said, a thought forming in her head. Well them auntie, who's that lecher you like so much? And are you two dating? Will I be getting a new uncle? Or better yet a new... Cousin?" Kagome said and laughed when her friend sputtered.

"Why you..." Sango started but was cut off when Kagome quickly stood up.

"Sorry auntie dearest, but I have to perform a song right now. Talk to you after the show, luv ya!" Kagome said, running for and through the door before Sango could harm her.

Kagome was still softly laughing to herself at the look on Sango's sputtering face, when she reached the stage and the closed curtain. Her guitar was sitting in a little stand, next to the microphone stand. Kagome instantly sobered up when she remembered what she'd be singing tonight. It made her sad to sing some of the songs she did, because she felt everything all over again when she sang them. But singing them aloud, also helped her get through a lot of stuff. And is she could touch someone who was dealing with something similar, great. She couldn't ask for more. Because to her, music was an escape. Whether you were writing, singing, or even listening. Every song is a loop hole into another world, mood.

Kagome changed her mind about sitting on a stool while she preformed tonight so she pushed it to the side a little. Then she picked up her guitar, and put the strap around her. She was all set when the club's DJ's booming voice was heard.

"Alright, alright ya'll. Settle down. Tonight at club TWILIGHT, we have the wondrous Kagome Higurashi here with us to sing a never debuted, song. In fact she only recorded this song 2 days ago, so we're really lucky she's singing here tonight. Without further a due, this song is called 'Autumn's Monologue.' Let's give a round of applause for the rocking, Miss Kagome!"

The curtains were lifted up and the cheering that ensued was crazy. The club was packed. Kagome smiled to the crowd and waved. A flash of silver caught her eye, and she turned her head to see Inuyasha, Kikyo, Miroku, and Sango sitting at a table towards the front on the right. Sango smiled at her, same as with Miroku. Kikyo was looking at something to the side. And Inuyasha was looking straight at her. He gave her a small smile and made a motion with his hand for her to get on with the show. She smiled at that and looked over the crowd once more before starting.

Inuyasha followed her every motion like a hawk. He was a little nervous about what he was gonna do after Kagome sang, but he knew he had to go with it. No one knew what he was gonna do except the club, Ken, and Miroku. Inuyasha had made Miroku swear he wasn't gonna tell Sango before he told him though. Heck, even Kikyo didn't know. She'd sure be surprised when she saw it though. He wasn't sure how Kikyo would take what Inuyasha was going to do, so Inuyasha just brushed thoughts of that aside. His surprise, was all for Kagome. And no one else really mattered. Not tonight.

When Kagome was finished waving at the audience, she spoke into the mic in it's stand. "How's everybody doing tonight? Good?" The crowd cheered ever louder. Kagome smiled at that and continued. "Yes, this is my newest song, straight from the studio. I hope you guys like it. And thanks for coming out to my show tonight, to all of them for that matter." The crowd cheered again but quieted as soon as the first tunes of the song started to begin. Kagome began strumming chords on her guitar as she leaned forward to sing the first verse into the mic.

_Oh why can't I be what you need?_

_a new improved version of me_

_But I'm nothing so good, no I'm nothing _

_Just bones, a lonely ghost burning down songs _

_Of violence of love and of sorrow _

_I beg for just one more tomorrow _

_Where you hold me down, fold me in _

_Deep, deep, deep in the heart of your sins_

Kagome continued to sing, while looking at the crowd. Her eyes briefly landed on Inuyasha but she quickly turned away before he saw anything in her eyes that might give her away. She turned to look at the rest of the people in the crowd, and sang her heart out...

_I break in two over you, oh, _

_I break in two, and each piece of me dies _

_And only you can give the breath of life _

_But you don't see me, you don't_

Her hands strumming her guitar were automatic. She didn't even have to think about it, it just happened. But the downside was that it left her mind open to think about other things.

_Here I'm pinned between darkness and light _

_Bleached and blinded by these nights_

_Where I'm tossing and tortured till dawn _

_I view visions of you, then you're gone _

_The shock bleeds the red from my face _

_When I hear someone's taken my place _

_How could love be so thoughtless, so cruel? _

_When all, all that I did was for you _

When Kagome sang the last line of the previous verse, she closed her eyes, not wanting to meet anyone's eyes as she sang that part. But after a few seconds she opened her eyes again to look straight ahead.

_I break in two over you, oh, _

_I break in two, and each piece of me dies _

_And only you can give the breath of life _

_But you don't see me, you don't _

Kagome leaned back and continued strumming a few consistent chords as a piano solo in the song came up. When it was almost over, she took a small step forward to lean in towards the mic again.

_I break in two over you, oh, _

_I break in two, and each piece of me dies _

_And only you can give the breath of life _

_But you don't see me, you don't _

Kagome knew the song was coming to a soft close and closed her eyes once more.

_I break in two over you_

_I break in two over you_

Kagome opened her eyes and sang the last, parting lines in a softer tone. Getting softer towards the last... She looked to where Inuyasha was sitting, only to find him gone from his seat. She briefly wondered he was, then pushed the thought aside as she finished. Deep down, she was a bit glad about him not being there for the end. Because she knew that she wouldn't be able to avoid his gaze as she sang the last whispered words...

_Over you, I break in two_

_I will break in two, for you_

_Now you see me, now you don't_

_Now you need me, now you don't…_

When Kagome was done, she looked out in the crowd to see their reaction to her new song. When she heard a deafening cheer as her answer, she smiled. She took her guitar off and put it in it's stand. She was about to say an ending note to the audience but something stopped her. It was the guitar tune from the song she just finished. It was the exact same thing, only it was an acoustic version of the entire song. Was it the recorded track she did at the studio? Why were they playing it? Then all of a sudden, a voice broke into her confused thoughts. And it sounded like... Like Inuyasha. Wait, Inuyasha? What the...

Kagome turned around, looking for the source, and sure enough, there he was, coming out from backstage with a mic in his hand. She was stunned. What was he doing? How did he even know... Kagome thought back, and remembered seeing him at the recording studio. Ken must have let him listened to her song. She glanced out into the audience to see Miroku with a sly smirk on his face, Kikyo, confused, and Sango with a surprised look on her face as well. So Miroku knew about, and Sango and Kikyo didn't, This certainly was a surprise. The crowd went bizerk as soon as Inuyasha stepped into their view. The girls, screaming their lungs out. Kagome turned to look back at Inuyasha was almost right in front of her. When he was but a foot away, Kagome backed up and stumbled, landing right into the high stool she had pushed to the side earlier.

_You might be just what I need,_

_No I would not change a thing._

_Been dreaming of this, so long._

_But we only exist in this song._

The expression on Inuyasha's face as he stood right in front of her made Kagome's breath catch. He was looking at her with such a serious look on his face. Then Kagome understood it. That look on his face was determination, as if he were willing Kagome to see something he was showing her.

_The thing is I'm not worth the sorrow_

_And if you come and meet me tomorrow._

_I will hold you down, fold you in,_

_Deep, deep, deep in the fiction we live._

Inuyasha bent down, so he could kneel in front of Kagome. The look of utter surprise on her face almost made him smile, but he crushed the urge to give her serious eyes. He took one of her hands, into the hand not holding his mic, and gave her a gentle squeeze. He looked her straight in the eyes, as he sang the last verse. Trying to tell her with eyes that he did remember who Autumn was.

Kagome kept on looking down at Inuyasha as if he had sprouted horns most of the performance. But as he sang the last verse, it all became clear to her what he was doing. He remembered who Autumn was... And what it meant to her. He was trying to soothe her and tell her that he was there. And the realization of that made her eyes glisten with a few unshed tears...

_I break in two over you,_

_I break in two and if a piece of you dies._

_Autumn, I will bring you back to life,_

_Of course I see you, I do._

When Inuyasha was done singing, the crowd screamed even louder than imaginable. Was it planned, was it a surprise, were the thoughts of all the people in the audience.

Unable to hold it in, a single tear leaked out from between Kagome's eye. She closed them, only to open them again at the feel of Inuyasha's light fingers, brushing them away. She stared down at him with shiny eyes, and he gave her one of the most serious faces, she'd ever seen on him. They stared at each for a full minute longer, then Inuyasha finally stood up.

What Inuyasha did next was not planned, but he couldn't help it. The look on Kagome's face broke his heart. And the tears didn't help it any either. Inuyasha exhaled, then took the last step forward, that separated him from Kagome. As if she knew what he was about to do, Kagome stood up as well.

Inuyasha enfolded Kagome in his arms and crushed her with his tight embrace. When he felt Kagome hesitantly return the embrace, Inuyasha tucked his head into the crook of her neck. Taking in a deep breath of the scent that was Kagome, he said the one thing that seemed so right, in that moment.

Kagome couldn't breathe. Literally. Inuyasha was crushing her. She was about to tell him that he was squeezing her too tight, but his next words beat her to it.

"I do see you Kags... Never doubt that." Inuyasha breathed into her neck.

Kagome stopped moving for a second and took as much breath as she could, with his iron arms around her. Then she tightened her arms around him, crushing him back. They both couldn't breathe in each other's vise-like embrace...

And they wouldn't have it any other way. If they passed out from lack of oxygen, they'd pass out. But at least then, they'd be in each other's arms...

**(+END+CHAPTER+)**

A.N.: So that's chapter 7. I hoped you liked it. Sorry for any spelling or grammer errors, but I just wanted to get this up and posted. And I hoped some of you were able to find the songs and listen to them as you read. The music really does make a difference. If not, then that's okay. On an ending note, sorry I took so long with this chapter, yet again. Review! I'm almost at 100. ;-) So keep 'em coming! Thanks to anyone who bothers to review. I read every single one of them. Thanks. :-)


	9. Chapter 8

**"Long Lost..."**

by: TrinityK

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, for if I did I would not be writing or reading fanfics about him. He'd be with me and we'd have... FUN. LoL. He belongs to the oh so creative, Rumiko Takahashi.**

A.N.: Hello, hello! Thanks for all the reviews! It was all much appreciated, and I read every single one. I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter. I'm going to be using one song in this chapter, and it's gonna be different from the others. Meaning, the performance in this chap is different. The idea just came to me when I was thinking of a song to use, and the whole dance performance idea striked me, so I thought I'd try it out. Some of you may already know the song. It's called "Velveteen" (Ft Troy) by Yoko Kanno. I really like the song, and thought it'd be cool to use it. Just so anyone knows, I don't own the song, it belongs the genius, Yoko Kanno. Some of you may know it from the 'Stand Alone Complex' O.S.T. Well, that's about all I have to say, so sit tight, and enjoy the ride. Don't forget to review after! ;-)

Chapter 8: I'm Home...

"That performance last night was genius. Did you both plan it?" Myouga Tachi asked the people sitting before him. They were in the label meeting room again. When Myouga found out what had transpired the night before at the club, he was surprised, as was many. But after digesting the the publics positive reaction and enthusiasm about it, he was beaming. It was a great idea. Why hadn't he thought of it?

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome who sitting across the table from him, next to Sango. She gave him a little, secret smile, and Inuyasha returned the favor. Ever since last night, they had been close. They got some food after they left the club and finally talked. They talked as best friends should, with not an ounce of tension or awkwardness in the air. Inuyasha told Kagome the truth about how he saw her song at the studio and why he came up with the surprise song. After that, it was all up-hill.

"It was my idea. I did it with no one knowing. But Ken helped me put it together at the studio. And I told Miroku shortly after it was done." Inuyasha said, looking at the smiling CEO at the head of the table.

'So even Kagome didn't know?" Myouga laughed.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome again, and nodded.

"The performance ratings have been going up and up since last night. What does that tell us Miroku?" Myouga said, looking at said man.

"I think it tells us that the fans love to see Kagome and Inuyasha performing together. So it gives us a positive outlook, on that following through in the future." Miroku said, from his spot next to Inuyasha. From the corner of his eye, he could see Miyuki sitting attentively next to Myouga, taking notes of everything that was said.

"Exactly. Which is why, I have come up with a plan for the next performance. Since Inuyasha performed with Kagome last night, when this week was his turn, I think the next performance should be Kagome's." Myouga said, watching everyone's reactions before continuing. "In 2 weeks."

"You want Kagome's next performance to be in 2 weeks, Myouga-san? I understand your logic in wanting to let Kagome perform again, since Inuyasha did so last night, but why in 2 weeks?" Sango said, looking slightly confused.

"Well, Sango, my logic for the 2 weeks is this. In all the performances all of the artists have given, there have been no dancing whatsoever. Don't get me wrong, that's perfectly fine, but I thought we'd try something different. Something a little more theatrical. And see how the audience takes it. And since Inuyasha and Kagome have sort of been the poster pair for this partner project, and considering last night, I figure, why not let them try it out first, before we try it out with the others. The two weeks, is so that they have enough time to prepare. The first week, to get the song down, and the next to get the dance down. Do you see?" Myouga said, sitting back with a smile in his black leather chair, while placing his hands on his stomach.

After the wheels turned in Sango's head, she nodded, and smiled. "That does sound like a great idea Myouga-san."

"So it'll still be my performance, but Inuyasha will just be in it, dancing with me?" Kagome asked.

"Precisely. The fans love seeing you together, so why not. It'll still be your song Kagome, but Inuyasha will be be in the performance. Do you have any songs you think would be perfect for this already? That way, you won't have to spend too much time coming up with an entirely new one." Myouga asked, looking at Kagome for an answer.

After a few seconds of thinking, Kagome spoke up. "Well, there is this one song I have, but I haven't recorded it yet."

"Wonderful. Now all you have to do is go into the studio, record, get all the sounds and mixes right, then you guys can start on the choreography. I'll have one my choreographers assigned to help you through the whole process. Let them listen to the song, brainstorm ideas, so that the sound mixes in with the dance. Alright?" Myouga asked, already standing from the table, with Miyuki following suit. When he received unanimous nods, he said "Then it's settled. I'll assign a choreographer right now, so you guys can get into the studio with them as soon as today or tomorrow. Let me know how it goes." And with that, the CEO left with his trailing assistant.

"That was very productive." Miroku stated, looking at his friends.

"I think it's a great idea. What do you think Kagome?" Sango asked.

"It'll be interesting. I've never actually had to do or come up with any choreography for any of my songs. So, it'll be a new experience, and I'm looking forward to it. And what better way to experience new thing than with my best bud Yash?" Kagome said sweetly, looking at Inuyasha, sitting across from her.

"No need to flatter me Kags. I already said I'd buy you food before the meeting started." Inuyasha said, chuckling at the look on his friend's face.

"What? You think I just said that to get food?" Kagome said, incredulously, missing the glimmer of mischief in Inuyasha's eyes. She hmphed, and stood from her seat. "I can get my own food, thank you very much. So much for friends." Kagome said, proceeding towards the door.

Inuyasha jumped from his seat and started towards Kagome. He quickly grabbed her arm and turned her around. "You're my best friend, and I know you didn't say that just to get food. I was kidding Kags. You know I love you, right?" Inuyasha said, trying to give her his best puppy eyes.

Kagome tried to stay angry and irritated, but when he gave her that cute look, she caved. The frown on her face disappeared to be replaced with a smile and giggle. "I know. You can't help but love me." Kagome said, joking.

For a second, Inuyasha froze, with an unreadable expression on his face. "Your right." Inuyasha softly said, looking straight into Kagome's eyes. Kagome was about to question his sudden seriousness, but Inuyasha quickly smiled. "Come on tubby, let's get some food in you before you kill me. I know you missed breakfast because you woke up late for the meeting." Inuyasha said, already walking out the door, laughing.

Kagome stared after him with her open hanging open. Did he just call her...? "Get back here Inuyasha Takeishi! You take back what you said right now, or I'll..."

"You'll what?" Inuyasha playfully threw over his back.

Kagome scoffed at his retreating back, then after a second, smiled. She thought of not following him to go on by herself, but thought better of it. So with a distracted wave to Sango and Miroku she followed after Inuyasha.

Miroku and Sango, who watched the pair's little display, turned to look at each other.

"Why is it, that they always seem to forget us? Much less invite us?" Sango asked Miroku.

"They're so far into each other, when they're in the same room, and they just don't think of us." Miroku said.

"I don't mind, because it's so obvious what's between the two." Sango said, turning to look out the door.

"I know, and I even think they both might already know it also. I guess it's just up to them whether or not they'll actually act on it or not." Miroku said, rising from his seat.

"Yeah. I suppose they have to decide what's more important, huh? Honor, or love." Sango said, rising from her seat also.

"Exactly. Wanna go grab some grub with me? Since we weren't invited to eat with out so-called best friends?" Miroku asked, offering his hand to Sango.

Sango eyed his hand for a second, suspiciously, but when all she got was a smile from him, she took his hand. "Sure, that sounds good. But you put one hand out of line, and I'll chop it off and feed it to the park birds. Got it, monk?" Sango said, picking up her purse with her free hand.

Miroku gulped, then nodded. And with that, the two went out to get some grub, just like another pair we know.

(+SCENE+CHANGE+)

"Okay, let's get started, shall we?" Kira said, sitting in one of the rolling chairs, in the recording studio. She had ink-black hair, with bright-red highlights. and slender, dancer's body. Kagome nodded at the choreographer the label had assigned to help her, and sat down. Inuyasha was there as well, right next to her. Sango and Miroku reasoned that since Inuyasha was the only one who was going to be in the performance, that they really didn't need to be there for brainstorming and practices. Sango had called her early in the morning to tell her when to be at the studio. Ken was also there, sitting behind the sound board, reading the extra set of lyrics she printed out for them.

Kira crossed her legs, and took the lyrics Ken presented to her when he was done. "So, Mr.Tachi tells me that he wants this performance to be sort of theatrical. With dancing, but not in the sense of regular dancing in performances."

"Wha...?" Inuyasha smartly asked, slightly confused.

Kira gave a throaty laugh, then looked at the hanyou. "Think jazz and Broadway."

"Oh, I see what you're trying to say. You mean as opposed to the regular music videos and that type of dancing, to a more sultry, slow, sort of jazz dance?" Kagome said, sitting straighter in her chair.

"Precisely, Higurashi-san" Kira said, again looking down at Kagome's lyrics."Now just based on reading through the lyrics, I already have an idea of how to do this. But why don't you go on and record it first. Then we can listen to it, brainstorm a bit more, and I'll tell you my idea. Remember that we only have two weeks to put this whole thing, so time is of the essence. Both of you will be working very closely this week."

At that, Inuyasha looked over at Kagome, and she at him. He smiled and she did the same.

Kagome got up to go into the recording room, and Inuyasha watched her go.

"So... What's the deal with you two?" Kira asked, looking at Inuyasha.

"We're best friends..." Inuyasha distractedly said.

Kira smirked, with a knowing look on her face, and decided not to press it any further. They both see it too... Eventually. "Alright then, let's get started. Let us know when you're ready to begin Higurashi-san." Kira said, speaking into the microphone that would allow Kagome to hear her.

Kagome took a deep breath, then nodded. She looked at Inuyasha once more, watching her so intently, and began to sing, watching him watch her the whole time.

(+SCENE+CHANGE+)

One week later, Kagome had the song finished, recorded, and done, sound mixes and all. Kagome was wearing a pair of grey sweat-pants and a green spaghetti strap, with tennis shoes. When she had finished in the recording studio yesterday, Kira had told her to be prepared for the choreography. Inuyasha didn't really have anything to do with the recording of the song, but he had decided on his own that he wanted to be with her while recording. Now that they were ready to start on the choreography, he'd play a bigger role.

"Hey Sleepy-head! I tried calling you to see if you wanted to catch a ride with me to the dance studio, but you never picked up." A voice called to her from the side.

Kagome looked over to see Inuyasha getting out of his car. He was wearing a pair of black sweats and a red muscle-shirt, with his hair in a low pony-tail. The sight of him made her catch her breath. Spending the whole past-week with him was great, albeit it was work, but they still got to hang out almost every day. Being with him consistently, reminded her of the the endless days they'd spend together as children.

Kagome smiled and waved at him, as he approached. "Sorry, I was really tired last night, and I must not have heard my phone ringing."

Inuyasha smirked and nodded. "Did you eat breakfast?" Inuyasha asked, lifting her chin with his right hand so that she was looking straight into his face.

The feel of his hand on her face, made her heart beat just a little bit faster. Kagome nodded, staring into the golden orbs that haunted her dreams at night.

The smirk soon faded from Inuyasha's face as he noticed how intently Kagome was looking at him. Inuyasha moved his hands so that he wasn't holding her chin, but holding her face within both if his hands. He slowly caressed his thumbs over her cheeks, then carefully traced his left thumb over Kagome's lips. Kagome softly gasped as his hands tenderly caressed her, then sighed.

"Liar." Inuyasha whispered, looking into Kagome's chocolate brown-eyes, with his hands still holding her face. "You didn't..."

"Didn't what?" Kagome softly asked when he didn't finish, entranced by Inuyasha's light touches and drowning eyes.

"You didn't... Eat breakfast." Inuyasha said, a slow smirk replacing appearing on his face.

When realization dawned on Kagome, she pulled away from his hands, and slapped his chest. "You always do that baka!" Kagome said, walking towards the studio doors.

Inuyasha laughed and ran up to catch her. When he did, he put his arms around her shoulders from behind. "It's just so easy. Besides, you know you love it."

"One of these days..." Kagome's whispered.

"One of these days what?" Inuyasha asked, turning Kagome around so she faced him.

"One of these days, I'll do that to you when you least expect it. Then you'll know how it feels like when you think someone is gonna say one thing, then ends up saying something completely... Normal." Kagome said, looking up at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sniggered. "I can't wait. Though I know you'll never be able to pull it off. I'll catch you before you do."

"Just wait and see Takeishi. I just might surprise you." Kagome said, turning back to the door.

"Hah! Go ahead and try." Inuyasha scoffed.

"I will." Kagome said. When she was at the door she opened it, then turned to look back at Inuyasha one more time. She stared at him for one indecisive moment, then quickly stuck her tongue out at him, and hurriedly went into the studio, closing the door behind her.

Inuyasha stared after her, dumb-struck, then gave out a joyous bark of laughter at her antics. When the last of his laughter subsided, he went into the studio. "Very mature Kags." Inuyasha murmured.

Ten minutes later, Kira, Kagome, and Inuyasha were all in one of the dance rooms.

"Okay. We got the song down and done. Now all we have to concentrate on this week is the dance. I already have the routine, so all you have to do is memorize it, and practice. There will be a few background dancers, but they all rehearsed the moves while you were in the recording studio. So for the first few days, it'll be just the two of you, then mod-way, we'll bring them in, so you can practice the whole thing together. Understand?" Kira asked, looking from Kagome to Inuyasha and back. When they both nodded she continued. "The moves require you guys to get close, so let's make sure there are no qualms."

"I'm okay with it." Kagome said, looking at Inuyasha.

"Same here." Inuyasha said, beginning to stretch out his body.

"Good. Remember, we're going for sultry. Seductive.Mysterious. Inuyasha, you and a few more male dancers will be leaning against a prop wall on the stage. The setting is going to be a club alley, a few decades ago. You're going to be wearing a leather jacket, black pants, the whole shi-bang. Kagome, you'll be wearing an old-fashion club dress, and the performance will start off with you leaving a club, only to be confronted by this gang-leader. There's an underlying relationship. A cat and mouse, sort of thing, if you will. Now guess who's the cat and who's the mouse?" Kira playfully asked the two. When no one answered, she laughed.

"Kagome, come here." Kira said, indicating to the center of the room. "And Inuyasha, stand along that mirror there, until I call you over. So. Let's begin."

(+SCENE+CHANGE+)

When the first dance practice of the week was finished, Inuyasha and Kagome walked out of the studio, laughing.

"You so tripped over yourself when Kira first called you over. You must of been distracted by my beauty." Kagome laughed, her eyes twinkling.

"As if. I was...checking my shoe-laces and I simply stumbled." Inuyasha said.

"Hey, I'm not here to judge. Whatever helps you sleep at night, buddy." Kagome said, getting her care keys out.

"Oh yeah? Well what about you? You practically fell over when it came to the parts where we were close." Inuyasha said, knowing he got one.

Kagome slowed on her walk towards her car, and tried to think fast. "There was... a bug on my arm."

"Every single time I touched you?" Inuyasha said, a knowing smirk appearing on his handsome face.

"Yes..." Kagome said, not looking at him.

Inuyasha laughed, and walked over to her so he could ruffle her hair.

"Hey! You don't believe me?" Kagome asked, looking at Inuyasha.

"Hey, I'm not here to judge. Whatever helps you sleep at night... buuudy." Inuyasha said, throwing her own words back at her, while stretching out the 'buddy' part.

After a moment of looking irritated, Kagome finally smiled. "Fine."

Inuyasha smiled and started walking again. "So what are you going to do now?"

"Hm, just go home, soak, eat, and go to bed I guess. We have practice again in the morning." Kagome said.

"Wanna go grab some Chinese with me? We could rent a video or two, and make it a movie night." Inuyasha said.

"Thanks a lot Inuyasha. I finally get around to having a work-out, which I haven't had in ages, and now you want me stuff my face with Chinese food?"

"Yep." Inuyasha cheekily replied, looking at her with smiling eyes.

Kagome laughed. "Sure. At least this time, you'll be stuffing your face right next to me. So I won't feel to bad, since we've both got practice tomorrow."

"Come on, let's take your car. And since we're having a movie night, why don't I just stay over, so we can go to practice together tomorrow morning. Then I can just take my car home then." Inuyasha said, putting his arm around Kagome's shoulder and leading her to her car a few feet away.

"You're going to spend the night?" Kagome squeaked out.

"Sure. We did it all the time when we were younger. Why is this time any different?" Inuyasha said, stopping to look at her.

When Kagome didn't say anything, he continued. "What, you don't trust me?" Inuyasha said, looking into Kagome's eyes.

"I trust you..." Kagome softly said.

"So it's settled then. Let's go. Oh wait, someone's calling me." Inuyasha said, pulling away from Kagome to take his phone out of his pocket. "Get the car started while I take this."

Kagome looked at him, the nodded. She left him to start the car. When she was out of ear-shot, Inuyasha opened his phone. "Hello?"

"Inuyasha? Where are you? Wanna grab dinner with me?" A woman's voice asked through the phone.

"Kikyo, uh, I actually already made plans with someone else." Inuyasha hesitantly said.

"Oh... Well, what are you doing after your dinner plans?" Kikyo hopefully asked.

"I think I'm just gonna hit the sack. I'm kind a tired from dance practice today." Inuyasha said.

"Right, I forgot today was your first day of practice." Kikyo dejectedly said.

"Sorry 'bout that. Maybe later when I'm not tired, we'll hang out or something." Inuyasha said.

Kikyo sighed. "It's fine. It's just that, it's been almost a week since we last hung out. You hardly call me anymore, and we don't talk unless I call you."

Inuyasha stayed silent for a few moments, then finally said "I know, I've just been busy. Look, I got to go, I have another call. I'll talk to you later."

Inuyasha hung up, and stared at his phone for a minute. He knew he'd been avoiding Kikyo this past week, and he even knew why. But he couldn't help it. Kikyo was a nice girl, and he liked her. As a friend. But Kagome... Kagome was what? A friend too. But... Inuyasha shook his head and turned when he heard a car honk.

"Hurry up slow-poke, before the video store closes." Kagome said, from inside her car, bringing it around so that she was right in front of where Inuyasha stood.

Inuyasha looked at her, waiting for him, and smiled. He quickly got in the car, and sat in the passenger's seat, then buckled his seat-belt.

"So who was that? You looked pretty solemn for a moment." Kagome said, looking over in Inuyasha's direction.

"No one." Inuyasha said, looking straight ahead.

"Liar." Kagome said, with her eyes also, straight ahead now.

Inuyasha looked over at her and smiled. "So, did you order the food already? So it's ready when we get there."

Kagome knew he wasn't telling the truth, but decided not to push it, so she just went a long with the subject change. "Uh huh. Cake noodles and crispy chicken in oyster sauce, an order of orange-chicken, and an order of beef brocoli, and of course, rice."

"Mm, you still remember our combo for Chinese food nights." Inuyasha said.

"I get that everytime I get Chinese."Kagome said, sparing him a glance.

"That you do." Inuyasha mumbled.

"What was that Takeishi?" Kagome asked, having an idea of what he said.

Inuyasha cleared his throat and said "I said, so do I."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him then turned back to the road.

Inuyasha watched her face from the corner of his eye, and smiled. It was good to be with Kagome again. Even if they were just friends... At the moment.

(+SCENE+CHANGE+)

"That was so funny." Kagome said, putting a brocoli in her mouth.

"'Ice Age 2'?" Inuyasha asked, chewing on a piece of orange chicken.

"Yeah. And the animals were so cute too." Kagome said, leaning back on the couch.

"It was okay." Inuyasha said, picking up a piece beef with his chop-sticks. He was leaning towards the coffee table with his arms on his knees, picking at what was left of the Chinese food they had ordered.

"Okay? It was the best movie ever." Kagome said, reaching over to take a bite of cake noodles into her mouth.

Inuyasha looked back at Kagome and watched as she chewed on her cake noodles while slouching back on the couch. He sniggered and turned back to pick a the left-overs. "So, what's next?"

"Well, we still have... 'Ever After'." Kagome said, sitting up.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Remind me again why I let you pick the movies?"

"Because you were busy paying for the Chinese food next door. Besides, I know you secretly love the movie 'Ever After,' so I thought I'd do you a favor and get it, under the pretense that I wanted to see it, when really you did."

Inuyasha snorted. "Right." He looked at Kagome, sitting next to him and gave her a flat stare. "You caught me. I sooo love that movie. How ever did you know?" Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"Hah! I knew it. And as for how I know, I have my ways." Kagome smirked, standing up from the couch.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes again, the looked at her. "Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna have a quick shower, change, then we start the second movie." Kagome said, gathering the empty Chinese food cartons.

"You go ahead, I can clean it up." Inuyasha said, rising also.

"Well if you insist Yashie, I won't deprive you." Kagome said, smiling. Then all of a sudden she broke out in a yawn.

"If you're too tired Kags, we don't have to watch the movie. You can just go to bed." Inuyasha said, looking at her.

"No, I'll be fine. I just need a shower. You can shower too, after me." Kagome said, already headed towards the bathroom.

"Sure." Inuyasha said, throwing the empty cartons away.

When Kagome was done showering and changed into her pajamas, she found Inuyasha sitting on the couch watching TV. "Alright, your turn."

Inuyasha looked up from the TV and nodded. "You could start the movie without me. I won't be long."

"Okay. I'll get a blanket and a pillow for you." Kagome said.

Inuyasha nodded and proceeded to the bathroom. When he was showered and changed into the extra clothes Kagome gave him he turned the bathroom light off. He walked into the living room to see Kagome huddled up asleep in his blanket

Inuyasha walked over and lifted her head, so that when he sat down her head would be in his lap. He put the pillow underneath her head and settled into the couch. The only noise that could be heard in the entire apartment was the soft sound of the movie playing, and Kagome's oh so soft breathing.

Inuyasha looked down at the beauty sleeping on his lap and brought his hand up to gently sweep her bangs to the side. Then he softly caressed her face, and tenderly smiled at the woman beneath him. Inuyasha slowly bent his head down and softly kissed Kagome's fore-head.

He the leaned his head and body back into the couch cushions, and looked at the television, willing sleep to come soon. Because looking at her now, so close, he couldn't keep his mind off things, he shouldn't be thinking about another's man fiance. The vibrating sound of his phone ringing brought his attention to it lying on the lamp table next to the couch. He picked it up and looked at the glowing screen to see the caller ID.

_Kikyo..._

Inuyasha stared at the screen for a few more seconds then slowly hit the 'reject' button. He turned his phone off when it started to ring again, and placed it on the little table, next to the lamp. He turned the lamp off, and lifted his feet from the carpet, so that his whole body was on the couch. He got the blanket at the other end of the couch, and put it over himself and Kagome's sleeping form. He stared at her face from a little more than three inches away, then carefully put his arm around her waist. Inuyasha closed his eyes and slept. And this time, he didn't have to will sleep to come.

(+SCENE+CHANGE+)

Kagome woke up to something warm all around her. She snuggled into the warmth and felt it tighten around her. She--wait, tighten around her? Kagome slowly opened her eyes and came face to face with Inuyasha's sleeping one. Her eyes softened at the sight of it, but realization finally hit her. She quickly, and quietly dis-engaged herself from the sleeping hanyou's arms and got up. She walked over to the balcony door, and opened it. The cool, morning air hit her and woke her up a bit more. She stretched her arms over her head and yawned.

"What's for breakfast?" A sleepy voice asked, from behind her.

Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha rubbing his eyes. She smiled at how cute he looked and turned back towards the balcony. "I'm in the mood for... Ramen." Kagome said, smiling, because she knew what was coming.

"Really! Me too.Let's go, I'll boil the water." Inuyasha enthusiastically said, turning back towards the kitchen.

Kagome quickly turned around and lightly grabbed one of Inuyasha's arms.

Inuyasha turned to look at her curiously when she said "About this morning..."

Inuyasha gave her an understanding smile and said "When I came back from my shower, you were sleeping. So I just watched the movie for a little while, and I must've dozed off too."

Kagome slowly nodded then let go of his arm. She had a sort of distant look on her face, then she turned to him with a smile. "How about that ramen, hmm? I'm starved." And with that she left Inuyasha standing there, watching her retreating form, as she made her trek to the kitchen.

And so, the whole of the rest of the week went by similarly. Dance practice in the morning, dinner together after, then the same thing the next day. There was just one more day of dance practice, then it was the big performance everyone has been anticipating. When the announcement had been made that the next performance was set to be two whole weeks after the last, there were some protest, but once things were explained as to why, the fans calmly accepted. But Myouga had said that he didn't think the fans would take too kindly to another delay for any sort, so he told them to be prepared and ready within two weeks. And now, the two weeks were almost up.

Inuyasha and Kagome were walking out of the dance studio, when a bid gust of wind blew some dirt and leaves around.

"Ow, I think there's something in my right eye." Kagome said, stopping.

Inuyasha stopped walking also, and turned to face Kagome. He dropped his exercise bag on the ground, and lifted Kagome's face up with both his hands. He put his hands on her cheeks and stepped closer, so he could see Kagome's eye better.

Kagome placed her hands on Inuyasha's fore-arms and said, "Can you see it?"

"Open you right eye a little bigger..." Inuyasha said, taking a closer look. "Hold on, I see it, stay still." Inuyasha softly blew into Kagome's eye a few times, then stopped when the dust particle flew off.

"Is it gone?" Kagome asked, squinting her eye, then blinking it, with her hands still on Inuyasha's arms.

Inuyasha stroked her cheeks, and wiped away any stray tears that fell from Kagome's irritated eye. "Yeah..."

Kagome opened her eyes, and looked up into Inuyasha's captivating ones. Slowly, so slowly, their faces began to drift closer and closer. Then all of a sudden, a cough interrupted the two.

Both Kagome and Inuyasha turned to see Kikyo standing there with an unreadable expression on her face. Inuyasha slowly released Kagome's face from within his hands, and Kagome lowered her hands from his arms. Kagome took a step back and looked back at Kikyo. "Kikyo, what brings you here?" Kagome said, clearing her throat.

"It's just as I suspected..." Kikyo whispered so softly that Kagome didn't quite catch it, but Inuyasha did.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Kagome asked.

Kikyo cleared her throat, and pasted on a bright smile. "I was in the area, and decided to stop by and say hi. I wanted to... To have dinner with Inuyasha." Kikyo said, walking closer to the two.

"Kikyo, I said I'd call you..." Inuyasha softly said.

"I know that, but I was just in the area. And I tried calling you earlier, but you never picked up..." Kikyo said.

Kagome looked from one to the other, and could feel the tension. "It's okay Yash, go have dinner with Kikyo, I just remembered, Sango wanted to have burgers with me."

"Kagome..." Inuyasha said, turning to look at her.

"It's fine. I'll see you tomorrow at practice. See you later Kikyo." Kagome said, turning to look at the other woman.

Kikyo looked at Kagome and stared at her for a second or two. Then she finally gave her a half-smile and said, "You too Kagome."

Kagome nodded, and turned to walk to her car, and leave.

Inuyasha stared after her until Kikyo's voice reminded him, that she was also still there. "Can we talk?"

Inuyasha looked at her, and sighed. Then he nodded, and they made plans to meet at a near-by restaurant since Kikyo brought her car.

When they were seated and waiting for their food, Kikyo looked across the table at Inuyasha. He was lightly twisting the tip of the butter knife on the table with a distracted look on his face. Kikyo looked at him with a sort of helpless expression, then sighed. Inuyasha looked up to see Kikyo looking down at the table cloth.

"What did you want to talk about?" He asked.

"I didn't even know about your little surprise performance two weeks ago..." Kikyo softly said, with her eyes still on the table.

When Inuyasha didn't say anything, Kikyo continued. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"What difference would it have made? That surprise was between me and Kagome." Inuyasha said, looking at her.

"Kagome..." Kikyo whispered. "Do you like her?"

"Of course, she's my best friend." Inuyasha said.

"No. I mean do you like her, as more than a friend?" Kikyo asked.

When Inuyasha simply stayed silent and looked down at his fork, lying on the table, Kikyo suddenly pounded a fist she hadn't known she'd formed on the table. "She's engaged!" Kikyo loudly said.

Inuyasha looked at her so sharply that she had to stop herself from flinching. "I know that." He said curtly.

Kikyo took a deep breath and let it out. She unclenched her fists, and looked down at the table once more. "Why haven't you been taking my calls?" She softly asked.

Inuyasha took a deep breath also, and let it out. "I guess I've just been really busy with the whole performance. This past week especially, since we're rehearsing the dance steps. Sorry..."

"I can tell when you simply don't answer your phone, turn it off, or reject my calls. You've been doing the two latter." Kikyo said, looking up at him.

Inuyasha looked up also and stared at her for a second. "How can you...?"

"The number of rings and what type of voice mail I get. You have two different ones..." Kikyo said.

"Sorry..." Inuyasha said.

"Don't apologize, just tell me why you've been doing it." Kikyo pleaded.

When Inuyasha stayed silent, Kikyo continued again. "I like you Inuyasha. More than a friend. I've told you more than once."

"I'm sorry Kikyo, truly I am. But I can't care about you, the way you want me to." Inuyasha softly said, looking her in the eyes.

"Is this because of Kagome?" Kikyo asked.

"Yes. No." Inuyasha took another breath. "No, it doesn't. Whether I like you the way you want me too, it has nothing to do with Kagome."

"Can't you just be with me?" Kikyo softly asked. When Inuyasha just looked at her, she said. "We don't have to take our relationship further. But, can't you just be with me, and stay by my side?" Kikyo pleaded.

Inuyasha looked at her, and felt guilty. He told her, the only thing he could. The truth. "We, will always be friends Kikyo, and I'll always be here for you, as a friend."

"But...?" Kikyo asked.

"But, I just can't be to you, what you want me to be. I'm sorry." Inuyasha said, really sounding like he was.

Kikyo sighed defeatedly, then said, "I see."

"Do you?" Inuyasha asked, looking at her again.

"I have no choice, but to see, don't I?" Kikyo quietly said.

Just then, the waiter arrived with their deliciously smelling food. Only right then, it didn't smell as good as they thought it would. And neither of them were hungry anymore.

(+SCENE+CHANGE+)

The song's beat pulsed throughout the room, making it's inhabitants move with it. As the beats soon faded, all the pairs worked their ways into their ending positions.

Kira walked over to the stereo, sitting on a raised dais in the corner of the room and turned it off. "Perfect! Wonderful job everyone. Congratulations on finishing your last day of dance practice. I know you'll all be successful in tomorrow's performance." Kira said, giving the dancers a small round of applause.

Everyone smiled and praised each other for their hard work, then began to disband into their own destinations. Kagome said her 'goodbyes' and 'good jobs' to all the dancers, then walked over to the where her bag lay in the corner. She wiped her fore-head with the back of her hand, then picked up her water bottle to take a long sip. Inuyasha shortly followed and did the same with his bottle of lime gatorade.

Kagome sighed, then picked up her hand towel to wipe her face. She looked at Inuyasha, drinking his gatorade and asked him something, that had been bugging her all night and morning. "So... How was last night?"

Inuyasha put the cap back on his drink, and looked at her. "It was fine. We just had dinner." Then he put his drink and towel in his bag, and waited for Kagome.

Kagome did the same, and they started walking towards the exit together. "Are you sure? You seemed pretty tense when you saw her."

"I said it was fine." Inuyasha said, not looking at her.

Kagome stopped at the tone of his voice and looked at his retreating back.

Inuyasha stopped also, when he realized she wasn't walking with anymore, and turned around to look at her. He sighed and walked back over to her. "Look, I'm sorry for snapping, but I'm just exhausted." Inuyasha said with a half-smile.

Kagome nodded, and looked down at where she was holding her bag.

Inuyasha gently lifter her chin, so that she was looking at him, and gave her one of his cutest smiles. "Forgive me, Kags?"

Kagome lightly laughed then nodded. Inuyasha smiled, then put his free arm around her shoulder. "So, what shall we have for diner today, hmm? I feel like Italian tonight."

"That sounds good. Hm... Pizza, lasagna, or spaghetti?" Kagome asked.

"How about... All three." Inuyasha said.

Kagome laughed, and turned her face to look up at him. "And you call me tubby."

Inuyasha laughed, and lifted his hand to softly tug on a lock of loose hair from Kagome's head.

"Hey..." Kagome softly admonished.

Inuyasha smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder a little tighter. "So the dancers were really good."

"Yeah, they all seemed very professional. I hope tomorrow's performance goes well." Kagome said.

"Don't worry, it will. And to top it off, your song is killer. I really like all the sound effects and add-ons. The beats are really something too. It'll be like a mini-movie, or at least, a scene from a movie." Inuyasha said.

Kagome nodded. Just then, her cell-phone started ringing. "Hold on." Kagome said, breaking away from Inuyasha to answer her phone. "Hello?"

"Kagome? I've been trying to get a hold of you since last night. I got back a few days ago." A male voice said over the phone.

"Kouga. Hi." Kagome said, turning, so that her back was to Inuyasha.

"Where are you? Let's have dinner." Kouga said.

Kagome turned back around and looked at Inuyasha, who was trying to pretend he wasn't listening. Kagome sighed. "Sure. I just finished from dance practice, so give me half an hour to get home and change."

"Okay, Meet me at 'Chez Moi' in 45 minutes. I'll see you then." Kouga said, then he hung up.

Kagome hung her phone up and looked at Inuyasha. "I'm sorry Yash, but that was Kouga. He's been gone for a few weeks, and he just got back, so..."

Inuyasha gave her a half-smile, then nodded. "I understand. I'll see you tomorrow at the club, okay?"

Kagome nodded, still looking a little tense.

Inuyasha walked over to where Kagome stood, and gave her a hug. "Don't worry about tomorrow, Kags. You'll do great. And if in no one else's eyes, you'll do over the top in mine."

Kagome smiled, and knew Inuyasha couldn't see her, so she dropped her bag on the ground, and returned the hug. "Thanks Yash. I really needed to hear that."

Inuyasha gave her one last gentle squeeze, then let her go. He then turned around to walk to his car.

Kagome watched him go, then picked her bag back up. She went home, showered, and changed to meet Kouga at the restaurant. She decided to wear a deep-emerald silk, knee-length skirt, and a black, lace blouse, with two-inch heels, and chandelier earrings. She lightly put on make-up, and brushed her hair out, deciding to just leave it down. When she arrived at 'Chez Moi,' she parked her car, and got out, taking her purse.

She entered the restaurant, telling the hostess Kouga's name, and her own. The hostess then led her to a table where Kouga sat at, looking through the menu. When he raised his head and saw Kagome there, he put the menu down and helped her sit in her chair, across from him.

"How have you been?" Kouga asked, sitting back down.

"I've been good. Busy, but good." Kagome said. Something was wrong. Usually Kouga would be smiling whenever he saw her after a long business trip. But tonight, he just seemed, monotone and polite. "Is something wrong?" Kagome finally asked, when he didn't say anything.

Kouga sighed and shook his head. He thought back to last night, when Kikyo had called him. To say he was surprised, was an understatement. She had told him about what she thought was going on between Kagome and Inuyasha, and how they've been spending a lot of time together, and how worried she was. Kouga had told her, that he would take care of it, and talk to Kagome. When Kouga got home, a few days ago from his trip, he couldn't wait to see her. But after what Kikyo told him, he was just puzzled, confused, and a little angry. It was probably just a misunderstanding, his mind told him. They are, after all, partners in the label. But Kouga couldn't help but think back to the days when they were younger, when Kagome would spend all her time with Inuyasha, and how close they'd been, before. As soon as Kagome met Inuyasha on her 5th birthday, so many years ago, she had stopped playing with him. It had hurt, but he slowly got over it, and just tried to stop thinking about her. Even throughout school, when Inuyasha was there, she wouldn't play with him anymore, unless he was nice to both her and Inuyasha at all times. And when Inuyasha had finally left and moved away, Kouga was elated. He jumped at the chance to comfort Kagome. At first, she ignored him. But as the years passed, and still no sign of Inuyasha, Kagome began to slowly let him in. When Kikyo had told Kouga of what was going on between the two, he was forced take a stroll down memory lane, and it wasn't a particularly pleasant walk.

"How has the past 2 weeks been?" Kouga asked.

"Oh yeah, you weren't in town, so you don't know about my next performance tomorrow night." Kagome said.

"You could have called me." Kouga said softly.

Kagome stared at him for a moment, unsure of what to say to that. She could have called him, but...

"Go on." Kouga said.

"Well... I had to record a new song the first week, then the second was dedicated to getting the dance moves down. Myouga said he wanted to try something new. And me and Inuyasha got to be the guinea pigs." Kagome said, lightly laughing.

"I heard about your last performance, and how Inuyasha gave a surprise one also." Kouga said, looking straight at Kagome.

"Who told you...?" Kagome asked.

"Is that important?" Kouga shortly asked.

Kagome looked at him for a second, then shook her head. "I suppose, it isn't."

Kouga sighed, then looked at Kagome again. "Listen, I don't wanna fight. I just got back a few days ago, and I missed you. But I've been hearing things about you and Inuyasha, and I want to know that they're not true."

"What have you heard?" Kagome asked, confused.

"Just tell me, what's your real relationship to each other?" Kouga asked, ignoring her last question.

"We're just... Just friends. And we're partners, so you can't fault me for spending so much time with him, especially prior to this performance." Kagome said, not understanding where Kouga was hearing things.

Kouga nodded, then suddenly smiled at her. "I'm sorry hon. It's just that this last trip was really taxing for me, and when I finally come home, excited to see my fiance, I hear things about you and him."

"Who...?" Kagome trailed off, wanting to know who the person was.

Kouga shook his head, and smiled. "Let's just order, shall we? And put this whole thing behind us." Kouga picked up the menu again. "So, what are you in the mood for, hm? I feel like French food."

Kagome stared at Kouga's bent head, and thought... I feel like Italian.

(+SCENE+CHANGE+)

Kikyo was in the woman's restroom, of club SUNSET. Tonight was Kagome's performance with Inuyasha. She'd been told that it was Kagome's song, but Inuyasha was going to be in her performance. Something about the label wanting to try something new. Ever since Kikyo had last had dinner with Inuyasha, he'd been avoiding her. Sure, he'd say 'hi' and make small talk when they saw each other, or when she called, but it wasn't the same. Since he's been getting closer to Kagome, he'd been growing more distant from her. It hurt, but what could she do? Inuyasha had made it crystal clear, that he saw her as nothing more than a friend. She had a feeling that he didn't see her, as he did Kagome. Maybe she could talk to Kagome... And subtley remind her that she liked Inuyasha, and that she was engaged to another man. Not tell her outright, but just bring up the topics, and sneak 'em in. Yes, that sounded like a good plan, Kikyo thought.

"Kikyo Hitomi? What are you doing here? It's been a while since I last saw you in college." A red-haired girl said, from the restroom door.

Kikyo turned to come face to face with an old college friend. "Ayame. It's so cool to see you again."

Ayame smiled and have Kikyo a hug. "So, what's up? You here for the performance tonight?"

"Something like that, I know the performers." Kikyo said.

"You know Kagome and Inuyasha? So do I! I'm another one of the artists at the label. They're really cool people, huh?" Ayame said, enthusiastically.

"Yeah..." Kikyo said, her smile slipping a little.

With nothing seeming amiss to the red-haired artist, she continued on. "Wow, where did you get that silver, heart necklace? It's beautiful. A boyfriend, perhaps?" Ayame asked, with an impish smile.

"Oh this?" Kikyo said, lightly touching the said pendant. "Someone special gave it to me. It was a be-lated gift for my birthday."

"That's right, you turned 24 a month ago, huh?" Ayame asked.

"Yes." Kikyo said.

"Well happy be-lated birthday. I'm sure you had a good one if you got something like that from a special someone." Ayame said, turning to the wall-size mirror, fixing her make-up.

"Yeah, I did. Thank you." Kikyo said, also looking in the mirror.

"I got to run, my date's waiting. It was super seeing you again. Maybe we could grab lunch or something?" Ayame said, putting her things back into her little hand-bag.

"That sounds great." Kikyo said.

"Wonderful. I hope you like the performance. Personally, I think Inuyasha and Kagome look great together. Did you know they had a history before finding each other at the label?" Ayame said with a careless laugh. "See you then, call me." Ayame finished off, walking through the now closed restroom door, missing Kikyo's frown completely.

"Sure..." Kikyo said. She was brought out of her thoughts when another woman entered th restroom. It was Kagome.

"Kikyo, hi. Uh, the restroom in my dressing room was out of order, so..." Kagome said, suddenly uncomfortable.

"Hi Kagome. Excited about tonight?" Kikyo asked, pasting a cheerful smile on her face. She tried her hardest to not let the smile slip or look strained. She succeeded.

"Yeah. I'm a bit nervous too. This is my first big performance with any sort of dancing in it. Good thing I have Yash to..." Kagome started then stopped, when she noticed Kikyo's smile slipping a notch at the mention of Inuyasha. Kagome cleared her throat, and tried something different. "So, what are you doing?"

"Just, powdering my nose." Kikyo said, turning to he mirror once more.

Kagome nodded then looked into the mirror also, fixing any smudges she might have gotten on her make-up. All of a sudden, a blare of light reflected into her eyes. She turned to look for the source, and found that the glare, was coming from Kikyo's shiny heart neck-lace. "That's some necklace you got there. It's so shiny." Kagome lightly laughed.

"Yes..." Kikyo said, then an idea formed in her head. "It is really nice, I love it." When Kagome turned to look back at Kikyo, the girl continued. "Actually, Inuyasha got it for me. For my birthday a few weeks ago. He's so sweet." Kikyo giggled. "I really think we're going somewhere, you know? I've never met anyone like him, and he's just great." When she noticed Kagome slightly frowning, she mentally rejoiced. "He won't admit it just yet, but I think we're thinking about becoming official when this whole partnership thing at the label is finished."

"Really..." Kagome said flatly.

Kikyo nodded. "We talked about it when he had dinner. You remember, two days ago, when I caught him at the dance studio?" Kikyo laughed. "He's just really critical about his personal life. I mean, you should know right? I'm not sure I was supposed to say anything to you just yet, so I'd really appreciate it, if you didn't mention anything I just told you to Inuyasha." Kikyo said, with a smile.

"Sure thing. I won't mention it to him." Kagome said flatly, looking into space.

When Kikyo saw Kagome's reaction, she gave her a bright smile. "Thanks! You're a good friend Kagome. We should really have a shopping day together, just you and me. Have a great performance tonight. Break a leg!" Kikyo said, then walked out of the restroom, leaving Kagome alone, confused, and hurt.

Kikyo leaned heavily on the other side of the restroom door when it closed. She took a deep breath, then slowly let it out. "It's for the best." She told herself, remembering the look on Kagome's face. She straightened up, then walked over to where her friends were sitting.

On the inside of the restroom, Kagome stared at her reflection in the mirror. 'Why didn't he tell me anything?' She thought. 'Maybe he didn't want me to know. Maybe he's just being nice to me now, because he's planning to leave me again, and go off with Kikyo.' Aloud, she said, "What am I thinking? We're just friends. Friends don't have to tell each other everything. And I have no claim or right to feel this possessive. I'm... I'm engaged." Kagome sighed. Kagome shook her head, and pushed all complex thoughts out of her head. The performance started in ten minutes, she had no time to mull over Inuyasha's and her own actions, right now. If she did, she might not be able to perform tonight. 'Later.' She mentally told herself. When Kagome exited the woman's restroom, she was surprised to see Inuyasha leaning on the wall outside of it. "Yash... What are you doing out here?"

"Isn't obvious? Why else would I be doing standing here? I was waiting for you." Inuyasha gruffly replied.

Kikyo's words drifted back into her mind at the sight of Inuyasha, and her throat constricted. "Why?" She softly asked.

Inuyasha gave her 'the look' and frowned. "The performance Kags. Sango told me to get you, and to go into our positions already. She told me you were in the public woman's restroom, since yours was broken or something. But geez, you took so long, what were you doing in there? Plumbing all the toilets?"

When Kagome didn't reply, and just stared off into thin-air, Inuyasha regretted his jokes. "I was kidding... What's wrong Kags? Did something happen?" Inuyasha asked, grasping her shoulders in both his hands.

'Yes...' Kagome gave him a half-smile. "Nope, nothing happened. I'm just a little anxious, is all."

Inuyasha still didn't look convinced, but just accepted her explanation. "You'll do fine, so stop worrying. Just remember what I told you about how even if you don't do good in other people's eyes, you'll always be outstanding in mine." Inuyasha said, pulling her into a tight hug. "Besides, we practiced this thing, a thousand times. You'll get it." Inuyasha said into her hair.

Kagome slowly returned the hug, and nodded into his chest. 'I wish we could always stay like this forever...' "Thanks Yash. Really, what would I do without you?" Kagome asked, pulling away, to look him in the eyes.

"Why, you would cease to exit." Inuyasha joked, with a smile.

Kagome raised one of her hands to place it on Inuyasha's right cheek. Inuyasha stilled at the gentle caress, but they were both interrupted before either could say another word.

"Positions everyone!" the stage director loudly shouted.

Kagome let her hand drop, and took a step back from Inuyasha. "Let's go." She said, then turned away.

Inuyasha watched her walk away, confused at her actions. Just an hour ago, she was teasing him about his dancing. "I'll talk to her later." He told himself. Inuyasha walked over to the prop wall with four of the other guy background dancers, and took his position leaning against it, with his feet and arms crossed. He was wearing black jeans, a white beater, a black leather jacket, and boots. Same for the other guys, except, they weren't wearing a jacket, and wore muscle-shirts instead. Inuyasha's hair was let down and loose. The other dancers all had short hair, so Inuyasha would be the only one with long hair, distinguishing him as the leader of the gang.

Kagome was standing just to the side, backstage. She was wearing a bright, ruby-red, silk dress, that fit her like a second-skin on top, and was generous when it reached her hips, so that it swayed when she moved. She also had a black chiffon wrap around her shoulders, with her hair done up in an intricate style with curls, and little hair-pieces in it. She was holding a hand-held mirror, and checking her hair. As if sensing, she was being stared at, she turned her head, and looked at Inuyasha. When she looked at him blankly, he gave her a lazy smile. She slowly returned the favor, then turned to place the mirror down, and have Sango fuss over her one last time. Inuyasha watched her for a little longer, until the club music stopped, and the DJ spoke up, through a microphone.

"What's happenin' everybody! You all feel good tonight?" When a resounding cheer echoed him, he continued. "I'm sure you guys know what tonight is, the long awaited performance. Now I know ya'll wanted your performance last week, as on schedule, but Myouga promised us all something beyond good if we waited. And now, the two-week wait is finally over. Who here loves Kagome's and Inuyasha's Performances!"

"We do!" Was the crowd response.

"Tonight, will be an original, of Kagome's songs, but ladies, don't fret, Inuyasha is in the performance tonight. He just won't be singing." The DJ laughed. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, the first ever performance with Kagome and Inuyasha. Cue the curtains and music!"

The heavy curtains lifted, revealing Inuyasha with his head down, and the other male background dancers, standing around him, against the wall. The setting was just as they planned. A club exit, in an alleyway. The audience screamed at the sight. Just then, the music began.

Sirens and a police report could softly be heard, then all of a sudden, the background dancers around Inuyasha, began to stomp their feet, and clap at every 6 to 3 beats. Then the music began with some piano and violin in the background, with other sound mixes. Kagome walked through the faux club exit then turned, surprised to see Inuyasha and the guys there. There was a little microphone pinned the neck-line of her dress, so she didn't have to worry about carrying a mic.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, who looked up when she appeared. He had a toothpick in his mouth, but he flicked it away, with his fingers onto the floor.

_Seeing you in my tears_

_In my own reflection_

_I hear you in the wind that passes through me_

Inuyasha lifted himself from the wall, and started towards Kagome, with the guys following behind him.

_Feel you in my hunger_

_You're haunting my ambition_

_Beautifully destructive attraction_

Inuyasha stalked Kagome, with her taking steps, backing up. They circled each other until they were just a foot apart.

_Climbed to zero G's_

_Now falling like a rock_

_Drugged and digitized you inside a dream_

Then suddenly, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her to him, with her back to his chest, and his arms around her. Kagome turned her face to him and sang the next words, with her lips a centimeter away from his.

_E tu sei per me..._

Inuyasha slowly removed Kagome's wrap, and tossed it to the floor.

_Lâ€™aria che respiro_

_l mio cibo, ciÃ² che osservo_

_magico sei tu! E io sento che..._

_Sono innamorata di emozioni_

_smisurate, infinite ormai!_

Kagome turned her head, when it looked like Inuyasha was about to kiss her. The tightening of his arms around her was visible.

_A velveteen equation_

Kagome moved her arms so that she was out of the one-sided embrace and walked over to one of the guys standing in a line to the side. She moved her hands over each one of them as she passed, never taking her eyes from Inuyasha's. Inuyasha watched her every move like a true predator, then carefully walked over to her.

_I find you in my fears_

_and in my fascination_

_I taste you in safe water and it drowns me_

Kagome leaned against one of the guys at the end, with her back to his side, and turned her head to keep eye-contact with Inuyasha. She brought her hands up over her head, so that she could wrap the around the guy's neck. Moving her body up... Then down.

_Paranoid and peaceful_

_Inside a sweet addiction_

_Velvety electrical reaction_

When Inuyasha was within a yard of her, Kagome quickly disentangled herself from the man she was leaning against, and skipped away. Inuyasha however, stayed where she had been, and looked at the guy with a mean glare. He carefully raised his hands to the man's throat and it looked like he was about to strangle him to the audience, but he was stopped when feminine arms wrapped around his upper-body. Kagome slowly walked backwards, pulling Inuyasha along with her, and sang the next verse into his ears.

_Soft insanity_

_And I can't make it stop_

_Live hallucination within a dream_

Kagome slowly removed Inuyasha's leather jacket, with her hands on either side of him, and let it fall to the ground with a flop.

_E tu sei per me..._

She moved her hands up and down Inuyasha's chest from behind. Then she grabbed a handful of his hair in her hand, and pulled his head back, so that he was looking at her.

_Lâ€™aria che respiro_

_il mio cibo, ciÃ² che osservo_

_magico sei tu! E io sento che..._

_Sono innamorata di emozioni_

_smisurate, infinite ormai!_

Inuyasha leaned towards her, but Kagome moved her face out of reach, whispered the next words to him, then let him go.

_A velveteen equation_

Kagome walked around Inuyasha in a tight circle, that got smaller and smaller. When she was making another round in front of him, he gently grabbed her hand, and pulled her into a close embrace, that was really a dance. Kagome placed her arms around his shoulders, as Inuyasha moved his arms so that he was holding her form tight to him. The two of them moved together, as if hearing another song altogether. Something that haunted the mind, and called to dreams. Something that lured you away from the light, and seduced you to the dark...

Kagome sang the last words, really a centimeter away from Inuyasha's lips, caught in his vise embrace, with nothing to stop either of them, or act as a barrier.

_Magico, questo Ã¨ un grande amore_

_Magico, questo Ã¨ un grande amore _

As the last notes faded, the performance was supposed to be over. But apparently Inuyasha had other plans. He tentatively leaned forward so slightly, then closed his eyes. Kagome knew what was coming, but was helpless to stop it. Not that she wanted to. It was wrong, and they shouldn't do it. But... But... 'I want this...' Both their minds whispered. Kagome closed her eyes also, and just let everything flow, and fall where they may. She stopped thinking, and just started feeling, regardless of anything. A second later, Inuyasha's lips were finally pressed to hers. With that first touch of lips, sparks ignited between the two. They were lost to everything else outside of the little bubble around them. Lost to the screaming fans and applause. Lost to their managers, friends, and fiance's gasps. Simply lost... In each other.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms tighter around Kagome, pulling her into the very essence of his being. Kagome in turn, moved her hands to tangle them into his silver tresses, shining in the lights. The soft texture of it, spurred Kagome even further, and she kissed Inuyasha with more fervor. Inuyasha lightly bit Kagome's bottom lip from between his own, and she let out a little gasp. They pulled apart a little to catch their breaths, and stared at each other from so close. Kagome and Inuyasha together, cast a glance to the audience. It was all very blurry to the both of them. The noise, the movements, the lights, the faces, everything. Then finally, they dismissed it all as unimportant, and turned back to each other's faces. The look in both their eyes was filled with something, neither wanted to say aloud just yet. But it was all there. Lust, passion, comfort, and... Love.

And with that, they delved back into each other, connecting. Kagome felt Inuyasha pull her closer. He gently bit on her bottom lip again, and this time, she didn't pull away and gasp. She opened her mouth and welcomed him in. Welcomed him into everything she was.

Home... She welcomed him home.

He did the same...

(+END+CHAPTER+)

A.N.: Muahahaha! How'd you like that? I didn't even plan the end, until it came. I know I've already said this for a few past chapters, but this one, really was my longest one yet. I've come to a decision. I'm not going to make Kikyo evil. Sneaky, and a bit conniving, maybe, but I'm not sure about all-out evil. I don't think I can, and I don't think it fits. So yes, some of you may turn out liking her, but just so you know, this is an Inu/Kag story. And see, the performance was more like dance theatre, instead of like regular music video dancing. Sorry if Sango and Miroku aren't taking a front-row seat in my story. They're still here, but just not, my main priority, you get? Thanks so much for all the reviews, I love you all. I read every review. Thank you. I really liked this chapter. My whole writing process is that once all the ideas are set for the chapter, I take a day, or a few days and write it all straight. So usually I feel a bit drained after every long chapter, but for this one, surprisingly I'm not. So you never know, you might get lucky and get another update in a few days. It all depends, cus I start school in a few days. Blah. I'm so not excited. Anyway, I know the basic concept of the next chapter. Kouga, wedding plans, angst, etc. And here's a key word. Runaway. Haha, I'm pretty sure you'll get the idea. Inuyasha's singing in the next chap, so yeah. Be ready! And don't forget to review! I love getting them, and who knows, they might sway me to write sooner, rather than later. ;-) Oh yeah, sorry for any spelling or grammer mistakes. I was just so excited to get this posted as soon possible. Plus I was too lazy to sit through 27 pages on Word and proof-read it. Yup, that's how long it was.

Oh yeah, I'm warning you now, in 2 or so chapters, some of you may even like Kouga too. So fasten your seat-belts, and get ready to scream. Cus after one or two more chapters of semi-fluff, you'll reach the top and fall. Heh.


	10. Chapter 9

**"Long Lost..."**

by: TrinityK

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, for if I did I would not be writing or reading fanfics about him. He'd be with me and we'd have... FUN. LoL. He belongs to the oh so creative, Rumiko Takahashi.**

A.N.: Hi everyone. Once again, I'm so sorry for the long wait. I meant to update like a week or two ago, but school, work, and everything were in my way. Plus, I've been sick on and off this whole past week. To be honest, I'm still a bit sick now, but I wanted to get a new chapter out sooner, rather than later.And I kept thinking about the story too. Thanks to everyone who took the time to review my story, last chapter, I appreciate it. I'm glad you guys like my story. Anyway, the song I'm gonna be using in this chapter is by the same band who sang ".45" in one the previous chapters before. The song in this chapter is called "Beyond the Sun" by Shinedown. I hope you can find it, download, and listen to it. Listening to it makes the story much more alive. Okay, I hope you like this chapter. Read and review. ;-) The title of this chapter alone should say something about what it'll be about, lol.

Chapter 9: Run Away With Me

"Kagome-san! Inuyasha-san! Was the kiss a part of the performance or is there something more between you two? Inuyasha!" The endless reporters yelled out to the two music artists being quickly ushered off into their dressing rooms by their managers.

Kagome brought her hand up to shield her eyes from all the camera flashes, then slightly stiffened when she felt a strong arm wrap around her shoulders, and a body shield her own from view of the massive onslaught of questioning reporters, and news journalists. Kagome looked up, over the rim of her hand, and met an all too familiar, golden gaze. Inuyasha glanced down at her, and the intensity she saw in them made her shudder with an un-named emotion, that had nothing to do with fear, and everything to do with lo--. Kagome was abruptly brought out of her reverie when she was suddenly jostled. She looked up at Inuyasha, and he gave her an apologetic look, mentally telling her that they were almost to her dressing room. They were in the backstage hallways of club SUNSET, and currently she was in the center of a fast-moving group of people. Sango and Miroku were in front of Inuyasha and her, trying to make a clear path for them. There were also a few of the club's bouncers behind them, in case one of the reporters got s little too persistent or aggressive. When Kagome's dressing room door finally came into sight, the group walked faster toward their destination.

Sango quickly opened the door, ushering them all inside, excluding the bouncers, leaving them to guard the door. When they were all in the room, Miroku closed the door and locked it, but not before telling one of the bouncers to watch out for Myouga Totousai, should he come. Miroku heaved a big sigh and turned back to look at the room's inhabitants. Sango was silently pacing on the far-side of the room, and Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting next to each other on the couch facing him. Miroku observed the two artists sitting so closely to one another. Kagome was looking down at her hands in her laps, and Inuyasha still had his arm around her shoulder, looking at her bowed head with a look of such utter tenderness. Miroku shook his head, chuckling softly. Oh, Inuyasha...

"So... Mind explaining what that little tete-a-tete was between the two of you, on stage?" Miroku finally asked, moving to sit on one of the chairs next to the door. Sango stopped pacing, and also moved to sit in a chair next to him, so that she could face the said singers, while they explained.

Inuyasha looked at both of the managers, moving his gaze from Kagome to them. He looked at them with an unreadable expression, then finally said, "It wasn't planned."

"I could sort of already tell that, Inuyasha. What I want to know is, was it just some part of the performance to spice it up, or is there something more? Because any minute now, Myouga will come cheerfully barreling into this room, praising you both for yet another good strategy in pushing the ratings up and up." Miroku said, running his hand through his short hair. "I simply want to know, the truth for what happened between you two on-stage before anyone says other-wise, that way we can do our best to do any damage control with any rumors and such."

"Kagome?" Sango hesitantly asked her best friend, sitting quietly on the couch.

Kagome slowly looked up at her friend, asking her with her eyes, what she wanted.

"Can you tell me the truth for what happened on-stage?" Sango asked, leaning forward in her seat.

After a second of nothing Kagome softly said, "I'm not sure I know myself yet, Sango."

Just then a booming knock echoed into the silent room. Miroku rose from his chair to open the door. And lo' and behold, it was a smiling Myouga "Miroku! My good man, where are my two best partnered artists?" Myouga said.

Miroku smiled good-naturedly and moved aside to let the big man in. "Right in here, Myouga."

"Inuyasha! Kagome! That performance was magnificent! It was even better than I expected, and believe me, I expected something pretty great. You two, never cease to amaze me." Myouga sad, grinning at them.

Kagome and Inuyasha stood up to bow to the CEO, Inuyasha's arm still in place around the girl.

"Thank you Mr.Totousai." Kagome said.

"Thanks Toto." Inuyasha said, smiling at the old man.

Myouga laughed and took Inuyasha's free hand, shaking it. "You are quite a character, Inuyasha." Myouga said. The sudden ring of a cell phone stopped whatever more the old man was going to say. Totousai reached into his pocket and answered the ringing phone. "Totousai, Myouga here... Ginenji! Yes, those are two of my artists, I told you about them before... I know! The response is just wonderful! ... Really, now? ... I'm with them right now... Alright, I'll be right there." Myouga hung his phone up and looked back at the two artists, smiling. "An old business friend. Very big in the music business."

Myouga, took a step back and turned, so that he could see all the people in the room. He looked at them for a moment, then cleared his throat. "I just want to say that the performance tonight was genius. I loved it. Absolute genius. From beginning..." Myouga moved his gaze to rest on just Kagome and Inuyasha. "...To end." When Kagome noticed his direct stare, she looked down and blushed a little. Myouga softly laughed, Inuyasha's possessive arm around her, not being missed by him.

"I've got to go meet someone, but we'll talk more about this later. I'll call you two." Myouga said, referring to Sango and Miroku. Myouga bid farewell, then made his way to the door. He turned around to look back at Inuyasha and Kagome, and lightly chuckled again. Then turned to the door once more, and left.

When all as quiet for a full minute, Sango cleared her throat, the tension getting to her. "Well then... I guess me and Miroku will be going. You know, we have to go over the pros and cons of managing a... Got to go." Sango suddenly said. She quickly grabbed her purse on the vanity table, then grabbed Miroku's arm.

Miroku grinned. "Why Sango, if you want to be alone with me, all you have to do is ask. No need to come up with... Ow." Miroku said, rubbing the side of his arm where she had pinched him.

Sango looked at him then moved her eyes to Inuyasha and Kagome standing there, not looking at each other, then back to him, hoping he'd get the message.

Realization dawned on him. "Oh! Oh yeah, the pros and cons... Uh, I'll call you later Inuyasha, Miss Kagome." Miroku said, quickly bowing, before he was practically dragged out of the room by Sango.

"I'll call you later too, Kagome. Bye Inuyasha." Sango said, making her way to the door with Miroku in tow. When the door closed behind their managers, Inuyasha turned to look expectantly, at Kagome.

Kagome sat back down on the couch, still not looking at him. Inuyasha quietly sat down also.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha softy asked.

Kagome turned to look at him. She moved her body so that she was facing him, with her back leaning against the couch's arm. "Yes?"

"So... where do we go from here?" Inuyasha asked.

"What do you mean?" Kagome said, trying to appear indifferent, knowing deep down, she was anything but.

"What do you mean, what do I mean? You know what I'm talking about." Inuyasha said, starting to get irritated.

"I don't know, Inuyasha... Where can we go from here, huh? It's not as if we can just suddenly be together now or something just because of what happened tonight." Kagome said, looking back down to her hands in her lap.

Inuyasha stiffened. "Why not?" He tartly asked. "Who says we can't be together Kagome, who? You know how I feel about you, and I know you feel the same. I know it. Who are people to dictate to us, about whether or not we can be together?"

Kagome abruptly stood up and softly raked her hand through her curled hair. She walked a little away to pace a bit. "It's not as simple as that, Inuyasha, and you know it." Kagome said, frustrated by his easy words.

"It can be, Kagome. Why does everything have to be so complex?" Inuyasha asked, standing also.

"So, you think I'm making everything complex? I'm not, Inuyasha, it's just life. You can't just pause reality to go off and do whatever the heck you want. There are other people involved and responsibilities..." Kagome said, turning her head to stare at a wall she suddenly found so interesting.

Inuyasha strode towards where she stood, and stopped right in front of her. He used his hand to lift her chin, so that she was looking at him. "Who's the one saying these things, Kagome? Because it isn't me." When Kagome didn't say anything he continued. "Is it Kouga?"... "Is it Sango?" ... "Or is it your heart... or your head, hm?"

When Kagome still stayed silent, Inuyasha groaned in frustration. "Tell me." He repeated.

Inuyasha let his hand fall at her silence, and shook his head. "You can't tell me that what happened on-stage tonight, meant nothing to you. I know it did! I felt it." Inuyasha finished off softly.

Kagome looked at him, standing so close, and sighed. "It did mean something to me." She quietly said. "But even though it did, it still doesn't mean that we can just do whatever we want. I still have Kouga to deal with, and you've got Kikyo..." Kagome ended, in a whisper.

Inuyasha turned his head to look at her sharply at the mention of Kikyo's name. "Why do you always have to bring up my relationship to Kikyo? It's not as if I bring up Kouga every damn minute, Hell, I try not to even think about the guy. And how many times do I have to tell you. We. Are. Just. Friends. Kikyo and I."

Despite what Kagome said to Kikyo about not mentioning it to him, she couldn't help it now. Kagome scoffed. "Since when do friends give each silver, heart pendants, huh?"

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked, looking at her with confused eyes.

"The silver, heart necklace you gave her. I saw her in the restroom before the performance, and she told me all about your plans of becoming official after this whole partnership is over with me. So, how can you just stand here, like your so free of responsibilities and ties to other people, and I'm the only one?" Kagome said, walking to sit in front of the vanity mirror in the room.

Realization about what Kagome was talking about dawned on him, and he got even more frustrated at her misunderstanding, and at Kikyo's influence. "Yes, I gave Kikyo a necklace. For her birthday. We were at the mall one day and she saw it and said she liked it. So I got it as a be-lated birthday present. And don't even act like friends can't give each stuff like that. We did it enough times when we were younger, and you didn't seem to have any scruples about it then. As for becoming official or whatever, I have no plans to do so, at least not with her. That's what the whole dinner with her a few days ago was about. I told her I didn't feel the same way about her, that she did for me." Inuyasha said, walking to stand a few feet behind her chair, looking at her with angry eyes in the mirror.

Kagome stared at him through the mirror with slightly confused eyes, then understanding finally flitted across her features. She looked at Inuyasha with an expression that said 'oh.'

Inuyasha moved around her chair, so that he was kneeling right in front of her. He placed both his hands on the seat, one on each side of her, and looked straight into her eyes. "Tell me, Kagome. What other reasons can you throw at me, as for an explanation to why we can't be together? I remember my vow to myself, but I can't just ignore you. I tried to ignore my feelings, believing my intentions and vow honorable. But seeing you so much, after so long, I can't ignore how I feel. I can't ignore you. Kouga, be damned." Inuyasha said, moving his hands from her seat, to her hands. "I want to be with you, can't you understand that?" Inuyasha pleaded, looking at her with a vulnerable expression, no one but Kagome knew about.

Kagome briefly thought about her life, her past, her present, and the people in it, especially the people. Then after a minute or two of contemplating she sighed, gently removing her hands from beneath Inuyasha's all encompassing ones. She softly shook her head. "I'm sorry... I just can't. Kouga--," She started, but was cut off when Inuyasha suddenly stood up.

Inuyasha's whole expression and facial features changed. What was once vulnerable and pleading a minute ago, was now cold and harsh. Closed off. Inuyasha clenched and un-clenched his fists at his sides. "Is that what you really want?" He asked shortly.

When Kagome mutely gave a slight nod, he responded. "I see. Well, then. I can't force you to see what's right in front of you. I'll leave, and I won't bother you with this matter any more." Inuyasha briskly strode to the door but stopped with his hand on the knob, and his back turned to her. He sighed, leaning his fore-head against the door. "You say that tonight meant something to you..."

Kagome just stared at his broad back as he softly spoke.

"But if that was true, then you wouldn't care about what others thought, or how people say we're supposed to live. It would just be me and you." Inuyasha said, looking at the door as he spoke. He opened the door and was faced with the now empty hallway. "I guess the promise of us, isn't enough for you to ignore everyone else." And with that, he stepped over the door's threshold, and walked out, closing the door behind him.

Kagome let the breath she was holding out, and began to take deep, un-even breaths. She brought her hand up to clutch her chest, and continued to breath deeply. It hurt. The blade his words had stabbed in her heart, hurt. But she couldn't just let the world fall away from her, and forget about the rest of the people in her life. She did that once, before he left her all those years ago, nearly dying at his sudden and pro-longed absence. She couldn't risk it all again, and survive. She wasn't ready to fall. Not again.

(+SCENCE+CHANGE+)

Inuyasha stalked the club, looking for an exit, and quick. He saw Miroku and Sango talking at one of the tables. Miroku smiled and waved, trying to motion for Inuyasha to come over. But once he saw the set of Inuyasha's stone face, his smile began to falter. Inuyasha ignored the two and briskly walked right past them, seeing an exit nearby. He was going to get the hell out of there, go home, drink, something, anything, to get away from thoughts of the woman who had the power to being him to such highs, yet such lows at the same time.

The cold air that greeted his face outside, calmed him down a bit. Then he saw Kikyo standing with a few of her friends outside of the club. Inuyasha walked right up to them and took hold of one of Kikyo's arms. "We need to talk." Inuyasha said, looking directly at Kikyo's face.

She looked up at him, towering above her, and silently nodded. She turned to her friends, who were staring at Inuyasha in awed rapture, some giving her wondering looks. She told them about how she was hooking up with the famous music star, but they didn't believe her, tonight's performance making her tale even more a lie. But seeing Inuyasha Takeishi actually come up to Kikyo and talk to her, just made them stare at her and him, in wonder. "Well guys, I gotta run. Inuyasha wants to talk to me. See you girls later." Kikyo said smiling, satisfied at their hanging jaws. She told them.

Inuyasha grunted at them, then lead Kikyo away from them. He led her to his car, parked across the street and unlocked the doors of his cherry red speedster. "Get in." Inuyasha shortly said.

Kikyo opened the passenger-side door and got in. She luxuriated at feel of the soft Italian leather of his seats and smiled. She was worried after the performance. Especially because of the kiss. She thought he'd be ignoring her now, more than ever. But she over-heard Miroku and Sango talking when they came out of the back hallway, about how Inuyasha and Kagome needed to talk things out. Apparently that didn't go so well, and Inuyasha finally decided that the girl wasn't worth the trouble, and was coming to her to tell her. Kikyo inwardly smirked. Finally, Inuyasha saw that she was a much better choice than Kagome. Oh, the possibilities.

Kikyo was so lost in her own planning thoughts, that she failed to notice where they were going. Inuyasha hadn't said a word, but when she finally realized where they were headed, she smiled. Her place. So, now, he wanted to go to her place. Kikyo smiled again, like the cat that knew she would be getting some sweet milk soon.

When they reached her house, Inuyasha turned the car off. He stared off into the the dark road for a few minutes before finally saying something. Kikyo was about to find out, that she was so wrong about why Inuyasha wanted to talk to her.

"Why did you tell Kagome that we were going to become official?" Inuyasha asked, gripping the steering-wheel with both his hands.

Kikyo stared at him for a second, uncomprehending, then understood. So, she told him about that? That girl would definitely hear it from her. "Who said anything about that?"

"Don't play dumb Kikyo, I know you told Kagome that. Why? I made it clear how I felt about you. Why are you telling people otherwise?" Inuyasha said, turning to sharply look at her.

Kikyo swallowed the lump in her throat and shook her head in defeat. "I don't know. I just thought that maybe... Maybe you'd change your mind."

When Inuyasha didn't say anything, Kikyo continued. "Oh come on, Inuyasha. You and I both know things can't work out between you and her. She has Kouga, another man. They're engaged. Your on about something that existed between the two of you years ago. It's the past, leave it there. If you really cared about her, you would've looked for her a lot sooner. And I'll bet if it wasn't for this coincidence about seeing her at the label, you still would have never looked for her. You have me. I care about you. She doesn't. She'll never love you openly, the way I do. She doesn't care about how you feel. Otherwise, you wouldn't be here with me now." Kikyo said, looking at Inuyasha intensely, hoping that he would finally open his eyes and see.

Inuyasha just stared back the road ahead, silent. Then, "Get out."

"What?" Kikyo asked, incredulously.

"I said, get out." Inuyasha curtly said, not looking at her.

"Inuyasha..." Kikyo started.

"No. Get out! Who are you to judge my relationship with Kagome? You know nothing! You no nothing about how I felt when I had to leave her, or why, or why I didn't go looking for her. And I will not sit here and listen to you, of all people, critique and belittle my relationship with her. Yeah, we're having problems right now, but that doesn't give you the right to just say whatever you want to me. You don't know Kagome. And I guess you don't me either." Inuyasha said, looking straight into Kikyo's surprised face.

"I'm sorry... but--" Kikyo started again.

"No. Whatever happens between me and her, is between me and her. I don't need your opinions, and I'd appreciate it, if you didn't go around telling people, and Kagome for that matter, lies." Inuyasha said.

When Kikyo still looked at him with a sort of startled, hurt expression, he sighed. "Look... I'm sorry I'm so harsh Kikyo. You were my friend, when I needed one, and I'm glad I got a chance to meet a great person like you. But my life right now... I don't need--." Inuyasha sighed again.

"Me. You don't need me." Kikyo softly said, looking down.

"No... I don't know what I'm trying to say exactly. But I think it would be best if we didn't see each other for a while. I'm sorry." Inuyasha said.

"Okay." Kikyo softly said, proceeding to get out of the car, but his voice momentarily stopped her.

"I hope you take what I said to heart. I would really like it if you didn't butt into my relationship with Kagome. Whether we're just friends or not. Please." Inuyasha said, looking at Kikyo.

"Fine." Kikyo said, getting out of the car. When she was out of the car, she leaned down to say one more thing to Inuyasha. "I hope you get what your looking for with her, Inuyasha." Kikyo said.

Inuyasha nodded. "I hope so too." And then he was gone, speeding off into the night, leaving her.

When his car was out of sight, Kikyo fell to her knees. She covered her mouth with both her hands tightly, to hold the sob in, but barely succeeded.

_Inuyasha..._

(+SCENCE+CHANGE+)

Kagome sighed. It had been 2 days since the whole thing at club SUNSET. Two days with no word from Inuyasha. She saw Miroku once, and when she asked about him, he just said that Inuyasha was out, busy somewhere. He then quickly changed the topic, making it clear that he didn't want to talk about Inuyasha with her.

Kagome flopped onto her bed, and stared at the glowing stars on her ceiling above. She thought back to her confrontation with Kouga, the day prior.

He had been at the club that night and saw the whole thing. But he didn't get a chance to talk to her. So he had just left and called her to meet him the next day, later.

"Kouga..." Kagome greeted as she met him at a restaurant in town.

"Kagome... Sit down." Kouga said, not looking at her.

Kagome did as she was told, and picked up the menu to look like she was doing something. "Kouga, about last night..." Kagome started, looking but not really seeing the menu in her hands.

"Was the ending, part of the performance last night as well, Kagome?" Kouga asked, still looking through the menu.

"Kouga..." Kagome said.

"Was it?" Kouga repeated.

Kagome had decided to tell the truth before she got there, but watching him now, she couldn't. So she lied. Kagome slowly nodded.

Kouga finally looked up at her as she gave her answer and nodded also. "So, that matter is settled. Let's not dwell on it too much then, hm?"Kouga said, smiling then. Kouga had a feeling Kagome was lying, but even if she was, he really didn't want to deal with the truth, so he just accepted her answer, with no questions asked.

Kagome nodded again, feeling guilty.

Kouga put his menu down, and placed one of his hands over her's on the table. "I've been thinking about the wedding, and so has my mother. I think we should really start getting the process in motion. Pick the caterers, the flowers, the guest list. That way, the invitations will be out in no time. What do you think?"

Kagome looked at him. "I don't know. So soon?" Kagome hesitantly asked.

"Kagome, honey, this is not so soon. We've been engaged for a year or so now. I think it's about time we really got the ball rolling. Besides, what with your music, I know your probably gonna be touring soon. And I'll be with my father for the business and everything..." Kouga said, using both his hands to grasp both her's.

Kouga looked deep into Kagome's eyes. "I want to be married before then. I know I'm busy now, on my trips and such, and you have your mini-concerts. But I want to be with you. Officially, in the eyes of God. The sooner the better." When Kagome still didn't say anything, he continued. "Come on, Kagome, we've known each other since we were practically in diapers. What's there to wait for, now? I love you." Kouga finished off, intently.

Kagome sighed. "Your right. Fine. I'll start planning." 'After all, this is why I can't be with Inuyasha..Might as well deal with it.Kagome's mind whispered.

"Great!" Kouga said, giving her hands a gentle squeeze. "My mother said she'd handle most of the affairs, so all you have to do is just tell her what you want, and she'll get it. Money is not an issue." Kouga laughed. "My father's words," he added.

Kagome smiled lightly at his words, and nodded. She was so not looking forward to spending her time with Kouga's mother. It wasn't that she was mean to Kagome, per say, but ever since they were kids, Kagome always thought of his mother as sort of snobbish, like she always thought she was above everyone else. And the fact that Kouga put a lot of his life on hold for Kagome when Inuyasha left didn't help the matter. His mom knew who Inuyasha and his mother were. She knew that they weren't rich, and that they weren't in her family's status. So she looked down upon them and the fact that her son was comforting her, because of the very people she scorned had left, didn't help matters. But after Kouga made it clear to her that he wanted to be with Kagome and that he loved her and wouldn't have any other, she relented on her initial bitter attitude towards Kagome. She was still snobbish, and thought herself better, but she tolerated Kagome because her son said so. And despite the way she acted, Kagome knew, Mrs. Ookami loved her son fiercely.

"I'll tell my mother then. She'll probably call you when she has time to do some wedding planning, okay, hon?" Kouga said, oblivious to Kagome's thoughts.

"Sure, Kouga." Kagome replied.

"Wonderful." Kouga said, smiling at her. Just then, his cell phone began ringing. "Oh, hold on a minute, hon." Kouga reached into his jacket pocket and pulled his phone out, answering it. "Ookami, Kouga... Uh-huh... No, I said to analyze and look through the data file... Yes... No, I'm having dinner with my fiance... No, I can't... Just look through the--wait, hold on a sec." Kouga turned to look at Kagome with an apologetic expression, placing his hand over the mouthpiece of his phone, covering it. "I'm sorry hon, I need to take this really quick. I promise, I won't be long, okay?" Kouga asked.

"Sure Kouga, you take as long as you need to. The food isn't here yet anyway." Kagome said.

"Thanks, hon. I promise, I'll be just a second." Kouga said, standing up. He started to talk into the phone again. He was about to pass by where Kagome sat, but paused. He pulled the phone away from his ear again, and leaned down to give Kagome a soft kiss on the cheek. "Thank you." Kouga softly said, the words and way he said it, somehow thanking her for more that just the phone call. Kouga stood up and smiled down at her. Then he proceeded to walk into the lobby of the restaurant with the phone pasted to his ear again.

Kagome watched his retreating back. 'Would dinners be like this for the rest of her life, after she married him?' Kagome sadly wondered. She hoped not.

Kagome shook her head to dispel any thoughts of Kouga, his mother, and wedding plans. She sat up in her bed, and looked out the window. It was raining.

_Where are you Inuyasha?_

Kagome's thoughts were put on hold as the shrill ring of her cell phone broke her of her reverie.

Kagome reached over to where her phone lay on the bedside table and looked at the caller ID. 'Sango. She's probably calling to tell me about what Myouga said.'

"Moshi moshi, Sango... Uh huh. He wants to have a meeting? ... When? ... Alright, I'll be there in half an hour... Yeah, I know, I'll bring an umbrella... I do not get sick easily when it rains! ... Well... But that was just--... Fine, but not all the time though... Okay, bye." Kagome sighed as she hung up with her friend.

Kagome got off her bed, grumbling about worrying managers and such. It's not like Kagome was disaster prone to getting sick every minute. She sighed again, remembering how as a child and in college, she got sick more easily than other kids. But she thought she was over that. She hadn't gotten sick in over months now. She thought perhaps she was growing out of that whole thing.

"Oh well, I'll just bring an umbrella. I should be fine. Sango's just worrying too much." Kagome said to herself as she proceeded to look through her closet for something to where to the meeting at the record company.

She felt fine. Fit as a fiddle.

Little did she know, that she spoke too soon...

(+SCENCE+CHANGE+)

Inuyasha yawned as he sat in the big meeting room, waiting for the rest of the people to show up so they could start the darn thing, and get it over with. He was wearing faded denim jeans, and a black muscle shirt, and a pair of converse. Inuyasha impatiently ran his hands through his long silver mane, and sighed. He looked over at Miroku and saw him avidly writing something in his planner. Sango was reading something from the seat next the man, softly mumbling to herself. Inuyasha shook his head, just as the door slammed open, revealing a slightly wet, disheveled Kagome in brown, low-waist hip-huggers, and a dark blue t-shirt. Her hair was a little damp, from the rain, and she shook her head a little to rid the stray droplets. She shook the umbrella in her hand and placed it in the stand, next to the door. Sango looked up at her friend's entrance and shook her head. Kagome gave her a sheepish smile, then walked over to sit next to her. When she was settled in her seat, she looked up at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha gave her a blank stare then turned his head to look at one of the plaques on the wall. Kagome frowned a little, then slowly turned to look at the other people sitting at the big table. Miroku looked up from his planner and gave her a charming smile, then went right back to writing. Sango, took out a hankerchief from her purse and gave it to Kagome to wipe any excess moisture off. Kagome smiled gratefully and took the offered cloth. Just as she was wiping a wet brow, Myouga entered the room with Miyuki by his side.

"Hello hello, everyone! I hope you all are in a beautiful mood, despite the ugly weather today. I see we are all here, so we may begin." Myouga said, with enthusiastic vigor. He took his seat at the head of the table, Miyuki following off to his side. Myouga sighed, good-heartedly, and looked at the people sitting at the table before him.

"Now, I know I briefly went over how I felt about the performance last night, but I just can't say enough about what a great pair you two make." Myouga said, referring to Inuyasha and Kagome with his hand. "It was genius, I loved it. The phones have been ringing off the hook, all the music magazines and entertainment reporters, trying to get an interview with you two. So I think it's safe to say, that you two will be doing an interview. I'll try to make it so that you only have to do one interview though, and the others can just recycle that one and use it. Is there any reporters that you two have in mind, any preference?" Myouga asked, smiling.

Inuyasha shook his head. "I don't know any reporters in particular. So, I don't care."

"Kagome-san?" Myouga asked, looking at her.

"Hmm..." Kagome pondered. "Well, there was this one reporter I promised an interview to... Her name was Shina Yoshida, and I think she was from IK Music TV."

"IK Music TV? Miyuki, did you get that? Alright Kagome-san, I'll have Miyuki look them up." Myouga said, turning to look at his assistant. "I would estimate, that maybe we can have the interview as soon as in 2 days or so. Is that alright with you two?" Myouga asked, turning back to look at the two music artists.

"That sounds good to me." Kagome replied, beginning to gather her things.

"I ain't doing anything, so whatever." Inuyasha gruffly said.

Myouga chuckled. "Perfect. Well, if you would all excuse us, we have a new line to discuss with a few other executives. Let's go Miyuki-san." The big man stood up, along with his assistant, and with a little wave in their general direction, was gone.

"Hm, well, that went fine." Miroku said, closing his planner. "Now, if you'll excuse the lovely Sango and myself, we'll be off. There's a meeting for all the managers on the 14th floor. I'll call you to tell you the interview time tomorrow, Inuyasha." The violet-eyed man said, standing.

"Same here, Kagome. Call me if you need anything else, kay?" Sango said, also standing.

"Sure, Sango." Kagome said.

"Whatever." Inuyasha said, looking out the floor to ceiling windows of the office.

Sango and Miroku walked towards the door together. Miroku held the door open for Sango, and gave a little bow. Sango snorted, then turned to look back at her best friend. "Really Kaggie, call me for anything. And don't forget your umbrella, either."

"Alright, Sango. I heard you the first time." Kagome grumbled.

Sango laughed and left the room, with Miroku on her trail.

With the click of the door, all was silent, until...

"Inuyasha..." Kagome started.

Inuyasha turned to look at her. "What, Kagome?"

Kagome paused at his tone, but continued. "Uh... What are your plans for the rest of the day."

"Why do you care?" Inuyasha curtly replied, looking directly into her chocolate-brown eyes.

"I-I was thinking that maybe we c-could hang out." Kagome stuttered, his piercing golden gaze, finally getting to her.

"Why? You made it clear we couldn't be together, last night. Why are you now, so eager to hang out with me?" Inuyasha sourly asked.

"That's not fair. Just because of what happened... last night, doesn't mean that I don't want to be your friend and hang out with you. Can't it just be like old times, when we used to hang out doing everything, yet nothing?" Kagome said, with hope in her glistening eyes.

"No. It can't be like that, Kagome. It's too late for that. You know what I want. And I'd rather be denied Heaven completely, than to catch glimpses of it from the gates." Inuyasha ended in a whisper, turning his head the other way.

"Inuyasha... Please. I miss you. I'm sorry about last night, but can't we just--," Kagome started but was cut off by the chilly air of Inuyasha's tone.

"No. You wanted your space. Well, I'm giving it to you. After this whole partnership thing, I won't bother you anymore." Inuyasha bitterly said, rising from the table. He put his messenger bag around his neck and strode towards the double doors.

"Inu, please..." Kagome silently pleaded.

Inuyasha stood in front of the door with his back to her, and closed his eyes. He sighed, then shook his head. He opened the door and left.

Kagome began breathing hard again. She clutched the table for a second, then stood up. The world blurred for a sudden second, causing Kagome to grab onto the table again. She shook her head to clear it, then grabbed her bag, forgetting about her umbrella completely...

(+SCENCE+CHANGE+)

"I like the Tafita brides-maids dresses, Kagome. What do you think?" Mrs. Ookami said, from her place next to Kagome, in a wedding boutique. They were sitting in the front room of the store, looking through wedding magazines of every aspect. Kouga had called her when she got home from the record company yesterday, telling her where and when to meet his mother the next day. Kagome tried to put some false cheer in her voice when she answered the older woman.

"They look beautiful." Kagome replied, not even looking at the dress Mrs. Ookami was pointing at.

"Yes, I know, that's what I said." Mrs. Ookami distractedly said, turning the page.

It had been 4 hours already, in this little shop, and it was 3 in the afternoon already. When Kagome woke up that morning, she noticed something a little off about herself, but decided it was just her lack of excitement about spending the day with Kouga's mother.

"Oh, look at that ivory table setting. Isn't it just gorgeous?" Mrs. Ookami asked, not even looking at Kagome.

"Uh huh." Kagome sighed.

Mrs. Ookami turned to look at Kagome. "Am I boring you, Kagome?"

"No, that's not, no." Kagome said, trying not to offend the woman.

"No, be honest. Here I am, taking time off my busy schedule to help you plan your wedding to my son, and your sighing as if your doing a chore. Really Kagome, where did you learn you manners?" Mrs. Ookami said, frowning at the younger girl.

Kagome was about to sigh again, but stopped herself. She leaned over to look at the ivory table setting the woman was talking about. "Yes, it is gorgeous, Mrs. Ookami."

Kouga's mother rolled her eyes. "Yes, well..." Mrs. Ookami said, turning her head to look back down at the magazine in her hand.

Kagome let the breath she'd been holding out, and leaned back in her chair. She looked up at the blinding, florescent lights above. Again, the world swam for a second. Kagome shook her head, and closed her eyes. She looked back down to the table, and everything was normal again. She'd been having a few of those lately. And everytime, she would dismiss it as fatigue or something. Nothing to really worry about.

Nothing...

(+SCENCE+CHANGE+)

Kagome woke up in cold sweat the next day. She was disoriented for a minute but her heard cleared. She looked over at the alarm clock, glowing ominously on her bed-side table, and sighed. 6:39, in the morning. Kagome dis-entangled her limbs from the clinging bed-sheet and put her house slippers on. She grabbed her bathrobe and headed to the bathroom. She turned the shower onto a warm temperature then walked over to stand in front of the sink mirror. She had semi-dark circles under her eyes, her face looked pale and gaunt, and her hair was a mess.

'Maybe a shower and some food will do me good. It's probably just a sleepless night.' Kagome mentally told herself.

The interview was at 12 in the afternoon, at the music hall downtown. So Kagome still had around 5 hours to kill. She yawned at shook her head. Kagome stripped her bathrobe off and placed it on the hook beside her shower, then stepped under the warm spray of water. She turned around, letting the water caress her back and sighed. 'This past week has been Hell,' she thought. 'The wedding plans, the weird dis-orienting moments here and there, these past few days. And Inuyasha... Inuyasha still has been avoiding my calls and everything.'

"Well, I'll see him today. So maybe I can convince him to hang out with me, after the interview." Kagome mumbled. She smiled a little at the thought. "I feel like when we were kids, and I'd spend days just pestering him to play with me, when he would claim, he had boy things to do..." Kagome softly said. Her heart clenched at the thought of how their present relationship was like. She lathered soap in her hands and spread it across her body. When she was done with that, she put some shampoo, then conditioner into her hair, rinsing after.

Kagome stepped out of her shower, and wrapped her bathrobe around her. She walked into her room and sat in front of her vanity. Kagome opened a bottle and put some lotion on herself. Out of the corner of her eye, the calendar sat, at the edge of the table. She looked at the date and smiled. "Our birthdays are next week..." Kagome whispered. "At least this year, I'll know where Inuyasha is for our birthday." Kagome sadly said, remembering each birthday that would pass, with her thinking about Inuyasha. Kagome touched the date on the calender with her fingertips. Then she took her hand away. Kagome walked over to her closet to get dressed. Today, would be a long day...

(+SCENCE+CHANGE+)

Shina Yoshida opened the hall doors, looking around for deep brown eyes, and a black head of hair. Tough to do in Japan, but she'd manage it. She'd never forget Kagome. When she spotted the pair of singers at table nearby, she smiled. She looked down at her jeans, and long-sleeve shirt. Kagome had said she wanted it to be casual, so she dressed the part. She nodded once, then made her way over to the two.

Inuyasha Takeishi looked godly in just his black jeans and red pull-over. He wore a sour expression on his face, as he looked around the vast music hall. Kagome on the other-hand looked... nervous for some reason. She was wearing denim jeans, and a deep violet shirt. Her hair was in a ponytail, and when she saw Shina, she smiled and waved her hand.

"Kagome-san! It's so good to see you, again. When I got the call from your label yesterday, I was elated. I guess, I just couldn't believe that you kept your word." Shina said, shyly.

"Why wouldn't I keep my word Shina-san?" Kagome asked, good naturedly, and she motioned for her to take a seat.

Shina lightly laughed and nodded. "Right."

"Can we just cut the formalities, and get this over with? I got things to do." Inuyasha gruffly said, crossing his arms over his chest. Kagome looked at him and frowned. When she had arrived at the hall, Inuyasha was already there, and adamant as ever, about ignoring her, or giving her short, curt answers. His treatment hurt. Then again, it was sort of her fault, but still...

"Uh, sure." Shina replied, a little taken aback by his behavior. Sure, she heard rumors about how Inuyasha Takeishi was rude and arrogant. But she had hoped otherwise.

"Okay then, let's get started." Shina said, her cheerful smile, back in place. Miyuki had told her all about how the pair would only be doing one interview, and how it would just be recycled for everyone else. She had been honored beyond words that Kagome had mentioned her name.

Shina took out her laptop and voice recorder. She opened a Word document on her computer, ready to type away, and placed her voice recorder in the center of the table, hitting record. "Hello, this is Shina Yoshida with IK Music TV, and right now, we have an interview with Japan's biggest pair. Inuyasha Takeishi, and Kagome Higurashi."

"Hello Japan." Kagome said, smiling.

''Sup." Inuyasha said.

Shina laughed. "Alright, first question, how do you two feel about being the poster pair in the music world, right now?"

"It's a great experience, and I'm glad I get to do this. Music is a big part of my life." Kagome said.

"Yeah, what she said." Inuyasha said, not really caring about the interview.

Shina laughed a bit uneasily and nodded. "Right. And how do you two feel about working so closely together? I heard you two have a history...?"

Inuyasha turned and looked at the reporter. "Yeah. We knew each other when we were younger, lived around the same area."

Kagome frowned at his response and cleared her throat. "It's more than that. We used to be best friends, we did everything together." Kagome said, looking at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha frowned at her. "Key words: used to."

Kagome knitted her eye-brows together at him while they stared at each other.

Shina cleared her throat at the sudden tension and laughed. "Well then, quite a history. Onto our next question. Kagome, I understand that your engaged to the son of the CEO of Ookami Corp. Is this true?"

Kagome looked at Shina with an indecipherable expression and nodded. "Yes, I am engaged to him. Kouga Ookami."

Shina nodded while typing on her laptop. "I see, and how did you two meet?"

"I guess you could say, we were child-hood friends also. He helped me through some tough times in my life. And I'll be forever grateful to him for it." Kagome said, hoping Inuyasha would somehow understand her position better.

Inuyasha stiffened, then slowly turned to look at her. She was looking down at the table.

"Wow. That sounds like a heart-felt story. And Inuyasha, I hear you've been linked to a woman, yourself. Kikyo Hitomi, am I correct?" Shina asked, still looking at her laptop, typing.

Inuyasha stiffened again, and turned to look at the reporter. "Kikyo and I are friends. Nothing more."

Shina looked up at him, and slowly nodded at his expression. "Hm."

"And now, the long-awaited question. Was the kiss in Kagome's last performance part of the show? Or is there more that lies behind this partnership?" Shina asked with an impish smile, the underlying emotions of the two sitting in front of her, unknown.

"It was--." Kagome started.

"Yes. It was planned. All part of the show. You know, we wanted to keep the audience on their toes. And what better way to do that, than to put on a little show, within a show, right?" Inuyasha bitterly said, with a cold smile.

"Is that so?" Shina unbelievingly questioned. She looked over to where Kagome sat, and saw her with her mouth hanging open, staring wide-eyed at the cold, silver-haired God, next to her.

"Kagome?" Shina hesitantly asked.

Kagome closed her jaw, but she still didn't remove her gaze from the man sitting next to her.

"So I guess that concludes the interview, right?" Inuyasha said, face and tone flat. He stood up and started walking towards the door.

Kagome sat, frozen for a moment, watching his retreating form, then stood suddenly. Her world swam again, but she quickly shook it off. Completely forgetting about Shina, she rushed over to catch up with Inuyasha.

He was almost at the exit, when someone grabbed his right arm, jerkily. Inuyasha turned around to see Kagome breathing a little heavy. He suppressed his initial urge to see if she was okay and hug her, by tightening his fists at his sides. Inuyasha looked at Kagome with emotionless eyes. "What do you want?"

Kagome gripped his arm, and shook her head. "How could you... How could you callously s-say that? You know what you mean to me." Kagome said, still breathing hard.

"What I mean to you? What do I mean to you, huh, Kagome? It kills me to even be near you now. I can't stand it. Everytime I see you, I just wanna rip my hair out." Inuyasha coldly said.

"You can't mean that... I know you care about me." Kagome said in a whisper, looking at Inuyasha with desperate, glistening eyes. "Can't you just... just..."

"Just what Kagome? Ignore the pain in my heart everytime I see you, and go on pretending everything is happy go lucky? It's not, and I won't. You made it clear what you wanted. And I'm trying to give it to you. But I need to keep some distance between us for a while, so I can think." Inuyasha said, emotions starting to flit across his face.

"Please..." Kagome pleaded, breathing harder. She didn't loosen her grip on his arm, only tightened it.

"I have nothing more to say, and I don't want to hear anymore. Let me go." Inuyasha said, putting up his barrier again, letting his face return to chilly nothingness.

"Please..." Kagome said again, clutching her chest with her free arm.

"Let. Me. Go." Inuyasha said one last time in a dead tone.

Kagome sniffled, and let the tears finally fall. "I-I-I ca-can't." She hiccuped.

"What did you say?" Inuyasha asked in a whisper, his barriers once again falling.

"I-I can't let you go, Inuyasha. No matter how hard I try. I know it's my fault we're in this situation right now, and that it was my decision to stay with Kouga." Kagome sobbed, falling to her knees at his feet. "But I can't let you go..." Kagome whispered, brokenly.

Inuyasha kneeled in front of the weeping goddess before him and took her shoulders in his hands. "Kagome..." He softly said.

"I need you too much...Yash." Kagome choked out.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha softly said, wanting her to look up at him. When she didn't, he used one of his hands to lift her chin. The face that greeted him, stabbed his heart, and made him feel like the scum of the earth. Kagome had tears running down her face, her cheeks were flushed--a little too flushed for crying--her nose red, and the saddest eyes anyone could ever imagine.

Inuyasha lifted Kagome to her feet with his hands on her shoulders. He let her go, so she could stand on her own, but as soon as he did, she practically fell to the floor again. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist to hold her up and leaned his head away a little, so he could see her.

"Kagome...? What's wrong?" Inuyasha softly whispered, concerned.

"I feel... light-headed Yash." Kagome softly said.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said with more alarm and panic. He gripped her body to him and looked at her with wild eyes.

"Will you catch me if I fall?" Kagome slurred, her eyes already starting to close. That second, Kagome's body fell limp against Inuyasha's own.

Inuyasha held Kagome more tightly and looked down at her with clear, golden eyes. "Always..." He whispered into her hair.

(+SCENCE+CHANGE+)

Inuyasha held Kagome's hand as they sped to the hospital in an ambulance. Apparently Shina had called an ambulance, because they arrived, right when Inuyasha managed to get Kagome outside. He was going to take her in his car, but the paramedics in the ambulance advised him that it would be better for Kagome if they took her. He agreed on the condition that they let him come with them. They did.

The sirens blared distantly in his ears, as he held Kagome's hand, giving her a gentle squeeze. He looked at her closed eyes, and wished with all his heart, that he could see chocolate-brown staring at him that second. He was a bastard. Here, he thought that because Kagome didn't want to be with him the way he wanted to be with her, it meant that she didn't care about him. How absolutely wrong... and stupid he was. He knew that Kagome got sick easily, and what with the weather and the stress he was causing her... He could just kick himself for not realizing it sooner. Not anymore. 'I won't let you fall anymore, Kagome.' Inuyasha mentally told himself.

"Sir, we've arrived." The paramedic next to him declared.

Inuyasha looked at him, then back at Kagome and nodded. The next thing he knew, Kagome was being speedily wheeled away into a room, where they were trying to stabilize her. They told him he couldn't enter the room, and he just growled at the guy and stalked off to pace the hallway, just outside of Kagome's room.

Inuyasha had been pacing for almost an hour when the doctor finally exited her room. "How is she? What's wrong?" Inuyasha frantically asked the doctor, grabbing his coat collar. The doctor gingerly removed Inuyasha's hands from him and sighed. "Are you family?"

Inuyasha looked confused for a second, then his eyes cleared. "No, but... She's my best friend." Inuyasha softly said.

"Where is she!" Came a roar around the corner.

Kouga appeared then, practically running when he saw Inuyasha. Kouga stopped right in front of Inuyasha and punched him, square in the jaw. "What did you do to her, mutt?"

Inuyasha landed on his back, and rubbed his chin, where Kouga had hit him. The doctor placed his arm on Kouga's. "Please, sir, there's no need for that. Ookami, Kouga, I assume?" The doctor asked.

Kouga looked at the doctor and nodded. "Yes, I'm Kouga. Now, where is my fiance?" he demanded.

"I see, so your her fiance. We saw your business card in her wallet and weren't sure what your relationship was. But a fiance is like family, so I'll take you to see her." The doctor said, leading Kouga into Kagome's room.

When Kouga saw Kagome lying there, through the door the doctor held open, he turned around to face Inuyasha. "If I find out that you had absolutely anything to do with why Kagome is in this hospital bed, I'll kill you. Regardless, stay from her. We're going to be married soon, and I don't want you hanging around her." When Inuyasha didn't say anything, Kouga turned around and entered the room.

Inuyasha sighed. He couldn't even get angry at the wolf. It was his fault. He got up to stand to the side of the door, so Kouga couldn't see him, but he could hear what was going on.

"What happened?" Kouga asked the doctor again. He took the seat next to the bed, and took hold of Kagome's hand.

The doctor sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, we got the records of her child-hood medical history, and it tells us that she got sick quite easily as a kid. Paired up with stress..."

"Is that all?" Kouga asked, looking up to stare at the doctor.

The doctor stared at Kouga for a minute, then sighed again. "We did some tests, and we found something with her heart..."

"Her heart?" Kouga hesitantly questioned.

"Yes. It seems that her heart rate increases when stress of any kind is put on it, or her. Causing her to hypervenalate when massive, intense stress is put upon her. Is there anything in her life right now, that might cause that amount of stress?" The doctor asked, looking at Kouga expectantly.

"Well... she has been planning our wedding..." Kouga slowly said.

"I see. Planning weddings can be really stressful. I advise that you put that hold for a little while. Give her a few days to a week to rest. She should fine." The doctor said.

"Okay. Thank you, doctor." Kouga said, turning to look back at Kagome face, worriedly.

"Good." The doctor said, making his way to the door. He was surprised to see Inuyasha still there, leaning against the wall, slumped. The doctor blinked. "I suppose you heard everything about your friend, then?"

Inuyasha nodded, with his eyes downcast.

The doctor nodded, then walked around him, to his office.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, through the little window on the door, lying on the bed. He shook his head, then slowly made his way out of the hospital, to the music hall to retrieve his car.

_Kagome..._

(+SCENCE+CHANGE+)

"She went home today. Kouga took her home." Sango said to Miroku and Inuyasha. They were sitting in the label's meeting room again, discussing Inuyasha's next performance tomorrow night.

"Really? How is she?" Miroku asked Sango.

Sango sighed. "She looks fine, albeit a little exhausted. Kouga wouldn't stop catering to her. He almost didn't even let me see her yesterday at the hospital."

"Hm..." Miroku mumbled, taking his planner out.

"Yeah. She looked a little awkward with him, but hey, what do I know." Sango said, looking forlornly out the big windows.

Miroku placed his hand on Sango's, on the table. "You do know Sango. She's your best friend, before she's your client. Your worried about her, we all are."

Sango looked at Miroku with soft eyes, and nodded slowly.

"So Inuyasha, how did it all happen? I know it happened after the interview, two days or so ago." Miroku inquired, looking at his friend. Ever since the the ordeal at the hospital, Inuyasha was quiet, lost in thought. He wanted to know what was up with his best friend... He thought his friend wouldn't answer, but after another minute of silence, he did.

"The interview was over, and I was leaving. She caught up to me and we... we had a huge fight. Then all of a sudden, she fainted." Inuyasha softly said, not looking at anyone.

"Huh. Well from now on, let's try not to have any screaming battles, now that we know what was wrong with Kagome, hm?" Miroku said.

"Yeah..." Was all Inuyasha said. Miroku sighed and turned to look at Sango. She looked at him with knowing eyes, then quickly darted her gaze to Inuyasha and back to him.

Miroku shook his shoulders and turned back to Inuyasha. "So what song are you gonna do tomorrow night?"

"...Beyond the Sun." Inuyasha said, looking down at the table.

"Alright, I'll tell the guys at club ELIXER. You should be able to go and do your sound check tomorrow morning." Miroku said, writing it down in his handy little planner.

Inuyasha nodded, then stood. "I got to go."

Sango looked up at him for a second, the nodded. "Kouga's not at Kagome's anymore. He had to work."

Inuyasha squinted his eyes, and looked at her. "And your telling me this, because...?"

"Nothing, I just felt like saying it. Bye Inuyasha. Good luck tomorrow." Sango said with a wave, pretending to look through her purse after.

Inuyasha stared at her for a second later, then nodded to Miroku. "See you later."

"Yeah, you too, man." Miroku said, clapping his hand to Inuyasha's in a guy hand-shake. "Good luck."

"With tomorrow?" Inuyasha asked, with a raised brow.

"No." Miroku said in a cryptic tone.

"With what then?" Inuyasha asked, confused.

"Just... Good luck, man. I mean it." Miroku said with understanding eyes.

"Alright, man. Whatever." Inuyasha said, already heading towards the doors.

When Inuyasha was gone, Miroku and Sango looked at each other.

"Are you thinking, what I'm thinking?" Sango asked, with a mysterious smile.

"That you wanna go out with me and bear my children? Why, yes I am, Sango dear." Miroku said with a laugh.

"No, you idiot." Sango grumbled.

Miroku smiled. "I'm kidding, love. Yes, I think I am thinking about what your thinking."

"Really?" Sango suspiciously questioned.

"Yup. Inuyasha and Kagome... Let the games begin." Miroku said with an impish smile.

(+SCENCE+CHANGE+)

"Yes Kouga, I know... No, I'm not out on my cold balcony, I'm inside my room... Yes... I know... Alright... Kouga, I know... Yes, I did... Fine... I'm sorry, I know, really... You don't have to worry about me... Okay... Yeah, I'll call you tomorrow... I'm going to sleep... Okay, bye... Me too." Kagome sighed as she hung up her cell phone. She didn't know Kouga could be so... so... over-bearing. Okay, he was just looking out for her, but there was such a thing as over-kill.

Kagome shook her head of any ill thoughts and turned the lights off in her room. She had gotten home this morning, from the hospital, and Kouga had stayed with her. He refused to go home at first, but after he got a call from the company, he reluctantly left, calling her every 30 minutes.

Kagome lifted the coverlet of her bed and got under the covers. She folded her hands over her stomach and stared at the ceiling. She was still a little tired, but other than that she was fine. It had been another 2 days since she last saw Inuyasha. She vaguely remembered glimpses of him, holding her hand in the ambulance, but when she woke up at the hospital, it was Kouga's hand in her's, not Inuyasha's. When she asked about Inuyasha at the hospital, Kouga just grunted and told her he wasn't there, and that he left. He then changed the topic quickly, ordering her to drink some water.

Kagome sighed. She remembered her fight with Inuyasha prior to her little cough nap. She remembered the harsh things he had said and the way he had looked at her with such indifferent ice. It chilled her to the bones, thinking about it. But she also remembered the way his eyes had changed when she had told him, how she couldn't let him go. They became... softer. She remembered asking him something though... What was it?

"Ah, I remember." Kagome softly said to herself, smiling.

_"Will you catch me if I fall?" Kagome slurred, her eyes already starting to close. That second, Kagome's body fell limp against Inuyasha's own._

_Inuyasha held Kagome more tightly and looked down at her with clear, golden eyes. "Always..." He whispered into her hair. _

Kagome grinned at the memory. Oh yeah, she remembered. Kagome turned over and was about to close her eyes, but she heard something tapping on her window. tap... tap... Then another one. tap...

Kagome got up and slowly walked over to her balcony doors. Maybe it was a burglar, Kagome thought. She quickly grabbed her black wool jacket, and put it over her green flannel jammies. "Who's there?" Kagome quietly whispered.

"Kagome...?" Came a soft, velvet voice, she knew all too well.

"Inuyasha? Where are you? What are you doing out there? And why are you tapping my window?" Kagome asked, tying her hair in a pony-tail, while squinting, trying to see through the darkness.

"I needed to see you. Talk to you..." Inuyasha's voice said.

Kagome still couldn't see him. "I can't see you..."

"Can I come in?" Inuyasha softly asked.

"Sure, but... Let me get the front door, then you can... Whoa, how'd you do that?" Kagome gasped, taking a step back when Inuyasha suddenly jumped onto her balcony. He landed gracefully in a crouch in front of her then slowly stood up.

"I was in the tree across your balcony..." Inuyasha trailed off, lifting his head to look at her.

Kagome swallowed, then nodded. She motioned for him to come inside, and he quietly obliged. Kagome walked over to her bed, but didn't sit on it. She stopped when she reached the foot, then turned around to face Inuyasha. "So, what are you--" Kagome started, but was cut off, when she was suddenly pulled into a crushing hug by Inuyasha.

Kagome gasped. "Can't breathe... Yash."

Inuyasha loosened his tight grip but didn't let her go. He wrapped his arms more securely around Kagome's frame, enveloping her. "You baka. You un-thinking baka. If you weren't feeling well, you should have just stayed home, instead of worrying all of us." Inuyasha whispered, into the crook of her neck.

Kagome relaxed in his arms, and tenderly embraced him back. "I'm sorry Yash. Sorry for everything. Sorry for not caring about your--"

Inuyasha interrupted Kagome by placing a finger on her lips. When Kagome complied, he slowly removed his finger, to caress her face. "You... have no reason to be sorry. It's all my fault Kagome. I should have understood. Not you. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Inuyasha raised both his hands to softly stroke her face as Kagome looked at him. "I'm sorry for being such a bastard to you. I don't deserve your friendship. Take it back."

Kagome giggled. "I could never do that. If I did, I would cease to exist, remember?" Kagome teased with twinkling eyes.

Inuyasha lightly laughed. "Your right. You would cease to exist without me. I remember, now."

Kagome brought one of her hands up to gently stroke Inuyasha's cheek. His skin was so warm. Then she noticed a light, almost faded bruise on his jaw. "Where did you get this? What happened?" She asked him, using her hands to examine the bruise in the dim-lighting.

"Feh. I got it in a huge fight in town a few days ago. The guy said he was tougher than me. So I showed him." Inuyasha said, smiling at the worried expression on her face.

Kagome lightly slapped his arm. "Liar." She whispered, looking at him with concerned eyes.

Inuyasha tenderly stared down into Kagome's angelic face, then wrapped his arms around her waist a little tighter. "I'm so happy. So glad, that your okay, you don't even know..." Inuyasha softly said.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his shoulders, the breeze coming through the open balcony doors, soothing. "I wish we could stay like this, forever." She whispered.

"Really, Kagome? Would you really wish that?" Inuyasha softly asked, into her hair.

"Yes..." Kagome softly replied.

"What if we could finally make that wish reality, Kags?" Inuyasha asked, pulling apart slightly, so he could stare into her eyes as she answered.

"I would do it." Kagome whispered. Her eyes were closed and she was leaning her fore-head against Inuyasha's strong chest. He was so warm and inviting.

"Kagome... Kags, open your eyes, look at me." Inuyasha softly demanded in a tender tone.

"What is it, Yash?" Kagome serenely asked, slowly opening her eyes. Chocolate-brown locked with vibrant gold.

Inuyasha stared deep into Kagome's eyes for a while, before he spoke. "I need to know. How do you feel about me?"

"Hm... I care about you... deeply. When I'm not with you, I'm thinking about you. When I'm not with you, I... I don't know. It's like a part of me closes down, or it's not there. I suppose you could say, that your my... my..." Kagome started, but stopped and looked straight at Inuyasha's chest, rather than his face.

Inuyasha gently lifted her jaw, so that she was looking at him. "Your what, Kags?" He softly asked.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha's face, felt his strong arms around her, and couldn't lie. "My soul-mate." She said, in a bare whisper.

Inuyasha smiled so suddenly, it was bright enough to light the dark room and all other dark paths. "I like that term. Soul-mate. Yeah, your my soul-mate too, Kags."

Kagome shyly smiled at him, then leaned forward to rest her ear on his chest. His heart was beating like crazy. Then again, her heart was beating pretty crazy too. She smiled, tightening her arms around his solid waist.

"I'm sorry I didn't find you sooner, Kags, truly I am." Inuyasha whispered.

"Inuyasha, why are you apologizing so much? It's not like you. Are you sick?" Kagome laughed, leaning back to place her right hand over his fore-head, as if to check his temperature.

Inuyasha shook his head, and guided her hand to lightly rest on his cheek. "I'm not sick. But I need to tell you all of this. So, don't laugh."

Kagome nodded at his serious tone, then began to softly caress his cheek again.

"I'm sorry for the way I am. And I'm sorry for how I hurt you in the past. And I'm even sorry for any future hurts, I might cause you later." Inuyasha said, pulling her closer.

Kagome stayed silent and let him continue. Somehow she knew, he wasn't finished, just yet.

"But I promise, I will care for you, for the rest of my life. After all, you are my one and only soul-mate." Inuyasha said, with a soft smile.

"Inuyasha... What are you trying to say?" Kagome slowly asked, not quite sure where he was going with this. And then...

"I love you." Inuyasha whispered, staring at her intently.

"Huh?" Kagome dumbly asked, blinking her eyes rapidly, as if she was seeing, or hearing wrong. Something.

"I love you." Inuyasha declared more loudly, a slow grin appearing on his handsome face. "I said, I love you."

"Inuyasha..." Kagome trailed off, not knowing how to answer.

Inuyasha smiled, and gently cupped her cheek. "You don't have to say anything back yet, Kagome. I know how you feel. I feel it, too."

Kagome cupped both of Inuyasha's cheeks, and against what her mind was telling her, leaned up on her tippy-toes, and softly kissed Inuyasha's lips.

Inuyasha closed his eyes, and just savored the feeling of Kagome in his arms. He wrapped his arms more securely around her, and leaned forward to kiss her more deeply.

When they broke apart a minute later, gasping for breath, Inuyasha whispered against her lips. "Let's run away."

Kagome froze,and opened her eyes to look at him. "What?"

"Let's run away. My next performance is tomorrow night. Let's run away and go somewhere after. Just the two of us. We can make this wish a reality." Inuyasha softly pleaded, bringing the woman in his arms, even closer than possible.

Kagome swallowed and didn't say anything, her arms lightly resting of Inuyasha's shoulders. He continued on.

"I know your scared, and worried about our responsibilities. But we already tried to ignore our feelings, and look where it's left us." Inuyasha said, trying to sound convincing. "I love you. I want to be with you, more than anything in the world. I can face any punishment for the both of us, as long as I have you."

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha with doe-like eyes, still not responding. Inuyasha sighed. "You don't have to answer me now... But soon, please. Meet me at club ELIXIR tomorrow night, at my performance, if you agree." Inuyasha slowly let his hands fall away from her. He looked at her with pleading eyes, filled with love. "I should probably get going."

Inuyasha took a step back, then leaned forward, yo ever so slowly give Kagome one last, chaste kiss. "Whatever you decide, just know that I've always loved you. Even back when we were kids." Inuyasha chuckled. Then he sobered up and walked over to the balcony. With one last glance at Kagome, he saluted her, then jumped off the two-story balcony, disappearing into the night.

Kagome quickly ran over to the balcony to see where he landed, but by the time she got there, he was already gone. Kagome brought her hand up to lightly touch her lips, where he had kissed her. No one else, would ever make her feel the way Inuyasha Takeishi did.

'What should I do? What should I decide?' Kagome thought, looking up at the moon.

"Should I just let go of everything else, and fall again?" Kagome softly said aloud.

_"Will you catch me if I fall?" Kagome slurred, her eyes already starting to close. That second, Kagome's body fell limp against Inuyasha's own._

_Inuyasha held Kagome more tightly and looked down at her with clear, golden eyes. "Always..." He whispered into her hair. _

"Maybe..." Kagome whispered to herself, then made her way to bed.

(+SCENCE+CHANGE+)

Loud music pumped through club ELIXIR the next night, as everyone danced in tune with the beat, without a care in the world.

Inuyasha paced his dressing room over and over again. He was scheduled to go on live, in ten minutes. And still no sign of Kagome. 'Maybe she really decided not to come...' He thought.

"Inuyasha! The club is pulsing outside, man! They're all hyped about your performance, dude." Miroku said, walking into the dressing room, and clapping him on the back.

Inuyasha grunted at him, then continued pacing.

"What's wrong, man? Nervous? Gah, don't be! You'll do great, I know it. So, chill." Miroku said, walking over to sit on one of the leather couches in the room.

"I'm not nervous about the performance." Inuyasha mumbled, still pacing.

"What are you nervous about, then? Kagome? Speaking of which, is she coming tonight? Because Sango's already here, man." Miroku said, leaning back.

Inuyasha stopped pacing for a second. "Sango's already here? And Kagome's not?"

"Yup. Sango came like five minutes ago. When I asked her where Kagome was, she just shrugged and said she wasn't sure if Kagome was even coming tonight." Miroku said, studying his friends reactions, through half-lidded eyes.

"Huh." Inuyasha said, returning to his pacing.

"Inuyasha, if you don't stop, your going to run a whole in the carpet." Miroku said.

"Shut up. I can pace if I want to." Inuyasha gruffly said.

"Fine, but if you do, and the club makes me pay for it, I'm handing you the bill." Miroku said, laughing.

"Whatever." Inuyasha replied.

There was a knock on the door, then a short man opened it. "Your on in 5 minutes Takeishi-san. The stage director said to take your positions, now." When Inuyasha nodded, the man backed away, closing the door with him.

Miroku stood, then grinned at his friend. "Show-time."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and made his way to the door. He was wearing black, leather pants, black combat boots, and a white, long-sleeved shirt, with a black skull in the middle. Inuyasha ran his hands through his silver tresses as he stood in front of the closed curtains, with the mic stand, right in front of him. Miroku clapped his hand on Inuyasha's back again, and gave him a thumbs-up. Then he left with a wave to take his seat in the audience, most likely next to Sango. Inuyasha shook his head at his friend/manager, and spread his legs a bit, when the DJ's voice was heard over the system.

"Nice night dudes, and dudettes! What's the mood of ya'll tonight?"

"Whoo!" The audience answered in a loud cheer.

"Alright, alright. Tonight, we have the oh so famous, Inuyasha Takeishi! Ladies, he's alone tonight." The DJ laughed, causing Inuyasha to softly growl.

"As if last week's performance wasn't hot enough with Kagome, tonight we have the great Inuyasha and one of his song's from the album. So we get a little sneak peek of what's to come. Now, tell me, who's excited!" The DJ continued. When the crowd just loudly cheered again, he chuckled into the mic. "Without further ado, Inuyasha Takeishi."

The stage curtains lifted then, to reveal Inuyasha and a live band behind him. Inuyasha closed his eyes at the bright lights for a moment, then slowly opened it. He saw a panning camera that would feed a live show on TV. Inuyasha blinked his eyes, and tried to see all the faces in the crowd. He spotted Miroku and Sango near the stage, to the side. They waved at him, and he nodded his head in acknowledgment. He even saw Kikyo towards the back, with her friends. She looked at him, and gave a slight nod. That was it. Inuyasha just nodded in return and moved his gaze to search the never-ending faces. Inuyasha didn't see Kagome there. Maybe she was in the bathroom. Or maybe she was on her way to the club, that very instant. Inuyasha shook his head, trying to ignore all emotions until his performance was over.

He looked back at the general area of everyone. "How's everyone doin' this fine night?" Inuyasha asked into the mic, pasting a charming smile on his face. When he heard girls swooning and even guys cheering, he laughed. "This song is called 'Beyond the Sun.' And it's dedicated to a very special someone. She should know what this is about." Inuyasha said.

Everyone 'oohed' at the mention of a 'she' but all noise stopped, as soon as the music began to play.

Inuyasha picked up the guitar next to him and began strumming.

_Speak to me _

_So I can understand your tongue _

_You seem rather fragile _

_It's been said _

_It's cold beyond the sun _

_Have you ever been there? _

Inuyasha looked out into the crowd, looking for a particular raven-haired, brown-eyed goddess.

_Communicating thoughts of ways _

_To never have to speak again _

_Let me be the fire in your head _

The beat of a bass joined his acoustic. Inuyasha stomped his foot, and raised his hand to the crowd.

_Bring what's yours, I'll take what's mine _

_And meet you on the other side _

_We'll leave a sun so anyone can find us _

_A better place, a sweeter time _

_We won't need any wings to fly _

_A place beyond the sun _

Inuyasha gripped the mic stand and sang the next verse into the mic. He constantly roved his eyes over the crowd, hoping to see someone, he wasn't sure was coming at all...

_Look for me _

_The way you would if you were blind _

_Don't be so resistant _

_I've been known _

_To travel much too fast _

_Is that you in the distance? _

Inuyasha placed the guitar down and just gripped the stand with both hands, still searching.

_Communicating thoughts of ways _

_To never have to speak again _

_Let me be the fire in your head _

Inuyasha took the mic out of it's stand and walked around it, so that he was closer to the crowd. He hunched over the audience, reaching a hand out as he sang.

_Bring what's yours, I'll take what's mine _

_And meet you on the other side _

_We'll leave a sun so anyone can find us _

_A better place, a sweeter time _

_We won't need any wings to fly _

_A place beyond the sun _

Inuyasha moved in tune to the music. Letting the encompassing beats, cleanse his mind of any worries. Even if just for a short moment.

_Communicating thoughts of ways _

_To never have to speak again _

_Let me be the fire in your head _

The crowd all had their hands raised, moving their head in tune to Inuyasha's lilting voice. Inuyasha looked out at the crowd again, knowing the song was coming to a close, and there was still no sign of Kagome. He closed his eyes, to fight off the hurt, and let the music have it's way with him, as he sang the last verse, the most strongly.

_Bring what's yours, I'll take what's mine _

_And meet you on the other side _

_We'll leave a sun so anyone can find us _

_A better place, a sweeter time _

_We won't need any wings to fly _

_A place beyond the sun_

He put all his emotions into that one verse... And the response, was deafening.

Inuyasha took a deep breath, and walked around to place the mic back in it's stand, as the audience cheered so loud, Inuyasha's doggy ears folded themselves down. Inuyasha smiled at them and waved. But inside, his heart was breaking...

Inuyasha took the bottle at his feet and guzzled some water down. He took a towel that was placed to the side and wiped his face also. He tossed it to the crowd and smirked when he heard the cat-fight that ensued for it. Inuyasha thanked the band, and praised them for their good job. He then made his way to his dressing room to change. Ten minutes later, Inuyasha emerged from the restroom in his dressing room, patting his newly washed face with a hand-towel. He was wearing faded denim jeans, and a red cotton band-tee. Inuyasha tied his hair into a ponytail and flopped into one of the couches. He took his cell phone out of his messenger bag and checked to see if he had any missed calls. Zero.

Inuyasha sighed, but startled when his dressing room door slammed open, revealing Miroku.

"I told you, you would have a great show. Who's a psychic?" Miroku laughed.

Inuyasha cleared his throat. "Not you. I always have a good show. So, it's no surprise I did tonight."

Miroku chuckled. "Touchy, much?"

Inuyasha glared at his friend. "Look, I'm kind of expecting something right now, okay? So if you have nothing more to say than rubbish, leave."

"Fine, fine. I didn't want to talk to you anyway." Miroku playfully said, making his way to the door.

Inuyasha grabbed a pillow beside him and chucked it at Miroku.

Miroku easily caught it, with a laugh. "I'm going. But hey, me, Sango, and her kid-brother are gonna go grab something to eat. You sure you don't wanna join?"

Inuyasha raised his eye-brows at him. "Since when are you hanging with Sango and her kid-brother?"

"For a while now." Miroku said, not elaborating.

Inuyasha snorted. "Yeah, sure. And thanks, but no thanks, I have plans."

"With Kagome?" Miroku asked, with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Nunya. Now, get out." Inuyasha said.

Miroku chuckled and closed the door behind him.

Inuyasha was waiting for what seemed like forever in his dressing room, but was really just 15 minutes. He sighed and stood up to get something from his bag. Just then, there came a knock on the door. Inuyasha's head snapped in the direction and he made a dash for the door. When he opened it, he was dissapointed to only find a teenage girl, holding up a picture of him, with her face down. Inuyasha sighed and took her offered sharpie, and signed the picture. With a quick 'thank-you' the kid was off, speeding to tell her friends, probably.

Inuyasha shook his head and closed the door. He walked back to the couch, and sat down. He'd wait...

Inuyasha woke up with a start when he felt his head falling. He was leaning on one of the couch's arms and fell asleep. But he woke up when his head started to slip off the arm. Inuyasha blinked groggy eyes and looked around. Then he sat up, stiff as a board. He quickly pulled out his cell phone to check the time. He had been asleep for an hour. Inuyasha shook his head and stood up. He walked to the door and opened it, looking both ways. Nothing. Inuyasha heaved a big sigh and closed the door.

"I guess she's really not coming..." Inuyasha mumbled, hurt.

He put all his things into his messenger bag, slinging the strap over his right shoulder, and dejectedly walked to the door. Inuyasha looked down at the ground as he walked. And when he opened the door--planning in his head, how he would just go home and do something, then call Kagome the next day, like he didn't mind she didn't show--another pair of feet entered his view. They were a pair of small, worn out, black converses'.

Inuyasha slowly moved his gaze up the body attached to the feet, and swallowed the lump that had appeared in his throat. Could it be...

"I'm sorry I took so long. Traffic was killer." Kagome said, with a nervous laugh. She had a small duffle bag in her left hand and was gripping it tightly.

Inuyasha blinked as if seeing a ghost, then a slow smile made it's way on his face. "Kagome..."

"I'm ready to fall, Yash." Kagome softly said, with a genuine smile in place.

Inuyasha dropped his bag and enveloped Kagome into one of the most loving embraces any lover could ever receive... "I'll catch you..."

(+END+CHAPTER+)

A.N.: Wow. That. Was. A. Long. Chapter. LoL. Even longer than the last. Again, sorry for the uber long wait. But think of it this way, the longer the wait, the longer the chapter, right? Right? Heh, don't count on me to follow through with that though. I really just plan a set of events to happen in each chapter and don't stop till it's all out. I hope you guys like this chapter. It took me a while to write. Sorry for any typos or grammer errors, I'm too lazy to proof-read over 30+ pages on Word. The next chapter will be fluffy fluff so sweet it'll make your teeth ache, haha, just kidding. Hmm... Inu's and Kag's birthdays are gonna be in the next chapter. Lemon... Maybe, I don't know, I'm still contemplating whether or not to take that route now, or wait till the end. What do you think? Anyhow, review! They're all very much appreciated. ;-)


	11. Chapter 10

**"Long Lost..."**

by: TrinityK

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, for if I did I would not be writing or reading fanfics about him. He'd be with me and we'd have... FUN. LoL. He belongs to the oh so creative, Rumiko Takahashi.**

A.N.: Hi! Apologies, once again about the lateness, I hope you guys still wanna read my story, lol. I can only update whenever I don't have homework and lately, I haven't had many chances to just sit and write, especially since my exams were just this past week. But I've been planning things for the story though! In my head, heh. What was supposed to happen one way, will now continue in another, I changed my mind. The original plan was to have this one chapter of fluff--this one in particular--and then have everything fall right after. But since, I am a romantic at heart, I've decided to prolong this upcoming fluff for a few chapters, then the fall. I hope you like it. The songs I'm using in this chapter is called "I Don't Want to Miss a Thing" by Aerosmith and "The Memory Will Never Die" by Default. Read and review. And I hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh yeah, I'm sorry guys, but I've decided not to put a lemon in this chapter. I just sort of think it's a little too soon. Maybe at the end. Maybe. Sorry. But don't worry! I'll make up for it with fluff! Hehe.

Just in case I change my mind...

WARNING: MIGHT CONTAIN CITRUS AND OR LEMON. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. lol. Don't worry, I'll change the rating. Starlover808, you know who are, if you're reading this, stop, and do your homework instead. Remember what I told you:p

Chapter 10: Lost and Found

Kagome watched as the world outside passed her in a dark blur. She turned her head and looked at the man sitting beside her. Inuyasha looked up from the music sheets in his hands, as if feeling her stare upon him. He smiled that soft smile of his, the one that he only used with her, and she melted. He put his hand, palm-up on the arm rest between them, looking at her expectantly, with that beautiful smile still in place. Kagome smiled and gently placed her hand into his, and as soon as she did, his strong fingers tenderly clasped around her much smaller ones'. He then leaned over to place a tentative kiss on her lips. Kagome closed her eyes to savor the feel of his lips on hers, and leaned into the kiss. Inuyasha placed his free hand on Kagome's face, giving her his undivided attention. Kagome sighed when he lightly licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Inuyasha took the sigh as an invitation and deepened the kiss even more, entwining their tongues just as much as their hearts. Kagome lifted her other hand, only to place it on Inuyasha's neck, gently stroking the soft skin she found. Inuyasha made a sound in the back of his throat, then reluctantly pulled away slowly with his his hands still in place. He looked at Kagome's face, and the sight of it made him smile. Her eyes were still closed and her mouth was slightly open. He moved the hand on her face to her, lightly combing his fingers through her soft tresses. A few seconds later, Kagome opened her eyes, but she still looked a little dazed. So she took a deep breath and practically slumped in her chair at the overload of sensations. Inuyasha's hands fell away from her, and he chuckled. He picked up his fallen music sheets and tried to continue writing the notes and lyrics that were floating in his head, but after a kiss like that, it was hard. He gave up after just staring at the papers for 2 minutes straight with nothing coming out, and put his papers away. Inuyasha took Kagome's hand into his, and began lazily tracing little designs into her palm with his thumb. Kagome smiled at him, then turned to continued to watch the world outside the train windows.

It had been around 10 at night when Kagome had arrived at the club. And after embracing for what seemed like forever, the new couple had decided that there was only one place they could go to runaway that would be perfect. Kyoto. Kagome drove her car back to her apartment to drop it off before they left, with Inuyasha following right behind her. From there, they drove to the train station to take a Hiraki express to Kyoto. By the time they got to the station it was around 11. They had left the station an hour ago, so they had around an hour and half more till they reached their destination. Kagome yawned and blinked her eyes.

Inuyasha looked over at her and smirked. He stood up and opened a little compartment on the side. He extracted the blanket it held and sat back down. He wrapped the blanket around Kagome and pulled her frame closer to his, so she was leaning on him. "Go to sleep. I'll wake you up when we get there."

Kagome nodded and closed her eyes without question. She knew that as long as Inuyasha was by her side, she was safe, protected, and loved. That last word in her thought made her smile. She snuggled into his chest and let the sandman claim her with his magic.

Inuyasha smiled and kissed the top of her head. He deeply inhaled the scent of her hair, her, and sighed. This was what Heaven was like, he thought. He tightened his arms around her and rested his own head on hers, then closed his eyes.

The sound of the train's horns awoke Inuyasha some time later. He looked at his watch and realized that it had been a little more than an hour and a half ago since he closed his eyes. He looked around, still a little disoriented then looked down at the sleeping angel in his arms. A look so tender crossed his features and he shook the woman lightly. "Kagome, wake up. We've arrived."

"Ugh." Kagome moaned. She opened her eyes and looked around. When her eyes finally landed on deep golden pools of amber, she couldn't prevent the smile that appeared on her face.

Inuyasha chuckled at her cuteness and shook his head. He stood up and offered Kagome his hand. She took his hand and stood up also. She stretched her back and yawned. She looked around for her duffle bag but couldn't find it. Just when she was beginning to think she had lost it or left it at the station before leaving, Inuyasha cleared his throat. She turned at the sound of it to look at him and saw her bag dangling effortlessly in his left hand.

"Why didn't you tell me you had it from the start, instead of letting me look for it like an idiot?" She snapped, the power nap clearly having not helped her tiredness.

Inuyasha laughed, and put both his bag and hers into his left hand. Then he slung his right arm over her shoulders, leading her out of the train. "Because you look so cute confused."

Kagome elbowed him, all adoration for him gone at the moment. She realized that she was tired. Really tired. She had stressed all day, contemplating Inuyasha's proposal, only to finally decide last minute to actually take the leap with him. She had watched his performance on television and knew that she was the one, he was dedicating the song too. The lyrics of the song, not lost on her, she packed her bag. But then, it took her another hour or so to actually leave her apartment to go to the club. She knew he would be waiting. On her way to the club, she hoped he'd still be there. And thankfully, he was, but by the looks of it, he was just about to leave. When they got to the train station she was still too amazed that they were actually together, running away to feel her fatigue. She thought the little nap would help, but it hadn't, and when Kagome was tired, she was grouchy, something Inuyasha clearly forgot about.

Kagome was just about to exit the train when Inuyasha caught up with her. He wrapped his arm around her waist, and nuzzled her hair, asking for forgiveness. Kagome sighed. It wasn't his fault she was feeling tired and grouchy. It was her own. She shook her head, and wrapped her left arm around his waist. Inuyasha looked down at her and leaned forward. He kissed her nose and smiled. Kagome giggled, and the two made their way out of the train together. When they made it out to the lobby, Kagome looked around at the few patrons there. "Where are we going, now? I don't really want to go to my mom's house just yet." Kagome said.

Inuyasha looked at her and gave her a secretive smile. "I have a place in mind."

Kagome raised a brow at him. "Really? Where?"

"It's a secret."

Kagome laughed at the mischievous look on his face and shook her head. He was too adorable for his own good, she thought.

"Come on, I called for a rental car, when we were dropping your car off at your apartment." Inuyasha said, leading her to a desk close by.

"Hello sir, how may I help you?" The lady behind the desk greeted, a chipper smile and attitude still in place, even past midnight.

"Yeah, I called in for a rental a few hours ago." Inuyasha said, letting go of Kagome to look for his wallet.

"Let me see..." The lady said, typing away on her computer searching for his request. "Ah, yes. Takeishi, Inuyasha? You called in for a silver Murano, is that correct?"

"Yeah, that is."

"May I see your I.D. please? Then I'll give you the keys, and you can be on your way." She said with a smile.

Inuyasha showed her his I.D. and gave her a credit card, without being asked. She took them both, scanned one, then nodded.

"Sign here, please?" The lady said, indicating a line on the receipt.

Inuyasha signed it, then took the keys, turning to leave.

"Thank you, and have a nice stay in Kyoto, sir." The lady said. As soon as Inuyasha and Kagome were out of the station doors, the polite receptionist turned around to frantically grab her cell phone. "Oh my God, Yume, guess who I just gave a rental car to!"

"...No, not Brad Pit. Better. Inuyasha Takeishi. Ahhh! I know! He is so hot! ... Yeah, and I think he was with Kagome Higurashi. Do you think they're a couple? ... I don't know, in the interview they did not too long ago, it said they were just friends... Yeah, your right, they're probably just working or whatever So there is still a chance for me! ... Okay fine, us." The receptionist continued to gab with her friend about the two music starlets until a patron approached her desk, asking for a car. "Gotta go Yume, t-t-y-l."

* * *

"I think that girl liked you." Kagome said, smirking. They were in the car, driving to a destination unknown to her.

"What girl?" Inuyasha asked, turning from the road to glance at her.

"That girl that gave you the car. The receptionist, " she said.

Inuyasha scoffed. "What gave you that idea? She didn't say anything beside car details to me."

"She didn't have to say anything in particular to give off vibes that she likes you. Trust me, I know." Kagome said.

"What are you talking about, Kags?" Inuyasha asked.

"The way she looked at you. She had some sort of hidden twinkle in her eyes when she saw you and when she was talking to you." Kagome said, leaning back into her seat, staring straight ahead, joking aside.

Inuyasha turned to glance at her, and chuckled at the expression, or lack thereof on her face. "Is my Kags jealous of handsome, big me?"

Kagome turned her gaze from the road to his face. "More like little, ol' you. And no, I'm not, so wipe that smirk off your face."

Inuyasha laughed and took her hand. When she tried to pull away, he only tightened his grip. She finally ceased her struggles when she realized that he wouldn't be letting go anytime soon. Inuyasha brought her hand to his lips to lay a butterfly kiss on the back, his eyes straight on the road, and suddenly serious.

"There's no need to be, Ai. I'm yours. Only you..." Inuyasha softly said, still not looking at her.

Kagome felt her heart beat faster at his words and stared at him. The things this man next to her had the power to do... He had the power to make her... and break her. The latter, made her scared as Hell. But the prior... Made her soar.

Kagome took her hand from within his, and this time he let her. She reached up and placed her hand on his cheek. She gently caressed his jaw, committing every line and angle to memory. "Yash..."

"Hmm?"

"Only you."

Inuyasha turned to look at her, and the loving expression on her face staggered him. He nodded, then turned back to the road. He placed one hand on the feminine hand on his face, keeping the other on the steering wheel, and held it to his cheek for a few seconds. Then he took the hand and lead it to rest on his chest. Over his heart.

Kagome could feel the erratic beat of his heart and smiled. Well, at least now she knew she wasn't the only one, she thought. She took his hand, and held it the rest of the drive, to wherever that may be.

An hour or so later, they reached a clearing. Ahead, there lay a few houses, spaced far apart. When she realized where they were, she gasped. She hadn't seen or been here in a long while. But why would Inuyasha...

Inuyasha grinned at her and practically jumped out of the car. He ran to her side of the car and opened her door, extending his hand for her. She took it without thought, still looking around, confused as to why and how they were here, in this particular place. Inuyasha quickly grabbed their bags from the backseat and locked the door. He lead Kagome to a house they both knew well.

"Inuyasha, why are we here?" Kagome finally asked.

Inuyasha turned around to look at her and smiled. "We're going to my old house."

"But you don't live there anymore. That house belongs to someone else, now." Kagome insisted, still not seeing where he was going.

"Yeah, it does belong to someone else now. Me," he said.

"What? How?" Kagome asked.

"I bought it from the people, who bought it from my mother before, a year ago." Inuyasha said. They were almost to the house.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? Do you live here?"

"Well, you didn't ask. And why would I tell you, unless I planned on taking you here. So, since I'm taking you there now, I'm telling you now." Inuyasha laughed.

Kagome frowned and playfully hit his arm.

Inuyasha smiled. "And no, I don't live here everyday, obviously, since I have an apartment in Tokyo. I just come down here when I want a break from the city or when I'm stressed out. I guess you could say it's like a getaway home for me."

"If you had a home here, then why did you stay at my mom's house with all of us when we came down here for the promo?" Kagome asked, looking at him.

"And miss the chance to stay near you while wolf-breath was just yards away from where you slept? I don't think so." Inuyasha replied.

Kagome thought of Kouga, then. She shook her head when the guilt started pile on, and decided not to think about him or anyone else, other than Inuyasha right now. If she did, she might chicken out and just go home to Tokyo and go back to her old life. She'd be safe, and everything would be planned. With Inuyasha, things rarely were ever set in stone. With Inuyasha, she felt things... She felt life. And him.

They had already made it to the door, when Kagome broke out of her reverie. Inuyasha dug into front pocket for something, and came out with key in hand. He put the key into the lock, but before turning it, he turned back to look at her. "We have to be really quiet when we go in there, okay?"

"Huh? Why, is there someone in your house, right now?" Kagome asked, confused at his behavior.

Inuyasha smiled and shook his head. He turned back to the door then turned the key. He slowly opened the door, and peeked through, making it look like he was checking to see if the coast was clear. Then he fully opened the door and stepped through. He motioned for Kagome to do the same, while keeping a finger to his lips, reminding her to be quiet, when the hallway light suddenly turned on.

"Inuyasha, is that you, sweetie?" A feminine voice inquired from close by.

Kagome sharply turned to look at him through narrowed eyes. He had another woman in his house?

Inuyasha just chuckled at her, and put their bags down. He closed and locked the door then turned around to answer the woman. "Yes, mom, it's me." He called out.

Kagome's eyes widened at what he said, realization on the woman's identity dawning on her.

"Darling, what are you doing coming here so late? Not that I mind or anything. But is everything okay? Did some--oh, you brought a woman home." The voice exclaimed, getting louder.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with doe-like eyes and he laughed. He made a circular motion with his finger, indicating for her to turn around. Kagome swallowed, suddenly nervous. Then she slowly turned around.

When she saw the older woman before her, she nearly cried. It had been so long since she had seen her. This woman before her, had been like a second mother to her when she was younger. She was wearing a long robe and slippers. Her hair was a little grayer, but other than that, she was still the same vibrant woman she knew before. "Auntie Izayoi." Kagome breathed.

The older woman looked at her for a second, uncomprehending, then suddenly she gasped. "Kagome, dear, is that you?" She said, already taking steps to stand in front of the younger girl.

When Kagome nodded, the older woman encompassed her into a big hug. "Oh, sweetie, it's been such a long time. And you look so grown now, your beautiful. I barely recognized you." Izayoi said, with a tear-stained face. She pulled back, to examine the girl further, the sight of her, making her cry all over again. It had been so long...

Izayoi looked into a pair of wet, deep brown eyes that she hadn't seen in nearly 10 years. She wiped Kagome's stray tears from her face and hugged her again. "How have you been? Are you hungry, dear? Want me to whip something up for you? Okay, let's do that." Izayoi said, answering her own question. She took Kagome's hand, and led her to the kitchen, completely forgetting about Inuyasha.

Inuyasha chuckled then followed after the two most important people in his life. When he reached the kitchen he saw his mother preparing sandwiches at the counter with Kagome sipping a hot chocolate with marshmallows in it, on the other side, sitting on a stool. He went over and sat on a stool next to Kagome. His mother placed a cup of hot tea in front of him. She knew that he didn't care for chocolate much. Izayoi was talking about how she had been, her retirement not too long ago, and how she had just recently moved back into the house. Inuyasha took a sip of his tea, then turned his head to stare at Kagome. She was watching his mother animatedly, holding the warm cup of chocolate between both hands. She nodded at something his mom said, and took a sip of chocolate. She placed the cup down, not noticing anything wrong. Inuyasha inwardly smiled at the adorable picture she made and shook his head. He watched his mom leave the kitchen for a moment then finally said, "Kagome..."

"Hmm?" Kagome said, turning to look at him with a question in her eyes.

Inuyasha couldn't help it anymore. He laughed. When she looked at him like he was crazy he stopped. He reached over, and wiped the cute little chocolate mustache she had accumulated while drinking her hot chocolate with his thumb. It didn't cross his mind to use a napkin, instead.

Kagome leaned back a little at his sudden movement but stopped when she realized what he was doing and why. She blushed and hastily grabbed a napkin from the table. She nervously laughed and wiped the excess off her mouth. She looked at Inuyasha, only to find him bringing his chocolate covered thumb to his lips. He licked all the chocolate off, slowly, his eyes never once leaving her own. "I thought you didn't like chocolate..." Kagome said, mesmerized by the sensual sight he made.

"I don't, not really." Inuyasha said.

"Then why are you..." Kagome said, leaving the sentence open.

"Generally, I don't like chocolate. But I'll make one exception." Inuyasha said, his golden eyes, smoldering her.

"And what would that exception be?" Kagome asked, though she already had an idea as to what it was.

"I only like chocolate, if it's on yo--"

"Did I miss anything, kids?" Izayoi said, re-entering the kitchen, interrupting Inuyasha.

Inuyasha shook his head. "No, mom. Just talking about chocolate, right Kags?"

Kagome dumbly nodded, her mouth still slightly agape. Inuyasha smirked and turned back to his tea.

"Inuyasha doesn't like chocolate. Even as a boy, he didn't care for the stuff much." Izayoi said, off-handedly.

"Actually, I kind of find chocolate to be more appealing, now that I'm grown." Inuyasha said, loving the expression on Kagome's face.

"Really, son? How so?" Izayoi said, cutting the two sandwiches she made into quarts. When she was done, she placed them before the two kids.

"I don't know. It just has an allure to me, now, that it didn't before," he said.

Kagome cleared her throat and took a mini sandwich, nearly swallowing it whole.

"Huh, I wonder why that is. I remember clearly how much you detested the stuff." Izayoi said, placing two waters in front of them. Then suddenly, Izayoi gave a great big yawn.

"Go back to bed mom, sorry for waking you by coming so late." Inuyasha said, looking at his mother.

"You didn't wake me, sweetie. But alright, maybe I should go to bed. Heh, I don't know, I must be getting older and older, I get so sleepy nowadays." Izayoi laughed.

"You not getting older mom, only younger." Inuyasha said with a grin.

"Alright, alright, enough kissing butt, Mister, I'm going." Izayoi said, smiling at her son.

Inuyasha laughed. "Goodnight, mom. See you in the morning."

"Night, Auntie Iza." Kagome said.

"Oh yes, about that, I have a book club meeting early tomorrow morning, so I don't think I can make you two breakfast. Had I known you two would be coming, I would've canceled it, but on such short notice..." Izayoi trailed off.

"It's okay mom, go to your meeting. We can fend breakfast by ourselves." Inuyasha said.

"Let me guess, ramen?" Izayoi inquired, with a smile.

"You know me so well."

Izayoi laughed. "Okay. Hopefully I'll see you two at lunch, if not, we can just have dinner tomorrow. I'll make you two a big feast, then we can catch up."

"Oh, Auntie Iza, you don't have to to do that, we can just..." Kagome started.

"Nonsense. I haven't seen you in almost 10 years Kagome, so I'm preparing a feast. Which reminds me, Inuyasha, darling, do you think you could run to the country market for me tomorrow and get me some things?"

"Sure, mom. Just leave a list on the counter before you leave tomorrow morning." Inuyasha said.

"Alright, night you two." Izayoi said, halfway out the door. As if a sudden thought struck her she turned back around with a stern look on her face. "I almost forgot. Inuyasha, you stay in your room. Kagome, you stay in the guest room, understood?"

Inuyasha chuckled and Kagome turned a pretty pink at the possible insinuation.

"Aww, mom, don't you trust me to take care of Kagome?" Inuyasha said, smiling boyishly at his mother.

"I'm sure you'd take great care of Kagome." Izayoi flatly said.

Inuyasha shook his head with a smile in place. "Your right, I would." He then said with a roguish grin.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome admonished, looking at him like he was crazy.

Izayoi shook her head at her son's antics. "I mean it, you two. You know what? Why don't I just take your bags and place it in your rooms right now, just to make sure. Kagome, your mother would never forgive me if I let you two get out of hand. Now, I don't know the whole story between you two, but by the looks of it, there's something going on."

Inuyasha chuckled. "You don't have to do that, mom. Promise, I'll be good."

Izayoi narrowed her eyes. "I know how you say one thing and do something, then you explain it off somehow, and say that you didn't technically lie by words."

Inuyasha gave his mother a look of mock-hurt and grasped his chest. "Mother, I am hurt that you would say such a thing about me, and in front of dear Kagome, no less."

Kagome rolled her eyes at him, and finished off her hot chocolate and sandwich.

"Yeah, yeah. I mean it though, Inu." Izayoi said. "Goodnight Kagome."

Inuyasha smiled at his mother as she left, then turned to Kagome. She was wiping her mouth. "You're impossible," she said to him, before taking a sip of her water.

Inuyasha smirked. "How so?"

Kagome just rolled her eyes again and hopped off her stool. "I'm going to bed. See you in the morning."

"Wait, what? That's it, your going to bed, just like that?" Inuyasha incredulously asked.

"Sure why not, what else would I do?" Kagome rhetorically asked, already walking through the kitchen doorway.

Inuyasha quickly put the plates and cups into the dishwasher and followed after her.

Kagome was standing in front of the front door. "She actually took our bags and put them into separate bedrooms just to make sure that we wouldn't... This is embarrassing."

Inuyasha smiled and slung his arm around her shoulders, leading her up the stairs. "Don't worry Kags, she's probably sleeping already, so we don't have to follow that rule."

Kagome lightly slapped his chest. "Could you just stop being a hentai?"

Inuyasha rubbed his chest like it hurt and smiled. "Fine."

Kagome took a deep breath and let it out. She walked to her door and opened it. She was about to walk into the guest room when a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She turned around to come face to face with Inuyasha. How he got behind her so silently and quickly, a mystery to her. "Kagome..."

"Goodnight, Inuyasha." Kagome said, moving from his grasp and into her room. She knew what he was expecting, but for some reason, suddenly, she felt unsure.

Inuyasha let his hand drop and just looked at her. Kagome closed the door, then leaned against it. What was wrong with her? Why was she suddenly so put off from this whole thing, this whole situation she was in right now, when just minutes ago, she was staring at Inuyasha so adoringly.

Confused at her own fickle behavior, Kagome made her way to her bag next to the bed. She sat down and rummaged around for a pair of pajamas. She took her long red flannel shirt out, a pair of red flannel shorts, and her little toiletries bag. She then walked over to the bathroom and closed the door. When she was changed into her jammies and refreshed, she emerged. She placed the clothes she was wearing in the bedside drawer and put her toiletries bag in, along with it. She closed the windows, and curtains. Then she pushed her duffle bag under the big queen size bed and laid down. The bed sheets were Egyptian cotton, and they were soft on her skin, and soothed her tired muscles. The lamp on the bedside table was on, so it illuminated the entire room with a dim sheet of light. She had been staring at the bedroom ceiling for a few minutes, thinking about everything, yet strangely, still not thinking about anything in particular, when a very soft knock interrupted her. When she didn't answer on the second round of knocks, her door slowly opened. She knew who it was, but she closed her eyes anyway, so it looked like she was sleeping. Why was she hiding from him, now of all times?

The sound of the door softly clicking closed was heard, and even the sound of him locking it. Then the light shuffles of him making his way over to the bed was heard next. Kagome felt the bed shift when he sat down and held her breath. She felt his hand on her face, lightly caressing her.

"I know you're not sleeping," he said.

After a few silent seconds, she answered. "You're not supposed to be here. Didn't you hear your mother?" Kagome said, her eyes still closed. She made no move to get up or go near him, but she felt him shift again, until he was lying right next to her. Inuyasha put one arm under his head, and the other, he wrapped around Kagome's waist and buried his face into her neck. Then he asked a question, she was just asking herself.

"Why are you hiding from me?" He whispered.

When she wasn't with him and couldn't feel him, thinking about the real world was easy. But with him so close, she could barely breath. She exhaled her breath, and turned her head toward him, causing him to pull back from her neck a little. Kagome looked at Inuyasha from mere inches away. He was wearing a pair of green flannel pants, and a white wife-beater, his hair loose. Kagome thought of a good answer to give him, but she had nothing, so she settled for the truth. "I'm not sure," she whispered.

Inuyasha swallowed the lump in his throat and stared at the beauty in his arms. Did she know how much power she had over him? It was frightening to him, actually. He leaned forward and placed a soft, chaste kiss on Kagome's cheek. She was lying on her back with her arms beside her. "I think... I think we need to stop thinking. At least, for right now," he said.

Kagome looked at him and gave the slightest of nods. "I think so too, it's confusing me," she said with a sort of scared look on her face.

Inuyasha put the arm under his head and moved it so that it was under Kagome's head instead. He brought his other arm up to gently stroke her face. "Don't think about Tokyo, or anyone else. Just think about me, about us, about how we feel for each other." When Kagome didn't say anything he continued, "If we do that, then I think, we'll be okay. What do you think?"

Kagome brought her hand up to finally touch him on her own, and rested it on his arm. She looked deep into his eyes and nodded. "Only you." Kagome repeated her earlier words to him in the car, resolving herself to do what he just said.

Inuyasha drowned in liquid brown and nodded also. "Only you," he said, then closed the minimal space between them, and kissed her full on the lips. To his surprise, Kagome was the one who took the lead this time. She wrapped her arms fully around him, bringing him closer, deepening the kiss. He opened his mouth for her and she took his invitation. She battled his tongue with her own, but in the end he won. Inuyasha shifted so that his form was slightly over her own. He held her head in one hand and let his hand feel her soft tresses, once again. And with his other hand, he explored her body, carefully. He started at her neck, caressing her, then he moved down her shoulders, her arms, and made his way over to end of her flannel shirt. He snuck his hand under her shirt only to stroke her stomach and ribs, not yet ready to venture further.

Kagome tangled one of her hands into his silver locks and the other behind his back, gripping his shirt. She was drowning in sensation. He was the only person she ever let touch and kiss her like this. The only things she did with Kouga were hugging and pecks here and there. She just never felt comfortable doing anything more with him. But with Inuyasha... Oh, with Inuyasha, she felt so much more, and she reveled in it.

Inuyasha moved to kiss Kagome down her neck. He couldn't stop himself. She was just too delicious, and he was getting hard as hell. Finally doing something he'd been itching to do, he moved the hand under her shirt, to cover one of her soft breasts, only to discover that she was bra-less. Kagome moaned at the feeling of his large hand on her, and pulled him even closer, wrapping a leg around one of his. Inuyasha growled at her movements and reluctantly tore away, extracting his hand from under her shirt. He was breathing hard when he pulled away, and so was she. "Not yet." Inuyasha lightly panted.

"Not yet?" Kagome asked, still a little dazed.

Inuyasha looked down at her and smiled at the slightly dissapointed look on her face. "No, not yet." He leaned down and gave Kagome a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Why not?" Kagome asked, really curious.

"I'm rushing things. When we do it, I want it to be special." Inuyasha said, sitting up.

Kagome smiled at him, then nodded. She agreed with him, but still... Damn. She sighed then got under the covers. When she was fully under them, she looked at Inuyasha and held her arms out. He chuckled and got under the covers with her, taking her offered arms and wrapping them around his waist and hugged her. She snuggled into his chest and breathed in his spicy, natural scent; the beautiful scent of him lulling her to sleep.

"I love you," she heard him whisper, but she was too much in the hands of sleep to fully answer him so all she said, or rather murmured was, "Hmn."

Inuyasha smiled and took her scent in. Soon, he was sleeping also.

* * *

The next morning, the couple found themselves walking around hand-in-hand at Kyoto's country market. They had woken up in each other's arms, and when they both opened their eyes, they just smiled and laughed. Inuyasha was talking to a vendor at a vegetable stand near by, at the moment. His mother had indeed left a list of items she wanted the two to get. A long list. Kagome slightly smiled at the look on Inuyasha's face when he had seen the length of the list. She shook her head and slipped her hand out of his loose grip and began to wander aimlessly. It had such a long time since she was back in Kyoto, able to just take in the sights and feel lazily. When she had come here for the promo a while back, she hadn't been able to do much sight-seeing. Her schedule then, only consisted of photo shoots, the club, the performance, and back home. Kagome took a deep breath of the crisp morning air then exhaled slowly. She wrapped her arms around herself and sighed. She could get used to this feeling of content. Kagome walked over to a fruit stand near by and looked at some of the foreign fruit presented there. The breeze coming in and out of the outside market was nice, Kagome thought. She was wearing a pair of denim shorts, and a green spaghetti strap tank top, with white flip-flops. Her hair was in a messy bun, and she was wearing a white head-band, with her bangs and a few loose strands out in front. She was leaning over the strangle looking fruit and was reaching out to pick one up and examine it when she felt strong arms wrap around her waist from behind. "Couldn't wait for me?" Came Inuyasha's playful question.

Kagome smiled. "Nope, I got bored."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and let her go. He moved to stand next to her and Kagome saw that he had a bag of various vegetables in one hand. "What are you lookin' at?"

Kagome picked up the strange fruit and nodded to the stand. "These fruit are foreign, they look interesting."

Inuyasha took one in his hand and nodded at the old woman sitting in a chair behind the stand. "What are these fruits?"

"They're from America. Very bitter and sour raw, but when you cook them, they turn very sweet." The little old woman replied, standing up. She had an apron on, and had white hair.

Inuyasha looked at the fruit in his hand and then at Kagome. She looked absolutely fascinated. He smiled. He wiped the fruit on the front of his plain white shirt, then held the fruit out to Kagome, as if telling her to taste it.

Kagome turned her head to look at him then shook her head. "Didn't you hear the woman? She said it was bitter and sour raw. I don't want to try it."

"Come on, it's just a fruit What, scared?" Inuyasha taunted, smirking.

"If your so bent on trying it, why don't you take a bite?" Kagome threw back, her eye brow rising.

"Nevermind. I was going to let you do something if you tried it, but I guess you don't wanna." Inuyasha said, shrugging.

"Like what?" Kagome asked, curious.

Inuyasha looked at her and knew he had her. "I was going to do any one thing you wanted me to, but forget it."

Kagome raised both brows. "As if you wouldn't do anything I wanted already," she said smiling.

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders. Kagome thought about it for a moment then nodded her head. Okay, he said anything, she thought. "I'll do it."

Inuyasha looked at her, and smiled. He didn't know why he was baiting her. I guess I'm just bored, he thought. And besides, her scrunched up face after tasting it just sounded too adorable to miss. He held the fruit out to her and she slowly took a bite, watching him all the while. She pulled back and chewed a little. Inuyasha swallowed the lump in his throat, at the trail of juice dripping down her chin, and had to restrain himself from licking it off her, right then and there. Kagome swallowed the piece of fruit in her mouth and looked at him with a flat stare. "It taste like regular fruit to me. It's actually pretty sweet," she sad.

Inuyasha furrowed his eyes and looked at the old woman who was no help at all. She just looked at him then went back to her position by the fruit stand a few feet away. He looked at Kagome and she had a smile on her beautiful lips. "I win, your my slave."

Inuyasha looked at her and shook his head. What happened? He thought that the lady said the fruit was freakin' sour. He looked at Kagome's serene face and it didn't look sour. He didn't mind doing whatever she wanted, but he wouldn't give in that easily. "Are you lying?" He asked her.

"Does it look like I'm lying? Try it if you don't believe me." Kagome said, giving him the fruit she bit from.

Inuyasha looked at her skeptically and took the offered fruit. He brought it o his nose and inhaled. It didn't smell sour. Maybe the old hag was lying? Inuyasha shook his head and took a big bite of the fruit. He saw Kagome intently watching him for some reason. He began to slowly chew the big chunk of fruit in his mouth and began to smile. It was sweet, it was-- Inuyasha spit the fruit in his mouth out onto the ground so suddenly. That thing was fucking sour as hell. What the heck? It was sweet for the first second but after another, it turned so bitter and sour, Inuyasha couldn't stand it. In the background he could hear Kagome off to the side, laughing her ass off. He glared at her and put the rest of the distasteful fruit on the side of the stand. Kagome was still laughing when he started walking towards her. He gently grabbed her, one hand behind her neck to hold her, and one behind her back, only then was her laughter beginning to subside. She looked up at him through half-lidded eyes, softly laughing to herself. Inuyasha leaned forward so suddenly, she didn't have a chance to protest. He kissed her hard and thoroughly. When he pulled back after a minute, Kagome opened her eyes and looked at him. Then she made a face. Her nose scrunched up and she pulled away. "Yuck, that fruit is sour. I only took a little bite so it wasn't too bad, but you took like a whole half."

Inuyasha laughed and walked back to the fruit stand. "That was for lying."

"I didn't lie. It was sweet. For a second." Kagome said, following after him.

Inuyasha picked a few up and held it up to the old woman. "I want to buy a few, including the one we bit."

"That'll be 215 yen, sir." The old woman smiled, suddenly seeming a bit more friendlier. "Are you two newly weds?" She asked.

Kagome looked at the old woman with wide eyes. "Uh, well, we..."

"Yep. Just got hitched. Isn't my wife beautiful when she not tricking men into eating sour fruit?" Inuyasha said, slinging and arm around her.

Kagome glared at him and rolled her eyes.

The old woman smiled at the young couple. "You know what, take the fruit, it's on the house."

Inuyasha looked at her and gave her his charming smile. "Thanks." Then he took all of their bags in hand and led Kagome to another stand near by.

Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha and gave him 'the look.'

Inuyasha chuckled. "What?"

Kagome shook her head and walked toward the stand. Inuyasha caught up with her and wrapped an arm around her waist. "I'm hungry," she said.

"Hmm, what do you want to eat? Me?" Inuyasha playfully asked.

Kagome looked at him like she was seriously thinking about the offer, then shook her head. "No, not really. I'd rather eat tempura instead."

Inuyasha chuckled. "Tease. Fine, I think I saw a tempura stand a little away. Come on."

Kagome smiled at him then took his hand. When they reached the stand, Kagome sighed in delight at the wide assortment of home-made food. "Wow, this all looks and smells so good. I haven't had any of these in a while."

Inuyasha smiled and ordered a few of each. Then they were on their way. They loaded all the bags into the car and headed back to Inuyasha's house. "Do you think your mom's home, already?" Kagome asked.

"Well, it's almost one in the afternoon, so maybe." Inuyasha said.

When they got home, they unpacked all the bags and put them all away. Then Inuyasha made them two ice cold green teas and took them out to the patio out back, where Kagome was waiting. There was a swinging, wooded chair on the patio with a little table on the side. Kagome was sitting cross-legged when he found her. She was staring out at the view and appeared to be in thought. Inuyasha put the drinks down then sat down next to her. He reached down for the bag of food they had bought at the market and took a piece out. He held it out to Kagome and she looked at him, finally. She smiled, then took a bite. "Yum, I love shrimp."

Inuyasha smiled then took a bite as well. "What were you thinking about, just now?"

Kagome stared out at the vast backyard, and the sun, the trees, then shook her head. She turned to him and said, "Nothing."

Inuyasha leaned over towards her and cupped her cheek. He kissed her softly, then pulled back. "I love you."

Kagome tenderly smiled. "I know you do."

Inuyasha pulled back a little, and stared at her. "Not the words I wanted, but okay."

Kagome swallowed, then reached over for another piece of tempura. She stuffed her face, hoping he'd take it as a hint that she didn't want to talk.

Inuyasha shook his head. He should just be happy that she was with him, right?

The rest of the meal, consisted of mostly silence. By the time they were done, Izayoi came home. "Hi, kids. Sorry I'm late, Yaku just wouldn't stop talking about the book. Then again it is a book club," she laughed. "Have you guys had lunch?" She walked out back when she didn't receive a reply and found the two sleeping in the swinging chair. Kagome had her head resting on Inuyasha's shoulder, and Inuyasha had his arms around her, his own head resting on her own. She smiled at the two, then cleared up the cups and rubbish from their apparent lunch. When they woke, she would have dinner almost done.

Kagome woke first. She blinked sleep induced eyes, and slowly looked around. She was warm, yet cool at the same time. Just then, she remembered that they had had lunch out on the patio. It was shaded and warm, yet the breeze kept them cool. She then looked up to see Inuyasha sleeping soundlessly with his arms and body around hers. He looked so serene sleeping, she thought. She reached up and gently stroked the hard planes of his relaxed face. Why couldn't she just say those three words to him? Kagome closed her eyes, with her hand still on his face. She was afraid. Afraid to give him all the power. Sure, he already had power over her emotions and body, but still. If she gave him that last little piece, she'd be his. If he ever left her after that... She didn't know what she'd do. He left her once, and she survived. But she didn't think she'd survive a second time. She softly sighed when she felt a hand on her own face. She opened her eyes to see Inuyasha looking at her. She opened her mouth to say something but he stopped her before she could.

"Don't," he said.

Kagome looked at his so serious eyes, and mutely nodded.

Inuyasha gathered her into his arms, and held her so tightly, it was almost as if he thought she'd fly away if he didn't. "I know you care about me, and that you chose to come here with me. So, I won't push you any farther. I'll be content just to have you in my arms."

Kagome wrapped her arms around him, tight. She was such a bad person. Here, she had a great, wonderful guy, and she was still unsure, even after everything that's happened thus far. Sometimes, he just made her heart break, for being him. She didn't want to apologize, because it seemed like if she did, it'd look like she was sorry she decided to come here, with him. So, she didn't. And she couldn't think of any other words, that she could say to him without doubt right now, either. So, she didn't say anything at all. Kagome just held him to her, and gently ran her hands up and down his back, soothingly.

The sound of approaching foot steps broke into the comforting silence, but the two didn't move.

"Dinner will be ready in half an hour. You two should go clean up before then." Izayoi said from the doorway. She smiled at them, then turned away.

Inuyasha gave Kagome one last fleeting squeeze the pulled away. He looked into her eyes, and gave her a soft smile. Then he stood up and walked into the house. Kagome watched him retreat. Then she stood up and made her way to her own room to freshen up. As on schedule, exactly half an hour later, Izayoi called for them both to come down for dinner. Dinner was good. Kagome told Izayoi about how she got signed with the record label, meeting Inuyasha, their partnership in the label, and so on. Izayoi told Kagome about what she had been up to also. Kagome was sitting next to Inuyasha on one side of the table, and Izayoi on the other. She was telling her about the many organizations she was now a part of since her retirement and Kagome nodded. She noticed that throughout dinner, Inuyasha had been silent for the most part. She looked at him and saw him pushing the food around his plate. It wasn't like him. Kagome reached for his hand under the table, and when she found it, she held it tightly. Inuyasha froze for a second, then slowly turned to her. Kagome offered him a smile and began to draw little circles on his palm. The slow smile that erupted on his face made her heart beat faster. He began to eat the rest of his food then, keeping a hold on her hand the whole time.

Izayoi coughed then, and when the couple looked up, her gaze was fixed on them. "Is there something you two want to tell me?"

Inuyasha smiled at her. "Nope."

Izayoi narrowed her gaze on her son. "Inuyasha."

Inuyasha laughed and suddenly, brought their linked hands from under the table on top. Inuyasha looked at Kagome, and Kagome looked at Inuyasha. They smiled, a smile so secret, it was as if they were the only two who knew about it. And in a way, they did.

Izayoi wanted to laugh at how cute the young couple looked, and instead settled for a smile. "So, I'm surmising, you both are together? Does Kagome's mother know?"

Kagome kept her eyes on Inuyasha as she answered. "Not yet."

"Will you be telling her?" Izayoi asked.

This time, Inuyasha answered. "Of course."

"Good, that's good. Well, I don't know about you two, but I'm beat. I going on an overnight trip tomorrow to visit a friend, so I won't be back for 2 or 3 days. Will you two still be here?" Izayoi asked, standing up to put everything away.

Kagome looked to Inuyasha for an answer. "Sure, mom. We'll be here till you get back. Then we can have another dinner before we leave," he said.

Kagome looked at Izayoi then, and smiled.

Izayoi smiled at them both, then nodded. "That'll be great. But, before I forget, I just want you both to know, that I know you broke the rule last night, Inuyasha Takeishi."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "What? Why are you only looking at me?"

"Because, young man, you were the one who didn't stay in your own bed. Now, I know I'll be gone tomorrow night and a night or so after, but for tonight, please have some mercy on my mind, and sleep in your own room, hmm?" Izayoi said, smiling.

"What, Kagome was the one who called me to her bedroom last night." Inuyasha said, trying to look innocent.

"What? You were the one who came into me bedroom, you liar." Kagome said, glaring at him.

"Well, I didn't see you complaining." Inuyasha softly said, so his mother wouldn't hear.

"What did you just say?" Kagome hissed, aware that his mother was still in the room.

"I said, I'm full. Thanks, mom. Dinner was delicious." Inuyasha said, standing up. He walked around the dinner table to give his mother a good night kiss. "Will you be here for breakfast, tomorrow morning?"

Izayoi nodded.

Kagome stared at him, not sure what to think of his statement. She shook her head and stood up also. She went over to Izayoi, and gave her hug. "Yeah, thank for dinner Auntie Iza. Your still the best cook in my book."

Izayoi laughed. "I know, dear. Just don't let your mother hear that."

Kagome laughed, and in the corner of her eye, she saw Inuyasha standing off to the side, waiting for her. She said her goodnight to Izayoi then turned to walk up the stairs. Inuyasha offered her his hand, a small smile on his lips. She looked at it for a second, then took it. His hand was warm in hers. Inuyasha led her up the stairs to her room and stopped in front of her door. Kagome opened her door and stepped aside, as if waiting for him to come in, but all he did was shake his head.

"I think, I'm going to abide by my mother's wishes for tonight." Inuyasha said.

Kagome looked a question at him, and he just smiled.

"She won't be here tomorrow night, so I won't have to follow her rules then."

Kagome thought about being angry about his assumption, but just didn't feel like it, so she laughed. She took a step towards Inuyasha and wrapped her arms around his neck. She tip-toed and planted a loving kiss that blew Inuyasha away. She pulled apart a little, leaving an inch between their lips and whispered, "Sweet dreams, Yash."

Inuyasha blinked then suddenly maneuvered Kagome against the wall, her back to it. He kissed her so passionately and deep, that Kagome couldn't breathe. He licked her lips, asking for entrance and when she complied he delved right in. A minute or two later, he pulled away. He caressed Kagome's face for a little before saying, "Sweet dreams." Then he turned and walked away to his room across the hall. Kagome sighed and leaned against the wall for a minute longer. Never, would she get used to the fire of his kisses. She got up and walked into her room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

"Happy Birthday, sweetie!" A loud voice said.

"5 more minutes," the lump under the covers groaned.

"Kagome, dear, wake up. I have breakfast on the table. It's your favorite, oden." Izayoi said, trying to lure the girl awake.

Kagome popped her head out from under the covers and looked around sleepily. "Oden?"

"Uh huh. And I made egg omelets, and some miso soup and rice." The older woman replied. She leaned over to give the girl a hug and softly said, "Happy Birthday, honey. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for your past ten."

Kagome, awake now, pulled back to look at Izayoi and what she saw, was a sad smile. "It's okay, Auntie Iza. Your here, now."

Izayoi genuinely smiled at the girl in her arms. "Yes, and so are you." She reached over to push a stray lock of hair behind Kagome's ear. "Come down when your ready."

Kagome nodded, and gave a salute to the older woman.

Izayoi laughed at Kagome's gesture and walked to the door, closing it behind her. Kagome got out of bed and stretched her arms over her head, yawning. She took a quick shower and changed into a pair of khaki capris and a purple tank top that had a hoodie. She blow-dried her hair then put it into low pig-tails. When she was done, she walked out of her room and down the stairs, into the kitchen where everyone seemed to be. Izayoi was sitting down at the kitchen island, wetting the table, and Inuyasha was sitting across from her, twirling his chopsticks. But what really made her smile, was the cute little birthday hat he was wearing atop his head. His ears twitched at the sound of her arrival and he turned to look at her. The smile he gave her nearly stopped her heart. The mood of yesterday completely forgotten, he stood up and made his way over to her. Kagome waited for him to come to her and when he did, he enfolded her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into his chest. "Happy Birthday, Kags," he whispered into her ear. Kagome smiled.

"Happy Birthday, Yash."

Inuyasha pulled away, only to look at her. He placed a soft kiss on the tip of her nose and smiled. Then he led her to the kitchen island and held a stool out for her, which she gladly accepted.

"Okay, now that Kagome's here, we can dig in." Izayoi said. "I hope you like breakfast, Kagome."

"Why are you always doting on Kagome, but when she's gone, you dote on me. What, am I your second choice or something?" Inuyasha teased his mother.

"How did you know, Inuyasha? Wow, you finally figured it out." Izayoi said in such a serious tone, Inuyasha had to look her. Then after a second, she laughed. "Got you. But your right, I like Kagome better."

Inuyasha have her puppy eyes and she laughed at her son again.

"Don't worry, I like you Yash." Kagome playfully said, leaning over to land a peck on his cheek.

Inuyasha looked at her then leaned over to land a peck on her lips. "Thanks Kags, I like you too. I mean, I guess I do."

Kagome's mouth fell open, and she lightly slapped him on the arm. "Jerk."

Inuyasha laughed and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm just kidding. I more than like you," he whispered.

Kagome rolled her eyes and shrugged out of his arms to eat her breakfast.

Izayoi laughed at the two and ate her breakfast also. "I'm leaving this afternoon.What are your plans for the rest of day? Is there anything you'd like me to prepare for you two, before I leave?"

"Nah, it's okay mom. We got it under control. We're doing whatever Kagome wants today." Inuyasha said, his mouth full of rice.

Izayoi shook her head at her son's manners, but smiled nonetheless. "Well, before I leave, I want to give you two these." Izayoi reached for her bag and pulled a single envelope out of it. "Here, it's a free dinner for 2 pass at a restaurant near town. With desert and everything. Sorry, I couldn't get more for you two. But I know the staff really well, there."

Kagome took Izayoi hand. "Thank you. I'm sure the restaurant must be wonderful for you to have picked it."

Izayoi took the girl's hand in her's. "Your welcome, dear. I'll try to bring you back something from my trip, Izayoi winked.

Kagome laughed, and nodded.

"What about me?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh yeah, I guess I'll try for you too." Izayoi said to her son.

When Inuyasha just pouted, Izayoi laughed. She walked over to her son, and took his head between bother her hands. "My boy is all grown up. Right before my eyes," she said softly, while smiling at him lovingly.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around his mother's waist. "I'll always be your boy, mom, no matter how old I get."

Izayoi gently stroked Inuyasha's ears, and hair, before pulling away. "I have to finish packing. Let me know if you two want or need anything before I leave, alright, sweetie?"

Inuyasha nodded and released his mother.

When Inuyasha and Kagome finished breakfast, they washed the dishes and put everything away. They had decided to just go up to their look out spot and have a little picnic for lunch later. But until then, they would just hang around the house. Then for dinner, they would go to the restaurant Izayoi had given them a pass for.

Kagome was lying on her back on the couch in the living room, and Inuyasha was lying on his tummy next to her, with his arms around her, and his head on her stomache. He was lightly touching her shoulders, and Kagome was playing with his hair. Izayoi had left a little more than hour ago and they were just watching television together. Nothing good was on, but that didn't seem to matter to the couple.

"You know what I just noticed." Kagome suddenly said.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, still looking at the television across the couch.

"No one has tried calling either one of us."

Inuyasha looked up at her then, lifting his head. "What did you do with your cell phone?"

"I turned it off." Kagome softly said. "What did you do with your cell phone?"

"I turned it off," he said.

Kagome stared at him for what felt like forever, then Inuyasha leaned up and laid a chaste, yet sweet kiss on her lips, then went back to his prior position.

Kagome went back to playing with his hair. She closed her eyes this time, not paying attention to the sound of the television or what was on it. She could feel Inuyasha's hands and fingers on her tummy, tracing designs. She concentrated for a second and realized that he was writing something with his fingers. 'I love you.' Kagome sighed in content and pulled Inuyasha closer. Inuyasha complied and scooted a bit closer to her.

* * *

"Hurry up, Yash! I'm hungry." Kagome called down the hill 2 hours later.

"Keh. Your not the one carrying the picnic basket, blanket, guitar, and supplies, so your just going to have to wait!" Came Inuyasha's muffled reply.

"Hey, I offered to help you. You, being the manly man that you are, declined my offer, saying that you could handle it. So, tough luck to ya, buddy." Kagome said, smirking at his mumbled reply.

"What was that Yash, dear? I didn't quite catch what you said." Kagome called down.

"I said, I love you, honey!"

Kagome laughed and shook her head. She walked the few yards down to where he was, and took the guitar from his load. "Why did you want to bring this along?"

"I thought we could work on another song together for the partnership, after we eat. We only have like one or two songs right now. And I think Myouga said he wanted at least like three." Inuyasha said.

When they reached the top of the hill, Inuyasha unceremoniously dropped everything onto the ground. Kagome took the blanket and spread it out under the shade of the canopy tree. She then took the picnic basket and laid all the food out.

"I really love it, here." Kagome said while looking out at the vast view of coutryside, laid out underneath them. She took a bite of the strawberry in hand, then turned back to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was looking down at his fingers, while lightly strumming some chords on the guitar in his hand. He then wrote something down on the music sheet before him, and continued strumming.

"Is that for one of our songs?" Kagome asked.

"No, it's just something I've been working on lately." Inuyasha said.

"Oh, are you gonna put it on your album?" She asked.

"No, it's a personal song I want keep to myself."

"Could I hear it?" Kagome asked.

"Nope." Came Inuyasha's reply.

As if sensing that Kagome was frowning at him, Inuyasha looked up and smiled at her. "It's not done yet."

Kagome nodded. She knew how she felt about letting people listen to her songs when they were done either. But still...

After a few more minutes, Inuyasha put the guitar down, and the music sheets away. Then he moved to sit closer to Kagome, and picked up a piece of the sour fruit they had gotten at the market yesterday. They cooked it with a little sugar, and sure enough, when it was done, it was really sweet and good. He held it with his bare fingers and offered it to Kagome. She took a bite, chewed and swallowed. Inuyasha licked the juice off his fingers and picked another piece up, eating it himself. After a lunch that consisted of sandwiches, leftover oden, fruits, and water, the couple lay side by side, staring at the clouds above. Kagome's head was resting on Inuyasha's shoulder, with her arms wrapped around his torso. And Inuyasha had his arm under Kagome's head, supporting her, while the other rested on her arms around his middle.

"We haven't done this together, in a long time, huh?" Kagome softly asked.

"Yeah. I remember our old cloud-watching days. We used to come here for days on end, and just spend the days watching the sky, dreaming." Inuyasha wistfully replied.

Kagome leaned up and gently kissed his neck, then she snuggled back into his shoulder. Inuyasha tightened his arms around her and closed his eyes. These past few days with Kagome were great. Yet, he could still feel this underlying tension building. What was it, and what did it mean? It felt like something was gonna happen, soon. He just didn't know what. He thought about the song he had been working on and smiled with his eyes still closed. She didn't know, of course, but it was supposed to be a birthday present for her. Tomorrow, it should be done, then he'd let her hear it. Or if he was lucky, it would be done by tonight. He just really hoped she liked it. He had something else to give her, but the song, meant something a little more to him. Material objects could get lost or lose it's meaning over time. But songs, music, never die. No matter how much time passes. The purpose, intent, and emotion a song was written in, will always remain the same. He just hoped she realized that too.

"We should try working on a song, now." Inuyasha said.

"Sure." Kagome said, getting up.

"I already have the first verse written up. So, maybe you could try to come up with a catchy chorus or something? Here, let me show you. It's a little heavier than Broken, so..." Inuyasha said, moving around to get his guitar and music folder. He showed her what he had and for the next few hours, they worked on the song until it was done.

"I really like it. When we add in the actual guitar riffs and band, it'll sound even better. What do you want to call it, Yash?" Kagome said.

"Tight Rope," he said.

"Okay. That sounds good."

"Let's head back to the house, we should get ready for dinner, it's almost 5 in the evening already." Inuyasha said.

Kagome nodded, and began to put all the picnic stuff away. When they were walking hand in hand back to the car, Kagome said, "We should go to my mom's house tomorrow."

"Alright."

When they got back to the house, Inuyasha dropped her off in front of her room. He pressed his lips to hers for a second then pulled away. "Meet me downstairs in an hour?"

"Sure." Kagome said.

Inuyasha smiled then turned around and walked over to his room.

Kagome took a shower then blow dried her hair, and put it into a loose braid with a few loose strands around her face. She sat down to rummage through her bag for some clothes to wear and came up with a pair of designer jeans, a red, high-collared, button-up blouse, and a pair of red low-heeled, pumps. She sat in front of the mirror, and put her make-up on. I haven't had a chance to get Inuyasha a present, Kagome thought. She contemplated that for a minute, then decided to just get him something later. Tonight, they'd have a nice birthday dinner with just the two of them. But... Kagome couldn't help but feel like things between them weren't as smooth as she thought they'd be. Nothing was wrong, but there was just this nagging feeling in the back of her mind, that wouldn't go away. "It's probably just my imagination." She said aloud, trying to reassure herself. When she looked at the clock, she saw that it had already been 45 minutes. She quickly finished up, then proceeded to put her clothes and sandals on. When she was done, she grabbed a black hand-purse and made her way downstairs. And when she got there, she found Inuyasha already there, dressed. He was wearing a black button down, collared shirt, and a pair of jeans, with black shoes. His hair was in a loose pony-tail, and it looked like, he had just taken a shower not too long ago. Inuyasha turned at her entrance and the look in his eyes made her stop. There was such intensity in those golden orbs. Kagome approached him, and suddenly gave him a hug. Inuyasha was surprised for a second, but quickly recovered. He wrapped his arms around her and breathed her in. "You're beautiful," he whispered.

"So, are you." Kagome said.

Inuyasha chuckled and pulled back. He offered her his left arm and she obliged, taking it.

The drive to the restaurant was a quiet one. It wasn't uncomfortable, but it wasn't exactly comfortable either. Kagome didn't really know what to say to him, at the moment. Should she just strike up a conversation about trivial, everyday things? No, Inuyasha would see straight through her attempt, and simply give her one word answers. She raked her brain for something, anything to say to him, when he beat her to it.

"I heard the restaurant serves good food."

Kagome turned to look at him. "Hm? Oh, yeah." She said, slightly dissapointed.

Half an hour later, the pair made it to the restaurant. Inuyasha presented the hostess with the pass his mother had given them, then they were seated at a table near the windows. Inuyasha held Kagome's seat open for her and she sat down. He then went to take a seat across from her on the table. Throughout dinner, the two talked about their music, plans after the whole partnership thing was over, and everything else. Everything, except their relationship. They ordered desert and were currently waiting for it to arrive when a group of waitress, waiters, and hostess' came up to their table with a large cake and some candles.

"Izayoi told us it was her son's and his girl-friend's birthday, today. So we decided to whip up something special." A brunette in the front beamed. She placed the cake on the table, in front of them, then the whole group began to sing 'Happy Birthday' for the couple. Kagome shifted so that she was sitting closer to Inuyasha. And as if he got her intent, he moved his chair so that it was right next to hers. Inuyasha wrapped an arm around the back of Kagome's chair, and by then, the song was almost over. He looked at Kagome and nodded. On the count of three they blew the candles out. But as Kagome was leaning forward to blow the candles out, Inuyasha leaned over towards her and kissed her cheek. A blinding flash was made, and Kagome blinked her eyes a bit. She looked at Inuyasha and he just gave her a small smile in response. Then he held his hand out when a slow song began to play. Kagome took his hand, and he led her to the little dance floor nearby. Inuyasha kept one of Kagome's hands in his, and put her other on his chest. Kagome inhaled deeply, then sighed, resting her head on his chest. Inuyasha wrapped his free arm around Kagome's back, and began to sway to the soft melody playing.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing,_

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping,_

_While you're far away and dreaming,_

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender,_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever,_

_When every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure,_

Why were things so confusing between them? Kagome thought. One minute, she was sure he was in love with her, then the next, he seemed so distant.

_I don't wanna close my eyes,_

_I don't wanna fall asleep,_

_Cause I'd miss you babe,_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing,_

_Cause even when I dream of you,_

_The sweetest dream would never do,_

_I'd still miss you babe,_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing._

Inuyasha closed his eyes, and let the music and mood, have it's way with him. He tightened his arms around Kagome and sighed. Something had to be said, or done. The hidden tension between them was getting to him. And he didn't know if he could take being so close to her, with whatever it was, hanging between them.

_Lying close to you, _

_feeling your heart beating,_

_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming,_

_Wondering if it's me you're seeing,_

_And then I kiss your eyes,_

_And thank God we're together,_

_I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever,_

_Forever and ever._

Kagome held onto Inuyasha's shirt more firmly and closed her eyes also. What was wrong? Why did she have the feeling that she was waiting for something to happen, before everything turned out right?

_I don't wanna close my eyes,_

_I don't wanna fall asleep,_

_Cause I'd miss you babe,_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing,_

_Cause even when I dream of you,_

_The sweetest dream would never do,_

_I'd still miss you babe,_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing._

Sooner or later, they'd have to go back to Tokyo, Inuyasha thought. He hadn't told anyone about his plans to runaway with Kagome. He had been so bent on actually running away with her, that he hadn't really thought about anything else. Which was why, he was so anxious now.

_And I don't wanna miss one smile,_

_I don't wanna miss one kiss,_

_I just wanna be with you,_

_Right here with you, just like this,_

_Well I just wanna hold you close,_

_And feel your heart so close to mine,_

_And just stay here in this moment,_

_For all the rest of time_

_Yeah (yeah) yeah (yeah) yeah_

_I don't wanna close my eyes,_

_I don't wanna fall asleep,_

_Cause I'd miss you babe,_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing,_

_Cause even when I dream of you,_

_The sweetest dream would never do,_

_I'd still miss you babe,_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing._

Inuyasha inhaled Kagome's beautiful scent, and it calmed his nerves somewhat. He didn't notice that they were the only couple left, dancing on the floor. The only thing on his mind being the woman in his arms.

_I don't wanna close my eyes,_

_I don't wanna fall asleep,_

_Cause I'd miss you babe,_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing,_

_Cause even when I dream of you,_

_The sweetest dream would never do,_

_I'd still miss you babe,_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing._

Kagome opened her eyes and looked up at Inuyasha. His eyes were closed, and his face looked tired. But despite all that, he still looked breath-taking, in Kagome's opinion. Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked straight at her. He leaned down, and right when he was just an inch away, a shrill ring interrupted his action.

_Don't wanna close my eyes _

_Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah _

_I don't wanna miss a thing _

Kagome pulled away from him, and reached into her pocket. She looked up at him apologetically, then walked back towards the table, to what look like, take the call. She had turned her cell phone back on?

Kagome sat down in her seat at the table, and looked at caller ID on her screen. It was Kouga... She swallowed the lump in her throat. Why did she decide to turn her cell phone back on? The whole point in running away, was so that no one from Tokyo would be able to reach them, at least for a while. She was about to turn her phone back off and forget about it, when it was suddenly snatched from her hand. She looked up to see Inuyasha glowering down at her. He looked at the caller ID and his eyes widened. He hit the reject button then hastily shut the phone off.

"How long have you been talking to Kouga behind my back?" He demanded.

Kagome looked at him helplessly. "Yash, I haven't been talking to him, I just--"

"Don't lie to me, Kagome. You told me you turned your phone off." Inuyasha harshly said.

"I did, it was just--" Kagome started, but was cut off again.

"We're leaving. Let's go." Inuyasha bit out. He turned on his heel and went to pay the bill. He wasn't quite sure why, but suddenly, he was mad. Hell, he was pissed. What the fuck was going on? Why was she talking to Kouga when they were the ones who were running away together. Did she regret coming with him?

Kagome followed Inuyasha out of the restaurant, steamed. What right did he have to freakin' jump to conclusions? And what was his problem, anyway? Cutting her off like that, she thought. She opened the passenger side door and closed it as hard as she could. Inuyasha paid her no mind as he got into the car and started it. The drive back home was anything but comforting. 'So much for a wonderful birthday dinner.' Kagome thought.

When they reached the house, Inuyasha said "We're not done talking."

"Like Hell we aren't." Kagome threw at him. As soon as the car stopped, she practically flew out of it, opening the front door of the house, and heading towards her room to lock herself in it for the rest of the night.

"Kagome! Come back, here! I said, we weren't done talking." She heard Inuyasha roar from downstairs. She could hear his pounding foot-steps following her, but refused to turn around. She just didn't feel like talking to him right now. She wanted time alone to cool off, and think. And she thought, maybe he needed it too, probably more so than her.

"And I said, we were!" Kagome finally reached her room and went in it. She slammed the door and marched off to her bed forgeting to do one thing though... Lock the door. Soon enough, Inuyasha came barreling though, knocking the door into the wall so hard, she thought it might crack.

"What the fuck! Who said you could walk away from me!" Inuyasha screamed, standing in the doorway.

Kagome whipped her head around so fast to glare at him, she almost fell down. "What? You walked away from me ten freakin' years ago! You think your so high and mighty that you can just leave people and expect them to treat you like royalty after!" She screamed at him.

"What did you just say to me?" Inuyasha quietly asked her, his rage becoming more apparent by the second.

Kagome glared at him. "You heard me."

Inuyasha slowly walked over to where she stood by the bed, so that he was standing just a few feet in front of her. "You have no right, to criticize me for leaving you, then. You knew why I left. You think I chose to leave?" He said, in a deadly calm voice, rage barely contained.

Kagome scoffed at him, turning her head. "Sure could've fooled me. Yeah, Yash. I can tell you really mourned leaving me. Especially since you came back for me later. Oh wait, you didn't."

"So, what, is this how you see me? How you'll always see me? I told you, I was sorry for not looking for you sooner. I told you, I wanted to get my shit together before I found you." Inuyasha said, through gritted teeth.

Kagome gave a short laugh, but not like she was happy. She turned to look at him pointedly. "Tell me, Yash. Where is that world, you promised me?"

Inuyasha narrowed his golden eyes at her. "Is that all you care about? Material objects? If so, then tell me right now. That way, I can just send you back to Kouga, cause you ain't gonna get all that shit from me."

Kagome took the last steps between them, and slapped him across the face. Hard. "How dare you... You know that's not what I meant." She choked out, so angry, she wanted to shove something down Inuyasha's throat.

"What? I mean, isn't that why you've been talking to him behind my back? You know, FYI Kagome, if you run away with one man, you don't chat it up with another." Inuyasha spat at her, rubbing his cheek.

"I wasn't even talking to him, you asshole! I just turned my phone back on, tonight. He called, I was going to reject it, then turn it off, but you just had to come up and open your big goddamn mouth!" Kagome screamed at him, tears running down her face now, and breathing hard.

All the anger drained from Inuyasha as soon as her words sunk in, and at the sight of her tear-stained face. Crap... "Kagome..." Inuyasha slowly walked over to where she sat, crumpled on the floor, and reached for her.

"Don't touch me, you bastard. Just, get out." Kagome softly said, moving away from him.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha softly pleaded.

"Get out."

"Kags..."

"I said, get out! Get out! Get out! Get out! " Kagome screamed. She got up from her position on the floor and began to aimlessly punch and thrash against Inuyasha. And he let her. All the while, Kagome was sobbing, and cursing Inuyasha. Around more 15 minutes of thrashing, Kagome began to get tired. Inuyasha lifted her chin, so that she was looking at him, and as soon as he did, he got another slap. Not as hard as the first, but still a slap. "Get out." Kagome hoarsely whispered, her face downcast.

"Kagome, baby, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. Please... I'm sorry." Inuyasha murmured, wrapping his arms, tight around her trembling frame. Kagome began to struggle in his embrace, and tried to pull away. Inuyasha didn't know what to do, so he did the only thing that came to mind, that he thought might help the situation. He kissed her. Kagome struggled even more in his grasp and started kicking out. Inuyasha pressed his lips more firmly into her's, and kissed her, like he was dying, and she was life. After a minute or two more of struggling, all the fight, just seemed to seep out of Kagome. She was exhausted, and the feel of his lips on hers, was just too alluring. She was still mad as Hell at him for what he did and said, but she'd deal with him later. For right now, she'd just take in all the sensations she could get, and simply, not think about anything at all. Inuyasha led her tired body, back towards the bed. When the back of her knees hit it, he gently maneuvered her onto it. He continued to kiss her, and nearly shouted in triumph, when he felt her kissing him back. He was such an ass, he thought.

Kagome gasped when he finally left her mouth, only to trail a hot path of kisses down her neck. She knew what was coming. And she was ready for it.

Inuyasha hastily pulled his shirt over his head, and threw it to the ground. He went back to kissing Kagome's neck and let his hands roam her body. Kagome sighed and rested her hands on his broad, bare shoulders. Inuyasha longed to feel her bare skin on his so he began tugging on her blouse. When it wouldn't come off easily, he stopped for a moment to look at it. Of course, it was a button down. Well, then again so was his, and that hadn't stopped him. He quickly unbuttoned Kagome's blouse then distractedly threw it somewhere. He moved his body over Kagome's and put his elbows on both sides of her head. He leaned his head down, and gently nibbled on her bottom lip. When she opened her mouth he took the invitation and went right in. He kissed her ever so tenderly, and sweetly, that Kagome nearly wept again. Before, it was like a battle of tongues. But now, it was all about giving. Her. The feel of Kagome's bare skin on his, made him groan. He stroked her hair with one hand, and moved the other down her body. He touched her neck first, then her shoulders, then to her stomache. He moved his head down to suck on the tender skin of her neck then moved his hand over her breast. He gently caressed her through the bra, and continued sucking and kissing her neck.

Kagome moaned at the feel oh his big hand on her and fell apart. "Please..."

Inuyasha began kissing down her neck, and when he reached her bra, he looked up at her. When she nodded, he gently took the contraption off, then carelessly threw it somewhere. He looked down at her exposed chest and his mouth watered. He leaned down to lay soft kisses on the tops of them. Kagome began to stroke his ears and hair and moaned when he took one of her breasts into her mouth, playing with the other with one of his hands. When he was done with one, he switched to the other.

Kagome was on fire. She could feel the tingles, all the way to her toes. God... The sensations and feelings this man could wreak on her body and mind. She never thought it could be like this. She gasped at the sudden feel of one of his hands between her legs. He began to stroke her through the material of her pants. Faster, and faster. Kagome was panting by the time he moved his head from her chest back up to her lips. He kissed her hard this time. Kagome gripped his shoulders, and felt him move both hands to the button of her pants. When it was open, he quickly pulled them down her legs and threw them somewhere. Then he did the same with his own, and went back to lie on top of her. Kagome squirmed at the sudden feel of his entire naked body on hers and gasped. Inuyasha began kissing her again, bracing both his arms beside her shoulders, and positioning himself between her legs. Kagome sharply gasped this time, the feel of his head at her entrance seeming too much.

Inuyasha pulled back from the kiss, breathing hard. He looked down into Kagome's face and the dazed, anticipatory expression on her face made him groan. This was really happening, he thought in utter amazement. "Are you ready, Kags?"

Kagome stared up into his drowning golden eyes and slowly nodded. She shivered. The look of such need and hunger in his eyes caused goose-bumps to bloom on her skin. Inuyasha leaned down and began kissing her again, softly at first, then all of a sudden, the kiss became bruising, at the exact same moment he thrust into her. Kagome cried out at the sharp pain, and tried to pull away, but Inuyasha muffled her cries with his gentle kisses. He stood still above her, and pulled his face back a little to look at her. He waited for her to give him the signal to continue. He kissed away any stray tears and gently caressed her face with his hands. After a few minutes of stillness, Kagome made a little rotating motion with her hips. Inuyasha moaned at the feel of her tight body, and began to pull himself out, then push his way back in. Over and over again, he repeated the motion. His body was begging him to take things hard, rough, and fast, but this was Kagome's first time, so he contented himself with taking her slow and tender. Kagome lifted her legs and wrapped them around Inuyasha, so that her ankles crossed at the small of his back. Inuyasha moaned again at the tight press of flesh, and began to pump into her, a bit harder and faster.

Kagome was panting. She really didn't think it would be like this. She moaned aloud at something Inuyasha did with his hips, then brought his face down to hers for a kiss. A sheen of sweat bloomed on their slapping bodies and Kagome could taste the salt of it, on Inuyasha's lips, face. He pulled away to get a better balance on the bed, but she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, tightly. He tried to thrust more, but couldn't move, so he used his arms, and lifted Kagome so that she was leaning against the headboard. "I want to move," came his hoarse whisper.

Kagome whimpered at the sharper angle and gripped his back, raking her nails down. Inuyasha began to thrust and move within her faster. Kagome could feel a strange pressure building in her body, and a minute later she screamed, squeezing him. Inuyasha moaned and started pumping into her even faster and harder, with abandon, and then soon, he came too, groaning, while releasing himself into her at the same time. Inuyasha slumped onto Kagome, panting. He pulled out of her and moved his body a little, so he that he was half on top her, and half beside her. He buried his face into the crook of her neck and took a deep breath. Wow...

Kagome took deep breaths, trying to deliver the oxygen her body needed. Wow, she thought.

Inuyasha put one arm under her head, and wrapped the other tightly around her waist, pulling her against him. "Happy Birthday," he softly whispered into her ear.

She smiled with her eyes closed, and snuggled into his warm body. "Happy Birthday."

Inuyasha smiled, then placed a soft kiss on her lips. He laid back down with his head, right next to hers. Moments later, the couple lay asleep in each other's arms...

* * *

The soft sound of a guitar being played woke Kagome up. She drearily looked around for the clock and saw that she had only been asleep for a few hours. Who was playing the guitar? Kagome blinked her eyes a few times, and rubbed the rest of her sleepiness from them. She looked around and found Inuyasha sitting cross-legged on the bed, with his back to her, playing the guitar softly. He was wearing his boxer shorts and nothing else. The perfect line of his back made her mouth water, especially after that whole escapade earlier. Kagome looked down at herself and blushed. She took the blanket and covered her front with it, while still sitting down. Inuyasha turned around at the sound of sheets rustling, and smiled at her, eyes so full of adoration and love. "You're up?" He whispered, turning his whole body to face her.

When Kagome simply nodded, he smiled again. "I have something for you. Actually, I have two somethings for you."

"What are they?" Kagome softly asked, the cover of night, giving them a secret intimacy, only the dark could provide.

Inuyasha shook his head. He offered her two closed fists. "Pick one, and you'll get it first."

Kagome looked at his fists, then at his grinning face and shrugged, picking the fist on the left.

Inuyasha beamed. "You have chosen to receive my gift of music first, pretty lady."

Kagome straightened up and pulled the blanket around her, looking at him expectantly.

"Remember that song you wanted to hear, yesterday? And I wouldn't let you, because it wasn't done? Well, it's done now. It was for you. One of my birthday presents to you." Inuyasha said, looking directly into her eyes.

"But I thought that earlier, when you said happy birthday, that that was my..." Kagome started.

Inuyasha chuckled. "No, baby. That wasn't your present. That was more like a prequel of all the things to come."

Kagome smiled, and nodded, telling him she was ready.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this song was written for and is dedicated to my beautiful Kags. It's called 'The Memory Will Never Die.' I love you, baby." Inuyasha said, smiling.

Kagome giggled, then a moment later, he began to strum the guitar chords, all the while, keeping his eyes on her.

_I whisper in your ear, the words you want to hear _

_You feel the wind and it reminds you _

_It happens everytime, you stop and close your eyes _

_You can't deny what lives inside you _

_Well I know it's hard to see, what is meant to be _

_When yesterday is so far behind you _

Kagome scooted closer to Inuyasha, bringing the sheets with her. She sat directly in front of him, and watched his movements intently. The sound of his lilting voice made her shiver.

_Deep inside your soul, though-_

_I'm always there _

_You made me believe, that day you surrender to me _

_The memory will never die _

_The love that you gave, I'll never throw it away _

_The memory will never die _

She moved her hands from under the bunched up sheets and began to lightly stroke his knees and legs, smiling at him.

_The ties take a turn _

_Another lesson learned _

_I'm right here, but still you wonder _

_But you say that you need more _

_And it's known it was before _

_You're on your own and going under _

_Deep inside your soul, though-_

_I'm always there _

The sound of his voice in the dark made her feel special. He was singing just for her. And she loved it.

_You made me believe, that day you surrender to me _

_The memory will never die _

_The love that you gave, I'll never throw it away _

_The memory will never die _

_Whenever you wake up _

_Whenever you gave up all that you had for nothing at all _

_The bed that you lay in, remember you made it _

_And nobody's there to catch you when you fall _

Inuyasha played the guitar for a little while, a little smile playing on his lips, his eyes never straying from the woman in front of him.

_You made me believe, that day you surrender to me _

_The memory will never die _

_The love that you gave, I'll never throw it away _

_The memory will never die _

_You made me believe, that day you surrender to me _

_The memory will never die _

_The love that you gave, I'll never throw it away _

_The memory will never die _

"Well, what did you think? I know it may not seem like much, but I really thought about this song. I mean, it's still not perfected or anything yet, but--" Inuyasha went on.

"I love it." Kagome said, suddenly.

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked, placing the guitar gently on the floor.

"I loved it. I couldn't ask for a more wonderful birthday present." Kagome said, moving to embrace him.

Inuyasha returned the hug with a relieved sigh, glad that she liked the song. He wrapped his arms around her, and placed a soft kiss on her neck, before pulling away. "I have one more thing for you."

"You've given me more than enough." Kagome said, looking at him.

"I know, but since I love you so much, I got you extra." Inuyasha laughed, reaching over the bed to grab his pants. He stuck his hand into the front pockets and came up with a rectangular shaped, velvet box.

Kagome swallowed. Was that...

Inuyasha chuckled at the look on her face and shook his head. "No, it's not an engagement ring. I don't think we'll be needing that. Yet."

Kagome gave an audible sigh of relief. "What is it, then? Usually, only jewelry comes in velvet boxes."

"Your right, it is." Inuyasha said, smiling. He moved over, so that he was sitting closely next to Kagome. He stroked her bare back with one hand and offered her the box with the other. "Here."

Kagome took the box from him, then slowly opened it. She turned to him and said, "I thought you said it wasn't a ring."

"No, I said, it wasn't an engagement ring." Inuyasha said, leaning down to lay butterfly kisses on her shoulder. "Just look at it."

Kagome took the ring out of it's box and examined it. It was a plain, silver band. But she noticed, that there was something engraved into the front. A word. "Lost?" She asked him, confused at it's meaning.

Inuyasha smirked, and leaned his head on her shoulder, still caressing her arms. "Look on the inside."

Kagome raised her eyes at him but shrugged. She held the ring up into the dim lighting of the room and saw, that there indeed, was another engraved word on the inside of the silver band. Her eyes watered as soon as she read the word and launched herself at Inuyasha, completely forgetting about her modesty, and the sheet. She tightly wrapped her arms around his neck, and buried her face into his chest, sniffling. Inuyasha laughed, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Found?" She hiccuped.

Inuyasha pulled back and nodded, looking straight into watery, chocolate-brown depths. "Lost and Found."

Kagome sniffled again and hugged him tighter. "I love it."

Inuyasha ran his hands up and down her back. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha quickly pulled back again to look at her with wider eyes. "What did you say?"

"I love you, too." Kagome said, looking him straight in the eye.

The replying smile he gave her was so big, Kagome smiled in return, at it's radiance.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around the woman he loved and sighed.

_Finally..._

* * *

A.N.: Well... As you can see, I changed my mind. Heh. LoL. The beginning of the chapter was easy to write, but I'm not sure about how the chapter turned out, as a whole. Remember, this is my very first lemon, so be kind! Haha. Review! Oh yeah, and thanks to all those who reviewed last chapter! I read them all, sorry this update was so late, but...I hope this was fluffy enough for you. To tell the truth, I think I write angst a bit better than fluff, but hey, that's just me. LoL.


	12. Chapter 11

**"Long Lost..."**

by: TrinityK

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, for if I did I would not be writing or reading fanfics about him. He'd be with me and we'd have... FUN. LoL. He belongs to the oh so creative, Rumiko Takahashi.**

A.N.: I am SOO sorry for how long it took me to update. I seriously don't know where the time went. Usually I only take about one month but for some reason, one month became two, and then three, and then almost four! All I can say is that I apologize for the long wait, I promise not to take so long next time, and that I hope there are still a few of you out there who will still read my story. It took me a while to finish this chapter actually, but I hope you guys like it. The song I'm using in this chapter is called "When You Love Someone" by Bryan Adams. It's a really pretty song so if you can, you should listen to it as you read the part it comes up in. And a little part from the song "L.O.V.E." is in this chappie also. And that one is by Nat King Cole. So, read, and hopefully, you guys still love me enough to review. I don't own any of the songs either.

Chapter 11: Good Afternoon

"Do you think she'll like the fruit basket we picked out?" Kagome anxiously asked.

"She'll love it." Inuyasha said, trying to soothe her nerves. He took one of her hands with his free one, and rubbed his thumb back and forth. He adjusted his hold on the said fruit basket in his other hand, so that he had a firmer grip.

"How do you know? I mean, I haven't spoken to her since we last came here, and..." Kagome trailed off.

Inuyasha stopped,, and turned to her. He gently placed the fruit basket on the sidewalk they were waking on, and took her face within his hands, cradling it. "Kagome. She's your mother, she loves you. Stop being nervous, and just relax."

"But, what if..."

"I love you."

Kagome's eyes softened. "I love you, too," she said, her nerves relaxing at his proclamation.

Inuyasha smiled. It felt so good to hear her say that, especially after that night they had had. It had been two days ago since then. The following morning, they had woken in each other's arms, and as soon as the sleep was wiped from their eyes, they smiled at each other. Then soon, the smile had turned into an all-out laugh. They had breakfast out on the patio that morning, and found themselves smiling at each other with adoring faces the entire day.

Inuyasha looked down into the deepest brown eyes he'd ever seen, and slowly leaned down. He kissed her softly, then pulled back after a second. "Relax. It'll all be fine. I'm here."

Kagome smiled up at him, and leaned up to kiss him once more. "Thank you."

Inuyasha nodded with a smile, then picked up the fruit basket once more. They were on the sidewalk, leading to the Higurashi shrine. He wrapped his other arm around Kagome, and proceeded walking again. Ten minutes later, they were standing in front of the front door of Kagome's house. After a knock or two, a woman in her early-forties answered the door. She was slim, and had soft black, hair that fell in short waves that barely graced her shoulders.

"Kagome?"

"Mama." Kagome said with a smile.

"Honey, what are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you. Well, come in." Kagome's mother said, enveloping Kagome in tight hug. "I missed you, darling."

"I've missed you too, mama. I have someone I think you'd like to see." Kagome said, after her mother released her.

Kagome's mother turned her head, finally noticing that there was someone standing slightly behind her daughter. Her eyes widened at the young man she saw. "Inuyasha? Inuyasha Takeishi? That famous singer that all the girls around town have been swooning over since his performance a few weeks ago?" She asked, with a growing smile.

Inuyasha chuckled. "Mrs. Higurashi, it's good to see you again."

Kagome's mother laughed. "How many times do I have to tell you Inuyasha, call me Aunt Nara. Now, give me a hug before I come over there."

Inuyasha smiled and complied with the older woman's demand.

When she let him go, he picked up the basket he had been holding. "We brought you a fruit basket, Aunt Nara."

Nara looked at him, then to her daughter, and smiled. "It's lovely. Let's go inside, and I'll cut some of that up for us, then we'll have a snack and catch up, hmm?" She led her daughter into the house with an arm around her shoulders. Kagome looked back at him, and smiled.

Inuyasha shook his head with a smile and followed suit.

Once inside, Nara instructed them to wait in the living room dismissing any offers to help, while she prepared some of the fruit. Kagome walked over to the couch and sat down. Inuyasha, on the other hand, started walking around the room, looking at all the pictures arranged here and there. He stopped at a picture of a slightly younger Kagome, sitting on a blanket in what looked like a park, candidly caught laughing. He smiled and reached out to touch the frame. "I like this picture."

"Hmm? Which one?" Kagome asked, from her position on the couch.

"The one with you laughing."

"Oh, that one." Kagome gave a slight laugh. "We went on a family picnic for my 18th birthday, that day. Souta did something funny, but I can't remember what it was now. I hadn't known my mom took a picture of me until after."

Inuyasha turned to look at her, and smiled at the soft expression on her face. He walked over to the couch, and sat down next to her. He took her hand in one of his and stared at her. "Your beautiful when you laugh."

Kagome looked at him with a twinkle in her eye. "Are you trying to get something from me?" She asked with a teasing smile.

Inuyasha laughed. "When I want something from you, trust me, you'll know."

Kagome laughed, and reached up with her free hand to push a stray silver tress behind his ear.

"Alright, the fruits all cut." A voice from the kitchen said. A minute later, Nara came walking into the living room with a tray in her hand that contained three drinks, small forks, and a platter of cut fruit. Both Kagome and Inuyasha rose to help her, but she shoo-ed them away. She put the tray down on the small rectangular table in front of them and sat in the recliner opposite of them.

When they were all eating, Nara spoke. "So, Kagome, how have you been, honey? I think I last spoke to you when you were in town for that promotional you were doing in town a month or so ago."

"I've been really good, mama. I've just been doing performances every other week, and recording new stuff. My CD should be coming out, really shortly." Kagome said, chewing on a piece of apple.

"Good, good. And you, Inuyasha?"

"Pretty much the same thing. We wrote a new song together just the other day for our partnership gig at the label." Inuyasha said, munching on a piece of pineapple.

Nara nodded.

"Where's grandpa and Souta, mama?" Kagome asked, putting her fork down and taking a sip of water.

"Oh, grandpa took Souta out with him to buy some new things for the shrine," Nara replied.

Kagome nodded, then placed her cup down on the table.

"So... What's the story behind you two being down here together? Another promo?" Nara asked.

Kagome shifted a little. "Not exactly..."

Inuyasha took the lead. "Things were just getting really hectic in Tokyo, and we both just thought that it'd be a great idea to get away for a little while. Take a breather."

"I see," Nara said, looking at Kagome.

Inuyasha looked from one Higurashi to the other, then stood up, sensing that the Kagome and her mother needed to talk. "Uh, I have to make a phone call. If you'll excuse me, ladies, I'll be right outside."

Kagome watched him go, until he was out of sight, then turned back to her mother.

"I won't ask you to explain everything to me, but it looks to me, that there's something going on between you and Inuyasha." Kagome's mother said after a few moments.

Kagome was so nervous. She wasn't sure how her mother would take the truth about her and Inuyasha... and Kouga for that matter.

Upon seeing her daughter squirm uncomfortably, Nara stood and walked over to sit beside her. She took one of Kagome's hand into both of hers and looked straight at her. "Kagome, honey... I will support you in all you do. And I know that when Inuyasha left all those year ago, that the following time after, was not a happy time for you."

When Kagome said nothing, and just stared down at her lap, Nara continued on. "I also know, that the reason you're engaged to Kouga is because he was there to help you in those hard times. And believe me, I will be forever grateful to him for helping my daughter in her time of need."

Kagome continued looking down and her mother gently lifted her face to look at her with kind eyes. "But, I know how you felt about Inuyasha, and that you don't necessarily feel that way for Kouga."

Kagome looked at her mother, and sighed. "I don't know what to do with Kouga anymore, mama. I'm so confused. When I'm with Inuyasha, I'm so happy, I just..."

Nara hugged her daughter. "Sweetie, if love were clear and clean-cut, there would be no pain and confusion."

"But Kouga, the engagement, his mother..." Kagome worriedly trailed off.

Nara pulled back from the embrace. "Kagome, do what you feel is right, in your heart of hearts. If your not happy with the decision you make now, then you won't be happy ten years from now. And I don't want that for you, dear."

Kagome stared at the understanding expression on her mother's face, and nodded. "Thanks, mama."

Nara leaned down and laid a gentle kiss on her daughter's fore-head. "What are mother's for?" She said with a smile.

Just then, a cough broke through the following silence. "I could sure eat another piece of fruit." Inuyasha loudly said, trying to smoothly let the women know he was coming back in, so as not to interrupt their talk.

"It's alright Inuyasha, you can come back in." Kagome said.

Nara stood and started to gather the fruit, tray, and cups. She walked up to where Inuyasha was standing just inside of the door and smiled at him. "I'll leave the fruit in the kitchen." And with that, she left. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and walked over to her. He sat down and threw an arm around her. "Talk, go well?"

"Uh huh. I forgot how understanding my mother was for a minute." Kagome said with a smile.

"I told ya."

Kagome smiled at him. "So, did you really call someone?"

"Yeah. I called Miroku. The guy left me like ten messages asking where I was since we left Tokyo, so I thought I should finally call him."

"What did he say?" Kagome asked.

"He said that everyone was having a field day when they couldn't find both me and you, and that we needed to get home soon." Inuyasha said, staring off at a wall.

"Is that all?" Kagome hesitantly asked.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, and tightened his arm around her. "I think we need to go home, soon."

"What's wrong, what's been going on?" Kagome asked, starting to panic. Inuyasha was looking at her with such a serious expression.

"Nothing too bad, it's just... It'd be better if we just got home. That's all." Inuyasha said, going back to looking at something else.

Kagome put one her hands on his cheeks, and made him look at her. "Your not telling me something..."

Inuyasha relished in the feel of her hand on his face. He lifted one of his hands and placed it over the hand on his cheek. He moved his face into her hand, and laid a gentle kiss on the center of her palm.

"What is it?" Kagome said, staring at him intently.

He inhaled deeply and let his hand drop from it's place atop of hers. He looked at Kagome for a long while, then finally said, "It's time to face the music, Kags."

* * *

"Do you have all your stuff packed?" Inuyasha asked, walking into her room. They were in his house, and they were leaving for Tokyo today. After leaving Kagome's mother's house the day before, they had went back to his place and started packing.

Kagome zipped her duffle bag up. "Yeah, just about," she sighed, then turned around to face him.

Inuyasha walked over to her, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I know it's stressful right now. And that we're going to face a heck of a lot more shit when we get back to Tokyo. But, I'm here with you. I'm not leaving your side, okay?"

Kagome looked up and Inuyasha and gave him a soft smile. "I know."

Inuyasha smiled and leaned down to kiss her. After a minute or two, they finally pulled apart.

"Our train leaves in an hour..." Kagome breathed against his lips.

"Yeah..." Inuyasha whispered, trailing kisses down her throat.

"We should get going now..." Kagome softly said, running her hands through his soft, long hair.

"We should..." came Inuyasha's muffled reply. Just as he started leading her toward the bed, a voice broke through their heated reverie.

"Kids, are you two done packing? Your train leaves in an hour, and I want to give you both something before you go!" Izayoi's voice called up the stairs.

Inuyasha sighed. "Yes mom, we're done. We'll be down in a minute," he called. He looked at Kagome who was looking at him with a dazed smile gracing her lips. He sighed again, then took her hand. "Let's go."

Kagome hastily grabbed her duffle bag and followed after Inuyasha. She looked around the room one last time, as Inuyasha led her out, to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything.

Once downstairs, the pair saw Izayoi with a wrapped bundle in her arms. "It's a few of Inuyasha's and your favorite dishes Kagome. I thought you two might be able to eat it on the train. I'm sure when you get back to Tokyo, my Inu will be back on his all ramen diet. So I figured he should eat well before that," the older woman said with a smile.

"Hey!" Inuyasha exclaimed rather loudly.

"Yes, son?" Izayoi asked.

After a second of keeping a straight face on, Inuyasha finally broke out into a playful smile. "It's not a diet, it's a way of life."

Kagome rolled her eyes and smiled understandingly at Izayoi. "How you put it with him since the day he was born is a mystery to me."

"You weren't complaining about me a few nights ago, sweetie..." Inuyasha softly said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him and pulled away. "Well sweetie, I don't think there will be any more nights for me to complain since we won't be doing anything like that from this day forward," she said through gritted teeth.

Inuyasha paled. "I was only kidding! Come on Kags," he softly pleaded.

"Yeah? Well, I'm not." Kagome replied with a stern look on her face.

Inuyasha dropped his bags and went to woman who played in his dreams, momentarily forgetting that his mother was still in the room. He wrapped his arms around Kagome from the back and nuzzled her neck. "You know I love you, baby."

Kagome tried to resist the warmth in his strong arms around her, but it was a losing battle. his next action was her undoing.

_"L is for the way you look at me..." _Inuyasha softly sang, loud enough so that only she could hear what he was saying.

Kagome's annoyance dissolved, leaving in it's wake, something so heart-warming and old that it actually almost broke her heart at it's sheer sweetness.

_"O is for the only one I see. V is very very extraordinary. E is even more than anyone that you adore and love... It's all that I can give to you."_

Kagome turned around in Inuyasha's arms and looked into his smiling face as he continued to sing sweetly to her.

_"Love is more than just a game for two." _

Before Kagome knew what was going on Inuyasha was twirling her around and dancing with her as he sang.

Kagome giggled as Inuyasha twirled her away and back again.

_"Two in love can make it. Take my heart but please don't break it." _

Inuyasha dipped Kagome over the back of his left arm and leaned down as he softly sang the last words against her mouth.

"_Love was made for me and you."_

Kagome's heart was beating a mile a minute as Inuyasha finished. He smiled at her with adoring eyes before he leaned down that last inch and kissed her. He brought her up so that she was standing upright but continued kissing her as if he had the whole day to do so. Inuyasha brought one hand up to cradle Kagome's face and the other he wrapped around her waist. After what seemed like forever a sigh interrupted the couple.

They pulled apart to see Izayoi looking at them with a wistful smile. "My son has grown into such a sweet man..."

Inuyasha blushed a little and coughed. Kagome looked up at him and smiled. "Indeed he has."

Inuyasha shyly looked at Kagome, clearing his throat again. "We'd better get going, the train leaves soon."

Kagome nodded still smiling. "I didn't know you listened to old music."

"Feh."

Kagome shook her head with a smile and walked over to Izayoi and gave the older woman a hug. "Thank you...for everything."

"There's no need for any of that Kagome. Your practically like my daughter." Izayoi replied pulling away from the hug.

Kagome smiled. Inuyasha did the same and went to give his mother a big bear hug. "Love you mom, see you later."

"You take care of yourself Inu. Call me if you need anything. Don't work to hard. Eat healthy, and by healthy, I mean not only ramen, and take care of Kagome..." Izayoi trailed off with a small smile.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Bye mom. I'll call you when we get back to Tokyo." Inuyasha said. He went back to where he had dropped his bags and went to the door with Kagome behind him. Once everything was settled in the car the pair gave one last wave to Izayoi, and were off.

"I'm going to miss her..." Kagome absently said looking out the car window as she gently rubbed her thumb over hers and Inuyasha's entwined hands.

Inuyasha looked at her. "We can always come back and visit, Kags..."

"I know... It's just that I haven't seen her in years and now that I have, I feel like I'm not going to see her for a long while like last time," Kagome said still gazing out the passenger side window.

Inuyasha looked at her again, and at the faraway expression that donned her face. Unsure of what to say, he simply raised their coupled hands and kissed the back of hers.

Kagome looked at him then, and softly smiled.

An hour later the two were settled on the train as they made their way back to Tokyo. Kagome rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder as he rested his own head atop hers.

"What are we going to do when we get back?" Kagome softly asked.

"What we were doing before we left, except for one thing." Inuyasha said with his eyes closed.

"And that is?"

"We're together now. You and me." Inuyasha replied opening his eyes. He turned his head and looked down at Kagome.

"I know we're going to face crap when we get back. A lot of it. But I want you to promise me one thing."

Kagome looked at him, waiting. Inuyasha brought both of his up to cradle her face between them. "It's going to be hard but just trust in me and what I say. Don't let what anyone else says affect you, including Kouga, understand?"

After staring up into amber eyes for a few seconds, Kagome nodded.

"I'm here, Kags. I'm not going anywhere. Believe in me."

Kagome gave Inuyasha a tender smile. "I know... and I do."

Inuyasha nodded. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers for a chaste but sweet kiss.

The rest of the train ride consisted of a comfortable silence as the couple drifted in and out of sleep. A few hours later the noise of a horn blowing signaled the arrival to the Tokyo train station.

Kagome awoke first. She looked around at everyone rising to get off the train and stood. Wiping the last remnants of sleep from her eyes she moved to gather their bags.

"Planning to leave me on the train without waking me, are you?" A groggy voice behind her inquired.

Kagome smiled. "How did you know?"

Inuyasha chuckled. "Oh, the ways you love me."

Kagome laughed and handed him his bag. "Come on. I'm hungry. Let's go to my place and eat some of the food your mom prepared for us."

"If your so eager to get me into your apartment alone Kagome, all you have to do is ask. You don't have to use the food as an excuse." Inuyasha playfully said as he took Kagome's hand as led her out of the train.

"Hmm... It's not an excuse. I actually do want the food right now, not you. You know what, I think I'll go home and eat all of the food by myself." Kagome replied.

Inuyasha looked back at her to make sure she was kidding, relieved to see a cute little smirk on her face. He shook his head. "Let's go."

Kagome laughed.

Forty-five minutes later the couple was outside of Kagome's apartment. Inuyasha got both of his and Kagome's bags, and Kagome held the bundle Izayoi had made them.

"You so said that when that boy stole you doll in 3rd grade." Kagome said smiling.

"No I didn't. I didn't even play with dolls as a kid." Inuyasha gruffly replied. They were talking about child-hood memories and Kagome just wouldn't let up on something that was supposedly funny.

"You did too! Don't lie. You played with me and my barbies." Kagome said, still smiling.

"They were not dolls, they were action figures!" Inuyasha snapped.

Kagome stopped walking for a second, then bust out laughing. "I told you." Kagome said in between laughs.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes on her as they finally reached her door. "Do you want to eat or not? Well, I do. So, hurry your ass up and quit playing around."

"Aww, my poor baby is embarrassed." Kagome said, snickering, stopping again to rummage in her bag for the key.

Inuyasha looked at her with an exasperated expression. But after a moment of staring at Kagome's glowing face, he smiled. "That was kind of funny, huh?"

Kagome laughed again as she took her key out and opened the door.

"G.I. Joe's aren't really dolls though." Inuyasha muttered.

Kagome smiled, "You keep telling yourself that."

"Just you wait till I get these bags down." Inuyasha said as they went through Kagome's door. When they were both inside he closed and locked the door.

"What are you..." Kagome trailed off as she turned around to look at him. Inuyasha had placed their bags on the floor near the door and was advancing toward her with a predatory look in his eyes.

"Don't. I thought we were going to eat." Kagome said, walking backwards.

"Oh, I'm going to eat. Just not food at the moment." Inuyasha replied, still walking towards her.

"Now Yash, I was only playing around. You know I was kidding. No need to retaliate. And besides, I really am hungry." Kagome said, bumping into the back of the couch.

Inuyasha stopped right in front of her, and wrapped his arms around her, leaning down. "Okay. You get off the hook this time, but next time, your mine."

Kagome swallowed.

Inuyasha chuckled. "I'll put the bags in the room and call my mom to let her know we made it back safe, and Miroku to tell him we're back. Could you heat up the food?"

Kagome let out the breath she had been holding and nodded. "Sure."

Inuyasha smiled and walked away.

A little while later, Inuyasha came out of the bedroom. Kagome was setting the table but looked up at his return. "Everything okay?" She asked.

Inuyasha nodded. "My mom is fine, and Miroku just told me that we need to be at the label company tomorrow morning."

"Okay." Kagome said.

And so, the couple sat down together and ate, talking and laughing the entire time. When the meal was done, Inuyasha helped Kagome clean up and put everything away.

"It's getting a bit late..." Kagome said from her spot cuddled next to Inuyasha on the couch. The pair had settled down to watch television after the clean-up was done.

"I could spend the night if you want me to. You know, I could protect you from evil dreams." Inuyasha said.

"And how would you do that?" Kagome asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'd hold you in my arms all night long. You know like a dream-catcher." Inuyasha said.

Kagome raised her head to look at him and started laughing at his cheesiness. "The last time I checked, dream-catchers don't hold you. They hang from your ceiling above the bed."

"Yeah, well, I'm a special dream-catcher, okay?" Inuyasha replied.

"Oh yeah, your special, I'll give you that." Kagome said, snickering.

Inuyasha laughed, rising from the couch "Fine, I'm going. But don't say I didn't warn you if you have any bad dreams tonight."

"I think I'll live. And besides, your just a phone-call away." Kagome said, rising also. She wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's waist and kissed his chin.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome and softly kissed her fore-head. "I love you..."

"I love you too, but you still can't stay." Kagome said against his lips.

Inuyasha pouted. Kagome smiled. She leaned up and kissed him. "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Inuyasha sighed, defeated "Fine. Sleep tight. Want me to pick you up tomorrow,so we could go together? We could grab breakfast."

Kagome smiled. "Sure."

"I'll call you." Inuyasha said as they walked towards the door together. Inuyasha grabbed his bags and looked at Kagome as she opened the door. "You sure you don't want me to stay? Last chance." He tried one last time.

Kagome shook her head with a laugh. "Go."

"Alright. I can see when I'm not wanted." Inuyasha said smirking on her door-step.

Kagome walked to Inuyasha and wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered. "I want you..."

Inuyasha gulped.

"...Just not tonight." Kagome said, smiling. She have Inuyasha a peck on the lips and stepped back. "Night."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her. "That was dirty."

"I love you." Kagome said, waving at him.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll call you." Inuyasha smirked.

Kagome saluted him. "Yes, sir."

Inuyasha chuckled. He leaned in to give Kagome one last kiss. "Sweet dreams."

"You too."

Inuyasha picked up his bags and walked down the stairs, waving at Kagome. Kagome waved at him and stood on her door-stoop until Inuyasha was in his car and out of sight. She smiled with a sigh and closed her door. Today was a good day.

Unbeknownst to the happy couple though, was a black lexus parked a little away from the apartment. And in it, a certain blue-eyed wolf sat. The whole time. Kouga stared at Kagome's closed door, contemplating whether or not he should go over there and talk to her. He had found out from Miroku that Inuyasha was with Kagome and that they were coming back today, when the monk was talking to Kagome's manager. He had went over to the label to ask Sango about Kagome's whereabouts, but when he got there, Sango was already in conversation with Miroku. He left as soon as he heard what Miroku had said. He drove to Kagome's house, ignoring all of his calls that day, a rarity for him. He had been waiting for a few hours when Kagome finally showed up with Inuyasha. The two had looked like the perfect couple with the way they laughed and teased each other. Kagome had been so animated when she talked to him. She was never like that with him. And later, when Inuyasha finally left, they had kissed. Well, if he suspected something before, the proof was right there in front of him. Kouga knew how Kagome felt about Inuyasha, but he still hoped that since they were engaged and Inuyasha was still gone, that she would look to him and forget about Inuyasha. It had started to feel like she was, up until Inuyasha came back into the picture a few months ago. He tried to forget about the kiss they had shared on-stage and dismissed it as part of the performance. But this... This, he could not ignore. Not when it was so plainly written out for him. Still, maybe he could still save his relationship with Kagome. Yes, he would. After all, he hadn't stayed with Kagome for ten years only to be pushed away at the mere return of Inuyasha. With that thought in mind, Kouga pulled away from the curb. He rolled his window down and let the harsh wind blow across his face. He had promised himself that he wouldn't get hurt because of Inuyasha years ago. All those times he stayed by Kagome's side and visited her when she was down because Inuyasha had left... He promised himself that he wouldn't worry about that bastard... Yet why... Why did it feel like his heart was slowly breaking now at the sight Inuyasha and Kagome made? Perhaps it was time to finally admit defeat and let go? It took nearly ten years for Kagome to trust him to the extent that she did. Ten years to move from friends to engaged. But at the mere sight of Inuyasha, Kagome forgets all about him. Forgets about all those long ten years together. No. He would not let her go. Not after what she put him through.

_Never._

* * *

"Where is she?" Inuyasha muttered. He got his cell phone and got out of the car to lean against it. Just then Kagome came out of her apartment yawning.

"What took you so long? I've been waiting for fifteen minutes." Inuyasha said pushing away from his car to walk to her. He was wearing black jeans, and a grey t-shirt.

Kagome yawned again. "Sorry, I woke up late."

She was wearing a denim skirt that was frayed at the seams, a fitted black cotton t-shirt, and a pair of chucks. Her hair was down and she wore little make-up.

'Beautiful.' Inuyasha thought, stopping in front of her.

Kagome stretched her arms high over her head with her eyes closed for a moment then opened them a second later. She smiled. "Good morning."

Inuyasha smiled. He took that last step that separated them and wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her neck. "Good morning."

"Mmm, your warm." Kagome softly said, bringing her own arms up to rest on Inuyasha's shoulders.

Inuyasha chuckled. "Come on sleepy-head, lets' get breakfast."

"Are we going to be late?"

"Dunno. Maybe, I don't care." Inuyasha said, opening Kagome's door for her.

Kagome got in and buckled her seat-belt, watching as Inuyasha made his way to the driver's side and do the same. "I hope they're not too mad at us for just dropping everything and leaving for a few days without telling anyone."

Inuyasha shrugged. "We were gone for just almost a week, Kags. I don't think anyone is gonna die for that."

"I guess..." Kagome said.

"Don't worry about it, Kags. Remember what you promised me?" Inuyasha asked, glancing at Kagome.

Kagome smiled. "Yeah, I remember."

"Good. Keep your promise. Now, lets' go get us some grub." Inuyasha said.

"Okay."

An hour later, the pair finally arrived at the record company.

"Ready?" Inuyasha asked from outside the meeting room.

Kagome nodded. "Ready."

Inuyasha smiled then knocked on the door, letting any occupants in the room know that they were coming in.

When they entered they found Miroku, Sango, and Myouga sitting at the big table waiting for them.

"Inuyasha! Kagome! Come in, come in, we've been expecting you two. Have a seat." Myouga said rising from his seat to greet the two artists.

"Mr. Totousai, it's good to see you again." Kagome said, smiling at the older man. She looked at Sango and gave her a reassuring smile to let her know that she was okay, while she took a seat across from her.

Inuyasha took a seat next to Kagome, and across from Miroku. "What's up Toto?"

Myouga laughed. "Well, aside from the label locating two of out best artists when they went missing, nothing Inuyasha. How about yourself?"

Inuyasha smirked. "I'm good. More than good actually."

Myouga smiled, looking from Inuyasha to Kagome and back. "I'm sure."

"We're sorry about just disappearing without a word." Kagome said looking at the smiling CEO.

"It's alright. There were no scheduled performances or anything, so it's fine. But I must tell you Kagome, that you do have an upcoming performance in a few days. So it'd be best if you prepared for that." Myouga said.

"Yes, sir."

"My dear Kagome, how many times must I tell you, call me Myouga." Myouga chuckled.

Kagome nodded.

"So Inuyasha, I've been told that you and Kagome were together on your little trip. Mind sharing what the two of you did?" Myouga asked with a smile.

Inuyasha smirked. "Just a little R&R. Nothing too big. We worked on another song too."

"Good, good. That's great to hear." Myouga said.

"Myouga-sama, didn't you want to tell them about the upcoming autograph signing?" Sango inquired from her seat.

"Oh, right, I almost forgot about that. Thank you for reminding me Sango." Myouga said, sifting through his papers until he found one in particular.

"Right. You two have an autograph signing at the Tokyo Square Record store tomorrow. Then Kagome, your performance is at club RUBY two nights after that." Myouga said looking up at the pair. "There might be a few reporters at the signing, so be prepared for a few interviews also. Everything will be provided for you both, all you have to do is show up and be ready to sign."

"That sounds fine to me." Inuyasha said, as Kagome nodded.

"Well, then. I think that is about all we had to cover today. Oh wait, I think the record store wanted to see if you guys could do a mini-performance too. How about you guys sing 'Broken' or something together?" Myouga asked.

"Sure. But maybe we could sing that song we came up with instead, 'Tight Rope'?" Inuyasha asked, looking from Myouga to Kagome. "What do you think?"

"Hmn, if you two could get into the recording studio today and get it done by tomorrow, then sure. Knock yourself out." Myouga said.

"That sounds good to me." Kagome said.

"Alight. It's settled then. Get the song recorded today, and be at the record store at 11:00 AM tomorrow. You can come here before the signing so you both can get ready with your wardrobe and make-up." Myouga said, standing.

Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, and Kagome all stood as Myouga left the room with a smile and wave.

"So... you two wanna tell us what really went down on your little love trip?" Miroku asked with a lecherous smile.

"Feh. Like we'd tell you." Inuyasha said, leaning back into his chair.

Miroku smirked. "I take it that means that something did go down then, huh?"

"Miroku, shut up." Sango said rolling her eyes.

"Sango, my love, I was merely inquiring." Miroku said looking at Sango.

"So, you guys wanna come with us to the recording studio, or do you already have plans?" Kagome asked looking at the managers.

"Actually, we were going to..." Miroku trailed off.

"No, I don't have any plans. Going to the studio sounds like fun. We could catch up." Sango said, throwing a meaningful look to Kagome.

Kagome chuckled. "Okay." She stood up. "Let's go then."

Inuyasha stood up also. He took Kagome's hand into one of his own and started for the door. "You coming, Miro?" He threw over his shoulder.

Miroku muttered something incoherent at first, then sighed. "I suppose."

"Then quit sulking and and get moving." Inuyasha said.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Miroku grumbled.

They all rode to the studio in their own cars except for Kagome. When they got there, they all made their way for the studio doors. Inuyasha and Kagome were walking a little ahead of Sango and Miroku. Apparently Inuyasha said something funny, because Kagome started to laugh. Sango watched the couple from behind with a neutral expression on her face as Inuyasha swung his and Kagome's hands back and forth. Kagome had a lot of explaining to do.

"So, Sango, about tonight, I was wondering if..." Miroku started.

"No."

"But Sango, you didn't even give me a chance to finish."

"Whatever it is, no." Sango said, looking straight ahead. They were almost at the studio doors. Just a few more yards...

"Listen Sango, I told you that girl the other night was an old high school friend. I don't know why you don't believe me. You can even ask Inuyasha if you want to." Miroku said, frustrated.

"Oh, I believe you." Sango said. Just a few more feet now...

"Then why are you acting so cold and indifferent like this?" Miroku challenged.

"I don't now what your talking about Miroku." Sango said. We're here.

"Yes, you do." Miroku said, gently grabbing Sango's arm so that she couldn't walk into the studio.

"Are you guys coming?" Inuyasha called from inside the studio hallway.

"Yeah." Sango called back, shaking free of Miroku's grip.

Miroku sighed. What did he have to do to make that woman see the truth? He shook his head and followed everyone into the studio.

"Ken, man, what's up? Did the label call and tell you we were coming?" Inuyasha said, shaking the producer's hand.

"Sure did, man. I heard about you guys going awol fir a little while there." Ken said with a smile.

"Who told you that?" Inuyasha said with a smile of his own.

Ken laughed and shook his head. "Hey Kagome, how are you?"

"I'm good. How are you? Any pretty new singers come in through here since I last you?" Kagome said, moving to give her friend a hug.

Ken smiled. "Only you."

Inuyasha cleared his throat, and inconspicuously reached over to the audio panel, which promptly put his body between Kagome's and Ken's.

Ken laughed, stepping back. "No worries bro, I know the deal."

"Yeah." Inuyasha said, wrapping his arm around Kagome.

Ken raised his eye-brows at that. Last he knew, Kagome was still engaged to some guy named Kouga... Hm...

"So, what can I do you for today?" Ken asked, sitting down at his chair in front of the big clear window that separated the actual recording room from the editing and controls room.

"We got a song that Kagome and I just did. And we wanted to record it so could sing it for tomorrow's signing tomorrow." Inuyasha said, sitting down with Kagome in his lap.

"Yeah, I heard about that. I hope that goes well for the both of you." Ken said, adjusting some of the knobs and buttons on the sounds board. "Okay, how about this. I'll get a guitar for you to play so I can hear the melody and you guys sing it for me before you record it. That way we can see what kind of riffs, guitars, sounds etc would go good with the song."

"Sounds good to me." Inuyasha said, idly stroking Kagome's back.

"Me too." Kagome said.

Ken rose from his seat and went into a connecting room with all kinds of instruments and came out with an acoustic guitar. He handed it to Kagome. Kagome stood up and handed the guitar to Inuyasha. The she took a seat next to Inuyasha in another chair. She looked at Sango sitting on the couch across from them and smiled.

Sango smiled back.

"Ready guys?" Ken asked.

Inuyasha strummed a few chords then looked at Kagome. Kagome nodded.

The two sang the song and a few minutes later it was done. Ken whistled. "That was sick guys. You add in some drums, background vocals, a few electric guitars, and that song will be disgusting."

Kagome laughed at his word choice. "I'll take that as a good thing."

"Hell yeah, it's a good thing. That song is the shit." Ken said smiling.

Kagome smiled.

"Okay, so Inuyasha is pretty much starting the song off and Kagome, your kind of ending it right?" Ken asked.

"Yeah," Inuyasha and Kagome said in unison.

"Alright then kids, let's get started, shall we?" Ken said looking at the two with an anticipatory glint in his eyes.

Two hours later the song was recorded and the vocals were pretty much done and they were just adding the extra sounds and everything else to the song.

"That sounds good. I like that adding vocal effect you added to the end." Kagome said.

"Yeah, me too." Inuyasha said.

"Is there gonna be a live band tomorrow?" Ken asked.

"I think so, we're not sure." Inuyasha said.

"I think a live band would sound great with this song at the performance. I could give the music and everything to the on-hand musicians at the label so that they could practice a bit before tomorrow." Ken offered.

"That would be great. Thanks a lot Ken." Kagome said.

"No problem." Ken said.

A moment later, Kagome's cell phone started ringing.

"Oh, I better get that." Kagome said rising from her chair and walking to the couch where her bag was. She flipped her phone open without looking at the caller I.D., and wished she had when she heard who was on the other line.

"Kouga... I've been meaning to call you." Kagome said, glancing at Inuyasha who had suddenly gone stiff.

"I think we need to talk, Kagome..." Kouga softly said into the phone.

"So do I..." Kagome said.

"I'm outside of the recording studio right now. Do you think you could come out for a while?" Kouga said.

"How did you know I was at the recording studio?" Kagome asked.

"I called the label and asked them where you were. They wouldn't tell me anything until I told them I was your fiance." Kouga said.

"Kouga..." Kagome trailed off.

"I'll be waiting." And with that Kouga hung up.

Kagome sighed and closed her phone. She got her jacket and stood. "I'll be back. I'm going out to get some fresh air."

Inuyasha stood and walked over to Kagome. "Do you want me to come with you?"

Kagome shook her head. "No. I think I have to deal with this by myself." When Inuyasha just continued to stare at her, she placed her hand on his cheek. "I'll be fine. I'll call you."

Inuyasha nodded after a minute and leaned down to kiss Kagome's fore-head. "I'll be here."

"I know you will." Kagome said with a smile. With a promise to also call Sango later, Kagome left.

She had just walked out of the recording studio and out the front doors when she noticed Kouga's car across the street. She let out a huge sigh and hugged her jacket to her form a bit tighter, then made her way over. When she was merely a few yards away, Kouga rolled down his windows and looked at her. Hie eyes held a world of confusion and pain. Kagome swallowed the lump that had suddenly appeared, and tried to ignore the immense guilt she felt.

"Why don't we go somewhere else to talk?" Kouga softly questioned, looking away from her now.

Kagome nodded and walked around the front of the car to the passenger side door, and got in.

The silence that followed throughout the ride was heavy in tension. When they stopped, it was in front of a little cafe a few blocks away from the studio. Kouga opened his door and got out, and Kagome followed. They went into the cafe and sat at a table near the huge bay windows against one of the walls. The aroma of many spices graced their noses, and Kagome took a deep breath, hoping that somehow the scents would calm her anxious nerves. How was she going to tell Kouga all that had happened? All that she had decided? She closed her eyes for a moment only to open them to see sapphire depths staring at her.

After what felt like forever, but in actuality was no more than two minutes Kouga looked away and broke the silence. "So... How was your trip?"

Kagome exhaled the breath she had been holding and stared down into her lap. "I'm sorry..." she whispered.

"That doesn't answer my question." Kouga sharply replied with a glare. He seemed to realize his little outburst a moment after and sighed, then took a deep breath to regain his composure.

"Look. I know the mechanics of where you were and who you were with. But what I don't know is why. Explain things to me, so that I understand why you just left with him without telling anyone, then come back not to give me a single call as to where you were. I found out where you were, but I want to know, why I had to find out through my own digging and through your label, instead of straight from you, my fiance." Kouga said, staring intently at Kagome's bowed head. He had leaned forward somewhere during his speech and had his hands flat on the table now.

"It wasn't planned..."

"Wasn't it? I mean what, it wasn't planned to just suddenly leave with him? It wasn't planned to just stay with him God knows where? Or, it wasn't planned to just go with him without telling me when I had just talked to you that day you left? For chrissakes Kagome, I'm your fiance! Me! Not Inuyasha, me." Kouga all but yelled, pointing to his chest to emphasize his point.

The other few patrons stopped to look over at the couple and Kouga sighed, taking in deep even breaths.

Kagome stared at Kouga with guilt in her heart. When it seemed Kouga had calmed down a bit, she softly spoke. "I saw a park across the street. Maybe we should talk out there."

Kouga looked up at her and nodded. The pair made their way out of the cafe and walked over to a bench in the park, across the street.

Moments passed before Kagome finally got the nerve to speak again. She turned her body to look at Kagome and sighed. His shoulders were hunched and he had his eyes downcast, away from her. She may not have been in love with Kouga, but she did care for him. A lot actually.

"I remember when I first met him when we were younger. He was so--" Kagome started.

"Oh, please, save me your little trip down memory lane, Kagome. I really, and I mean really, don't want to hear about your memories with that bastard." Kouga growled, glaring at her.

Kagome mutely nodded. "I will be forever grateful to you Kouga, for everything you've done for me. You stayed by side when I needed someone and even after, you were always there. But Inuyasha... He... I can't stop..."

"You can't stop what Kagome? Finish your sentence. You can't stop loving him, is that it? Even after all he's done to you?" Kouga spat.

Kagome could feel her eyes welling and could do nothing to stop what was coming. She could feel Kouga's pain, really she could, but she could not bring herself to ignore what she had with Inuyasha for him. She just couldn't.

"Love is never planned and it can't be helped..." Kagome softly said.

Kouga laughed. He outright laughed. "Oh, that's rich Kagome. You, preaching to me about what love is? You are so blind to what's right in front of you, that you have to go off chasing fantasies? He's not real! He's going to leave you just like he did before! Don't think he won't. And your going to throw away what we have, what we could have for some good for nothing mutt? I can't believe you. I can't believe how stupid your being." Kouga threw at her, standing up.

Kagome stood up as well, her anger building. "How dare you, Kouga. How dare you say that to me. You don't even know Inuyasha."

"What's there to know? The guy left you, you almost killed yourself over it, I stayed by your side, but the second he comes back, I'm pushed off to the side like seconds or something? Yeah, really stable stuff to make good judgments on."

"I love him." Kagome indignantly stated.

Kouga reeled back as if she had slapped him. He knew how she felt about him, but to hear her say it like that... It tore his heart. So, he whispered what he had always had in the back of his mind, even when they were together. "But you don't love me? Not the way you love him, his that it?"

All of Kagome's anger at his brash judgments dissipated and she reached out. She meant to offer an apologetic hand, but he stepped back, out of reach. "Kouga..."

Kouga sighed. "I don't think you could ever love me.

"Kouga..."

"It's just not in your heart's capacity, I guess." Kouga continued on. After a minute of just staring at each other, Kouga offered her a small smile. It was so sad and wistful that Kagome flinched.

"I don't need to hear anymore, Kagome. You got what you wanted. The wedding is off."

"Kouga, I never meant to--"

"You never meant to what? Hurt me? Well, it's a little to late for that." Kouga chuckled, but not like he was happy.

"I--"

"Don't. Please don't say another word. If you do, I might not let you go. Even if you don't love me. I might not let you go." Kouga said, turning to leave

"Kouga, wait." Kagome impulsively said.

Kouga stopped with his back to her.

"I truly am sorry."

Kouga flinched slightly then walked away to his car. Within moments he was gone.

Kagome slumped back onto the park bench. This was so not what she expected. Then again, she knew this meeting of theirs wouldn't exactly be a happy one. It was to be expected. But still. If she didn't love Kouga the way he wanted her to, then why did she feel this heart wrenching pain in her chest? Guilt? Yeah, that was it. She had to think that way, otherwise her own selfishness for love would get to her and she might just run. No, she couldn't think like that. She loved Inuyasha. She could admit that to herself now. He loved her too. She knew it. And she'd be a fool to turn her back on that love. Even if that love hurt Kouga.

Kagome shook her head. She stood up and proceeded to walk to the bus station on the curb. She didn't want to call Inuyasha just so he could pick her. And besides, she wasn't sure if she could face him right then. She had to pull herself together before she saw him. The half hour Kagome spent on the bus ride home was spent in utter silence on her part. The only noise that could be heard was the whirring of the buses engine, the sounds of traffic crawling, and the everyday music of life that people take for granted.

When the bus stopped a block away from her apartment, she got off. It was dark now. Kagome hugged her arms around herself, bringing her jacket tighter to her body and looked around. She sighed. Think positive, she told herself. Kagome began to walk her apartment a little away with her head down. At the sound of a bird flying over-head she finally looked up, only to find a certain golden-eyed, silver-haired Adonis sitting on her door step. Kagome's heart skipped a beat.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked up at her then, and his expression tore at her. "Kagome... You didn't call me. I wasn't sure if you were alright. Then when I got to your apartment, you were still out."

"So you decided to come over and wait for me?" Kagome softly inquired, searching his expression.

Inuyasha rose from his position and picked a white bag up from beside him. "Are you okay? I brought dinner. Chinese food. You like Chinese food."

Kagome eyes watered. She didn't deserve him. She didn't deserve anyone. Not after what she did to Kouga.

Inuyasha saw her deep brown orbs begin to glisten and his eyes widened. He took a few step toward her. "Kags, what's wrong?"

Kagome shook her head, and made a dash to her door, hastily pulling her keys out from her pocket. "Nothing. Come in."

Inuyasha watched her, and let her walk past him. He knew something had happened with Kouga. Something that put major doubt in her head. He shook his head with the take-out bag in his hand, and walked through her open door. He shut and locked the door with his free hand and made his way over to the kitchen where Kagome was.

Kagome was rummaging through the cabinets. She pulled out plates, utensils, and cups and placed them on the table. "What do you want to drink?" She absently asked.

Inuyasha placed the food on the table and sat down. "So how did your meeting with Kouga go?" Inuyasha asked, ignoring her question.

"Huh? Oh that, it was fine. We just talked." Kagome said, somehow still moving around when clearly everything they needed were already on the table.

"Liar."

Kagome stopped what she was doing and looked at Inuyasha. She took a deep breath and made her way over to the table and sat down. She reached across the table to place her hand on Inuyasha's. She meant to reassure him. "We just talked. Really."

Inuyasha looked at her with indecipherable eyes then sighed. "Kagome. Kags. I know your hurting, I can tell. So, why don't you just tell me the truth and let me comfort you?"

Kagome removed her hand and leaned back in her chair. She looked down at the table setting for a few moments before speaking. "I'm fine."

"Your lying again, Kagome." Inuyasha said, temper rising. He hated her shutting him out.

Kagome sighed. "Look, let's just eat, okay? I'm tired and hungry and I really don't want to talk about Kouga right now. I'll tell you all about it later. It's just for now... I don't want to talk about it."

Inuyasha sighed. "Okay. Later."

"Thank you."

Inuyasha shook his head and began to unpack the food. When everything was out of the bag and opened, they dug in, loading their plates with a variety of Chinese food.

Kagome took a bite of her brocoli and swallowed. She looked to see Inuyasha looking down at his food as he ate. She knew it was her fault that they were eating in silence so she tried to defuse the tension. She cleared her throat. "So, how did things go at the recording studio after I left?"

Inuyasha looked up at her. He regarded her for a second before responding. "It went good. Ken and I just put a few finishing touches on the song. It'll be ready for tomorrow. Miroku and Sango had another little fight, but I think they're okay now. Well, as okay as they can be with a lecherous monk." Inuyasha chuckled, momentarily forgetting about where he really was.

Kagome watched Inuyasha laugh and smiled, grateful that the tension was forgotten. And because she would never get tired of seeing Inuyasha laugh. "That reminds, I need to call her."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and nodded. Then he took a bite of orange chicken. The rest of the dinner went by with talk of music, where they wanted to go, the label, and so on. Comfortable stuff. Easy stuff.

Kagome was washing the dishes and Inuyasha cleared the table. She was still rinsing out the last cup when she heard Inuyasha turn the radio on.

_When you love someone - you'll do anything_

_you'll do all the crazy things that you can't explain._

_You'll shoot the moon - put out the sun_

_when you love someone._

Kagome turn the faucet off and wiped her hands on a near by dish towel. She turned to face Inuyasha and found him staring at her. He was leaning against the back of the couch with his arms crossed over his chest. He pushed off the couch and unraveled his arms, making his way over to her.

_You'll deny the truth - believe a lie._

_There'll be times that you'll believe you could really fly,_

_but your lonely nights - have just begun_

_when you love someone_

"Dance with me." Inuyasha said, his eyes intent on Kagome. When he reached Kagome, he extended his right hand to her and gave a slight bow.

Kagome took his hand but shook her head. "Yash, you don't have to do this."

"Do what?" Inuyasha playfully asked, pulling her form tight to his own only to twirl her away and bring her back again.

Kagome laughed. "This. Make me feel better."

Inuyasha wrapped his arms tight around the goddess in front of him and shook his head slightly. Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's waist and buried her head in his chest, and they swayed for a few moments longer before Inuyasha spoke again.

"I'm not trying to make you feel better..." Inuyasha said, his head resting atop Kagome's own.

"Then what are you doing?" Kagome asked, pulling back a little to look into his eyes, his face.

_When you love someone - you'll feel it deep inside_

_and nothin' else can ever change your mind._

_When you want someone - when you need someone_

_when you love someone..._

They stopped swaying and Kagome watched him with an expectant expression. Inuyasha kept one arm wrapped around her waist, and with the other, he brought his hand up to lightly trace Kagome's face. He traced one finger on the edge of Kagome's lips and they parted. He leaned down until his lips were a mere centimeter away from her own and softly whispered.

"I'm loving you."

Kagome looked deep into the golden eyes that were so close that they were all she could see, and felt her eyes water. Inuyasha leaned down that last centimeter and pressed his lips to hers. Kagome closed her eyes. He was so tender and sweet that Kagome actually did weep. She felt the tears slide down her face and inwardly grimaced. Traitorous tears.

_When you love someone - you'll sacrifice_

_you'd give it everything you got and you won't think twice._

_You'd risk it all - no matter what may come_

_when you love someone._

_You'll shoot the moon - put out the sun_

_when you love someone_

Inuyasha brought both of his hands up and wiped Kagome's tears away with gentle hands, not once breaking the contact between their lips. Kagome kept her hands on his waist and leaned up in an attempt to feel more of him. A few minutes after the song was done, the couple finally pulled apart slowly, almost reluctantly.

Kagome whispered against Inuyasha's lips, with her eyes still closed. "I love you, Inuyasha Takeishi."

Inuyasha smiled against her lips with his eyes still closed also. "I love you, Kagome Higurashi."

Kagome smiled and opened her eyes at the same time as Inuyasha. Inuyasha placed one last kiss on Kagome's fore-head before breaking apart. He took her hand into one of his own and led her to the bedroom. "Come on, lets' go to bed."

Kagome stopped and Inuyasha turned to look at her raised brows. He laughed. "To sleep. You said you were tired, and tonight, I want to sleep with your heart-beat next to mine."

Kagome could feel herself smiling at his words and started walking again. When they reached her bedroom, Inuyasha opened the door and led her in with her hand still in his. He released her hand when they got to the bed and started to strip. He took off his shirt and threw it onto a nearby chair. Then he took of his pants and did the same. When he was done, he was left in noting more than a pair of thin, black jersey shorts. He turned around to see Kagome staring at him with her mouth agape and smirked.

"Coming to bed, honey?" Inuyasha asked, already making himself comfortable on Kagome's queen-sized plush bed.

Kagome closed her mouth at looked at Inuyasha lying on her bed. 'When did he get there?' She shook her head and made her way over to one of her drawers. She pulled out a pair of blue pajama shorts and a white t-shirt.

"I'll be right back." Kagome threw over her shoulder, making her way to the bathroom.

"Aww, come on Kags, it's not like I haven't seen everything already." Inuyasha playfully called.

Kagome ignored him and locked the bathroom door behind her. A few minutes later, she immerged in her sleeping wear and walked over to the bed. She stood at the foot of the bed and stared at Inuyasha. He was on his back, with one arm extended and curled around his head. Kagome dimmed the lights, then pulled the covers back and got into bed. When Inuyasha didn't move she lay on her side and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "Goodnight." Kagome rolled over onto her other side, facing away from him and placed one of her arms under her head. Her eyes were just about to drift close when she felt strong arms wrap around her waist from behind.

Inuyasha had been resting his eyes when Kagome came back. She thought he had fallen asleep so he pretended he really was just to see what she would do. But when it became apparent that she was really going to sleep, he decided to wake up, so to speak. He buried his nose in the back of Kagome's neck and inhaled.

Kagome could feel his hot breath on the back of neck as he exhaled and shuddered. All thoughts of drifting to sleep gone from her mind. Inuyasha brushed his lips over the nape of her neck, not really kissing her, but caressing.

Kagome shuddered again and on some random impulse blurted out, "The wedding is off."

Inuyasha stilled for a second then relaxed. He rolled over onto his back and sighed. Kagome rolled over so that she that she was facing him and wrapped an arm around waist. She rested her head on his chest.

"Say something." Kagome said.

Inuyasha brought his arm around so that it was around Kagome's shoulders with his hand on her waist. He looked down at the head of black tresses before him and brought his hand up to idly run his finger through them. Kagome was beginning to drift off to sleep with Inuyasha's rhythmic heart-beat under her right ear, and his fingers through her hair, when he brought her left hand up to lightly brush his fingers over the ring he had given her. He traced the inscription in the front then finally spoke.

"Do you love me, Kagome?"

"You know I do." Kagome softly said.

"Do you trust me?"

"With my life."

"Then don't worry about the situation with Kouga or about anything else. I'm here." Inuyasha said, tightening his arms around her.

Kagome closed her eyes again and snuggled a bit deeper into Inuyasha's warm chest, if that was possible. But before she let sleep claim her, she whispered something. "Will you catch me if I fall, Yash?"

Inuyasha closed his eyes and leaned his head on hers. "Always..."

Kagome smiled then, but eventually the smile slipped a little as the sand man finally had his way with her. No more than a minute later did Inuyasha find her. He had finally found her in real life. And now, even in their sleep, he was with her...

* * *

Kouga slammed the door to his condo shut, uncaring that it was late in the night. He locked the door, then walked over to the marble island in his kitchen and dropped his keys, jacket, brief-case, everything. After leaving Kagome in the park, he had gotten piss drunk at one his favorite bars. Well, not maybe piss drunk, drunk enough to numb him of the pain he felt. At least a little. He was so out of it as he opened his refrigerator to take another bottle beer out, that he didn't even notice the figure sitting in his living room, watching him.

"Where were you? I have been waiting for you in this tiny little condo for God knows how long." A woman's voice entered his thoughts.

He turned to look at who it was and frowned and who he found. "Mother, what are you doing here?"

"I already stated what I was doing, hadn't I? I was waiting for you." His mother said rising from her seat, and approaching him.

Kouga frowned harder at the older woman. "Why?" He was so not in the mood for her right now.

"I wanted to ask you about this." His mother harshly said, throwing a tabloid onto the counter-top. On the front page there was a picture of Kagome and Inuyasha at the performance they did together, with a headline that read, "Partners on-stage and off-stage, details on the duo's recent love getaway inside."

Kouga cringed and turned to put the bottle of beer away. Instead, he decided to make himself a cup of hot coffee. Yeah, that would make him feel better. Some steaming coffee with a little sugar, a little cream and...

"Kouga Ookami! What are you doing? Answer me!" His mother demanded.

The sound of his mother's booming voice brought back to reality and he sighed. "Yes, mother?"

Kouga's mother sighed in exasperation and looked down on the tabloid with disgust. "Explain this."

Kouga sighed again. He wasn't sure how his mother would take the news on the broken engagement, but he supposed it was better to tell her now, himself, instead of her reading it from some tabloid again. "The wedding is canceled."

Mrs. Ookami looked at Kouga with shock, and then fury. "You mean to tell me that this tabloid has some backing to it? That Kagome is actually fooling around with that man in the picture? That she was really with him for the whole entire week that you didn't know where she was?"

Kouga made his way over to the couch and plopped down on it. When he gave a slight nod to his mother, she made a sound of absolute anger and disgust that Kouga had to close his eyes and pretend that he wasn't there, even though he really was.

Mrs. Ookami scoffed and made her way over to her son. "I can't believe that girl. And after everything you've done for her? After everything we've done for this wedding? Unbelievable."

Kouga opened his eyes and looked at his mother sitting on the love-seat opposite of the couch. Hearing her list off exactly how he felt ignited a hot spark in his heart. "Doesn't that guy she was with, her so called partner in the label look familiar to you, mother?"

The older woman looked at him and thought about it for a little while. Silver hair, golden eyes, dog-ears... She gasped. It wasn't... "Do you mean that that man is the half-breed that used to live in your child-hood neighborhood? The one Kagome was so so depressed about when he left?"

Kouga nodded.

His mother blew a gasket. Literally. She rose so fast it didn't seem possible and began to rant and rave about how low Kagome was and how she had the nerve to do that to them. And how Inuyasha was beneath them... Pretty soon, it all just became white-noise as Kouga tuned her out. He was already hurting from his break-up with Kagome. He didn't need his mother there giving him a head-ache. God, Kagome... Ever since they were kids, she never looked his way. At least not until Inuyasha left. And even then, he knew it wasn't because she loved him. Did it matter though, if she decided to stay with him out of gratitude? No. Kouga had come to terms with the fact that he would keep Kagome however way she came. Even if she didn't really love him. The revelation on how deep his feelings for her were, and knowing that she would never feel the same, hurt. But eventually he got over it. Pathetic, maybe. It wasn't as if Kouga could control his feelings for her. It wasn't as if he could control his... love. Now... He didn't know what to do. Kagome obviously wanted to be with Inuyasha indefinitely now that he was back in her life, their little trip proved it.

'But where did that leave him?' Kouga's mind screamed. 'Pushed off to the side again?' Kouga sighed for what felt like the millionth time that day and couldn't help the lone tear that leaked out. He quickly wiped it away, hoping his mother had not seen.

Unfortunately for him, Mrs. Ookami had seen that lone tear. She was a hard woman, and a cold one to mess with. She knew this. But deep down, like any mother, she truly loved her son, and it was rare to see Kouga cry. Growing up with parents like the ones he had had hardened a child to such things. So, for him to do so now... And over that girl... Mrs. Ookami took a deep calming breath. Or at least tried to. She opened her eyes and made a vow. She may hate Kagome Higurashi right now for being a deceitful, un-loyal, ungrateful wretch. But for her son... For Kouga... She would get her back into her son's life.

And crush all who opposed or got in her way. All.

* * *

"On behalf of Tokyo Records, we would like to request that there be no pushing or shoving of any kind as soon as we open out doors." An employee called over the excitement of the massive crowd.

"Just hurry and open the doors already! I want an autograph from my future husband!" Some girl from the mass called out.

The record store employee rolled his eyes and pushed the glass double-doors wide open. The sudden onslaught of teenagers threw him off balance and he was barely able to catch himself on a nearby shelf as they poured into the store in a rush.

Shouts of, "Inuyasha, I love you!" and "Kagome, you're so hot, marry me!" could be heard by both girls and boys as they made their way over to the two music artists.

Inuyasha gave a charming smile in the direction of the approaching fans and almost half of them swooned. He chuckled. Kagome gave a warm, welcoming smile and half the guys practically drooled. Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting down side by side at a semi-long table with pictures, videos of all their performances, posters, etc. littering the top. There was a make-shift stage behind them and to the side for them to perform on after the autograph signing was done.

Inuyasha took Kagome's hand underneath the table and gave it a gentle squeeze before releasing it and bringing his hands back on top of the table. Kagome smiled at him then got ready to sign the first thing that was put in front of her. The next 3 hours consisted of nothing but autographs, pictures, and praise for the two music artists.

The store employee who had opened the doors walked over to the couple to let them know that their mini-performance would be ready to start in fifteen minutes. "You guys can take a bathroom break or whatever until then."

Inuyasha stood up and stretched his arms high over his head and groaned. "Man, sitting in a chair for 3 whole hours really isn't good for the body."

Kagome laughed and stood also. "Eating ramen three times a day for a whole week isn't exactly healthy either."

Inuyasha looked at her and simply smirked.

By then, the record store had the mass of fans behind a red rope a few yards in front of the table they were just sitting at.

Kagome stretched a little also and picked her bottle up from the table. "I think I want to get some fresh air out back for a few minutes."

"Me too." Inuyasha said, following after her. The manager of the store had told them that there was a little outside balcony in the back that had a view of some of the city buildings and streets.

Kagome looked back at Inuyasha a few yards behind her and grinned, an idea popping into her head. She quickened her pace and dodged a display stand that was in her way.

Inuyasha cocked an eye-brow at Kagome but quickened his pace also, trying to catch up with her. He heard Kagome laugh and smiled. He loved her laugh. When he finally reached their destination, he found her sitting in one of the lounge chairs off to the side.

"I'm just gonna take a shot in the dark here, but were you by any chance trying to run away from me?" Inuyasha said, stalking towards her.

Kagome gave him her imitation of a cherub's smile and slowly nodded her head sideways. "Never, baby."

Inuyasha smirked and sat down on the side of her lounge chair. He rested his hands on either side of her head and leaned down. "Well, then what were you doing?"

Kagome smiled. She leaned up a little so that their faces were only inches away and whispered, "Close your eyes."

Inuyasha felt his eyes smolder and obeyed.

Kagome placed her hands on either side of his head and leaned up so that her lips were almost against his cheek. And then she... gave him a raspberry.

Inuyasha pulled back frowning. He wiped his cheek with the back of his hand. "Nice, Kags. Really mature. I'm sorry, how old are you again?"

Kagome laughed so hard she was gripping her sides. "I'm sorry, it was an impulse thing."

Inuyasha could feel his frown dissolve as he watched her laugh and soon, that frown turned into a smile. He leaned down so fast that Kagome didn't have enough time to think about what he was doing and silenced her laugh.

Kagome stopped breathing. He had that effect on her. When he started moving his lips against hers, she quickly got over her initial surprise and started to kiss him back.

Inuyasha pulled back and stared at Kagome's closed eyes. She slowly opened them to reveal dazed brown orbs. Inuyasha smirked.

"Kags..."

"Mm-hmm?" Kagome softly mumbled.

"Close your eyes." Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome regarded him for a moment with a suspicious eye but ignored it. Maybe he was going to kiss her again, Kagome hoped. So she did it.

Inuyasha was grinning now. He leaned down... But instead of kissing her like he knew she thought he would, he gave her a noogie.

Kagome jerked her head so fast she had a moment a vertigo before it passed. "Yash, what the hell?"

This time, it was Inuyasha's turn to laugh. He stood up and leaned against a nearby wall. "Pay-back is a bitch."

Kagome glared at him. "Is it now?" She got up from the chair and started to advance towards him with a glint in her eye.

Inuyasha stopped laughing and looked at her. "Now, honey, let's not be rash. You played a joke on me, I played a joke on you, we're even. It's done."

"I don't think so." Kagome said. A second later she launched herself at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. And instead of running away from her, he put his arms out and caught her around the waist. He began tickling her and said, "Maybe your right. I like this retaliation of yours."

Kagome laughed and tried to squirm away. "Stop... Please... Sorry..."

Inuyasha shook his head and grinned. The he suddenly stopped and hugged her to him.He lifted her off the ground and spun her in a circle a few times. Kagome's laughter intensified as she gripped his shoulders to keep her from falling.

When Inuyasha thought she had enough, he slowly stopped and set her down with his hands lightly resting on her waist. "Had enough?"

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha with a small smile gracing her lips. Her cheeks were flushed and she was out of breath from laughing so much.

'I can't remember the last time I laughed so much. Or so hard for that matter,' Kagome thought.

She wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck and let herself drown in the deepest golden eyes she'd ever seen. "I'll never get enough of you."

Inuyasha gave her a tender smile and leaned down to kiss her.

"Me, neither." Inuyasha said as he pulled away a minute later.

The couple stared at each for a few silent seconds before suddenly laughing. The next ten minutes consisted of nothing but the couple laughing and talking together. A touch here, a touch there.

"Okay, we're ready for you guys," the record store employee said when he came out back to get them.

The couple nodded at the young man and made their way to the stage area. Half way to the stage, Inuyasha took Kagome's hand into one of his own. Kagome looked at him and he smiled at her. Inuyasha brought her hand to his mouth and laid a gentle kiss on the back of her hand. Kagome sighed. Inuyasha chuckled and released her hand as they got to the stage.

Unbeknownst to the happy couple, that a pair of sapphire eyes had been watching them the entire time. Kouga was hidden by a pillar right by the entrance to the balcony where the couple had just been. He knew Kagome had an autograph signing today at Tokyo Record store. He had called her label again to confirm it. He had just arrived when the actual signing part of the day was complete and they were setting up for the performance. He saw her walk to the back and had followed her. That is, until he saw Inuyasha slightly behind her. He stopped then, and hid behind the nearest thing he could find. He has witnessed the couple little 'break' and had to close his eyes against the images for a little. If he thought his heart was broken before, he was wrong. Now, it was broken. Gaping, actually. Kouga had thought about the engagement-break over and over again in his head last night. And he thought, that maybe, he could talk to Kagome, convince her to reconsider. But after seeing that little display of affection of theirs, he couldn't. He couldn't even approach her. Not after what he just seen take place between the two. It was so obvious who Kagome wanted to be with.

Kouga shook his head defeatedly and moved away from his hidden spot. He quickly made his way to the exit, hoping nether Kagome nor Inuyasha spotted him. The last thing he needed right now was a confrontation from Inuyasha. Later. He'd deal with him later.

If only it were as simple as dealing with a broken heart. God, how many ways could a heart really break? How many times did he have to endure Kagome's rejection?

The last thing he heard as the glass double-doors shut closed was Kagome's angelic voice ringing out, "Good afternoon, Tokyo! On behalf of Inuyasha and I we would like to..."

Her voice faded as the noisy sound of the streets and city greeted him. Kouga cringed.

"Good afternoon to me," Kouga sarcastically said.

_Yeah, right._

* * *

(++++++++++++++++++++++++++++END++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++)

A.N.: Whew! Well, that was chapter 11. I hope you guys liked it. I was gonna put an extra scene in here with Kouga's mom but decided to save that for the next chapter. It wasn't planned, but I guess I took you guys into Kouga's POV quite a bit in this chapter. Remember, I am a die-hard Inu and Kag couple, but I just wanted you guys to see things from Kouga's perspective too. I mean, I feel bad for the guy, but seriously, in this chapter, I was falling in love with Yash myself! LOL. So I understand where Kagome is coming from. Especially in that one scene where Yash asked Kags to dance. sigh If only my guy friends were as sweet as that, hehe. Review! I promise not to take so long again. lol. And thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter. And to Underwater, thanks for your review, and yes, I am alive. Here's your update. lol.


End file.
